Lonesome CowBoy
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Tony a une mission, qui touche à sa vie privée. Il va donc s'éloigner de l'équipe et traverser l'océan en solo, pour mener à bien son enquête. Espagne, poursuites et ennuis en perspective pour notre agent... ÉPILOGUE en ligne !
1. Prologue : Logique

_Hello!_

_Nouvelle fic, et oui, je me relance! :] J'étais à l'origine partie sur tout autre chose, mais une fic' que je lis aborde déjà la sujet dont je voulais parler, j'ai donc modifié mon idée ^^.  
><em>

_Cette fic' se situe après la saison 8, juste après la scène finale. Je ne prends pas du tout en compte la saison 9 pour cette fic', je réécris l'histoire entièrement à partir de cet instant là! _

_Vous trouverez ici du Tony, bien sûr, du Tibbs, évidemment, du TBC (comment faire sans?), de l'action, du suspense, de l'enquête, etc etc... ^^_

_ En espérant que vous allez aimer ce prologue!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Logique<strong>

.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, en ouvrant ce dossier.

Une nouvelle mission, une promotion, un nouveau nom à rayer de la liste des terroristes actuels. Pourquoi pas ? Oui, ça aurait été logique.

Il était moins logique de découvrir le nom de sa compagne en première page d'un dossier, à côté de la notion 'Suspicion de traîtrise'. Il était évidemment difficilement logique qu'on vous missionne de surveiller cette personne, puisqu'elle faisait visiblement partie intégrale de votre vie privée. Il n'était pas du tout logique qu'on lui interdise de dire quoi que ce soit à son équipe, car le dossier était censé être 'Niveau Confidentiel'.

Oui, mais visiblement, Léon Vance n'avait pas eu envie d'être logique en lui demandant d'enquêter secrètement sur Erica Jane Barrett.

Tony fronça le nez, tout en descendant les escaliers, son nouveau dossier fermé dans sa main. Ses collègues étaient installés à leurs bureaux, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait à faire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul, sans aiguiser la curiosité de son patron, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne suspecte quelque chose. Il allait devoir jouer le cow-boy solitaire, se battre contre ses sentiments, lutter contre sa propre déontologie en mélangeant vie privée et professionnelle, aussi désagréable et dangereux cela était-il.

Il passa devant son bureau sans s'arrêter, ignorant délibérément le regard de son patron, alors que celui-ci levait la tête pour le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Gibbs l'interpella tandis qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'appel de l'appareil, il fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui, il se glissa dans le petit habitacle et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Un nouvel appel de la part de son patron fusa, plus colérique, il l'ignora, à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de parler pour l'instant, il avait juste envie d'être seul. Pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle mission, qui, il le savait, n'allait pas être facile.

Les portes se refermèrent, il s'adossa à la paroi de l'ascenseur avec un soupir de lassitude. Et décrocha son téléphone, pour composer le numéro de la jeune femme qui dormait encore dans son lit ce matin, alors qu'il quittait discrètement la chambre pour partir au NCIS.

Sa mission avait commencé. Bien malgré lui.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Vous me suivez?<em>


	2. Mascarade

_Hello!_

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Je suis ra-vie, super contente! J'avais vraiment hésité à me relancer dans cette nouvelle fic, me demandant s'il était temps que je prenne ma 'retraite' d'auteur, une bonne fois pour toute... Et voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, ça me rassure, ça me ravie et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer, merci!_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que le prologue précédent! Un petit clin d'œil à un personnage de Six dans cette fic, même si les histoires ne se suivent pas ^^!  
><em>

_Encore merci à vous, et ... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Annadriya: Je pense que tu vas pouvoir te faire une idée avec ce chapitre qui entre davantage dans le vif du sujet!<em>

_Anonyme: Disons que ça va peut-être lui rappeler l'histoire de Jeanne... Mais, l'histoire va se dérouler autrement ^^._

_Jaller-Skirata: J'ai corrigé le nom d'EJ! Et non, je ne peux pas laisser Tony tranquille (mais, je n'ai pas dis que quelqu'un voulait le tuer, cette fois!^^)_

_FandeBones: Et j'en suis très très heureuse!_

_WJ: Lol, Tony en Woody ^^! Tant que ce n'est pas en Buzz l'éclair!_

_Furieuse: Effectivement, profite de ces quelques chapitres sans AIPM! ;]_

_AbsolFan: Et oui, Tony se la joue solo, comme l'indique le titre de cette fic' ^^_

_Nad: J'en suis ravie, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!_

_Myriam: Et oui, Tony n'est jamais tranquille très longtemps avec moi. C'est la première fois que j'utilise EJ dans une fic', j'aime bien ce personnage!_

_Flavie: C'est tout à fait ça, saison 9 made in PBG!_

_Haerys: Héhé, oui, explosif, comme tu dis! Et oui, c'est normal que le titre te fasse penser à Lucky Luke, c'est voulu ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: Et oui, Tony qui part en mission, et Gibbs à côté de ça qui surveille et se pose des questions... Ça pourrait (pour l'instant), se résumer à ça ;) Bravo pour la citation de 'Bienvenue en enfer', je n'y avais pas pensé!_

_Lili: Voui, je n'aime pas Vance, je n'aime pas son côté calculateur. Mais j'aime bien mettre ce côté en avant dans mes fics *Mouahaha*._

_Shallia: Merci! C'est très encourageant! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire aussi!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mascarade<strong>

.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il mentait, qu'il bluffait, qu'il trichait. Trois semaines qu'il se jouait de son équipe pour obéir au sommet de la pyramide, le directeur de l'agence, en personne. Trois semaines qu'il devait trouver des excuses à chaque fois que sa mission se rappelait à lui et qu'il devait s'échapper de son quotidien pour mener à bien ses objectifs.

Trois semaines qu'il jouait avec EJ, qu'il lui mentait, qu'il la testait. Il avait placé un émetteur sur son sac quand elle lui avait précisé partir en Arizona, il avait surveillé les documents qu'elle ramenait chez lui pendant qu'elle était dans une autre pièce, il avait regardé ses messages sans qu'elle ne s'en doute, tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Pour le moment, rien de suspect n'était venu à lui, EJ faisait son travail, rien d'autre. Messages envoyés en Espagne, à Rota, pour le reste de l'équipe qui était toujours dans le pays européen. Messages pour la famille de son agent disparu. Quelques autres à son deuxième agent, pour avoir des nouvelles.

Il la surveillait discrètement, tout au long de son quotidien, il la veillait tout en restant souriant et charmeur, comme il l'avait déjà fait des années avant. Il était en mission, une mission qui lui rappelait de bien désagréables souvenirs, mais dont il devait s'occuper. Les ordres étaient les ordres, il ne pouvait les occulter.

Trois semaines qu'il était celui qui surveillait et qui mentait. Pour le moment, c'était lui, le traître. Envers EJ. Et envers son équipe.

.

-McGee, photos. Ziva, vous allez interroger le témoin. DiNozzo, …

-…Croquis, oui, Patron. Compris !

L'italien souleva son petit carnet de croquis au niveau de son visage en même temps qu'il acquiesçait l'ordre de son supérieur, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers l'intérieur de la maison où gisait le corps d'un marine, victime d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du corps, fronça le nez en voyant la désastreuse image qui s'offrait à lui, soupira légèrement, et avec un petit haussement d'épaules dépité, commença à griffonner les détails de la scène de crime sur son carnet.

Son portable le coupa dans son action au bout de quelques minutes, il décrocha d'une main, tout en soutenant son stylo et son carnet rassemblés dans son autre main.

-DiNozzo.

-Tony, c'est Max.

Max. Son ami de la police de Washington. Un homme qui avait sa confiance et qu'il avait missionné pour surveiller les comptes bancaires d'EJ. L'italien jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce, constata qu'il ne pouvait pas parler librement sans être entendu par le reste de son équipe.

-Un instant, souffla Tony.

L'agent abaissa sa main contenant son portable, jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. McGee était en train de mitrailler chaque coin de la pièce, Ziva interrogeait le livreur de journaux qui avait trouvé le corps, Gibbs était occupé à discuter avec la police qui voulait investir les lieux, devant la porte de la maison.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, ennuyé, en constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser par la porte principale au risque de se faire interpeller par l'ancien marine. Un coup d'œil sur la pièce où il se trouvait, le salon, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait se rendre dans le jardin via la porte vitrée. Il reposa donc discrètement son carnet et son stylo sur la table d'appoint placé à côté du canapé, et s'éclipsa le plus silencieusement possible vers le jardin.

Une fois dehors, il remit son portable à son oreille, après s'être installé dos contre un arbre, près du coin de la maison, à l'abri de la vue de toute personne présente à l'intérieur. Il était tranquille, il pouvait à présent parler.

-Je t'écoute, Max.

.

Gibbs referma la porte de la maison, sourcils froncés. La police avait voulu investir les lieux, il avait dû lutter pour garder sa scène de crimes. A bout d'arguments au bout de dix longues minutes d'insistance, le policier en chef avait enfin cédé et s'était décidé à quitter les lieux. L'ancien marine avait pu revenir dans le salon, où toute son équipe s'activait.

Enfin, toute son équipe, moins un.

Gibbs jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, constata avec évidence que son agent senior manquait à l'appel, encore une fois. Le carnet de croquis où la scène de crime était partiellement représentée était abandonné sur une petite table d'appoint à côté du canapé, le sac à dos de l'agent était à terre, contre le mur de la porte d'entrée. Le chef d'équipe réprima un râle d'énervement en constatant que, pour la énième fois en moins de trois semaines, son agent s'était éclipsé discrètement, sans en donner la moindre raison.

Comme à chaque fois, Tony reviendrait dans quelques minutes en prétextant un appel ultra-important de son grand oncle Hugh ou de sa tante Martha, de l'Illinois, pour une histoire de testament.

Comme à chaque fois, il ferait semblant de le croire. Il enverrait une tape à l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme, quand même, tout en lui associant un coup d'œil lui intimant de ne plus recommencer.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant. Il savait que Tony lui cachait quelque chose, et il n'aimait pas ce mystère. Cette fois-ci, son agent avait intérêt à lui donner une vraie explication.

Il était temps que cesse la mascarade.

.

Tony resta un instant muet, assimilant avec un léger tressaillement l'information que venait de lui donner son ami policier. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en s'adossant davantage contre l'arbre qui le cachait de la vue des autres agents, tout en demandant d'une voix blanche :

-Attends… Attends, Max, tu me dis qu'elle vient de prendre un billet d'avion pour Rota, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Billet pour cet après-midi, à dix-huit heures. Une personne, aller simple.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il était treize heures. Il lui restait que cinq heures pour agir avant qu'EJ ne quitte Washington. Un départ qu'elle avait, bien évidemment, omis de mentionner.

L'agent leva son visage vers le ciel, tout en fermant les yeux pour prendre une légère inspiration, dans la difficile tentative de se calmer. Son sang battait à ses temps alors qu'il se rendait compte que sa petite amie partait en Espagne, et ne prenait même pas la peine de le prévenir. Un aller simple, donc pas de retour possible.

Ok. Soit.

Visiblement, EJ avait décidé de rompre à sa façon. Il ne lui restait donc que cinq heures pour conclure une enquête qu'il poursuivait depuis trois semaines à Washington… Ou pour trouver une excuse envers son équipe, et s'envoler vers Rota, lui aussi.

Il allait donc devoir faire accélérer les choses. Et en premier, rendre une petite visite à EJ. Maintenant. Il allait finir son croquis et prétexter un rendez-vous important, puis filer voir la jeune femme.

-Ok, merci Max. Tu me tiens au courant si…

Un bruissement, un léger mouvement sur sa droite. Alerté par ce bruit, il ne termina pas sa phrase et raccrocha avant, tout en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où lui était parvenu le bruit. Il se retrouva ainsi nez à nez avec son chef d'équipe, son portable fermé dans son poing serré. L'homme était arrivé tout doucement, comme à son habitude. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entendu de sa conversation avec Max. Il opta cependant pour l'innocence même en partant du principe que Gibbs n'avait rien entendu, et désigna son supérieur du doigt, geste associé à une moue étonnée.

-Oh ! Patron.

L'italien rehaussa le menton, alors que son supérieur le détaillait fixement, de son regard d'acier des plus impressionnants.

-Oui, 'Oh'. Qu'est ce que tu fous là, DiNozzo ?

L'agent haussa brièvement les épaules avec un petit sourire innocent, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître devant le regard insistant de son supérieur. Il fit briller son téléphone portable sous les rayons du soleil, jouant avec le petit appareil quelques secondes, avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

-Toujours mon histoire d'héritage, Patron, tu vois…

-Un héritage, répéta Gibbs d'une voix menaçante.

Tony acquiesça, sans ciller.

-Tout à fait.

Gibbs le fixa, silencieusement, bras croisé devant lui, pendant que l'italien dansait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, conscient qu'il passait au détecteur de mensonges Gibbsiens. Il le savait, son chef en avait assez qu'il mente et voulait des explications. Il ne pouvait pas lui en donner.

-Dis-moi la vérité, Tony.

Il balaya la demande de Gibbs d'un vague geste de la main, avant de se laisser aller à un petit ricanement, qui sonna, malencontreusement, assez faux.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'ennuie avec mes histoires de famille, Patron ?

-DiNozzo.

L'agent hésita, retira sa casquette, et baissa un instant le regard pour se fixer dessus, jouant quelques secondes avec, sans dire un mot, visiblement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il la remit finalement au bout de ce léger laps de temps, afficha un grand sourire superficiel à Gibbs.

-Vraiment, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Un héritage, une famille qui louche dessus, un Anthony DiNozzo Junior au milieu de tout ça. Rien de plus ennuyant !

-Je sais que tu me mens.

L'italien haussa les épaules, avant de faire un pas vers la droite, pour contourner son supérieur. La voix sèche de Gibbs l'arrêta dans son geste, un appel fait d'une voix dure, intransigeante, obligeant l'agent senior à se retourner légèrement, pour lui jeter un regard de biais. Il lui indiqua à travers un faible plissement de paupières qu'il était à son écoute, malgré sa main qui tambourinait de nervosité contre son portable glissé à l'intérieur de la poche de son pantalon.

-La vérité, DiNozzo, ordonna Gibbs d'une voix basse.

Tony haussa à nouveau les épaules, tout en affichant une petite moue ennuyée.

-Tu te fais des films, Patron, j'ai juste des problèmes de famille, expliqua l'agent.

Le chef d'équipe prit une longue inspiration, l'italien lui fit un très bref sourire, avant de se diriger vers la porte fenêtre, tout en tendant sa main devant lui pour désigner l'intérieur de la maison.

-Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je dois aller terminer mes croquis. Je vais faire mon job, Patron, c'est pour ça que tu me payes, non ?

Il s'éclipsa avant que celui-ci n'ait pu lui répondre. Laissant derrière lui un ancien marine conscient que le mensonge n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, car son agent n'était visiblement pas enclin à collaborer.

.

Gibbs avait des doutes. Depuis le début. Il s'en était douté, étant donné les regards lancés par son supérieur à chacun de ses nouveaux mensonges. Comme le reste de son équipe, d'ailleurs. Ziva s'inquiétait de le voir partir de plus en plus souvent pendant leurs enquêtes, tandis qu'il la laissait manœuvrer dans leurs missions toute seule ou avec McGee. Quant au plus jeune membre de leur équipe, il ne disait rien, mais lui jetait de fréquents regards lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas dupe de tous ses mensonges.

Il s'accroupit à côté du corps, après avoir récupéré son carnet de croquis. Se remettre au travail, éviter de lever la tête pour croiser des regards curieux et insistants. Ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par son équipe, par ceux à qui il mentait. Le temps de la vérité viendrait, très prochainement, il l'espérait. En attendant, il avait encore à jouer un personnage. Son personnage.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers les indications que lui avait données Maxim Devon tandis qu'il griffonnait quelques points de la scène de crime sur sa feuille. EJ avait pris un billet d'avion pour Rota, elle retournait donc en Espagne. Aujourd'hui. Cette information changeait beaucoup de choses.

Il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser de cette scène de crime. Se rendre chez EJ. Et réussir à la faire parler. Sinon, il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre des billets d'avion pour Rota. Et trouver une très bonne excuse à son absence.

Car, malgré son ressentiment, c'était son affaire. Et même si elle était désagréable, il était à présent à cent pour cent impliqué dans celle-ci. Il devait obtenir des réponses. Il le fallait.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Pour le moment, ça vous plait?<em>

_Pour la suite, on va dire... Vendredi! D'ailleurs, je posterais tous les vendredis pour cette fic'! En espérant vous retrouver au prochain rendez-vous!_


	3. Visite

_Hello!_

_Je suis aux anges! Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que, visiblement, cette histoire vous plait, et j'en suis très contente ^^!_

_Pour vous remercier... Un long chapitre!:]  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Flavie: Moa? Faire partir Tony à Rota? Roh, voyons, c'est ... une idée ^^. A voir.<em>

_Furieuse: Et oui, j'aime quand vous vous posez des questions... Et ce n'est que le début!_

_Haerys: 64 ans? *Compte*. Ça fait pas mal de décennies à écrire, ça. Y'aura peut-être un NCIS nouvelle génération, d'ici là!_

_WJ: Voui, j'adore ce personnage, il fallait qu'il revienne! (Mais en clin d'œil seulement)_

_Lili: Et moi j'aime que tu aimes l'esprit de cette fiction! (très Tibbsienne, il faut le dire)_

_Anna: Et oui, Tony doit maîtriser son travail, sa mission... Et sa vie privée!^^_

_Jaller-Skirata: Gibbs ne tuerait pas Tony pour un mensonge! (Par contre, une bonne commotion cérébrale, peut-être...!)_

_Anonyme: Roh, c'est gentil ^^! Oui, Tony ne pouvait pas mentir aussi longtemps sans que Gibbs ne le voit. Pour mon petit racontage de vie aussi: J'adore EJ depuis le 8x17 (depuis son arrivée, en fait!). C'est une Tony au féminin! Et je... Je hais Ray. Ça doit être sa coupe de cheveux. Ou son côté Dumbo. Ou le personnage. ^^_

_FandeBones: Tu crois que Gibbs suivra Tony? Huhuuuuum!_

_Absol-Fan: J'ai pris en compte tes pronostics! Mais je crois que la fic' risque d'être un chouia plus compliqué que ça!^^_

_Myriam: Merciiii ^^! Oui, l'équipe soupçonne quelque chose... Mais ne sait pas du tout ce qu'est censé faire Tony!_

_Shallia: *Rougit de bonheur* Rooh, merci ^^! J'aurais aimé poster avant, mais le chapitre n'était pas prêt... En revanche, il est assez long!_

_Gwenetsi : De: Brad Pitt. A: Dr Queen. Cher confrère, Nous avons un soucis. Un gros soucis. PBG a décidé de faire de cette fic' une histoire longue, à AIPM, et à suspense. J'ai déjà anticipé les doses de calmants pour les grosses crises d'AIPM, mais je crains pour les menaces de mort qui pourrais subvenir envers l'auteur d'ici quelques temps. Pensez-vous que nous devrions renforcer la sécurité à Bethesda? Amicalement, Dr Pitt._

_Dilinzzo: Ah! Je ne dirais rien! Motus et bouche cousue! Mais... Le TBC et moi ne faisons qu'un, c'est un fait. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Visite<strong>_  
><em>

_._

Vingt-deux minutes étaient passées depuis le coup de téléphone de Maxim. Il avait pris chaque recoin de la pièce en note, avait traqué la moindre trace que pouvait avoir laissé le suspect, avait emballé et étiqueté tout objet qui pouvait aider Abby à trouver le coupable. En somme, il avait fait son job.

Il avait tenté de s'éloigner après la prise de croquis, mais le regard incendiaire que Gibbs lui avait lancé quand il avait ouvert la bouche en désignant la porte l'avait motivé à continuer de faire son travail, conscient que, s'il était partit à cet instant, son patron l'aurait probablement suivi. Ou viré. Dans les deux cas, le choix n'était pas des plus recommandés, ni des plus agréables.

Il était à présent en train de s'affairer devant le véhicule de service où était installé tout leur matériel : Ranger les gants, l'appareil photo, le reste du matériel, retirer sa casquette, enlever le blouson noir siglé aux quatre lettres de l'agence, attraper sa veste en jean… Autant de gestes automatiques, alors qu'il suivait des yeux Tim qui s'installaient au volant de la camionnette, ainsi que Ziva qui s'avançait vers l'une des deux Dodges qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir –L'une pour Gibbs, l'autre pour lui et Ziva-.

Il avait conscience qu'il devait récupérer l'une des voitures. Sans que Gibbs ne s'en rende compte. Gibbs qui était actuellement occupé à boucler les détails de la scène de crime, dans la maison, avec Ducky. Il devait donc profiter de ce petit laps de temps pour s'en aller. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait déjà perdu bien assez de temps.

Il referma les portes de la camionnette d'un coup sec, toujours le regard rivé sur l'israélienne, puis se racla sa gorge en faisant craquer ses doigts. Il s'avança finalement d'un pas décidé vers la jeune femme, en y associant son sourire le plus charmant et craquant.

-Zee-Vah.

Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers lui, tout en retirant elle aussi sa casquette, pour laisser ses cheveux tomber dans son dos. Il la regarda faire, attendant qu'elle ait fini, avant de reprendre.

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

Elle sourcilla, passa une main dans ses mèches pour les remettre en place, tout en lui indiquant d'un regard qu'elle l'écoutait. Il lui fit un nouveau sourire, plus malicieux.

-Quel genre de service ?

-J'ai besoin que tu montes avec McCamionnette. Et que tu me laisses les clés de la voiture.

Elle lâcha un léger ricanement, avant de faire sauter les clés de la voiture dans la paume de sa main, tout en soutenant le regard de l'italien.

-Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de la voiture, Tony ?

Il croisa les bras devant lui, lui lança une grimace sarcastique.

-Pour quelque chose qui ne te regarde absolument pas, Ziva.

-Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais les clés, DiNozzo.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde en posant sa main sur son front, s'exhortant au calme. Ziva n'était visiblement pas décidé à l'aider, et il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement dans le but de le contrarier, mais parce qu'elle se demandait où il voulait aller. Et il savait qu'il allait encore devoir mentir. Il mit le plus de conviction possible dans sa voix, alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme avec un sérieux des plus soudain.

-Ecoute, Zee-Vah, j'ai un rendez-vous. Très important. Vraiment, très très important. J'ai besoin de la voiture. S'il te plait.

Elle hésita. Avant de tendre la main vers lui, pour lui déposer le jeu de clés dans sa paume. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et se dirigea vers la Dodge. Mais s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin, pour faire demi-tour et l'interpeller. Il remarqua par la même occasion qu'elle le suivait du regard, visiblement interrogative.

-Si Gibbs te demande…

-Tu reviens dans quelques heures, termina Ziva avec un hochement de tête. Dentiste, je suppose.

-Notaire, corrigea Tony.

Il la remercia d'un sourire, s'apprêta à faire de nouveau demi-tour vers la voiture. Elle l'arrêta cependant dans son geste en l'interpellant à son tour, la main tendue vers lui.

-Attends.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, la regarda avec un petit air amusé.

-Ziva… Tu as peur que je te manque ?

Elle fit rapidement quelques pas vers lui, de façon à être assez près pour pouvoir lui poser la main sur l'avant-bras. Il tressaillit légèrement sous le geste impulsif et inattendu, tandis qu'elle levait de grands yeux noisette vers lui.

-Tu me le dirais, si tu avais un secret, non ?

Il resta muet une seconde, immobilisé par cette question posée sur un ton bas, presque blessé. Et se fendit finalement d'un léger sourire, acquiesçant d'un simple signe de tête, avant de se diriger vers la voiture, sans un mot de plus.

.

Il avait atteint le quartier où résidait EJ en moins de trente minutes, il lui restait donc approximativement quatre heures avant qu'elle ne décolle pour l'Espagne. Quatre heures pour réussir à la faire parler, pour enfin obtenir la vérité. Quatre heures pour savoir si oui ou non, elle avait volé cette puce, et si oui ou non, elle voulait la revendre pour faire d'elle une personne très riche. Une personne très riche, mais qui avait trahi son pays en vendant des données dangereuses et confidentielles.

Il gara la Dodge devant l'immeuble de la blonde, posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière, tout en levant les yeux vers le premier étage, où résidait Barrett. Les volets étaient à demi-fermés dans le salon, comme elle le faisait toujours en cas de fortes températures, comme aujourd'hui. Une fenêtre était ouverte, celle de la cuisine. Fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon de pierres rosées, surmontant partiellement la rue mais surtout la cours, sur le côté de l'immeuble. La porte vitrée donnant sur le même balcon, elle, était fermée.

Il plissa les paupières en plaçant sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour observer la porte-fenêtre, toujours depuis la voiture. Immédiatement, il sut que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qui attira son regard d'un seul coup d'œil. Les rideaux bordeaux de la porte-fenêtre, habituellement si bien ordonnés et rassemblés sur les côtés pour laisser entrer un maximum de lumière, étaient rassemblés au milieu de l'immense vitre, froissés, légèrement tombants, comme si l'on avait tiré dessus et qu'ils s'étaient arrachés.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines, il sortit son arme pour la placer au creux de sa main, et claqua la portière de sa voiture, avant de courir vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Quelqu'un avait visiblement rendu visite à EJ, il le savait. Et cette personne était peut-être encore dans les lieux. Il allait s'en assurer.

.

Il poussa lentement la porte de l'appartement, tout en détaillant avec attention le salon à travers l'interstice formé entre la porte et son embrasure. La lumière à demi voilée par les volets fermés laissait voir une pièce en plein chaos. Il poussa davantage la porte pour mieux contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, sa main se crispant sur son arme alors qu'il contemplait les chaises renversées, le canapé retourné sur son dossier, les tiroirs de tous les meubles ouverts et leurs contenus répandus par terre. Les quelques tableaux accrochés au mur était pour deux d'entre eux renversés, un troisième pendait misérablement, seulement retenu par l'un des fils qui avait servi à l'accrocher contre le mur.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration, tout en avançant lentement dans la pièce, avant de se diriger vers la chambre, son regard survolant par la même occasion la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, légèrement moins chamboulée que le salon. Il arriva dans la dernière pièce, et constata qu'elle était, elle aussi, complètement renversée et retournée. La commode avait été vidée de tous ses vêtements, le matelas avait été ouvert à coups de couteau à plusieurs endroits et envoyé contre le mur à côté du sommier, l'armoire était tombée sur le lit, son contenu répandu dans l'espace où le sommier se tenait précédemment.

L'italien soupira, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste nerveux.

L'appartement d'EJ avait été visité, et était à présent vide. Ou la jeune femme était donc partie avant que ses 'visiteurs n'arrivent… Ou ils l'avaient emmené avec eux. Dans les deux cas, il ne savait pas où elle était et comment elle allait.

Il repartit vers le salon, tout en rangeant son arme dans sa ceinture. Les visiteurs n'étaient plus là, sinon, ils lui seraient déjà tombés dessus depuis un long moment. Ils avaient donc trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient… Objet, document…EJ ?

L'italien s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, son regard survolant le carnage ambulant. Il fit un pas vers le canapé, dépité. Et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci, avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains dont l'une tenait toujours son arme.

EJ n'était pas là. C'était sa principale préoccupation. Son appartement avait été visité, fouillé de fond en comble. Ses cambrioleurs n'y étaient pas allés à la légère, visiblement. Ils cherchaient quelque chose, et le voulait. Avec hargne.

Il quitta la protection réconfortante de ses mains pour lever son visage et lancer un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il l'avait vu en entrant, il le confirmait d'un coup d'œil : Il n'y avait pas de traces de sang dans l'appartement. Ce seul point le rassurait. Barrett n'avait probablement pas été blessée, c'était le principal. Il ne savait pas si les personnes qui étaient venues ici en voulaient à la blonde ou à l'un des objets que contenaient l'appartement, mais le seul fait de savoir que la jeune femme allait –normalement- bien était le plus important.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, où traînaient toujours deux gants de plastique. Une précaution prise depuis qu'il était en mission secrète. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel moment sa mission se rappelait à lui, il anticipait donc en ayant toujours son arme, un téléphone, et des gants. Il les enfila, avant de se lever.

Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver ce que ces hommes voulaient et cherchaient. En espérant que ce n'était pas EJ, mais bien un objet.

.

Il avança en premier vers le tiroir où EJ rangeait habituellement ses documents personnels. Bien entendu, le tiroir avait été vidé et retourné au sol. Factures, courriers et autres papiers jonchaient le devant du meuble, dans un chaos des plus frappant. Il balaya du regard les éléments. Et constata, comme il s'en était douté, qu'aucun document important ne s'y trouvait. Il savait qu'EJ prenait ses précautions, comme tout enquêteur des agences fédérales, et qu'elle cachait soigneusement ses papiers les plus importants, avec nombre de précautions.

Il prit appui sur ses jambes et s'appuya sur le meuble à tiroirs pour le pousser de quelques dizaines de centimètres sur la droite, avant de s'agenouiller à côté. Il souleva ensuite la fine latte de parquet que protégeait précédemment le meuble. Une petite ouverture se révéla, une cachette que Barrett lui avait montré quelques semaines auparavant, en lui indiquant qu'elle y rangeait tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de prouver son identité et fuir en cas de soucis. Passeport, argent, permis de conduire, documents fédéraux…

Il posa ses coudes sur ses jambes, soucieux, en étudiant le contenu de la trappe. Les visiteurs n'avaient pas trouvé la cachette, puisque le meuble n'avait pas été bougé. Pourtant, elle était vide, à l'exception de un ou deux billets américains.

Soulagé, il en déduisit qu'EJ avait déjà récupéré ses affaires avant d'avoir de la visite, pour avoir eu le temps de replacer le meuble à la suite. Et donc, qu'elle n'était probablement pas avec ses cambrioleurs. Elle s'était éclipsée avant, visiblement précipitamment puisque toutes ses affaires personnelles, ses vêtements, bijoux, photos… Sa vie… Tout était encore là.

Elle avait donc récupéré son passeport, son argent, ses documents de l'agence fédérale… Ce qui le poussait à penser à l'évidence. Visiblement, il était arrivé trop tard pour discuter et obtenir des éléments de réponse.

Il se releva en soupirant, passa une main dans ses cheveux en un geste de nervosité et sortit son téléphone portable. Il avait un coup de fil à passer, vite.

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il avança vers son bureau, son tout récent café noir à la main. Ziva et McGee étaient déjà là, l'ayant précédé alors qu'il allait faire son tour au Starbuck. Gibbs survola les trois bureaux de ses agents, yeux plissés, tout en avançant vers ceux-ci. Son regard s'arrêta sur le premier à sa gauche, vide d'occupant.

L'ancien marine s'arrêta entre le bureau de Tony et celui de Ziva, détaillant quelques secondes le premier. La voix de l'israélienne l'interpella, alors qu'il allait se remettre en marche vers son bureau.

-Il va être en retard.

-Où il est, encore ?

La voix était sèche, rude. L'israélienne compris aussitôt que le fait de ne pas voir son agent senior installé à son bureau après leur visite sur la scène de crime irritait au maximum le chef d'équipe. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, tentant difficilement de garder un ton neutre alors qu'elle soufflait ce qu'elle savait être un mensonge :

-Il avait un rendez-vous. Chez le notaire.

Gibbs la fixa en plissant les yeux, silencieux, les doigts de l'israélienne tapotèrent le bureau sous la tension qui émanait de l'aîné et se propageait vers elle.

-Un rendez-vous, répéta Gibbs d'une voix blanche.

Elle hésita une microseconde.

-Euh…Oui.

Il resta immobile devant elle, sans bouger, elle soutint son regard, difficilement, se sentant rougir lentement sous le regard de l'homme. Enfin, il vit demi-tour, direction la cage d'ascenseur. Elle soupira en se rasseyant, pendant qu'il sortait son téléphone en entrant dans la pièce de métal, laissant les portes se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il portait le petit appareil à son oreille.

.

Il passa au milieu du salon jonché d'affaires, s'avança vers la porte fenêtre. Et s'arrêta devant celle-ci quand la voix de l'hôtesse lui répondit, au bout de quelques secondes. Un accueil, une présentation de la part de la jeune femme à la voix suave. C'était son tour.

-Ici l'agent fédéral Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Je voudrais savoir si un vol pour Rota a été ou est programmé d'ici quelques minutes.

-Un instant.

Il entendit la jeune femme tourner quelques pages, taper sur son clavier, avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

-Un avion est partit pour Rota il y a vingt minutes, agent DiNozzo.

Il contracta sa prise autour du téléphone, alors qu'il anticipait déjà le retour à sa prochaine question.

-Pouvez-vous me dire si Erica Jane Barrett était dans cet avion ?

Une fois encore, la réponse lui parvint au bout de quelques secondes.

-Effectivement, Monsieur. Elle a échangé son précédent billet pour prendre un vol plus tôt.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration, tandis que son portable vibrait, signe d'un double appel. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran lui apprit que Gibbs était en train de l'appeler, il reposa le téléphone contre son oreille en l'ignorant. Ce n'était pas le moment de décrocher. Et d'avertir Gibbs.

Il était conscient que, dans tous les cas, il allait forcément s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur par ce qu'il allait faire. Aussi bien que celles de Ziva, Tim et Abby. Il jouait à un mauvais jeu : Ne pas les avertir, se la jouer au cow-boy solitaire…

Mais, il n'avait pas le droit de leur expliquer, et il n'avait pas envie de s'embourber dans des mensonges pour une mission. Pas pour le moment. Il trouverait quelque chose à dire à Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe quand il serait là-bas. Et qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres possibilités que d'y rester pour mener à bien sa mission et les ordres du directeur.

Il reprit la conversation avec l'hôtesse, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sur l'extérieur. Sur cette ville d'Amérique qu'il allait bientôt quitter.

-Je voudrais réserver un billet d'avion pour le prochain vol. Direction Rota.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Votre avis? :)<em>

_A vendredi... Ou avant, peut-être! (Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire des chapitres beaucoup plus courts, mais beaucoup plus fréquents, tous les un à deux jours, par exemple!)_


	4. Alibi

_Hola!_

_Haha... A votre avis, Gibbs va être en colère! ^^ Et bien, qui lira verra :D!_

_En attendant, voici la suite, un petit chapitre, mais posté plus rapidement. A vous de me dire si la taille de ce chapitre vous gène, ou si ça vous va en échange d'un postage fréquent!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Jaller-Sk: Les marines ou SG1, c'est moins discret qu'un Tony!^^<em>

_Anna: Hum, à mon avis, pour Tony, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il réponde au téléphone !:]_

_FandeBones: Hum, peut-être! Ou peut-être pas! Tout peut arriver!_

_Flavie: Et oui, en voilà une question importante: Qui a été chez EJ, et que veulent-ils!_

_WJ: Je suis déjà ta grande soeur!^^_

_Absol-Fan: On tente les petits chapitres, oki? Il ne déserte pas vraiment, il fait son boulot... Sans l'accord de son patron ^^!_

_Haerys: Ou alors, il lui mettra le slap de sa vie!_

_Anonyme: Oui, ça doit être ça, sa coupe de cheveux (elle me donne des boutons!). Et oui, le départ pour Rota risque... De faire des étincelles!_

_Dilinzzo: Oui, Gibbs est 'légèrement' tendu ^^! *Boit son milk-shake*. Mici! Et je crois que Tony n'a pas très bien entendu ce que tu as dis au poster ^^!_

_Shallia: Oooooh oui, tu n'es pas au bout des surprises de cette fic' :]_

_Gwen: Roooh, t'as affronté Bethesda et tu es allé chez Queen pour me laisser un petit mot! Rooh, merci!^^_

_Love FMA : *Happy*, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sur l'une de mes histoires! ^^ Et oui, pour une fois, je me base sur la saison 8...!_

_Lili:De rien pour le Tibbs, c'est mon dada, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ^^! Et la tortillas, je ne sais pas... Mais les tapas... Peut-être!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alibi<strong>

.

Une main posée sur le volant de sa Mustang, il se dirigeait vers son appartement, la seconde main autour de son portable. Après sa visite chez EJ, il était retourné sur le parking de l'agence, avait troqué la Dodge contre sa voiture personnelle, et s'était lancé sur les routes, direction son domicile. Il lui fallait quelques pantalons, tee-shirts et autres affaires avant d'aller en Europe, car il se doutait qu'il allait y rester plusieurs jours et ne se satisferait pas de son costume actuel.

La sonnerie retentissait dans le petit appareil, pendant qu'il attendait que son interlocuteur ne décroche. Deuxième chose à faire avant d'aller en Espagne. Il savait que Gibbs n'allait pas de se contenter du fait qu'il ignore ses appels, il devait trouver une justification qui serait solide. Hors, s'il faisait face à son patron pour justifier son choix, il était persuadé que l'homme devinerait son mensonge. Il avait donc opté pour une autre solution.

Son interlocuteur prit enfin la communication, il se racla la gorge, tout en tournant son volant sur la droite pour entrer dans une grande artère de la capitale.

-DiNozzo. Vous avez un souci ?

Il hésita une microseconde. Un souci ? Pouvait-il qualifier de souci le fait de ne pas savoir comment mentir à son supérieur ?

Son hésitation s'envola cependant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il expliquerait tout à son supérieur, une fois que son enquête serait bouclée. Et qu'il saurait la vérité sur sa petite amie. Pas avant. Sinon, Gibbs allait empiéter sur son enquête. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le Directeur l'avait spécifié. C'était lui seul qui devait y travailler. Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre le reste de son équipe au courant. La définition même de mission 'top secrète'.

-Oui, Directeur, j'ai un petit problème.

-Je vous écoute, DiNozzo.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un alibi envers Gibbs. Pour toute la semaine qui vient. Je pars en Espagne, Directeur

.

Il avait été convenu avec le directeur qu'il allait être retiré de l'enquête en cours, leur marin retrouvé mort, pour des problèmes d'ordre personnel qui l'envoyaient en Italie. Une histoire qui l'avait obligé à partir immédiatement, et pour laquelle il n'avait pu s'expliquer directement avec son supérieur. Une semaine de 'congés' donné directement par le haut de la pyramide, pour une histoire dont l'italien n'avait pas voulu discuter avec Gibbs afin de ne pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes personnels et des soucis administratifs.

Il savait que c'était une excuse légère et que Gibbs se poserait des questions, mais elle aurait l'occasion de lui laisser un peu de répit et de trouver mieux pour son retour.

Il poussa la porte de son appartement, perdu dans ses pensées. La petite entrée était sombre, à l'image de son esprit. Il attrapa sa valise dans le bas de l'armoire qui meublait la petite pièce. Et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour préparer ses bagages.

Il entreposa dans sa valise sa trousse de toilette, quelques habits, trois paires de lunettes de soleil, deux de chaussures et une veste en fin tissu. Son ordinateur portable, les papiers concernant l'affaire et quelques films recouvrirent les vêtements, avant qu'il ne ferme le bagage. Il se changea ensuite rapidement, enfila un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon beige, plus adapté aux températures méditerranéennes que son costume actuel, et attrapa sa veste en jean dans l'armoire, avant de récupérer la valise pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Ne lui restait plus qu'à boire un verre d'eau fraîche car il mourrait de soif, et il pouvait partir en direction de l'aéroport.

L'agent senior piocha une petite bouteille d'eau minérale dans un de ses placards, et entreprit de la vider entièrement. Il reposa ensuite le récipient vide sur le comptoir, prêt à se diriger vers l'entrée. Et s'arrêta. Immobilisé par un son provenant de la petite pièce.

Un très léger et bref grincement qu'il reconnut comme celui de sa porte.

Il attrapa aussitôt son arme auparavant placée dans sa ceinture et la tendit devant lui, sur la défensive, tandis que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrait lentement, laissant place à son visiteur.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	5. Parle moi

_Hello!_

_Je crois que je bats un de mes records personnels en temps d'écriture pour ce chapitre quand même assez long (37 mn, youhou!), et en vitesse de postage, aussi!_

_Ça, c'est pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews! ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Gibbs? Méchant? Autre? HAHA!<em>

_Gwen: Pourri? Bah, disons qu'il ne se foule pas pour trouver un truc hyper compliqué parce qu'il sait d'avance que Gibbs n'est pas dupe ^^!_

_Flavie: Qui? Haha ^^! Allez, le suspense n'aura pas duré longtemps!_

_Coco: Et oui, Tony et le directeur qui font équipe... Brr, ça fait peur, non?:]_

_Anna: Et bien, la réponse dans ce chapitre!_

_Lili: *Zen* Pas de panique. Ou oui. Ou non. Ou oui. Ou n... Euh, ok, j'arrête. Pourquoi pas une tortillas? Euh... Parce que les tapas, c'est mieux! *Croise les bras d'un air décidé*_

_Love FMA: Vite fait si c'est Gibbs? Bah... Le temps que Tony aille de chez EJ eu NCIS rendre la Dodge, qu'il reprenne la mustang et qu'il rentre chez lui... Ça laisserait de la marge à Gibbs! Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien ^^(et je ne ferais pas plus court que le chapitre précédent!)_

_Anonyme: Dans l'un ou l'autre des cas, c'est dangereux! Hihi ^^_

_Haerys: Et voui, Tony est trèèèès intelligent ^^! Si c'est des méchants, je te rassure, y'aura du Tibbs dans cette fic'. Si c'est Gibbs, je te rassure, y'aura du TBC dans cette fic'! *Ricane*_

_Absol-Fan: *S'esclaffe*, c'est un sacré dénominatif pour un cliffangher! Ça aura eu le mérite de me faire exploser de rire en le lisant ^^!_

_WJ: Je te donnerais tous les zotografs que tu veux ma p'tite WJ!_

_Jaller-Sk: Rota, c'est en Espagne! Pourquoi l'alibi c'est en Italie? Pour pas que Gibbs ne sache qu'il va en Espagne! Héhé! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Tony est malin, trèèèès malin (mais Gibbs aussi)!_

_Mandy: Merci! ^^ Hum, on va voir si tu gagnes ton pari!_

_Furieuse: Alors, tu as trouvé? ^^ _

_Myriam: Pas de soucis pour ton retard, je poste vite, c'est de ma faute, et tu commentes tous les chapitres, c'est super! ^^ Pour les indices, il faudra encore attendre un petit peu! :]_

* * *

><p><strong>'Parle-moi'<strong>

.

Il reposa son arme sur le comptoir, le regard posé sur son visiteur qui refermait la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Lui aussi le regardait, le dévisageait. Avec une certaine froideur, une distance, un énervement palpable. Il sut immédiatement que Gibbs venait chercher des réponses. Et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui en donner. Il espérait juste que son supérieur allait vite lâcher l'affaire en comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien. Sa mission était secrète, et devait le rester. Même pour son équipe.

Il rehaussa le menton, pendant que Gibbs s'arrêtait au milieu de la pièce, son regard d'acier plongé dans le sien. Il avait l'impression que l'ancien marine pouvait lire dans ses pensées à travers ce regard, une idée stupide et irréelle, mais qui lui créait une boule dans la gorge, alors qu'il lâchait d'un ton plus agressif, défensif, qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Tu ne frappes plus aux portes ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de plisser les yeux à l'encontre de l'agent senior dans un silence des plus complet, augmentant ainsi la gène de celui-ci.

-Tu ne viens plus travailler ? Rétorqua l'ancien marine d'un ton sec, au bout de ce laps de temps.

Tony posa son coude sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon, attrapant mécaniquement la bouteille d'eau vide qui traînait devant lui. Il baissa les yeux vers l'étiquette qui se décollait légèrement du PVC, et s'appliqua à commencer à la décoller, lentement, méthodiquement, tout en répondant d'un ton sec, conscient qu'il était beaucoup trop sur la défensive, mais incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit, :

-J'avais un rendez-vous.

Gibbs fronça le nez, détaillant une seconde le visage du plus jeune qui était plongé dans l'étude et l'arrachage de l'étiquette de sa bouteille, avant de lancer un bref regard autour de lui, détaillant chaque recoin de la pièce en quelques centièmes de seconde. Son inspection de la pièce se termina sur la valise qui trônait au milieu du salon. Il fronça les sourcils au moment où l'italien relevait la tête et voyait sur quoi s'était arrêté le regard de son supérieur. Tony crispa sa poigne autour de la bouteille d'eau vide, sachant déjà pertinemment quelle allait être la prochaine question.

-Tu as besoin d'une valise pour aller chez le notaire ? Attaqua durement Gibbs.

Il le savait. Et maintenant, il allait devoir mentir, avec le plus de conviction possible. Il haussa les épaules, feignant ainsi l'innocence.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter une petite semaine.

-Où ?

-Italie. Toujours les mêmes soucis, notaire, famille, administration. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, Patron, je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup mieux à faire.

L'ancien marine sembla ne pas entendre les derniers mots de son agent, attaquant à nouveau à peine celui-ci avait fini sa phrase :

-Tu comptais me prévenir quand ?

Tony hésita un instant, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Enfin, il prit une brève inspiration, et lâcha d'un ton bas, avec un petit haussement de sourcils :

-Je ne comptais pas te prévenir.

La grimace blessée et colérique de son supérieur n'échappa pas à l'italien, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter amèrement cette mission qui l'obligeait à aller contre ses principes, contre une relation amicale de plus de dix ans bâtie sur la vérité et une confiance mutuelle .

-Et pourquoi ?

L'agent senior hésita à nouveau une seconde, baladant à présent la petite bouteille d'eau d'une main à l'autre, son regard plongé dans les yeux azurs du plus âgé.

-Parce que je n'avais pas envie de subir tes foudres. Comme tu le fais actuellement.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, Tony attendit qu'il lui fasse à nouveau face. Sa main était crispée autour de la bouteille, il était immobile, attendant que son supérieur reprenne la parole.

-Tu quittes une enquête en cours, DiNozzo.

Le poing de Gibbs se serra, tandis qu'il faisait un pas vers son agent, s'arrêtant face à lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il poursuivit, froidement :

-Tu pars faire un petit voyage alors que l'équipe a besoin de toi. Tu crois que ça ne mérite pas mes 'foudres', DiNozzo ? Tu le crois vraiment ?

-Je crois que tu n'es pas en colère parce que je pars, Patron.

-Non, je suis en colère parce que tu me mens, répondit Gibbs d'un ton sec. Qu'est ce que tu me caches, Tony ?

La question posée de façon subite et directe désarçonna complètement l'italien. Il resta muet quelques secondes, incapable de prononcer une réponse, avant de se reprendre. Il laissa tomber la bouteille sur le comptoir, et s'appuya légèrement sur ses coudes, de façon à se surélever vers Gibbs, et ainsi s'en rapprocher. Il détailla lentement son supérieur, silencieux. Et lâcha enfin, en insistant bien sur le mot :

-Rien.

Gibbs ferma un instant les yeux, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Avant de les rouvrir, faisant à nouveau face à son agent.

-Je sais que tu me mens. Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu et me dire la vérité, DiNozzo, ordonna l'ancien marine.

-Tu te fais des illusions, Patron.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, lâcha Gibbs d'un ton plus haut, plus froid, qui fit tressaillir l'agent, avant qu'il ne fronce à son tour les sourcils, tout en jetant un regard noir à son supérieur.

-Arrêtes de te mêler de ma vie, répondit aussi durement que lui Tony, laissant une seconde pantois le chef d'équipe.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, silencieux. L'un livide de colère, le second transformant ce qui était de l'anxiété dut au fait de mentir en sentiment colérique à chaque seconde qui défilait, devant l'insistance du plus vieux. Tony poursuivit du même ton, son regard rivé dans celui de Gibbs :

-Mes congés sont validés par le directeur. J'ai totalement le droit de m'en aller. Et où je vais, pour faire quoi et avec qui ne te regarde absolument pas, Patron. Je ne suis pas ton fils, je suis ton agent, rappelles-toi.

-DiNozzo, grogna Gibbs, mon équipe…

-…Tes règles, l'interrompit Tony, froidement. Tu me l'as déjà dis. Et tu sais quoi… ? Ma vie, mes choix. C'est aussi l'une de mes règles, Patron.

Le poing de l'aîné s'abattit sur le comptoir de bois, sa fureur, son incompréhension ayant atteint un seuil critique. Tony abaissa son regard vers le poing serré de son aîné, alors que la voix de celui-ci retentissait, exaspérée, tendue :

-Bordel, DiNozzo !

Ils se fixèrent longuement après cet accès de rage, chacun cherchant à calmer les pulsations de son cœur, de limiter la colère qui se propageait par vague en eux. Enfin, Gibbs reprit, d'un ton plus bas, plus calme :

-Tu as une mission ?

Tony haussa les épaules, tournant la tête pour ne pas que l'ancien marine ne lise ce qui se trouvait dans son regard.

-J'ai une famille.

-Tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce que tu dois faire ?

-Laisse tomber.

-Parle-moi.

-Non, répondit Tony d'un ton sec en faisant à nouveau face à son chef, le visage fermé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Tony…

-Je ne te retiens pas, Gibbs.

L'agent contourna le comptoir sous le regard de son supérieur, avançant rapidement vers la porte de l'appartement. Il ouvrit celle-ci, indiqua d'un regard soutenu et d'un geste de la main à Gibbs qu'il l'invitait à prendre la sortie, dans un silence des plus soutenus. Gibbs fit quelques pas vers la porte, s'arrêtant juste devant lui, pour lui jeter un regard partagé entre la colère et l'agacement.

-Ne fais rien de stupide.

-A la semaine prochaine, Patron.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur, lui indiquant que la conversation était finie. Le plus vieux passa le pas de la porte et s'avança vers l'escalier, son agent ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui.

L'un s'arrêta devant l'accès menant aux escaliers, son regard fixé sur une porte qui venait de se fermer, un élément qu'il voyait comme un symbole, une image, parallèle à celle de son agent qui se fermait à lui et ne voulait pas lui parler.

L'autre se laissa glisser contre la même porte, les yeux fermés, le souffle court. Avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains, conscient qu'il était en train de mettre à mal ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur en essayant de mener à bien cette mission.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ce face à face?<em>

_La suite... Pas tout de suite, je vais me ré-attaquer à MiniBleu avant, il meurt d'envie de vous raconter la suite de ses aventures!_


	6. Rota

_Hello!_

_Je ne peux décidément pas vous abandonner longtemps ^^!_

_Un petit chapitre, avant le week-end! La suite sera pour le début de semaine prochaine!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Furieuse: Mais oui, mais oui, en se penchant vers l'écran, on peut entendre Tony! (quoi, comment ça, c'est pas vrai?^^)<em>

_WJ: Voui, nos chouchous sont les spécialistes de la non-discussion! (MiniBleu le BébéStroumph, je case le nom dans le prochain chap'!)_

_FandeBones: Gibbs ne doit pas savoir car la mission est top secrète, Tony veut s'en occuper tout seul puisqu'elle est associée à sa vie privée, et aussi, 'il ne veut pas que Gibbs pense EJ coupable ^^!_

_Shallia: Merci! Je vais essayer de continuer à poster aussi rapidement!_

_Love FMA: Je dois avouer que j'aime autant quand ils sont complices que quand ils se disputent!_

_Lili: Quelle review, merci beaucoup! Oui, Tony et Gibbs, un père et un fils. Ils s'adorent, ils se déchirent! ^^ Pour Vance... C'est envisageable!_

_Mandy: Merci! Et là, sauras-tu deviner la suite?;)_

_Gwen: Rooooh *Rougit de bonheur*. Mici!_

_Coco: Il n'est pas fou, il est juste... En colère. Contre lui-même et contre son patron qui se mêle de sa vie._

_Dilinzzo: Glup! Vive la testostérone, non?_

_Flavie: Bien sûr, Gibbs est toujours présent pour aider Tony! (Mais il y a quand même un océan qui les sépare!)_

_Absol-Fan: La PBGie oritentale, c'est le pays du Tibbs et du McNozzo, avec parfois un peu de Tiva, non?^^_

_Haerys: Je crains que le NCIS tout mignon tout doux ne soit pas pour maintenant!^^_

_Anonyme: Voui, c'est vrai ça, espérons que EJ va bien ^^!_

_Jaller-Sk: Rota? Bah justement...!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rota<strong>

.

Rota.

Le nom lui rappelait un grand nombre de souvenirs. Une directrice avec qui il avait eu une belle complicité et qui croyait en lui. Un poste qu'il avait refusé par amitié, pour son supérieur. Une française qui lui avait volé son cœur. Un premier baiser sous les douches du NCIS avec celle qui lui avait pris sa place. Rota, c'était ça. Ca définissait, ça s'alliait à tous ces souvenirs. C'était un passé vieux de quatre ans qui s'était amplifié au fil du temps. Un nom qui définissait ses choix, sa vie actuelle.

Rota, c'était aussi ce qu'il avait devant lui tandis qu'il retirait ses lunettes de soleil, pour lancer un regard circulaire sur l'endroit. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, aveuglé par la soudaine luminosité ambiante, et remonta les manches de son tee-shirt au niveau de l'épaule, terrassé par les températures méditerranéenne étouffantes, malgré la climatisation présente dans l'aéroport. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une serre, cuisant sous la chaleur torride du soleil qui filtrait à travers les immenses baies de l'endroit. Il fallait qu'il sorte rapidement avant de finir trempé, moite de sueur.

Il avait traversé le tarmac quelques minutes auparavant, était entré dans le grand bâtiment de verre et d'aluminium qu'était l'aéroport, et avait récupéré sa valise et son précieux contenu. Il s'apprêtait maintenant à quitter l'endroit, courant presque pour fuir la torride chaleur.

A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta devant une poubelle et baissa son regard vers sa poigne où se tenait encore son billet d'avion. Un billet qu'il avait acheté avec la carte bancaire que lui avait procuré le directeur Vance, carte non traçable, même par son collègue McGeek. Avec son autre carte, sa personnelle, il s'était délesté de mille dollars, et avait investi dans un billet pour son pays d'origine, l'Italie. Une précaution à prendre pour que sa couverture soit solide. Car il le savait d'avance, si ce n'était pas encore fait, Gibbs allait vouloir vérifier ses comptes, son téléphone, et ses autres données privées. Et puis, les notes de frais, c'était fait pour ça… !

Il avait également pris soin d'éteindre son téléphone, et avait investi dans un mobile à recharge. Gibbs pesterait sans doute contre la règle numéro trois, mais ce fait ne viendrait que s'ajouter aux autres choses que l'ancien marine lui reprocherait prochainement. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur autre chose… Les explications viendraient plus tard.

Il devait d'abord trouver EJ. Et mener à bien sa mission.

.

Il jeta son billet d'avion, et reprit sa route vers la sortie, tout en accrochant sa paire de solaires au col de sa chemise. Il devait finir de traverser l'immense endroit, sortir d'ici, attraper un taxi et se rendre dans le centre-ville pour commencer son boulot.

Il soupira en passant une main sur son front moite, las après ce long voyage. L'agent ne savait pas exactement par où débuter ses recherches, mais, par contre, il savait ce qu'il allait faire dans les soixante prochaines minutes : Manger. Les repas proposé dans l'avion étant immondes, il mourait de faim. Ensuite, boire un grand verre d'eau fraiche, la canicule ayant aidé à sa lente déshydratation depuis qu'il était descendu de l'avion. Et enfin, prendre une longue douche bien fraîche.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, imaginant déjà le sandwich qu'il allait commander en arrivant à l'hôtel, quand une voix féminine teintée d'un fort accent hispanique prononça son nom d'une voix légèrement précipitée, sur sa droite. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé. Un regard noisette associé à des cheveux noir de jais, et un corps de rêve. Un mélange de Pénélope Cruz et d'Eva Mendès qui venait de prononcer son nom, et le regardait à présent avec un immense sourire. Une bombe atomique qui le connaissait, mais dont lui n'avait pas ce privilège.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué, et avança vers la jeune femme.

-Vous me connaissez ?

Elle lui fit un sourire brillant, étincelant, tout en relevant l'une de ses mèches qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. Elle semblait satisfaite de le voir. Ce qui l'intrigua autant que le fait qu'elle connaisse son identité.

-Bien sûr.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, détaillant la jeune femme de haut en bas.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais devenu célèbre en Espagne, lâcha l'agent en remontant lentement son regard vers le visage de la brune.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, avant de se pencher légèrement vers l'avant -lui offrant ainsi une vue qui le fit légèrement sourire-, pour lui répondre d'une voix lente, appuyée :

-Vous ne l'êtes pas.

-Alors, comment me connaissez-vous ?

-On m'a parlé de vous.

-Qui ?

-A votre avis ?

Elle prit un petit air énigmatique, il la fixa quelques instants, partagé entre la curiosité et l'amusement... Et l'énervement. Cette femme savait des choses sur lui, et visiblement, s'en amusait. Il n'aimait pas ça.

-Léon ?

Elle fronça à son tour les sourcils, tournant légèrement le visage avec une grimaçe devant le prénom prononcé par l'italien. Visiblement, elle n'attendait pas cette réponse.

-Qui ça ?

-Donc, ce n'est pas Léon Vance qui vous a parlé de moi, constata Tony en plissant les yeux.

-Erica n'apprécierait pas qu'on la compare à un homme, rétorqua la brune, avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Il cilla légèrement devant le dénominatif féminin. Son esprit l'associa à une personne qu'il recherchait, mais qu'il ne pensait pas trouver avec autant de facilité. Il allait peut-être devoir abandonner l'idée d'un sandwich, finalement. Il n'en aurait pas le temps.

-Vous savez où est EJ ?

Elle acquiesça avec un léger hochement de tête associé à un sourire supérieur, hautain, avant de lui désigner l'extérieur de la main.

-Elle vous attend. Et si on allait la rejoindre ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_(Et je rattrape mon retard de reviews très vite!)  
><em>


	7. Vaine tentative

_Hello!_

_Encore une fois, un chapitre assez long et posté rapidement! J'espère que vous êtes contents? ;)_

_Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, je les adore, je les relis plusieurs fois, ils me motivent et me poussent toujours à écrire, encore et encore! _

_N'oubliez pas d'aller voir le chapitre précédent, '**Rota**', pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, il est **TRÈS** important pour comprendre l'histoire!  
><em>

_Merci et... Bonne lecture!_

_(Pas de coms aujourd'hui, je poste très rapidement! La prochaine fois, je répondrais à vos 2 reviews!)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vaine tentative<strong>

.

Ziva retira ses écouteurs en avançant vers son bureau, avant d'y déposer son sac à dos, puis d'ôter sa veste d'été pour la jeter sur le meuble derrière elle. Elle se laissa enfin tomber sur son fauteuil, tout en jetant un regard autour d'elle. L'open space était encore vide, compte tenu de l'heure matinale. Six heures du matin, exactement. Elle n'avait pas su fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quittée et d'une boule à la gorge qui s'était formé la veille dans la soirée. Elle s'était donc résolue à se lever à cinq heures du matin pour aller faire son jogging et ainsi calmer son angoisse –vaine tentative-, avant de se résoudre à prendre une douche rapide et un petit-déjeuner sommaire et de monter dans sa voiture pour se rendre ici.

Le bureau face à elle était vide depuis la veille, Tony n'était pas revenu après leur visite sur la scène de crime. Pas de nouvelles, pas de réponse sur son téléphone portable, qu'il avait éteint. Ce qui expliquait probablement sa légère angoisse et son mauvais pressentiment, même si elle trouvait cette idée stupide. Il était adulte, elle n'avait pas à le suivre partout où il allait.

Mais son faux rendez-vous chez le notaire l'intriguait, et elle pressentait que l'agent senior cachait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Son cœur se serra en imaginant une conséquence de la peste, un retour de la maladie que Tony essaierait de leur cacher. Elle ferma les yeux en serrant les poings, inspirant longuement pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade à cette seule idée.

Une voix la coupa dans son exercice de respiration, elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son collègue avancer vers son bureau, un sachet de pâtisserie à la main. Il avait prononcé son prénom d'un ton légèrement surpris, tout autant qu'elle l'était de le voir ici à cette heure ci.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, pendant qu'il déposait ses affaires à son bureau.

-Déjà là, Tim ?

-Comme toi !

Elle acquiesça d'un léger hochement de menton.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Tony ? S'enquit le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non plus. Et de Gibbs ?

-Pas depuis qu'il est parti hier, peu après notre retour ici.

-Les deux sont donc portés disparus depuis une quinzaine d'heure, constata l'agent avec un léger plissement du regard. Tu crois qu'ils ont fait une fête sans nous inviter ?

Ziva ricana doucement devant la question posée d'un ton théâtralement blessé par McGee.

-Tu vois Gibbs faire la fête ?

Tim grimaça légèrement, tout en posant ses coudes sur son bureau pour pouvoir se pencher davantage vers la jeune femme.

-Non, en effet. C'est une idée stupide ! Mais…Ziva… Tony ne t'a rien dit d'autre à part le fait qu'il allait chez le notaire, hier ?

Il marqua une pause, le temps de désigner le bureau de leur supérieur d'un petit mouvement de la tête.

-Gibbs va être furieux de savoir qu'il n'est toujours pas là.

-Pour répondre à ta question…Non… Répondit Ziva, avant de jeter un regard dans le couloir, vérifiant que personne n'approchait.

Elle hésita une seconde, laissa ses doigts tapoter quelques instants son bureau tout en mordillant ses lèvres, et se décida finalement à se lever, pour s'avancer vers le jeune homme.

-Je crois qu'il nous ment. Depuis des semaines, avança Ziva d'un ton bas.

Tim fronça le nez, le regard fixement posé sur l'israélienne.

-Je crois aussi, souffla l'agent du même ton, en se levant pour contourner son bureau, afin de pouvoir lui parler librement sans se faire entendre.

-Je n'en suis pas rassurée.

-Il a peut-être une nouvelle petite amie ? Tenta McGee d'un ton qu'il savait lui-même peu convainquant.

-Tu oublies EJ ?

Tim haussa légèrement les épaules, jetant un léger regard derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme, là où s'étaient tenus la blonde et son équipe quelques semaines auparavant.

-Pour le peu qu'il la voit. Elle est toujours en déplacement.

-C'est ce qu'il nous dit, le contra Ziva. Je te rappelle qu'elle n'est plus chef d'équipe. Elle n'a même plus de poste fixe au NCIS, elle est en roue-libre. Tu veux qu'elle se déplace où … ?

-… A des entretiens d'embauche ?

-Je ne crois pas.

Elle laissa passer un instant de silence, sourcils froncés.

-Non. Je n'y crois pas, répéta-t-elle, décidée. Tony n'a pas de nouvelle copine. Il est toujours avec EJ.

-Alors quoi ? La peste ?

Ils purent tous les deux lire la même lueur angoissée dans leur regard à cette notion.

-Il nous l'aurait dit, murmura Ziva, comme pour elle-même, son regard déviant vers le bureau de l'agent.

-Ziva… Tu connais Tony ! Il ne nous le dirait pas s'il n'avait plus que deux jours à vivre !

Elle écarquilla les yeux en revenant vers lui, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement en comprenant ce qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Non, attend, je n'ai pas dit qu'il… Il ne lui reste pas… Bégaya le jeune homme.

Elle hocha la tête en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras, avec un léger sourire rassurant, bien qu'hésitant.

-Je sais. Il est en parfaite santé.

-Écoute, il ne devrait pas tarder. On lui en parlera, proposa l'informaticien.

-C'est une bonne idée.

.

Ils retournèrent à leurs postes, chacun se plongeant dans leur travail, chacun évitant de penser à leur dernière conversation pour ne pas laisser leurs pensées dériver vers des idées angoissantes. Ils relevèrent cependant tous les deux leurs visages quelques minutes plus tard, quand la sonnerie du téléphone fixe de l'agent senior se fit entendre, à l'instant même où le 'ding' caractéristique de l'ascenseur résonnait, signe d'un nouvel arrivant dans l'espace.

L'informaticien se redressa légèrement et constata que leur patron arrivait, sourcils froncés, un immense gobelet noir à la main. L'israélienne, elle, se leva pour décrocher le téléphone qui en était à sa deuxième sonnerie.

-Bureau de l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, ici l'ag…

-Ziva. Passez-moi Tony.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix. Rapide. Précipitée. Une voix qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à apprécier, tout autant que sa propriétaire.

-EJ ?

-Tony ! Passez-moi Tony ! Tempêta la blonde à l'autre bout du fil, pendant que Gibbs s'arrêtait derrière Ziva, écoutant tout comme le faisait McGee, la conversation. La voix d'EJ se faisait entendre à travers le combiné même pour eux, tant elle hurlait.

-Il n'est pas là.

Elle entendit un blanc à l'autre bout du fil, seulement perturbé par la respiration saccadé de la jeune femme.

-Où est-il ? Articula difficilement EJ.

-Il est…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Gibbs lui vola l'appareil des mains, l'obligeant à se reculer d'un pas pour devenir à son tour auditrice de la conversation.

-En Europe.

-Pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas en Espagne.

Le ton implorant de la blonde fit légèrement ciller Gibbs, tandis qu'il se penchait sur l'appareil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils vont lui tendre un piège, Gibbs ! Haleta la blonde. C'est un piège ! Il ne faut pas qu'il aille à Rota ! Ils vont le t…

Un signal sonore retentit. La communication venait d'être coupée.

* * *

><p><em>Et là... Je dis... MOUAHAHAHA!<em> ^^


	8. Camilla

_Hello!_

_Ca va? Z'êtes encore vivant après le dernier chapitre? Bon, je vous avais prévenu... Si vous craignez l'AIPM, cette fic' n'est pas conseillée!_

_En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite..._

_En espérant que vous allez aimer!_

_Bonne lecture et MERCI pour vos reviews!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais c'est... C'est comme ça! Et puis, et puis... Je t'adore ma p'tite soeur!<em>

_FandeBones: Partir sur Mars? 'Mars et ça repart' *ricane*. Hum, ça me donne faim tout ça!_

_Furieuse: EJ, elle est quelque part! (Oui, je sais, ça t'aide! Ne me remercie pas, c'est un honneur!)_

_Myriam: EJ en danger, Tony en danger, PBG contente! Où sont-ils et comment vont-ils... C'est une autre histoire (ou pas!)_

_Absol-Fan: J'aime le suspense, j'aime faire monter la pression! *Se frotte les mains avec un rire chargé de cruauté*_

_Haerys: Équation d'Haerys + Lectrice fidèle depuis très longtemps + AIPM = Auteur comblée!_

_Flavie: Euh, pour le cocktail en terrasse... Je crains que non! ^^_

_Anonyme: La brune, tuer Tony? Hum... Peut-être! Ou peut-être pas! Ou peut-être! Ou peut...Bon ok, j'arrête_

_MC: Tu es la meilleure, tu sais? Sept reviews, SEPT! Je t'adore! Tu mérites un temple du Tiva à toi toute seule. Et je pense que tu survivras au EJ/Tony de cette fic' (si Tony et EJ survivent, j'entends), qui sera aussi léger que dans la série._

_Lili: Voui, mais tu sais, j'aime les retournements de situation. Tu es une pro de la fiction, mais... Es-tu une pro de la PBG? *Ricane doucement*_

_Jaller-Skirata: EJ, gentille, méchante? Grande question. Tony cible d'un tueur? Possible!^^_

_Mandy: L'art de la coupure au moment AIPMique m'est venu au fil de mon écriture. Et quand je vois les reviews qui suivent, je jubile ^^!_

_Gwenetsi: Ta hache? Je pense qu'elle est dans le camion blindé que gardent le SWAT, Queen, Gibbs, Ziva et ... MiniBleu (ne me demande pas pourquoi, il voulait venir, point!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Camilla<strong>

.

Il était arrivé aux portes de l'aéroport menant à la sortie, sa valise dans une main, ses lunettes de soleil dans l'autre. La brune incendiaire au regard ténébreux était quelques pas devant, lui indiquant ainsi la marche à suivre pour se rendre jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'arrêta cependant à la frontière entre le hall et l'extérieur, attirant d'un léger raclement de gorge l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez un problème ? S'étonna celle-ci en se retournant légèrement, un pli soucieux imprimé sur le front alors qu'elle détaillait l'agent de haut en bas.

-Oui. Un léger problème, oui.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, lui lançant un sourire chargé de défi.

-Et lequel ? S'étonna l'espagnole en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Elle s'avança donc vers lui, quittant avec regret l'air de l'extérieur pour revenir à ses côtés, dans l'air des plus secs de l'aéroport.

-En fait, j'ai un gros problème, expliqua au bout d'un léger silence l'italien, d'une voix basse, grave, le visage impassible.

Elle resta muette, lui indiquant seulement à travers un hausser de menton qu'elle était à son écoute. Il lui lança un sourire brillant mais faux, son regard pétillant devant l'impatience qui suintait de la jeune femme, visible, palpable à vue d'œil.

-Le problème… C'est que vous me mentez, lâcha Tony d'une voix si dangereuse et chargée de menace qu'elle fit légèrement blêmir la jeune femme. Et que j'ai bien l'intention de savoir la vérité. Alors…

Il s'approcha d'elle, la toisant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Et lui attrapa durement le bras, l'obligeant à grimacer de douleur sous la poigne de fer qui avait encerclé la peau au-dessus de son coude. Il scruta attentivement son visage, lèvres pincées, effaçant en une seconde toute trace amusée pour laisser place à l'enquêteur, l'homme qui savait interroger et obtenir des réponses comme il le voulait. Elle tressaillit légèrement devant le regard sombre de l'agent.

-On va commencer par le commencement... Et vous avez intérêt à me répondre. Alors, qui êtes-vous ? Attaqua Tony d'un ton bas, froid.

Elle jeta un léger regard effrayé sur le côté, avant de revenir vers lui en grimaçant quand il serra davantage sa poigne sur son bras.

-Pourquoi vous aurais-je menti ?

-Votre regard.

-Quoi ?

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un crétin ? Ne m'obligez pas à vous redemander qui vous êtes.

Elle hésita un instant, son regard déviant autour d'elle. Plusieurs personnes avaient leurs regards tournés vers eux, visiblement interloqués par ce qu'il se passait, mais aucun ne s'arrêtait, tous se disant probablement qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ni plus ni moins qu'une scène de ménage. Elle repéra pourtant deux hommes à sa droite, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, qui les regardaient, immobile, leurs visages figés en une expression impassible comme celle de l'agent quelques instants plus tôt. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, elle libéra son bras de la poigne de l'agent d'un coup sec, avant de reculer d'un pas, tout en plissant les yeux pour lâcher d'un ton rapide, bas, chargé de colère, de peur et teinté d'un léger accent hispanique dut à la précipitation :

-Ecoutez, c'est vrai, je vous ai menti, grinça l'espagnole. Mais, il fallait que je trouve une bonne excuse pour nous faire sortir d'ici rapidement.

Il hésita un instant, lisant dans les yeux de la jeune femme cette légère peur qu'elle essayait de cacher, avec difficulté.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous me poserez les questions plus tard !

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici si vous ne m'en donnez pas une bonne excuse, gronda Tony.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant de revenir à lui.

-Si vous ne bougez pas, vous êtes mort dans moins d'une minute, c'est une bonne excuse, ça ?

-Pas mal, répondit l'agent en sourcillant.

-Des hommes sont à vos trousses, comme ils le sont aux miennes. On doit sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Elle lui désigna la porte, il resta immobile. Ce qui obligea la jeune femme à jeter un nouveau regard paniqué autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi je vous croirais ?

-Vous savez quand les gens mentent, non ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, se contentant de faire demi-tour pour courir vers la sortie. Il lui emboita le pas.

-Ok. Si vous dites vrai…

Il s'arrêta une seconde dans sa lancée, en levant le doigt vers elle, avec une légère grimace :

-…Comment vous vous appelez au fait ?

-Camilla.

Il repositionna ses solaires sur son nez, pendant qu'elle se mettait à courir rapidement, l'obligeant à faire de même pour rester à son côté.

-Ok, donc, Camilla, souffla Tony entre deux respirations courtes. Qui est à mes trousses et aux vôtres ?

-C'est une longue histoire dont je ne connais qu'une partie, répondit la brune en bifurquant sur la droite, dans le parking de l'aéroport. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'il y a une dizaine d'hommes qui nous attendent autour de cet aéroport, et que nous devons nous dépêcher pour partir.

-Dix ? Waouh. Quel comité d'accueil !

-Je suis sûre que vous auriez préféré vous en passer.

-Je ne démentirais pas.

-Vous êtes donc raisonnable. J'espère que vous appréciez la vitesse, remarqua soudainement la jeune femme en s'arrêtant dans une allée du parking, pour jeter un rapide regard à l'agent.

-Belle voiture ? Sourit l'agent, le regard brillant.

-Moto.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pas mal aussi.

Elle sortit ses clés, retira l'antivol d'une magnifique Honda rouge et noire rutilante, avant de lui tendre un des deux casques accrochés à l'engin.

-Vous avez de la chance, j'ai une petite valise, remarqua l'italien en rangeant rapidement celle-ci sous le fauteuil de la moto.

-Vous avez de la chance, je sais conduire très vite, rétorqua Camilla.

-Vous avez de la chance, moi aussi. Vous me passez les clés.

Elle remarqua l'ordre, et non la question, alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle, son regard la défiant de le contredire.

-C'est ma moto, objecta cependant l'espagnole.

-Et c'est ma peau. Pas de clés, pas de Tony qui vous suit, ok ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avec une moue désabusée, avant de lui tendre les petites clés de métal gris et noir. Il la remercia d'un sourire brillant.

Qui s'effaça quand un coup sec faisant éclater le sol en béton à quelques centimètres d'eux les fit tressaillir. Quelqu'un les visait.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors, alors?<em>


	9. Peur

_Hello!_

_Je suis contente, presque personne n'a voulu m'assassiner au dernier chap'! Profitez, je risque d'être assez cruelle dans cette fic'... (TBC, TBC! ...Mais pas que...)_

_En attendant... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Pour le 'Qui', faudra attendre ^^!<em>

_Furieuse: Belles suppositions! Là aussi... Patience!_

_Anonyme: Camilla, gentille, méchante... Bonne question! A vous de deviner!_

_WJ: Mais que signifie ce point d'exclamation, dis?_

_Lili: Je crois que je suis décidée à te contrarier :]!_

_Mandy: Merci ^^!_

_Flavie Se mettre dans le pétrin: Spécialité du DiNozzo!_

_Haerys: J'aime quand mes lecteurs deviennent parano! *Rire sadique*_

_Gwen: MiniBleu ne t'as pas entendu, il était occupé à écouter un CD des meilleures chansons de Ziva David, offerte par une fille qui portait un tee-shirt de Tony et des bracelets roses, bleus et verts!_

_Espy: Cher Mr Brutus, je suis flattée d'appartenir désormais au FLT. Même si j'aime le Tiva, sâchez-le, mais j'aime aussi le Torica (en mode léger). Mais... Avant tout, je préfère le Tibbs. Permettez-moi, cher Brutus de conclure, donc, par VIVE LE TIBBS! *Raclement de gorge*_

* * *

><p><strong>Peur<strong>

.

La communication avait été coupée. Le téléphone encore collé à son oreille, elle hoqueta en constatant que son interlocuteur n'était plus présent à l'autre bout du fil. Un coup d'œil sur son écran lui apprit que sa batterie était à plat, Barrett balança l'appareil devant elle dans un accès de rage et de désespoir, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, sur la terre dure et sèche, tremblante. Tremblante de peur, de douleur, de rage. Elle était blessée, désarmée, perdue au milieu de nulle part, et maintenant, coupée du monde. Elle ne savait pas comment Shaun et Cam allaient, elle avait peur que ces hommes s'en prennent à ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait peur pour Tony qui, comme elle s'en était doutée, l'avait suivie. Elle avait peur. Et elle ne savait pas comment contrer ce sentiment.

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains dans un soupir douloureux, alors que passait devant son regard fermé les dernières heures s'étant écoulées à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tout s'était enchaîné, alors qu'elle avait réussi à se maintenir au-dessus de ça depuis des mois. Elle avait évité le danger avec succès durant un long moment. Il l'avait rattrapé la veille.

Elle était tranquillement en train de regarder un des films que Tony avait laissé chez elle quand elle avait reçu l'appel de Shaun. Sa voix l'avait alertée. Une voix inquiète, légèrement teintée de peur, même s'il avait tout fait pour le cacher. Lui qui était si calme, d'habitude, qui ne stressait qu'en cas d'alerte nucléaire imminente… Il avait laissé passer son angoisse à travers l'océan qui les séparait. Ce qui fut l'élément décisif de son départ pour l'Espagne. Elle avait aussitôt réservé un vol pour Rota, avait récupéré ses documents et fait sa valise en quelques minutes. Elle s'était apprêtée à quitter son appartement, passant devant sa porte-fenêtre avec sa valise, quand son regard avait dérivé vers un groupe d'hommes entrant dans son immeuble, un étage plus bas. Un éclat métallique à l'arrière de la ceinture de l'un d'eux l'avait alertée –une arme-, elle avait refermée la porte derrière elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Prendre la décision de descendre par le couloir l'aurait rayée de la liste des vivants assurément dans l'heure qui suivait. Sortir par la porte-vitrée était faisable, mais aurait laissé trop rapidement deviner à ses visiteurs qu'elle était présente dans l'appartement sous peu. Elle avait donc optée pour l'option numéro trois, et s'était glissée par l'ouverture de la fenêtre au dessus de son plan de travail, sa valise et son précieux contenu à la main, pour retomber aisément sur son balcon. Elle avait ensuite sauté de celui-ci sur sa voiture qui l'attendait en bas dans la rue, juste à l'instant où un bruit sourd lui était parvenu de son appartement. Les hommes étaient entrés chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas attendu pour voir ce qu'ils voulaient et ce qu'ils allaient faire de son appartement, elle s'était éclipsée aussi vite, direction l'aéroport.

.

Une bonne surprise l'y attendait : Un avion pour Rota partait plus tôt. Un échange de billet et quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était dans l'avion en destination de l'Espagne. Il lui avait fallu huit heures pour arriver dans la belle ville espagnole. Huit heures où elle n'avait pas su fermer l'œil, trop préoccupée par l'appel de Shaun et par ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu le comité d'accueil qui l'attendait à sa descente d'avion. Ses poursuivants avaient anticipé son arrivée, et l'attendaient devant le hall de l'aéroport avec un arsenal assez puissant pour ne pas qu'elle tente de riposter. Elle avait été poussée de force dans un véhicule aux vitres teintées noires, avant d'être conduite dans un taudis moisi de la campagne espagnole.

Ils avaient essayé de la faire parler, comme le prouvait ses multiples contusions et sa côté qui était probablement fêlée. Elle n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient menacé de s'attaquer à sa famille, ses amis. A Tony. Elle avait difficilement gardé son calme, prenant sur elle pour ne pas leur cracher ce qu'il cherchait. Sachant que donner l'information l'aurait tuée sur le coup.

L'occasion de fuir s'était présentée une demi-heure plus tard, quand l'un des hommes avait joué de son couteau contre sa joue. Elle avait réussi à se libérer de ses liens, et s'était aussi vite emparée du couteau, s'entaillant par la même occasion sa main sur la lame. L'homme s'était retrouvé avec un couteau planté dans la gorge, elle avait récupéré son portable et s'était rapidement enfui de l'endroit où les autres débiles armés n'allaient pas manquer de remarquer sa fuite.

Après trente minutes d'une horrible et agonisante fuite à travers champs, elle s'était arrêtée pour respirer, au bord de l'évanouissement. Une minute d'exercice de respiration lui avait permis d'éliminer les tâches noires qui s'étaient formées devant sa vue, une autre minute pour calmer la douleur qui la lançait entièrement dans tout le corps.

Elle avait ensuite attrapé son portable dans la poche de son jean de ses mains tremblantes et composé le numéro de Tony. Son portable. Elle était tombée sur le répondeur. La deuxième tentative avait été pour son bureau. Où Gibbs lui avait transmis l'une de ses pires craintes. Tony était allé à sa recherche. Et elle était sûre que les hommes allaient vouloir mettre la main sur lui pour qu'elle revienne à eux. Ce qui l'effrayait. Au plus haut point.

.

Elle releva la tête de ses mains au bout de quelques secondes, constatant alors avec difficulté que celles-ci étaient trempées de sang. La coupure qui partait de son sourcil et s'allongeait sur sa tempe en était l'explication. Ce qui n'était rien en comparaison des multiples contusions que lui avaient infligés ses agresseurs. Elle avait besoin de soin, avant de se vider de son sang au milieu de la campagne. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, Shaun, Cam et probablement Tony avait besoin d'elle.

Elle se redressa, hagarde, grimaçant devant la douleur qui la lançait sur le côté droit. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle était en pleine campagne, entourée de champs de maïs plus hauts qu'elle. Elle aperçut cependant à l'horizon le toit de chaume de ce qui semblait être une ferme.

Et s'y lança donc. Tressaillant de douleur à chaque fois que l'une de ses chaussures rencontrait la terre sèche.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de communication. Elle avait trois personnes à contacter et à retrouver. Absolument.

* * *

><p><em>Vous êtes contents d'avoir eu des nouvelles d'EJ? A votre avis, qui est Shaun? Et... Dites... Enfin euh... Vous me suivez toujours? :]<em>


	10. Honda contre Maserati

_Hello!_

_Alors, inquiets pour EJ? Petit sondage, qui aime Barrett, ici? ^^_

_Je suppose que vous avez vu le 9x01, maintenant qu'il a été diffusé en France. Super cet épisode, non? ^^ Cependant, après l'avoir revu ... Pour la troisième fois... J'ai constaté que j'avais omis de vous mentionner un point très important pour cette fic': La seule différence avec la fin saison 8 que je me suis autorisée, c'est que **seul** le directeur Vance a donné la mission à Tony. Jarvis n'est pas inclus dans mon histoire. Et oui, l'information aura son importance!_

_Sur ce, merci pour vos reviews, et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Non, Shaun n'est pas un lointain parent de Gibbs ^^! Tu sauras prochainement qui c'est!<em>

_Haerys: Ah non, pas honte de faire du mal à EJ... Qui aime bien, châtie bien!_

_Furieuse: Un indice? Ok. Shaun... Il a des bras. Ouais, je sais, ça t'aide!_

_Gwen: Ce bins, c'est une fic' qui débute ^^! Mais, tu auras des réponses. Un jour!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Tout ça de questions! ^^ Et bien, je répondrais... Petit à petit!_

_Anonyme : Et oui, ils n'y sont pas allée de main morte avec EJ. Et oui, je suis sadique. Et encore, ça, ce n'était rien *sifflote*._

_Flavie: Shaun, un petit ami? Humm... Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas! Shaun of the dead? Ah non, pas du tout, mais alors... Pas du tout ^^! Mais la description de Shaun arrivera plus tard..._

_FandeBones: Violent? Meuh non, c'est une illusion ^^!_

_Haerys: Compris, M'Dame!_

_Myriam: J'ai essayé de poster vite, mais il faut dire que le beau temps ne m'invite pas à rester devant mon ordinateur ^^!_

_Espy: *Fière d'être une membre du FLT*. J'opte pour 'Alliée du Torica, sage du Tibbs, fan du McNozzo, groupie du Tabby, amie du Tiva'. Comment ça vous voulez me lyncher pour la dernière partie?_

_Lili: Tu vois, cette fois... J'accède à tes deux souhaits ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Honda contre Maserati<strong>

.

Ziva plissa les yeux, tout en tournant la page de son magazine. Elle n'avait pas lu une miette des dix premières pages qu'elle venait de survoler, mais le fait d'avoir la revue dans les mains lui occupait l'esprit quelques secondes, à chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page. Le geste simple et automatique l'obligeait pendant quelques instants à penser à autre chose qu'à la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans cet avion, avec Gibbs et McGee. A éviter de ressasser la dernière heure. Heure où, après une rapide vérification de McGee, ils avaient eu la confirmation que Tony avait bien pris un vol pour Rota et qu'il était donc en Espagne.

L'avion de l'agent senior avait atterri quelques heures plus tôt, après plusieurs escales qui l'avaient ralenti. Le leur mettrait huit heures à arriver en Espagne. Un laps de temps pendant lequel tout pouvait arriver, le pire comme le meilleur. Mais, suite à l'appel d'EJ, elle craignait surtout le pire...

Gibbs leur avait ordonné de faire leur bagage à peine avaient-ils eu la confirmation que Tony était en Espagne. Ils avaient transmis les données de leur enquête en cours à une autre équipe, avaient informés Abby de leur départ, et s'étaient lancés vers l'aéroport, pour sauter dans le premier avion en direction de Rota. Le directeur n'avait pas eu l'information de leur départ, n'étant pas présent au Navy Yard dans la matinée. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait dans leurs droits en courant ainsi après Tony alors que celui-ci en mission secrète, tout comme elle savait que Gibbs s'en moquait totalement. La santé de chacun des membres de son équipe passait avant la hiérarchie. D'autant plus pour l'agent senior.

Elle tourna la dernière page de son magazine pour le refermer, et posa sa main à plat sur la couverture de papier glacé, les yeux semi-clos, son esprit tourné vers l'italien. A sa droite, Tim écoutait de la musique, les yeux clos. A sa gauche, Gibbs était tourné vers les hublots, son regard visiblement rivé sur les nuages. Leur esprit était probablement tourné vers la même personne qu'elle, chacun espérant qu'il allait bien. Chacun espérant qu'ils faisaient ce voyage pour rien. Chacun sachant déjà pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle poussa un léger soupir et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux à présent clos. Dormir allait probablement être impossible, elle s'en doutait. Mais, elle se doutait aussi qu'elle aurait peu d'heures de sommeil devant elle en arrivant en Espagne. Retrouver Tony serait leur priorité à peine leurs pieds posés sur la terre espagnole. Ils ne partiraient pas de l'Espagne sans lui, même s'ils devaient y passer des jours.

.

-Merde !

L'italien se courba derrière la moto en prononçant le juron, rapidement imité par l'espagnole dans son geste. Une personne les visait, cachée derrière l'une des voitures qui peuplaient le parking. Essayer de la retrouver aurait été du suicide, surtout que leur ennemi n'était probablement pas seul. Ouvrir sa valise à la recherche de son arme était tout aussi déconseillé, le geste lui prendrait bien trop de temps, laissant à son ennemi le temps de tirer à plusieurs reprises. Camilla n'avait pas son arme sur elle, comme il l'avait remarqué, faire entrer un pistolet dans un aéroport étant du suicide si l'on n'avait pas une bonne quarantaine de papiers attestant qu'on était en droit. Ils étaient sans aucune possibilité de se défendre. Il opta donc pour la dernière solution, et se retourna d'un geste vif vers la brune accroupie à côté de lui.

-Dès que je te fais signe, tu grimpes sur la moto derrière moi, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête en se mordillant les lèvres, son regard noir soucieux scrutant le visage de l'agent, et enfila aussitôt son casque, tout comme lui. Il plaça les clés sur le compteur, posa sa main sur la selle, les muscles tendus, prêt à sauter sur la moto. Un nouveau tir se fit entendre à côté d'eux, il grimaça. Le tireur n'avait pas encore eu le génie de viser l'un des pneus, il devait en profiter.

Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la serrant lentement. Le signe qu'elle attendait. Elle sauta aussitôt sur l'engin, en même temps que lui. Il tourna la poignée de la Honda d'un coup sec, faisant rugir le moteur de la moto, avant de pencher le guidon sur le côté droit. Il sentit les bras de la brune enserrer sa taille en même temps que l'engin se lançait en avant, les emportant vers la sortie, alors que deux nouveaux coups de feu se faisait entendre derrière eux.

.

Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur de la Honda lui apprit qu'ils étaient suivis. Le tireur du parking n'était pas seul, et trois hommes s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite à peine avaient-ils franchi la séparation entre le parking couvert et l'extérieur. Les hommes étaient regroupés dans une voiture de course noire, une Maserati, un bolide qui devait avoir probablement autant de moteur que la moto, et ne semblaient pas prêt à vouloir les lâcher.

Tony se pencha davantage vers l'avant, tout en poussant l'accélération du bolide à son maximum. Il sentit les bras de Camilla se serrer davantage autour de son torse, alors qu'elle appuyait la tête contre son dos. La vitesse à laquelle il roulait ne permettait pas à la jeune femme de se tenir à l'arrière de la moto, elle était obligée de se cramponner à lui pour ne pas dégringoler en arrière sous l'effet de la vitesse.

Il obliqua sur la droite d'un coup sec, faisant crisser dangereusement les pneus de la Honda, alors qu'il freinait légèrement pour ne pas finir sa course dans le décor. Il accéléra cependant à peine remis droit, la voiture derrière lui étant plus que proche.

Devant lui, une entrée d'autoroute. A sa droite, une petite route amenant à un village. L'autoroute lui donnait la possibilité de rouler très vite, mais à cette heure-ci, la circulation devait être légère et donc ne lui permettrait pas de semer ses poursuivants, leur bolide étant d'une puissance phénoménale. Il opta donc pour le village, bifurquant à nouveau sur la droite d'un coup sec, son pneu arrière crissant dans les graviers bordant la route alors qu'il prenait le virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés.

Il s'engagea sur une route nationale bordée de petites maisons, endroit où le calme régnait. Peu de passants, peu de voiture, peu de circulation. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de faire du tourisme, la voiture derrière lui le talonnait dangereusement. Ses poursuivants ne tiraient cependant pas sur eux, ni sur la moto, un bon point car tirer dans les pneus ou sur lui aurait automatiquement provoqué sa mort et celle de la jeune femme, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, et l'accident qui s'en serait suivi. Il se doutait donc que ses poursuivants le voulaient en vie. Pour pouvoir le faire parler, tout comme Camilla.

Il devait les semer.

L'agent plissa les yeux derrière la visière du casque, repérant à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui une petite allée entre des maisons, à peine assez large pour laisser passer une personne. Le genre d'allée typique pour promeneur voulant découvrir les charmes d'un petit village, bordant plusieurs maisons et s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la ville. Le genre d'allée typique pour sauver deux personnes en moto fuyant une voiture de course et ses occupants.

Il pencha la moto sur la gauche, vers l'allée. Et s'y engouffra. Ses coudes pouvaient presque toucher chaque côté des murs, alors qu'il avançait à une vitesse pharaonique entre les maisons. Camilla était crispée derrière lui, ses bras l'enserrant presque à l'étouffer, et il pouvait facilement l'imaginer tétanisée, les yeux clos, le souffle coupé. Il était probablement dingue, mais il avait réussi à les sauver. Il était passé, la voiture, elle, était restée bloquée de l'autre côté.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir dans son rétroviseur ses poursuivants sortir de la Maserati les bras ballants, arme dans la main, avant de bifurquer dans une ruelle plus grande mais toujours piétonne, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Il les avait semés. Ils étaient saufs. Pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em>Ne vous habituez pas à ma gentillesse. ^^<br>_


	11. Ghost Rider

_Hola!_

_Je suis super contente que vous ayez aimé cette petite course poursuite ^^!_

_Un petit chapitre, qui, je l'espère, ne passera pas inaperçu malgré le bug du site (plus de mail alert, ni review...Pfff). Je croise les doigts et je verrais bien, mais ça fait deux jours qu'il est près, hors, je n'aime pas garder des chapitres sur mon ordinateur sans les publier ^^!_

_D'ailleurs, j'envisage - peut-être- de faire un petit blog en complément de ce site pour les fics, avec des petits bonus, des sondages, des montages photo (j'ai LA photo de MiniBleu), et pourquoi pas si c'est possible créer une alerte complémentaire à ce site pour vous informer des nouveaux chapitres... Ça tente qui?_

_Concernant le petit sondage, vous êtes plus nombreux que je le pensais à aimer EJ. Chouette ^^!_

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Oooooooooh oui. Je suis en train de réfléchir à comment je vais réaliser vos prochaines crises d'AIPM, là...<em>

_FandeBones: Et oui, l'équipe va à Rota. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'elle va retrouver Tony tout de suite pour autant. (Peut-être... Peut-être pas...)_

_Haerys: La Honda aussi te remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre où elle était une star (et la PBG aussi te remercie, mais bon, laissons place à la moto!)_

_Lili: Oui, même pas impressionnée par le Jarvis, moi, M'dame! Je l'appelle même Jarvichou, mais il n'apprécie pas trop. On reverra bientôt EJ, mais ce chapitre continue dans la lancée du précédent!_

_Anonyme: Oui, le SecNav, il est GRRRR! Et oui, Tony sait conduire vite quand il faut ^^! (Et juste pour info, suite à ta review pour les interviews: Il y a une interview de Gibbs, elle a été postée il y a quelques mois ;) )  
><em>

_Flavie: Je crois que je suis encore dans un jour de grande bonté... ^^_

_Myriam: Ooooh woui, je ne compte pas laisser nos agents en paix ^^!_

_Gwen: Vance est le seul à être au courant, mais... Mais... Mais, je ne dirais rien d'autre! (Et avec moi, le TBC est toujours très proche)_

_Furieuse: Shaun, tirer sur notre équipe? *Hésite*... Naon!_

_Dilinzzo: Merci pour ton petit com' ^^! J'ai hâte de te relire!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost rider<strong>

.

Il arrêta la Honda et posa un pied au sol, tout en retirant son casque et en jetant un bref coup d'œil au paysage. Suite aux indications de Camilla, il s'était arrêté sur un parking arboré, collé à un immeuble de cinq étages qui faisait face à la mer.

La jeune femme derrière lui le libéra de l'emprise de ses bras, et descendit à son tour de l'engin, tout en ôtant le casque gris acier qui recouvrait son visage. Elle lui lança un regard rendu brillant par l'adrénaline qui commençait à peine à redescendre trente minutes après leur course-poursuite, ainsi que par le soulagement d'être enfin arrivé, pendant qu'il plongeait sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en retirer le boitier protégeant ses lunettes de soleil, ses lèvres rehaussées en un microscopique sourire satisfait.

-Vous maitrisez la vitesse, remarqua Camilla en ouvrant les boutons de sa veste pour contrer la chaleur suffocante qui l'entourait, désagréable après la fraîcheur du vent due à la vitesse de la moto.

-Je maîtrise surtout l'art de sauver ma vie. Et celle des autres aussi, de préférence, répondit l'agent en plaçant la paire de solaires sur son nez.

-Vous êtes un sacré chauffeur quand même.

-Merci. J'ai un peu eu l'impression d'être Johnny Blaze, en fait, s'amusa Tony en plaçant le casque sous son coude. Sauf que je n'ai pas pactisé avec les forces du mal… Sauf si tu es une représentante des forces du mal. Mais tu ne l'es pas, n'est ce pas ?

Elle le fixa sourcils froncés, pendant qu'il lui faisait une petite moue l'incitant à répondre.

- Je t'avoue que je ne te suis pas trop, là. J'ai décroché après Johnny Blaze, sourcilla la brune en croisant les bras devant elle. Qui est…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant se soupirer.

-Ghost Rider. Tu ne connais pas Ghost Rider ?

-Non.

-Alors, tu fais vraiment partie des forces du mal.

-On va dire que je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de prononcer, souffla la jeune femme en riant légèrement. Et… Juste une remarque, comme ça, en passant, tu me tutoies, maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ca te dérange ?

-Non, en fait, j'apprécie, sourit l'espagnole, tout en se mettant à marcher d'un pas vif et précis vers les immeubles devant d'eux, obligeant l'italien à coller son allure à la sienne pour la suivre.

Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres, silencieusement. Lui observant le paysage alentour et relevant les points de sortie du parking et de l'immeuble, comme l'agent entraîné qu'il était. Elle, le visage levé vers le troisième étage, plus exactement vers trois fenêtres aux stores baissés. La voix de Tony les coupa finalement dans le léger silence qui s'était installé :

-Alors, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, souleva l'agent d'un air narquois, en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts pour les replacer. Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher à l'aéroport, aussi ? Où est Barrett, qui sont ces types… ? Et qui tu es, peut-être ? Ca serait sympa.

Elle lui lança une œillade de biais, tandis qu'il était à présent occupé à observer les étages supérieurs de l'immeuble à la façade de crépi blanc et aux immenses balcons de verre bleuté, dont certains donnaient sur la plage que l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière les logements.

-Je sais que tu te poses des questions. Mais on va attendre d'être chez moi, assis devant un bon verre de bière pour y répondre. Je te dirais tout ce que je sais sur Barrett et sur ce qu'elle m'a dit, t'en penses quoi ?

-Ca me va. Mais… Tu as eu EJ au téléphone récemment ? Tu sais où elle est ?

Elle hésita, tout en insérant sa clé dans la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, avant de la pousser, leur permettant ainsi de rentrer dans un vaste hall climatisé, rafraichissant au possible.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis son arrivée dans le pays. Elle a appelé Shaun en descendant de son avion, pendant quelques minutes, avant de raccrocher brutalement. Et depuis, plus rien, l'informa l'espagnole tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Il cilla légèrement, en s'arrêtant sur le nom masculin prononcé par la brune.

-Shaun ?

-Oui. Tu ne le connais pas ?

Il s'imagina un fiancé espagnol qu'EJ ne lui aurait pas mentionné, serrant ses poings à cette unique pensée, jaloux malgré lui. Il ne savait pas si sa relation avait EJ était encore d'actualité, mais le fait de s'imaginer un concurrent poussait sa fierté masculine à se mettre en avant.

-Je n'ai pas ce plaisir, gronda l'agent.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce de fer, le regard émeraude légèrement plissé de l'agent posé sur la jolie brune, pendant qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton du troisième étage. Elle prit le temps de laisser les portes se refermer devant elle, avant de se tourner vers l'italien, pour lui lâcher quelques mots d'un sourire :

-Tu vas voir, il est adorable. Je l'aime beaucoup.

-Et qui est cet 'adorable' Shaun, Camilla ? Demanda l'agent en insistant sur l'adjectif d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je préfère que tu le découvres toi-même…

L'agent senior lui lança un regard agacé, elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Camilla…

-Tu peux m'appeler Cam.

-Ca ne me dit pas qui est ce mec au nom bien trop anglophone.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, ils avancèrent dans un petit couloir aux murs beiges, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'un appartement. Elle sortit ses clés, de nouveau, tout en lançant à l'italien et son regard insistant :

-Tu vas très bientôt le savoir. Sinon… Tu sors bien avec Erica, non ?

Il hésita un microscopique instant devant la question subite et inattendue de la jeune femme, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'espagnole. Elle afficha un bref sourire amusé, pendant qu'il fronçait le nez, répondant finalement :

-Je crois.

-Bon. Et bien, tu vas être heureux de rencontrer…

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, pendant qu'elle s'effaçait sur le côté pour le laisser entrer, laissant découvrir à Tony un immense salon aux murs blancs et au sol carrelé grisé. Un canapé d'angle blanc tenait place au milieu de la pièce, face à un écran plat pharaonique. Sur le bord du canapé se tenait un jeune homme d'approximativement une quinzaine d'années, jambes repliées sous lui, une manette de console dans les mains, les yeux rivés sur la télévision, ses sourcils froncés devant la concentration qui émanait de lui face à son jeu vidéo.

-…Shaun. Le petit frère d'EJ, s'exclama l'espagnole en tendant les mains vers le jeune homme, laissant l'italien bouche bée sur le pas de la porte, alors que l'adolescent relevait de grands yeux bleus identiques à ceux d'Erica Jane vers lui.

* * *

><p><em>Héhéhé...<em>

_(Et sinon, petit appel technique, là, comme ça: Pour ceux qui ne sont pas passés par la case interview, auteurs comme lecteurs, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou me le dire dans votre review, si ça vous intéresse, je vous envoie des questions! Si vous n'avez pas de profil et donc pas de MP, par contre... Et bien... Euh... Créez en un? ^^)_


	12. Arrêt sur Image

_Hello!_

_Ah! L'identité de Shaun vous a visiblement surprise! Héhé *Contente*_

_Vous découvrirez bientôt son caractère... Mais en attendant, des nouvelles du reste de l'équipe!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Gwen: Mais... J'adoooore le Tony jaloux... J'avais même envisagé un os avec un Tony très très jaloux... Et je pense que je l'écrirais bientôt...<em>

_Furieuse: Et oui, c'était volontaire pour l'identité de Shaun! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à surprendre ^^! Pour Camilla... Disons qu'elle n'a pas dévoilé beaucoup d'elle pour le moment ^^! Et comme dis en MP, je t'envoie les questions pour l'interview très bientôt!_

_MC: Héhé... Disons que Cam n'en a pas dit beaucoup sur elle pour le moment, ce qui peut laisser planer un doute. Gentille, méchante... A vous de voir!_

_WJ: Je te laisse découvrir son âge dans le prochain chapitre... Mais il est plus jeune que toi ^^. Tu peux l'adopter, si Bébé Tony veut un grand frère!_

_FandeBones: Quoi de neuf du côté de l'équipe...? Bah... Justement, on y vient ^^!_

_Haerys: Oui, Tony a un très jeune beau frère... Vont-ils bien s'entendre...? Héhé_

_Anonyme: Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à surprendre ^^! Le blog est créé, la photo de MiniBleu postée...! L'interview d'Abby arrivera prochainement!_

_Myriam: Il n'est pas blond! ^^ Mais il a bien les yeux bleus!Je t'envoie comme prévu les questions en début de semaine!_

_Lili: Moi aussi j'aime les motos (et les Maseratis...^^). Et effectivement, il se pourrait qu'il arrive quelque chose très prochainement. Dans l'appartement... A voir! Dommage pour tes bonus :(, je hâte de les lire!_

_Et les autres lecteurs qui ne reviewent plus ou qui n'en ont pas eu le temps... Vous suivez toujours l'histoire, dites? :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Arrêt sur image<strong>

.

Il était allé se dégourdir les jambes. Trois heures assis dans un avion à écouter de la musique, immobile, avait réussi à lui donner des fourmillements dans les pieds. Il s'était donc levé pour faire quelques pas, sous le regard de sa collègue et de son supérieur. Il était à présent debout au fond de l'allée centrale, les bras tendus au dessus de lui, dans le but d'étirer longuement les muscles de ses épaules et de son cou. Il fit ensuite aller son cou de gauche à droite, prit une longue inspiration, yeux clos, et laissa finalement tomber ses bras le long de son corps, avant de faire un léger demi-tour sur lui-même, en direction de son siège. Cinq heures de vol restant, une éternité pour ses muscles et pour lui…

Il s'arrêta cependant dans sa lancée, interpellé par deux voix féminines chuchotant à sa gauche, dans la petite alcôve destinée aux hôtesses. Non par la curiosité, mais par trois simples mots ayant retenu son attention. Trois mots qui le figèrent instantanément sur place, au milieu du couloir.

-…Coups de feu.

Le jeune homme fit un pas sur le côté, de façon à se coller à la paroi du mur, juste à côté de l'ouverture de la légère alcôve, afin de mieux entendre les hôtesses dans leurs chuchotements.

-A Rota ? Sérieusement ?

L'exclamation étonnée de la seconde hôtesse poussa visiblement la seconde à lui ordonner de se taire, car il n'entendit ensuite que des bribes de leurs voix basses.

-Oui…Caméras…Parking…Homme et une femme… Moto.

Le chuchotement s'arrêta là et son écoute aussi, car il entendit les talons des jeunes femmes claquer sur le sol, vers lui. Il plongea donc les mains dans ses poches, prit son air le plus innocent, et avança d'un pas un peu trop rapide vers son fauteuil, tandis que les deux femmes sortaient de l'alcôve derrière lui, leur sourire professionnel collé aux lèvres. Il se retourna légèrement, leur fit à son tour un bref sourire gêné, et se dépêcha de retourner à sa place, pour se glisser à côté de l'israélienne. Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué en le voyant s'installer sur son fauteuil, les joues rougies sous l'effet de la dernière nouvelle.

-Tout va bien ?

-J'espère, répondit McGee en sortant son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche, pour le poser sur ses genoux, avant de jeter un regard ennuyé vers le couloir à sa droite.

-McGee, tu as l'air très bizarre, commenta Ziva en le suivant du regard.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de davantage pencher la tête sur le côté, pour regarder de chaque côté du couloir, où passaient membres de l'équipage et passagers.

-…Trop de passage, bougonna l'informaticien en s'arrêtant sur une hôtesse de l'air. Ziva, on peut échanger nos places ?

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif, pendant que Gibbs le dévisageait avec un regard perçant, conscient que le jeune homme savait quelque chose qui l'intriguait et qui l'embêtait. L'israélienne se leva finalement, passa devant le jeune homme et lui indiqua d'un geste du menton qu'il pouvait prendre son siège. Il la remercia, s'y installa, pendant qu'elle se laissait tomber à l'ancienne place de Tim.

-Tu voulais avoir une conversation avec Gibbs, c'est ça ? Murmura Ziva dans un sourire amusé.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, visage fermé, concentré sur son écran, ses doigts pianotant déjà à toute allure sur son clavier.

-McGee ?

-Une seconde, Ziva.

-Vous avez un problème, Tim ?

-J'espère que non, Patron.

Il fronça les sourcils, tapota silencieusement les touches de son clavier pendant quelques instants… Et s'arrêta soudainement, ses joues rougies laissant rapidement place à un teint beaucoup plus pâle, avant de jeter un bref regard à sa droite et à sa gauche, tout en rabaissant légèrement l'écran de son ordinateur vers lui.

-Écoutez, souffla l'agent d'une voix si basse qu'il obligea les deux autres à se rapprocher de lui, j'ai entendu deux hôtesses parler de coups de feu. A Rota.

Il marqua une légère pause, le regard déviant vers le couloir où passait une des deux femmes qu'il avait entendu chuchoter. Le regard perçant de son supérieur l'incita cependant à continuer, sans tarder.

-Je me suis donc…Légèrement…Rendu sur les serveurs informatiques de l'aéroport, via l'accès internet de l'avion. Ce qui n'est pas très légal, voir même pas légal du tout, voir même…

-McGee, le rappela à l'ordre Gibbs d'une voix froide.

L'informaticien acquiesça lentement, clignant des yeux pour effacer les images de prison qui se déroulait devant ses yeux rien qu'a le seule pensée du dangereux piratage informatique qu'il venait de faire.

-Regardez…

Il tourna l'ordinateur vers Gibbs, en indiquant à Ziva qu'elle verrait les images par la suite à travers un simple regard.

-Une photo des caméras de surveillance du parking de l'aéroport quelques minutes après l'arrivée du vol précédent, chuchota l'agent. Je n'ai pas su obtenir les vidéos, la connexion n'est pas assez importante. Mais vous voyez qui est…

-DiNozzo, le coupa Gibbs en attrapant l'ordinateur de chaque côté, pour le positionner devant son visage de façon à mieux scruter l'image.

-On dirait qu'il est la cible des coups de feu, Patron, chuchota McGee en jetant un bref regard à Ziva qui avait serré ses poings en entendant sa remarque. Vous avez vu comment il est recroquevillé derrière cette moto ?

-Il n'est pas tout seul, remarqua Gibbs en désignant la brune à son côté.

-Montre-moi, Tim.

L'informaticien tourna l'ordinateur vers Ziva, elle l'attrapa rapidement, pour scruter à son tour l'image. Une lueur de soulagement passa dans son regard.

-Il n'a pas l'air touché.

McGee confirma, Gibbs se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le front imprimé d'un pli soucieux.

-Il y a une autre photo, prise quelques minutes plus tard. La moto n'y est plus, Tony et la femme non plus, souffla McGee.

-Et les tireurs ? Interrogea le chef d'équipe.

-Masqués, visiblement, selon les commentaires inscrits par les agents de sécurité, indiqua l'informaticien en désignant du doigt les quelques notes inscrites sous la photo.

-Je veux savoir qui est cette femme, ordonna Gibbs en désignant l'ordinateur.

-J'envoie la photo à Abby, Patron, répondit aussitôt Tim, en penchant l'ordinateur vers lui, de façon à cacher l'écran du regard d'une des hôtesses de l'air.

Gibbs confirma, avant de se pencher vers le hublot, son regard scrutant l'immensité bleue qui se déroulait sous sa vue. Il avait encore cinq heures de vol avant d'arriver à Rota. Cinq heures où il ne pouvait rien faire, où il devait se contenter de rester assis. Alors qu'il le savait, Tony avait besoin d'aide. Il avait eu des ennuis à peine arrivé à Rota, nouveau signe que son départ pour l'Espagne n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Une seule et simple pensée qui suffisait à le faire enrager.

.

Elle était arrivée. Après trente minutes de marche laborieuse à travers le champ de maïs, elle était enfin devant le portillon de la ferme qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt. L'endroit était vaste, regroupant plusieurs dépendances, avec en son centre ce qui semblait être l'habitation principale. Un bel endroit respirant l'opulence, où, elle l'espérait, elle allait trouver un téléphone et de quoi panser ses blessures.

Barrett poussa difficilement la grille de fer forgé rouge, se brûlant légèrement sous le métal réchauffé par le soleil, et avança au sein de la cour, son regard rivé sur la maison. Elle franchit en quelques secondes les mètres la séparant de l'habitation, avant de laisser son poing s'abattre sur la porte avec une grimace douloureuse, chaque geste lui coûtant à présent un immense effort.

Personne ne vint ouvrir, elle posa donc sa main sur la poignée, dans un geste qui, à sa grande surprise, laissa la porte s'ouvrir devant elle. Elle avança donc au milieu de la cuisine qui s'offrait à présent à son regard, vaste espace aux meubles de bois clair et au carrelage pourpre, qui respirait la fraîcheur après l'air sec de l'extérieur.

La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration, s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Personne ne lui avait répondu, elle était donc en train de rentrer par effraction chez quelqu'un. Mais l'instant n'était pas aux précautions et à la politesse, elle avait besoin d'aide. Et urgemment. Mais avant ça, elle avait un besoin urgent de se réhydrater et d'effacer le sang poisseux sur ses mains. C'était une nécessité. Elle sentait qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, elle devait boire, très vite, afin de s'en empêcher.

Elle avança donc jusqu'à l'évier de faïence blanche, et ouvrit l'eau froide au maximum, pour y plonger ses deux mains couvertes de sang. La sensation de l'eau gelée sur sa peau la fit tressaillir, à la fois de douleur et de surprise, mais elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, le temps que la couleur rouge ne quitte définitivement toute trace sur ses mains. Elle s'aspergea ensuite le visage, fermant les yeux sous l'effet rafraichissant de l'eau sur son visage brûlant, fiévreux, et but quelques gorgées, avant de refermer le robinet, pour faire un demi-tour sur elle-même, et s'adosser à l'évier, les mains posées de chaque côté d'elle.

Maintenant qu'elle se sentait mieux, elle devait agir. Elle avait trois personnes à contacter. D'urgence. Avant qu'_ils_ ne les trouvent. Et qu'_ils_ s'en servent. Contre elle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?:)<em>

_Sinon, je vous ai parlé d'un blog la fois dernière, avec des compléments pour les fics, des petites photos de NCIS... Blog que je compte mettre à jour assez fréquemment: Il est en ligne:_

_Pinkbluegreen . canalblog . com_

_Vous suprrimez juste les espaces. Si vous souhaitez commenter (ce qui me ferait plaisir, oui oui!) mais que vous n'avez pas d'adresse email, rien de plus simple, vous inventez quelque chose, par exemple, jaipadadresse arobas jadorencis . com_


	13. Shaun

_Hello !_

_Nouveau chapitre (déjà). Mais à compter d'aujourd'hui, je ralentis un peu la cadence ^^!_

_Un chapitre plutôt long, aujourd'hui. ^^_

_Merci à ceux qui sont allés sur le blog, si vous y avez été hier, vous avez pu lire un extrait de ce chapitre en avant-première, et des infos complémentaires sur cette fic'. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour (et à commenter, mais suis-je obligée de le préciser?^^)._

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Dilinzzo: Oui, un Gibbs qui ne peut pas agir est un Gibbs furieux, c'est bien connu ^^!<em>

_WJ: ^^_

_FandeBones: Le 'ils'... Bah, si je te le dis, c'est pas drôle, non?_

_Lili: Vive le Tibbs! J'essaye d'en inclure souvent, même si les chapitres actuels sur Tony ne me le permettent pas trop ^^!_

_Myriam: Tu vas commencer à apprendre quelques infos sur Cam ici... Pour le reste... Patience!_

_Furieuse: Mais pourquoi ce 'maintenant'? Ils sont en danger depuis le début de la fic' *Bwahahaha*_

_Anna: Oui, l'équipe se rend à Rota, elle est même dans l'avion! ^^_

_Flavie: Les cinq heures pourraient passer plus vite que prévu :D !_

_Haerys: Ce programme, il est bien, mais... Mais... Mais, tu sais que j'aime l'imprévu, tu le sais, non?_

_Gwen: Le 'ils'...Précisément...? Et bien, tu l'apprendras en même temps que les personnages de cette histoire ^^_

_Anonyme: Oui, EJ est très mal en point. Très très très. C'est qu'ils sont méchants ces méchants. *Bwahaha* (pas de coms sur le blog? ^^)_

_**Les autres lecteurs fidèles qui sont plus là: Mais euh, reveneeeez :(**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shaun<strong>

.

Installé au milieu du canapé blanc, un verre de bière fraîche entre les mains, l'italien observa tour à tour la jolie espagnole qui s'était laissée tomber sur le fauteuil de cuir blanc face à lui, et le gamin aux cheveux noir d'encre à sa droite. Il avait pris le temps de prendre une douche rapide, avait mangé et s'était changé. Maintenant, il est temps d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Camilla et le fameux petit frère, de les connaître davantage et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passait ici. Et visiblement, au regard que lui jetait l'adolescent quant il pensait que Tony ne le regardait pas, le Mini-Barrett était pressé d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie aussi.

Tony prit une brève gorgée de sa boisson, son regard voguant dans la vaste pièce lumineuse, avant de s'arrêter sur le jeune homme. Il reposa son verre sur la petite table du salon, croisa les bras devant lui, et désigna le gamin, avec un petit haussement de menton.

-Shaun. Le petit frère d'EJ. J'apprends ton existence.

-Ma sœur n'a jamais été bavarde sur sa situation familiale, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

-C'est peu de le dire. En fait, elle a plus été muette qu'autre chose.

-Elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi non plus, rétorqua Shaun, en attrapant la télécommande de la console pour la faire passer d'une main à l'autre, et ainsi pouvoir s'y focaliser, effaçant de sa vue le regard soutenu de l'agent. Il manqua donc, par la même occasion, le sourire ironique de celui-ci.

-Tant mieux.

Un léger silence se fit après le commentaire de l'italien, le plus jeune faisant semblant d'étudier avec attention le vase posé sur la table basse devant lui, le second profitant du fait que Shaun ne le regardait pas pour l'étudier soigneusement. Tony remarqua qu'à l'exception de son regard bleu gris, l'adolescent n'avait rien à voir avec sa sœur. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur noir foncée et son visage bronzé était en totale contradiction avec le teint pâle et les tâches de rousseur d'Erica Jane.

-Tu ne lui ressembles pas.

Shaun releva légèrement le menton sous le commentaire de l'agent, avant de laisser passer un très léger soupir de lassitude. Il avait visiblement déjà entendu cette remarque des dizaines de fois.

-Je sais.

-Tu es sûr que vous êtes frère et sœur ?

-Je n'ai pas la même mère. Celle de ma sœur n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde, disparue il y a vingt ans. Ma mère est originaire du Brésil, et elle est actuellement occupée à faire le tour du monde avec mon père… Pendant que je suis là, termina l'adolescent en attrapant un rouleau de réglisse dans le bol chargé de friandise posé à son côté.

-Et tu restes seul ici ?

-Je devais finir mon année scolaire. Et puis je ne suis pas seul, je suis avec ma sœur. Et Cam.

-Ta sœur était en Amérique. Elle n'était pas vraiment avec toi.

-EJ y était pour peu de temps, à l'origine. Il y a juste quelque chose qu'il l'a retenue, le mois dernier. Je suppose que c'est toi…

-Ne suppose pas trop vite.

Il savait qu'il n'était probablement pas la seule explication au fait qu'EJ soit restée en Amerique. Cette histoire de micro-puce pouvait aussi l'avoir retardée en Amérique. Histoire qu'il allait garder pour lui. Informer le gamin que sa sœur était suspectée d'être une taupe, qu'il avait été missionné pour enquêter sur elle en profitant du fait qu'ils étaient en couple pour tenter d'obtenir des informations et qu'il l'avait suivie ici, à Rota, pour poursuivre son enquête n'était pas très recommandé. Il allait éviter d'abord le sujet.

L'adolescent désigna la brune d'un geste du menton, avant de reprendre la parole, coupant ainsi l'agent dans ses pensées :

-Mes parents étant actuellement à Madagascar et ne revenant pas avant pas mal de mois, c'est Cam qui est chargée de me surveiller depuis qu'EJ est à Washington

Tony reporta son regard sur l'intéressée qui buvait silencieusement son verre en attendant que leurs présentations ne se terminent, le regard rivé sur Tony, le détaillant sans aucune gêne.

Il la fixa à son tour quelques secondes, muet, la détaillant avec plus d'attention que lors de leur première rencontre à l'aéroport. Elle s'était changée et portait maintenant un débardeur orangé qui mettait son teint bronzé et ses yeux foncés en valeur. Il remarqua cependant ainsi la longue cicatrice qui courrait de son épaule à son coude –auparavant cachée par sa veste-, ainsi que la pochette qui pendait à sa ceinture, où brillait une arme, un glock au design chromé très féminin. Il plissa les yeux, rivé sur l'arme, et se pencha légèrement vers la jeune femme, revenant lentement poser son regard sur le visage de celle-ci.

-Et toi, Cam ? Si tu te présentais ? Enfin.

Elle fit claquer ses lèvres, yeux rieurs, tout en reposant son verre sur la table, avant de poser les coudes sur ses genoux repliés devant elle et son menton dans ses paumes, dans un geste désinvolte.

-Camilla, trente ans et sept mois, espagnole de naissance et pour la vie, mais qui a obtenue la double nationalité américaine-espagnole à l'âge de douze ans. Ma couleur préférée est le rouge, je suis célibataire et j'en suis fière, et j'adore le chocolat noir à la cerise.

Elle laissa échapper un sourire moqueur, amusée, sous le regard mi-étonnée, mi-exaspéré de l'agent.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de réponse auquel je m'attendais, commenta l'agent avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Elle me protège, intervint Shaun en coupant Camilla alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour répondre, tandis qu'il attrapait un deuxième rouleau de réglisse.

L'italien ne tourna pas son visage vers l'adolescent, imperturbable, concentré sur l'espagnole.

-Tu le protège, répéta-t-il d'un ton vif, lui indiquant à travers ces trois mots qu'il souhaitait en savoir plus.

Elle ramena une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille, tout en s'enfonçant dans les coussins du fauteuil de cuir.

-Exactement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il a besoin de protection… ? Répondit Camilla en reposant sa tête sur le dessus du dossier avec un léger soupir, avant de jeter un regard agacé à l'adolescent, sa nuque posée contre le tissu blanc. Shaun, repose ces bonbons !

Le garçon fit le sourd, attrapant un troisième rouleau de réglisse, s'attirant par la même occasion un grondement sourd de l'espagnole, alors que Tony levait les yeux au plafond, exaspéré par le manque de réponses.

-Cam ! L'interpella Tony d'un ton froid, pendant qu'elle suivait Shaun des yeux, s'apprêtant à l'interpeller de nouveau.

-Ça va, ça va, ne t'impatiente pas. Je vais tout te dire, lança la brune en levant deux mains en signe de paix vers lui.

-Avant la fin du monde, ça serait bien.

Elle se redressa, afficha une petite moue ennuyée.

-Vous les américains, vous êtes toujours impatients.

-Oui, mais on est aussi les meilleurs, n'est ce pas, Tony ? Intervint Shaun avant que Tony ne puisse répondre quelque chose.

Le plus âgé acquiesça avec un regard malicieux.

-Bien évidemment.

-Soit, alors, devine qui je suis, si tu es le meilleur, Tony, le nargua Camilla avec un regard moqueur.

L'agent haussa un sourcil, surpris. Avant de laisser transparaître un nouveau sourire, à présent narquois, sur ses lèvres.

-Tu me lances un défi ? Ok, je le relève. Shaun, je t'offre un rayon entier de bonbons de ton choix si tu me dis qui est Camilla, murmura l'agent en se penchant vers le gamin, d'un ton assez fort pour que la jeune femme l'entende.

L'ado lui lança un regard blasé, un rouleau de réglisse à moitié mâchouillé dans la main.

-Je marche pour le nouveau 'GTA'.

Tony fronça le nez, surpris par la réponse du gamin.

-Le…Quoi ?

-Le nouveau jeu de PS3, soupira Shaun sur le ton de l'évidence, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil étonné de la part de l'agent senior, qui lui désigna ensuite le bol de friandises.

-Je croyais que t'étais un adorateur de bonbons.

-Faut pas se fier aux apparences, rétorqua l'adolescent en époussetant quelques miettes de sucre tombées sur sa chemise. Les bonbons, c'est juste comme ça. Parce que c'est bon, les bonbons. Mais je préfère largement un bon jeu de console à ma dose de sucre.

L'italien resta un instant muet, fixé sur le gamin, sous le regard rieur de Camilla. Il lâcha enfin avant un lassitude :

-Ok, je t'offrirais ton jeu. Alors ?

Shaun se redressa légèrement, avant de lâcher avec évidence :

-C'est une collègue de ma sœur.

La réponse laissa un instant l'agent muet. Il tourna finalement son visage vers la brune, son regard déviant malgré lui vers le pistolet à la ceinture de la jeune femme. Ceci expliquait cela.

-Une collègue… ? Répéta l'agent en croisant les bras devant lui, indiquant à travers un regard insistant vers la jeune femme qu'il voulait plus de détails.

-Agent spécial Camilla Mendès, NCIS, se présenta alors la brune en tendant la main vers lui, un immense sourire au visage, pendant que Tony restait à la fixer, visiblement agacé.

-Il était peut-être temps de me dire qu'on était de la même organisation, non ?

-J'y ai pensé quand on se faisait tirer dessus, mais je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment, répliqua moqueusement Camilla, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une légère gorgée.

-Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus ?

La voix étonnée de Shaun obligea les deux agents à tourner leur regard vers lui, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, sa main stoppée au-dessus du bol de friandises, immobilisée par la surprise.

-Ce n'est rien, Shaun, le rassura Camilla d'une voix basse.

Le jeune homme déglutit lentement, laissant passer quelques secondes de silence dans le but de retrouver son calme et ré-afficher un air imperturbable. Il releva enfin le menton vers ses deux ainés qui ne l'avaient pas quitté du regard.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Après tout, ce n'est que la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'on essaye de te tuer, hein, Cam ? Grommela l'adolescent avant de mordre sauvagement dans une bouteille de coca gélifiée.

-Troisième, en fait, répondit l'espagnole. Quatre si on compte les hommes à l'aéroport. Deux, c'est pour toi, Shaun.

-Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire? Releva Tony, surpris.

L'espagnole hésita un seconde, avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas vers les fenêtres et de s'y arrêter, bras croisés devant elle. Elle se tourna légèrement de façon à laisser voir son profil à l'agent, avant de lâcher d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse, signifiant que l'instant de rigolade était passé :

-Tu dois être complètement perdu. Il est temps que je t'explique tout, Tony. Dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, prochain chapitre... Quelques explications ^^! Chapitre qui arrivera vendredi si j'ai le temps, sinon en début de semaine prochaine!<em>

_En attendant, rendez-vous sur le blog (où, je vous le dis, il y a une newsletter si ça vous intéresse -même si je ne sais pas encore comment elle marche- ^^)_


	14. Comprendre

_Hello!_

_Un trèèèèèès long chapitre qui devrait vous apporter pas mal de réponses, même s'il en restera quelques unes à résoudre... ^^  
><em>

_J'espère qu'il vous satisfera, et qu'il vous fera bien patienter... Jusqu'à la prochaine mise à jour, milieu de semaine prochaine, je m'absente quelques temps ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Il est en ...*Calcule*... Première! Tu as son âge dans ce chapitre ;)<em>

_FandeBones: J'espère que ce chapitre va t'aider à comprendre!_

_Love FMA: T'es làààààà! *Serre très fort la lectrice dans ses bras* *La libère en voyant qu'elle devient toute rouge*. Merci pour la comparaison avec un film d'action, c'est voulu et je suis très heureuse que ça se voit! Les scènes Tibbs arriveront, ne t'inquiète pas ^^!_

_Myriam: Oui, Shaun et Camilla ont chacun des caractères, tout comme notre DiNozzo ^^! Tu vois, la suite arrive même jeudi! *Fière*_

_Haerys: Heureuse que tu aimes Shaun ^^! (Et bonnes vacances!)_

_Anonyme: Oui, comme tu dis, c'est l'heure des révélations... Pas mal de réponses ici ^^! Et a bientôt sur le blog, donc ;)_

_Dilinzzo: Shaun est assez simple, a quelques défauts et du répondant, je crois que c'est ce qui fait son atout majeur ^^_

_Gwen: Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un début ^^!_

_Mandy: Il y aura encore pleiiiin de chapitres avec Shaun!_

_Lili: L'équipe et/ou EJ, prochain chapitre ^^! En attendant, des réponses!_

* * *

><p><strong>Comprendre<strong>

.

Il savait que le moment des révélations était arrivé.

Il était temps. Il avait besoin de comprendre, besoin de savoir. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête pour ne former qu'un amas d'informations difficilement reliables entre elles, il fallait qu'il réorganise le tout. Comprendre pourquoi EJ était soupçonnée d'avoir volée cette puce dans le bras de son collaborateur, à l'insu du NCIS, comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais mentionné cet élément, pourquoi elle était partie soudainement à Rota la veille. Et pourquoi des hommes avaient tentés de le tuer, lui, Camilla et Shaun, alors qu'il allait la retrouver.

Oui, il voulait comprendre.

Le regard rivé sur l'espagnole qui lui tournait le dos, il se leva, avançant lentement vers elle, les bras croisés sur le devant de son t-shirt blanc. Camilla lui lança une brève œillade de côté, avant de revenir poser son regard sur l'extérieur, debout devant les immenses fenêtres donnant sur le parking, cachée de la vue de toutes personnes externes par la présence des stores.

-Je t'écoute. Explique-moi, Cam.

Elle mordilla un instant ses lèvres, le regard délibérément perdu devant elle, avant de tourner un regard décidé vers l'agent.

-Ok. Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois, avant qu'EJ ne parte pour Washington…

.

_-Tu plaisantes, j'espère !_

_Attablés à la terrasse d'un bar à tapa, deux verres de boisson fraîche devant elles, les deux femmes profitaient d'une douce soirée annonçant le printemps pour discuter._

_-Je ne viens quand même pas de t'annoncer la fin du monde, Cam ! Je pars à Washington, c'est tout ! Répondit EJ en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Et ton frère ? Tu as pensé à ton frère ?_

_-Tu vas le garder._

_L'espagnole cilla, son teint bronzé palissant légèrement devant la réponse lâchée avec évidence par son amie. Elle pointa son propre visage du doigt, les yeux écarquillés._

_-Tu veux que moi, Camilla Mendès, celle qui vit la nuit et qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser, garde un gamin de seize ans ? C'est bien ça ?_

_Barrett acquiesça, tout en portant son verre de thé glacé à ses lèvres._

_-C'est bien ça._

_-T'as perdu la raison ?_

_-Non._

_-EJ, je ne peux pas faire ça._

_-Et moi, je ne peux pas l'emmener._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_La blonde marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant, avant de lâcher dans un léger murmure, tout en se rapprochant de Cam :_

_-Trop dangereux._

_Camilla se rapprocha elle aussi davantage d'EJ, leur tête penchée l'une vers l'autre, de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende._

_-A cause de ton tueur en série ?_

_-En partie._

_-Quelle est l'autre partie ?_

_-Trop compliqué._

_-Tu sais que j'aime ce qui est compliqué._

_-Je sais aussi que tu es beaucoup trop insistante._

_-C'est pour ça qu'on est amie, non ?_

_-Non, c'est parce que tu m'as offert un beignet aux pommes à mon arrivée au NCIS._

_-Tu es si pragmatique, EJ…Bougonna Cam en se reculant pour se caler contre le dossier de son siège._

_-Merci._

_-Ce n'était pas un compliment. Alors, tu vas me le dire, oui ou non ?_

_-Je dois garder le secret._

_-Je sais tenir ma parole._

_-Mon travail est en jeu. Ma vie aussi d'ailleurs._

_-Tu m'effrayes._

_-Ce n'est que le début. Ecoute... Tu te rappelles de l'identité de mon oncle ?_

_-Comment ne pas s'en rappeler ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand tu me l'as dis._

_-Oui… Et bien, mon oncle m'a demandé quelque chose, un service._

_-Quel service ?_

_-C'est là que c'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas t'en parler._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que sinon, je te mets dans les destinataires d'une mission hautement confidentielle mise sur pied par le SecNav lui-même._

_-Attends…Tu veux dire que…_

_-Oui, je suis en mission, Cam. Une mission donnée par mon oncle, totalement secrète, et qui risque de me coûter la vie si elle dérape. Alors, dis, tu veux bien garder mon petit frère, maintenant que tu le sais?_

.

-Tu as eu plus d'informations sur cette mission ?

Le ton tendu de l'italien n'échappa pas à Camilla, tandis qu'il s'adossait au mur, les révélations de la brune passant et repassant dans son esprit. Ainsi, Barrett était elle aussi en mission. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit au Directeur Vance ? Pourquoi avoir agis en toute confidentialité alors qu'elle pouvait se savoir en sécurité grâce à la personne qui lui avait confié cette mission et qui était au-dessus du directeur ? Elle aurait pu s'éviter bien des soucis en mentionnant cette mission au directeur du NCIS, la cacher la mettait en danger, la faisant passer pour une taupe.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette logique. Le tout se passant entre le directeur du NCIS, l'ancien SecNav et EJ.

-Je n'en ai pas eu pendant plusieurs mois. EJ est partie en Amérique, nous appelant fréquemment pour nous donner des nouvelles. Elle s'était installée, avait réussi à trouver des informations sur son tueur en série, le port-to-port Killer, et s'était même trouvé un petit ami.

L'agent se tourna légèrement vers Shaun, qui les écoutait, assis dans le canapé derrière eux. Le regard perçant de l'italien fit brusquement rougir l'ado, alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire sardonique.

-Je croyais qu'elle ne t'avait jamais parlé de moi ?

-Et tu crois toujours tout ce qu'on te dit ?

L'agent poussa un léger soupir amusé, avant de revenir à Camilla.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, elle a eu le port-to-port killer, et selon ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle s'est entièrement dévouée à sa mission. Tout se déroulant normalement jusqu'à…

L'espagnole marqua une pause, laissant sa phrase en suspens, Tony la reprit, avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

-Jusqu'à cette semaine.

-Il y a deux jours, plus exactement.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je peux t'expliquer, si tu veux, intervint Shaun en venant à leur rencontre.

-Vas-y Mini-Barrett, je t'écoute.

-Si tu ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, ok.

-Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton chantage deux fois de suite.

-J'aurais essayé… Donc…

.

_Ecouteur sur les oreilles, bretelle de sac à dos sur une épaule, mains dans les poches de son bermuda kaki, il marchait dans la rue, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, la période des examens étant finie. C'était donc une journée uniquement consacrée au repos qu'il avait prévu. Avec, en première partie, une petite virée à la plage avec trois de ses amis dont Stella, la jolie rousse de quinze ans sur qui il avait des vues depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait prévu de les retrouver à neuf heures sur la jetée, il avait donc une heure devant lui pour flâner en solitaire, comme il aimait le faire quand il faisait si beau._

_Il s'arrêta à un passage piéton, observant la route à sa droite et à sa gauche. Une seule voiture arrivait, une berline noire aux vitres teintées. Mais à la vitesse où elle avançait, s'il passait, il était directement fauché sur place. Il décida donc d'attendre qu'elle passe avant de traverser._

_Il sifflota l'air de la musique qu'il avait dans les oreilles, une chanson de 'Police', en attendant que la voiture ne défile devant lui. La berline passa devant à toute allure, il lui jeta un bref regard par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, avant d'avancer au milieu du passage piéton._

_Il s'arrêta cependant en entendant un crissement de pneus sur le côté. Un coup d'œil par là lui indiqua que la voiture noire faisait demi-tour en plein milieu de la route, il resta un instant à fixer l'engin, avant de comprendre qu'elle reprenait de la vitesse et se dirigeait droit vers lui._

_Il traversa le reste du passage piéton en courant, tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait à l'endroit où il se tenait précédemment, freinant dans un crissement de pneus. Trois hommes en sortirent, il les détailla un instant, arrêté sur le trottoir, les mains crispées sur la bretelle de son sac à dos d'un part, sur son IPod de l'autre. L'un d'eux sortit une arme. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se mettre à courir comme un dératé, alors que les hommes se lançaient aussitôt à sa poursuite._

_Il passa au-dessus du portillon d'une maison, courut au milieu du jardin, passant entre les jouets pour enfants qui jonchaient l'herbe encore humide en cette heure matinale. Les hommes le suivirent, écrasant au passage les objets qu'il avait évités._

_Il rentra dans la maison par la véranda entrouverte, traversa le long couloir blanc qui donnait visiblement sur des chambres et un salon. Il entendit le cri d'une femme à l'instant où il ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour sortir de l'autre côté, alors que les chaussures des hommes claquaient sur le carrelage derrière lui._

_Il ne prit pas le temps de se retourner pour les observer arriver derrière lui, il sauta sur le premier engin qu'il trouva devant la maison. Un scooter. Un ado de son lycée était en train de l'entretenir, les clés étaient sur le compteur. Il mit le compteur en marche, et lança le deux-roues sans réfléchir sur la route, tout en effaçant de son ouïe les cris outrés du blond qui hurlait qu'on lui avait volé son scooter._

_Il arriva devant chez Cam quinze minutes après, elle était en train de sortir de chez elle, une arme à la main. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre, alors qu'elle tirait derrière elle, tout en ouvrant la portière de sa Chevrolet rouge. Il quitta le scooter d'un bond et sauta à son côté sur le siège passager, juste avant qu'elle n'appuie sur l'accélérateur._

_Ils s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, chacun le souffle court, le front moite de sueur. Chacun ayant échappé de justesse à une première tentative d'enlèvement, voir de meurtre._

_._

-C'était la première tentative, commenta Shaun en passant une main dans ses cheveux, son regard perdu dans la scène qu'il venait de décrire.

-La seconde pour moi, reprit Camilla. La première était pendant mon travail, un mec qui avait essayé de me tirer dessus alors que je rentrais dans les locaux du NCIS. J'avais juste mis ça sur le compte du nombre d'abrutis que j'ai mis derrière les barreaux et qui cherchaient à se venger.

-Et la deuxième ? Pour Shaun ? Les questionna Tony.

Camilla prit une légère inspiration, tout en posant un pied contre le mur pour s'appuyer dessus, sa main passant machinalement dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle commençait son récit :

-Vers midi, alors qu'on se rendait chez mon supérieur, Dan…

.

_-Shaun, tu restes tranquille, ok ?_

_-T'as vu le temps qu'il fait ! Je ne vais pas rester dans ta Mercedes ! C'est un sauna !_

_-J'en ai pour une minute. Je vais prévenir Dan qu'on va à la planque et je reviens. Ne bouge pas !_

_-Je veux venir avec toi._

_-Hors de question._

_Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, car elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'attendre dans la maison. Elle n'attendit donc pas la réponse du gamin, se contentant de claquer la portière de la Mercedes sans prendre compte de ses protestations, avant de se diriger vers la petite maison de brique rouge. Elle avait pris les clés d'une des planques du NCIS pour s'y cacher, en parler à son supérieur lui semblait donc recommandé. _

_Elle frappa trois coups à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle poussa donc lentement la poignée, et découvrit, à sa légère surprise, que la porte n'était pas verrouillée._

_Instinctivement, elle sortit son arme, et avança de quelques pas au milieu de la grande pièce aux murs orangées qui faisait office de salon. L'endroit était vide. Elle se racla la gorge, tout en tournant sur elle-même, détaillant l'endroit du regard._

_Son inspection s'arrêta sur une tâche sombre auréolant le dossier du canapé, elle s'en approcha pour mieux l'observer. Et constata que la tâche était encore fraîche. Du sang._

_Son propre sang se glaça dans ses veines en constatant qu'elle n'était visiblement par la première à rendre visite à son supérieur, elle déglutit lentement en comprenant que les hommes qui s'en étaient pris à Shaun et à elle étaient là aussi._

_Sa seule et unique pensée se tourna vers l'adolescent, seul dans la voiture. _

_Elle sortit de la maison en courant, son arme tendue devant elle. Et s'arrêta devant la voiture rouge, où le petit frère d'EJ était adossé, le canon d'une arme sur la tempe, un homme d'au moins deux mètres le menaçant froidement, son sourire cruel luisant dans son visage boursoufflé alors qu'il jetait un regard satisfait à l'espagnole._

_._

-Deuxième tentative ? La coupa Tony en jetant un bref regard à Shaun.

-Et dernière, j'espère. Ce dingue avait posé le canon de son arme sur mon front, juste, là, indiqua le jeune homme en posant deux doigts sur le côté de sa tempe. Et moi, j'étais là, droit, je ne savais pas quoi penser, à part une chose, une seule : Un Barrett ne tremble pas. Le gars m'a alors parlé d'EJ, juste à l'instant où j'imaginais ce que pouvait bien faire ma sœur dans une telle situation…

.

_-Je veux savoir où ta sœur a mis cette saleté de puce._

_Le gamin jeta un regard chargé d'incompréhension à l'individu, louchant malgré lui sur le revolver qui lui touchait la tempe droite._

_-Ma sœur n'aime pas les bestioles. Et surtout pas les puces. Ca gratte._

_-Te fous pas de moi ! Grogna l'homme en appuyant davantage l'arme sur la tempe de l'adolescent._

_-Tu vas lâcher cette arme tout de suite, intervint Camilla en faisant un pas sur le côté, son arme tendue devant elle, pointée vers le front de l'homme._

_-Tant que je ne saurais pas où est la micro-puce, je ne lâcherais rien. S'il faut tuer un ado pour ça, je le tuerais._

_-On ne sait pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Camilla d'un ton bas, tout en continuant à avancer légèrement sur le côté, vers Shaun._

_-Menteuse. _

_-Laisse le tranquille, c'est un ado._

_-Justement. Ca ferait revenir la blondasse plus vite si la vie de son frère est en jeu._

_-Tu ne gagneras rien à le tuer._

_-Mais à le prendre en otage, si. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Plus y'en a, plus elle arrivera vite. Plus on vous fera mal, plus elle parlera vite._

_-Shaun._

_L'homme fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle ne s'adressait plus à lui mais à l'adolescent. Le plus jeune, quant à lui, la regarda de biais, pouvant à peine bouger sous la menace de l'arme._

_-Cam._

_-Trois, indiqua la brune à l'adolescent avec un léger mouvement du menton associé à un regard soutenu._

_-Ok._

_-De quoi vous parlez ? Rugit l'homme en avançant dangereusement sa main sur la gâchette._

_-De toi._

_-Tu veux vraiment qu'il crève !_

_-De un, non. De deux, c'est toi qui va crever. De…_

_-Trois ! Hurla Shaun en sautant d'un bond au sol, alors que l'espagnole tirait dans la tête de l'individu. _

_._

-Alors là, vous m'épatez…

-Tu crois qu'un gamin de seize ans ne peut pas sauver sa vie ?

-Non, ce qui m'épate, c'est ta réplique sur les puces, sourit Tony tout en tendant les bras au dessus de lui, pour s'étirer légèrement.

L'ado soupira, avant de l'imiter, tout en marchant en long et en large devant eux.

-Suite à ça, j'ai appelé ma sœur. Je voulais savoir si elle était en vie, je lui ai expliqué que l'on avait essayé de me tuer deux fois dans la journée… Et elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait. Je crois que je lui ai un peu laissé voir que j'avais peur.

-Mais à son arrivée prévue à l'aéroport, personne, poursuivit Camilla en écartant légèrement les bras devant elle. Je l'attendais sur le parking, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. J'en ai donc déduis qu'elle avait eu des soucis. En vérifiant le vol d'après pour voir si elle n'avait pas raté son vol, j'ai vu que le fameux Anthony DiNozzo dont elle nous parlait parfois avait pris cet avion. Et ne me demande pas comment j'ai fais pour le découvrir, ta ruse d'un billet acheté pour l'Italie était bidon. Et… Je me suis dis que si je te trouvais à l'aéroport, les hommes qui avaient essayé de nous tuer le pouvaient aussi.

L'italien fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant devant les fenêtres, pendant que Camilla se laissait à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil de cuir blanc, pour attraper son verre de bière.

-Voilà le pourquoi de mon comité d'accueil…

-N'empêche, j'avais raison, non ! Ils ont bien tenté de te tuer aussi.

-Ouais.

L'agent écarta deux lames de stores, pour poser son regard sur le parking. Deux voitures noires venaient de s'y arrêter, des hommes en descendant, leur costume noir sur le dos malgré la chaleur ambiante. L'agent cilla, se recula légèrement, tout en tournant un visage ennuyé vers la jeune femme et le gamin qui le regardait aussi.

-Et je crois que la nouvelle tentative est proche.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit com' pour un chapitre qui m'a pris pas mal de temps d'écriture? ^^<em>


	15. Déconcertée

_Hola!_

_Bonnes fêtes de Pâques à tous!^^_

_Mon œuf à moi pour vous, c'est un chapitre de cette fic'! Bonne lecture!;)_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: EJ? Maintenant!<em>

_Gwen: Et oui, pour la mission, faudra attendre! Pour Dan, aussi!_

_WH: Shaun sera enchanté de rejoindre le TPHMC dès que cette fic' sera finie!_

_Lili: Oh wouiiii, plein d'action! ^^ Super-Tony va-t-il réussir à s'en sortir *Musique de suspense*, prochain chap'!_

_Absol-Fan: Bon, comme on a fait un marché et que je te dois encore une phrase, ça sera celle du prochain chap ^^!_

_Dilinzzo:*Rentre dans le saloon des revieweurs* - Hola! Merci pour cette review digne du plus grand des films de far-west. Pour la peine, tournée générale! *Remarque qu'il n'y a qu'elle et Dilinzzo dans le saloon*. Ok, baaaah, c'est le geste qui compte, non? ^^_

_Miryam: Oui, Tony et Shaun se retrouvent un peu sur le côté humour ^^! Même s'ils sont plutôt différents côté caractère (ce qui ne s'est pas encore beaucoup laissé voir!)_

_Mandy: Merci ^^! Si ma fic' est passionnante, les reviews le sont aussi!_

_Furieuse: Contente que ces explications t'aient convenues ^^! C'était un peu le stress de savoir si ça allait vous aller ou pas ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Déconcertée<strong>

.

Elle quitta la cuisine, avançant en claudiquant vers le salon, chacun de ses pas lui causant à présent une douleur lancinante le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'arrêter et se reposer quelques minutes contre l'évier lui avait fait du bien mentalement, surtout après cette longue et difficile marche. Mais physiquement, ses muscles avaient refroidis, et elle sentait à présent davantage la douleur due à chacune de ses nombreuses blessures.

Elle repéra le combiné du téléphone de l'autre côté du salon, posé sur une petite table en bois noir qui bordait le canapé de tissu rouge. Il lui fallut faire une dizaine de pas en grimaçant pour l'attraper, elle se laissa tomber contre l'assise du canapé avec son trésor dans les mains, appuyant immédiatement et instinctivement sur les touches du combiné, ses doigts blanchissant sous la force qu'elle y mettait pour composer le numéro de son petit frère, sans qu'elle n'en ait réellement conscience.

Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille, son sang battant à ses tempes devant l'impatience qui montait en elle de parler à son frère et de vérifier qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était en vie. En sécurité.

Elle tomba aussi vite sur le répondeur, et raccrocha, tout en lâchant une bordée de juron.

Il lui restait le téléphone de Tony, mais elle avait déjà essayé précédemment de l'appeler, et elle était tombée sur son répondeur à lui aussi. Sa dernière solution était le téléphone numéro deux de Camilla –Sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait éteint le premier dès qu'elle avait su que quelqu'un en voulait à sa peau-. Elle espérait que son amie avait pensé à récupérer son deuxième appareil, celui qu'elle utilisait en cas de mission sous couvertures.

Elle composa le téléphone de l'agent du NCIS, prête à appuyer sur le bouton vert lançant l'appel, avant d'entendre un bruit derrière elle.

Un léger bruit. Discret. Le claquement d'une chaussure sur le sol, d'une façon qui laissait deviner que son propriétaire ne voulait pas être entendu.

Elle lâcha le téléphone en le laissant tomber sur ses jambes allongées devant elle, de sorte à se laisser libre mouvement pour s'aider de ses mains afin de se retourner pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Elle s'arrêta cependant avant. Stoppée par l'impact froid, glaçant, du canon d'une arme –voir même d'un fusil-, sur l'arrière de sa nuque.

.

-Injuste. C'est injuste.

Elle lança un regard furibond à l'assistant légiste, son doigt pointé vers celui qui avait eu le malheur de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Il recula d'un pas, grimaçant devant la colère qui se ressentait à travers chacun de ses pores, presque visible, comme une aura colorée l'entourant. Il leva les bras vers elle, l'une de ses mains entourant l'objet du délit, l'autre les doigts écartés en un signe de paix, tentant à travers une voix calme et apaisante de contrôler la colère d'Abby :

-Attends, Abby, je sais que tu es déconcertée par le départ de l'équipe mais…

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant la phrase lâchée par l'assistant légiste.

-Déconcertée ! Je suis… Déconcertée ?

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, tout en jetant un nouveau regard assassin à Palmer.

-Euh… Tu n'es pas déconcertée ?

-Je suis plus que déconcertée, Palmer ! S'emporta la gothique en faisant un pas vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es doublement déconcertée, alors ?

-Arrête de répéter ce mot !

-Je ne le répéterais plus.

Elle plissa les yeux, il eut un léger tressaillement devant l'air menaçant de la gothique.

-Je ne suis pas déconcertée. Je suis en colère, je suis assoiffée et je suis seule.

Elle s'arrêta, prenant une légère inspiration dans la tentative de se calmer. Avant de reprendre, quelques secondes plus tard, d'un ton plus bas mais toujours menaçant :

-Je suis ici, ils sont là-bas. Tu as compris où est mon problème, Palmer ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je crois.

-Ils sont partis, presque sans un mot. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont dit, que Ziva m'a dit, plus exactement, c'est que Tony avait besoin d'un coup de main. Tony et coup de main, tu entends, Palmer ?

Le jeune homme répondit à nouveau à l'affirmative par de vigoureux hochements de menton.

-J'entends, tu cries très fort, Abby.

-Je crie très fort car je sais que Tony et coup de main signifie que _mon_ Tony est probablement en danger, je suis bien claire ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche.

-Et alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner en rond dans mon laboratoire en priant tous les dieux de la Terre pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien, et ceci depuis cinq heures, quarante-sept minutes et douze secondes, toi, là, toi, Jimmy Palmer, tu viens me dire que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, jetant un regard noir au jeune homme, déviant lentement vers l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il suivit son regard, déglutissant à l'instant où elle revenait placer son attention sur son visage d'un mouvement sec.

-Je n'y peux rien ! Protesta Jimmy d'une voix légèrement plus aigue que la normale.

-Je me moque que tu n'y puisses rien !

-Je t'ai ramené autre chose, le vendeur m'a dit que c'était presque exactement le même goût !

Il lui tendit le gobelet en reculant sa main le plus loin possible de son corps, se protégeant ainsi de la réaction de la gothique. Elle se contenta de placer ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, jetant un regard dédaigneux vers ce que lui tendait Palmer.

-Presque exactement ? C'est-à-dire que ce gobelet rose et vert que tu me tends est une pâle copie de mon caf-pow ! Je ne veux pas d'une copie ! Je veux _mon_ caf-pow, je veux _mon_ Gibbs, je veux _mon_ Tony… Je veux _mon_ équipe.

Elle s'arrêta sur ce mot, laissant tomber ses bras, attrapant mécaniquement par la même occasion l'hippopotame en peluche posé sur la petite table de fer du laboratoire. La peluche émit un son étouffé quand elle la serra contre elle, yeux clos, pendant que Palmer se rapprochait lentement d'elle de façon à poser une main sur son épaule.

-Je veux qu'il revienne, Palmer, marmonna la gothique, le visage plongé dans le cou de son hippopotame.

-Ils vont revenir, Abby.

-En vie, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix encore plus basse.

-Ils sont entraînés.

Elle releva le menton, clignant des yeux, effaçant par ce geste le picotement qui montait en elle et menaçait de laisser une larme couler.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ca va aller.

-Si ça allait, Gibbs aurait laissé Tony partir seul.

-Ils avaient peut-être besoin de vacances. Ca me rappelle la fois où mon oncle Albert…

Un léger tintement coupa le jeune homme dans son histoire des plus passionnantes, la gothique courut aussitôt vers son ordinateur, où s'affichait une petite enveloppe, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un mail. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, découvrant avec bonheur le nom de son expéditeur. Un immense sourire naquit sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ouvre la photo jointe à l'email. Son sourire disparut, elle se retourna vers Jimmy avec un regard redevenu sombre.

-Et là, Jimmy, il n'a pas l'air en danger, Tony ?

.

-Vous êtes chez moi.

Immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, elle déglutit lentement, accueillant le nouvel arrivant avec une certaine angoisse, consciente qu'avec ses blessures, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre comme il le fallait. Il lui parlait espagnol, elle décida de lui répondre de la même façon.

-J'avais besoin de téléphoner.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous êtes entrée par effraction chez moi. Levez les mains en l'air et ne faites pas un seul geste ou je vous éclabousse votre petite cervelle via une balle de mon fusil, ok ?

Ainsi, ce n'était pas un des hommes qui avaient voulu l'enlever, mais le propriétaire de la maison. Qui la prenait pour une cambrioleuse. Ce qui était légèrement compréhensif, puisqu'elle se servait d'un téléphone qui n'était absolument pas le sien dans une maison qui n'était absolument pas la sienne. Elle leva les mains en l'air, comme demandé, tout en baissant son regard vers le téléphone, toujours placé sur ses jambes.

-C'était vital. Je devais vraiment téléphoner.

L'homme, toujours caché derrière elle, marqua une pause, avant de laisser à nouveau entendre sa voix rauque, grave, froide :

-Je vais appeler la police.

-Je suis la police. Enfin presque.

-Ouais, bien sûr.

-Si vous fouillez la poche avant de mon jean, vous trouverez ma plaque d'agent fédéral. Je suis du NCIS, le service d'enquête criminel de la Marine.

Il hésita un instant, elle comprit qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Et que viendrait faire une femme du NCIS chez un fermier comme moi ?

-Elle vient essayer de sauver sa vie et celle de ses amis après s'être fait enlever.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Regardez mes blessures, et vous n'aurez plus un doute.

Il hésita à nouveau, avant de retirer son arme de la nuque de l'agent, pour la contourner lentement, toutefois toujours en la visant. Elle put enfin le détailler, constatant qu'il avait la cinquantaine, et qu'il était en tenue de travail – chemisette rouge et bleue à carreaux, pantalon imprégné de terre. Il revenait probablement des champs avant de la surprendre. Il lui fit la même inspection, tout en tendant la main vers la poche de son jean. Elle le laissa attraper sa plaque, que les hommes en noir lui avaient laissée, l'objet ne les intéressant aucunement.

Il détailla longuement le signe distinctif attestant qu'elle appartenait à une agence fédérale, avant de revenir poser son regard sur elle, s'arrêtant sur les blessures visibles qui ornaient son visage et ses bras.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?

-Des hommes qui veulent faire la même chose à mon petit frère, et deux de mes amis. Je dois les prévenir. Laissez-moi utiliser votre téléphone.

-Il faut appeler une ambulance.

Elle laissa tomber ses bras, consciente qu'il avait enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas là pour le cambrioler.

-Plus tard.

Elle attrapa à nouveau le téléphone, il la laissa faire, la regardant pendant qu'elle composait le numéro de l'espagnole.

-Je vais chercher de quoi panser vos blessures.

Elle ne l'entendit pas, se focalisant uniquement sur la personne qui venait de décrocher au bout du fil. Une voix masculine qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Shaun.

.

McGee rouvrit les yeux en entendant le signalement caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un email, ses mains se posant instinctivement sur son clavier à peine le son s'était-il fait entendre. Il découvrit la réponse d'Abby, pendant que Ziva se penchait vers lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule, et que Gibbs tournait lui aussi son visage vers l'écran, ses yeux survolant les quelques lignes de la jeune femme adressées à l'informaticien :

_McGee_,

_1 / Si Tony est en danger, je __**le**__ tue._

_2 / Si Tony est en danger, je __**te**__ tue, car tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'il l'était._

_3 / Ziva, même chose pour toi._

_4 / Gibbs, il va falloir qu'on parle très vite et que je t'apprenne la définition du mot 'Prévenir'._

_5 / Vous avez intérêt à me le ramener._

_6 / Et vite !_

_7 / Je n'ai plus de caf-pow._

_8 / Jimmy lit par-dessus mon épaule, probablement comme Ziva le fait avec toi actuellement, McGee._

_9 /Jimmy, tu respires dans mon cou ! __Arrête ça! TOUT DE SUITE!_

_10 / Concernant Camilla Mendès, la fille de la photo :_

_Elle est agent du NCIS à Rota, depuis sept ans. Elle a commencé comme une petite bleue, façon McGee, et puis elle est devenue agent senior d'une équipe de trois personnes. Elle a trente ans, est divorcée et a trois frères. Elle a une moto, la Honda visible sur la photo, et une petite Mercedes Rouge._

_Je vous envoie ses plaques d'immatriculation et j'ai lancé une recherche sur les deux véhicules à Rota et sa banlieue, mais pour l'instant, nada. J'ai aussi noté son adresse, même si je doute que vous la trouvez là-bas en train de vous attendre tout en vous faisant des cookies. De toute façon, je suis sûre que ses cookies sont répugnants, elle n'a pas une tête à savoir cuisiner._

_Elle a une tête de Femme-pour-Tony._

_Retrouvez-le. Ramenez-le. Revenez. Tous. _

_Je vous ferai plein de cookies._

_Abs (et Bert)_

* * *

><p><em>Gnak gnak. Mais pourquoi c'est Shaun qui décroche sur le tél de Cam, hein? ^^<br>_

_Prochain chap' -Tony, Cam, Shaun- déjà prêt, je le poste dès que vous me le demandez!^^ (Allez, dix reviews, et je le poste!)..._

_Si vous êtes perdus au niveau du timing de la fic', j'ai fais un récap' sur le blog!  
><em>


	16. Soustraction

_Hola!_

_Chose promise, chose due... Dix reviews, un nouveau chapitre! Yeahaa!^^ Un petit chapitre, mais... Mais... C'est voulu. ^^_

_Au passage, je vous ai déjà dis que j'aimais vos reviews?_

_Oui, hein?_

_Bah, je le redis! J'adore vos reviews! ^^_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Juste un point technique, pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre juste après sa sortie, le site m'avait retiré la numérotation sur la lettre d'Abby... Avec les numéros, c'est beaucoup plus agréable à lire ;) Allez voir ^^<em>

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Une douche? Ca serait si facile, si facile...<em>

_Furieuse: Oui, EJ a eu pas mal de chance. Mais saches qu'avec moi, la chance ne dure jamais longtemps!_

_Lili: Une Abby qui voit sa team s'enfuir n'est pas à contrarier ^^!_

_Mandy: Un rien hystérique, oui. Si peu, oooh, si peu ^^!_

_Absol-Fan: Mais... Mais je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé chez Cam! Accroches-toi bien, par contre ^^!_

_WJ: Mais eux aussi t'adore!_

_Lul: Plusieurs choses, déjà: Bienvenue et merci pour ton com'! ^^ Deuxièmement: Tu as posté la 200e! YOUHOU! Troisièmement, oui, j'ai été gentille pour EJ. Quatrièmement: Ceci ne sera pas une habitude ^^! Et enfin, vive l'action!_

_Myriam: Bon, j'ai posté, j'ai posté! Mais de toute façon, il fallait que je prépare ce chapitre avant de poster et donc... J'ai eu mes dix reviews *Fais la danse de la joie*_

_Dilinzzo: Tu me poses la question? Et bien... Je vais te répondre!^^_

_Gwen: Petite review, auteure qui sautille de joie devant les compliments ^^! Merci!_

* * *

><p><strong>Soustraction<strong>

.

Deux voitures, sept hommes. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir depuis la fenêtre du troisième étage, chacun avait minimum une arme, si ce n'était plus. Ils avançaient, confiants, vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ce qui laissait à penser que d'autres hommes étaient probablement en train d'entrer par l'arrière de l'immeuble, les empêchant ainsi de fuir.

Ce qui ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de chances de survie s'ils ne se bougeaient pas immédiatement.

-On a intérêt à dégager vite fait d'ici, souffla l'agent en attrapant son Sig dans sa ceinture, aussitôt imité par l'espagnole.

Camilla acquiesça, avant d'attraper le bras de Shaun, pour lui indiquer de la suivre, vers la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, le regard rivé sur le pistolet de la jeune femme.

-Donne-moi une arme.

-Shaun, je veux que tu survives, pas que tu attentes à ta vie en jouant les héros, répondit aussitôt Camilla dans un murmure agacé, tout en ouvrant la porte pour regarder de chaque côté du couloir.

-Je sais me servir d'une arme !

-N'insistes pas.

Elle se tourna vers Tony, tout en indiquant l'extérieur d'un geste de la tête.

-RAS, on peut y aller.

Elle se glissa à l'extérieur, ses bras tendus devant elle, son arme maintenue dans son poing fermé, son regard scrutant la sortie d'escaliers, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Shaun la suivit aussitôt, l'italien termina la marche, dos au gamin, son arme également fermement serrée dans se main. Il s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur, leva son regard vers le cadran lumineux placé au dessus des doubles portes de métal et fronça les sourcils en constatant que le chiffre lumineux correspondant au rez-de-chaussée avait laissé place à celui indiquant le premier étage.

-Il est en marche. Ils seront là dans quelques secondes.

-Je les entends arriver aussi par les escaliers, murmura Camilla en reculant de l'autre côté, se plaçant instinctivement devant Shaun.

-On ne peut pas sortir, gronda Tony. On retourne dans l'appartement.

La brune écarquilla les yeux, surprise par ce retournement de situation.

-T'es dingue ?

- Fais-moi confiance.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard étonné, mais obtempéra devant le visage sérieux de l'agent. Ils repartirent dans la pièce, Tony referma la porte derrière eux, avant de tirer le verrou. Il se plaça ensuite sur le côté de l'étagère en pin massif placée à côté de la porte, et plaça ses deux mains sur le meuble de façon à le pousser vers la porte. La jeune femme vint aussitôt à son secours, et quelques secondes plus tard, le meuble barrait la porte d'entrée. Un rempart, bien que plutôt maigre, devant les hommes qui poussaient déjà la poignée de l'appartement.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, il faut sortir d'ici.

-Tu sais qu'on vient de barricader la porte d'entrée, Tony ? Railla Camilla d'un ton sec, alors qu'un violent coup résonnait derrière le panneau de bois.

-Ouais. T'as un balcon, non ?

-On est au troisième étage !

-Et tes voisins du dessous, ils ont un balcon, je suppose.

Elle lui lança une œillade devenue intriguée, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-On n'aura pas le temps de passer tous les trois sur le balcon des voisins avant qu'ils ne fassent exploser ma porte.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, un premier coup de feu résonna derrière la faible barricade de la porte, ils reculèrent vers la cuisine.

-J'ai pas dis qu'on allait quitter cet appartement tous les trois.

Il lui lança un regard soutenu, elle hocha la tête, tout en mordillant nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue.

-Ok, je vois. Une petite soustraction. Trois moins un, constata l'espagnole en jetant un vague regard troublé à Shaun, pendant que Tony acquiesçait.

L'adolescent passa de l'un à l'autre, tressaillant quand un nouveau coup de feu résonna près de lui, signe que les hommes s'acharnaient à présent sur les charnières de la porte. Les deux plus âgés tournèrent leur visage vers lui, il grimaça, tout en reculant d'un pas.

-Ok, Shaun, je vais te tenir les bras, tu n'auras qu'à prendre ton élan pour te basculer sur le balcon du dessous. Et courir. Tu prends la moto, et tu files, ordonna Tony d'une voix rapide, tout en poussant le jeune homme vers la porte vitrée amenant au balcon.

-Vous n'allez pas rester ici et…

-Discute pas, on n'a pas le temps.

-Je vais te donner mon téléphone sécurisé, souleva l'espagnole, tout en jetant un léger regard vers l'étagère qui tremblait sous les coups d'épaules des hommes.

L'italien lui serra l'épaule en le poussant en avant, la brune plongea en même temps la main dans sa poche, pour en ressortir son petit téléphone portable et le tendre au jeune homme. L'agent senior intercepta cependant l'objet, composant rapidement un numéro sur le clavier, qu'il enregistra sans prendre le temps de le nommer, avant de le rendre à l'adolescent.

-Dès que tu peux, tu appelles ce numéro. Tu lui dis que Tony est en Esp…

Il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le temps de développer. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant que les hommes n'entrent. Ils passèrent la porte vitrée, arrivant sur le balcon donnant vue sur la plage.

-Laisse tomber, je suis sûr qu'il est déjà dans un avion pour Rota, de toute façon. Tu lui demandes où il est et tu le retrouves. Il te protégera, ok ?

Le gamin ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Tony sans un mot, angoissé malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. L'italien lui attrapa le bras, lui indiquant à travers une légère pression qu'il devait agir. Shaun posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde, prit appui sur ses mains, et passa ses jambes de l'autre côté de la protection de verre teintée, pendant ainsi ses jambes dans le vide. Avec l'aide de son aîné, il se retourna de façon à faire face à Tony et Camilla qui était, elle, postée entre le balcon et l'appartement, guettant l'avancée des hommes face à leur maigre protection.

L'agent lui attrapa les bras fermement, le gamin lui lança un dernier regard. Où se lisait toute sa nervosité des les quitter. De les laisser seuls face à une mort probable.

L'italien ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et de regretter son geste, il attrapa les bras de Shaun et le poussa en arrière, tout en le faisant basculer de façon à ce que ses jambes partent d'avant en arrière. Il recommença l'opération une fois. Et lâcha l'adolescent une fois sûr que celui-ci avait assez d'élan pour arriver sur le balcon inférieur. Le jeune homme atterrit chez ses voisins avec un bruit mat, juste à l'instant où la porte et le meuble volaient en éclat derrière eux.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous avais prévenu... Terminé la PBG gentille!<em>

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	17. Commando

_Hola!_

_Je craque, je craaaque! Je m'étais promis de ne poster ce chapitre que demain... Et puis voilà, je ne sais pas garder un chapitre longtemps écrit dans mon ordinateur sans vous le donner..._

_J'espère quand même que ceux qui sont probablement en vacances reviendront me donner un petit coucou dans les reviews de ce chapitres et les précédents... Ça encourage et ça motive à continuer l'écriture ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Les voisins du dessous... Disons qu'il vont probablement être surpris, non? ^^!<em>

_Mandy: Merci ^^! Sadique et fière de l'être!_

_Furieuse: Je ne te promets rien. Je me demande encore jusqu'à où va aller mon seuil de cruauté sur cette fic'..._

_Gwen: Moa? Faire du TBC? *Prend un air faussement choqué*. Rooh, mais quelle idée!_

_Lul: Mais, peut-être as-tu l'AIPM et tu ne le sais pas? AH! ^^_

_Lili: Héhé, Gibbs risque de revenir trèèèès prochainement (et beaucoup plus fréquemment) dans cette histoire! ^^ Et oui, Tony connaît son Boss par coeur! ;)_

_FandeBones: Mais, tu dois être habituée, non?_

_Myriam: Oui, Gibbs risque d'être demandé en renfort prochainement. Quant à Tony et Cam..._

* * *

><p><strong>Commando<br>**

.

Shaun se releva lentement, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant doucement sa respiration après cette chute depuis le balcon supérieur. Il lança un regard autour de lui, tout en se laissant une seconde de réflexion, également destinée à calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Le balcon était vide, et –heureusement pour lui-, la porte vitrée était ouverte, donnant sur un salon aux murs blancs, où se laissait entendre le son d'une télévision et les bruits de discussion d'un couple.

Il hésita, grimaçant en constatant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de passer devant eux pour sortir.

Il prit une longue inspiration, fit aller son cou de gauche à droite. Il allait y aller, ne pas réfléchir et se lancer. Simple et efficace. Il enjamba la séparation entre le balcon et l'appartement, jeta un bref regard au couple enlacé sur le canapé devant une émission de téléréalité… Et se mit à courir vers la porte, passant devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

Les occupants sursautèrent en le voyant passer, la femme poussa un cri, l'homme lui lança un coussin au vol. Il protégea l'arrière de sa tête de ses bras en recevant le projectile, tout en passant dans l'entrée. Un bibelot en verre alla s'écraser sur le mur à quelques centimètres de sa tête au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il lâcha un râle étouffé en constatant que l'objet aurait pu lui briser le crâne si l'homme avait su viser.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, et se lança aussitôt dans les escaliers, dévalant les marches aussi vite que possible. L'homme de l'appartement le suivait, s'il prenait en compte les pas derrière lui. Il n'avait pas assez d'ennemis comme ça, il s'en rajoutait, super.

Il se glissa derrière un parterre de fleurs au premier étage, coupant sa respiration. L'homme passa devant lui sans le voir, il laissa quelques secondes défiler. Avant de voir l'inconnu remonter, visiblement mécontent.

Pas très malin, l'espagnol. Mais ça lui sauvait la vie.

Il reprit sa course après avoir vérifié que le débile était bien remonté chez lui et passa le pallier du premier, se lançant ainsi dans la dernière partie de sa descente. Il laissa sa main courir le long du mur alors qu'il dévalait les marches aussi vite que possible, regardant à peine autour de lui.

Il sauta à bas de la dernière marche, et se lança en avant, vers le parking. Les portes amenant à l'extérieur se dessinaient devant lui, comme une promesse de survie. Il franchit les derniers mètres les séparant, et posa ses mains sur les deux poignées libératrices.

Mais s'arrêta juste avant de franchir la porte vitrée le séparant de l'air frais, son regard rivé sur la Honda jaune à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui. Ou plus particulièrement sur les deux hommes entourant la Honda. De tas de muscles qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de rencontrer. Il avait eu sa dose d'abrutis ces deux jours-ci.

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, pour se diriger vers l'autre sortie, celle qui donnait sur la plage. Il aurait bien le temps de trouver un véhicule une fois qu'il aurait quitté cet immeuble.

Enfin s'il quittait cet immeuble. Ce qui était légèrement contrarié, puisqu'il venait de se cogner violemment contre le torse de l'un des hommes en noir venus le chercher, volant en arrière sur le carrelage sous l'effet de l'impact.

.

Les restes du meuble protégeant l'accès à l'appartement s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Il sauta sur le côté de la porte, à l'abri derrière la cloison séparant l'appartement du balcon. Dans le salon, des hommes entraient à grands renforts de beuglements, le son de leurs chaussures martelant le sol carrelé de l'appartement résonnant jusqu'aux oreilles des deux agents fédéraux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, face à Tony, Camilla, agenouillée, dos contre le mur, serrait contre elle son Glock, la joue posée contre la cloison, sa respiration s'accélérant à chaque nouvelle seconde qui défilait, chacune les rapprochant lentement du moment où ils allaient être découverts.

Il lui fit un petit hochement de tête qu'il voulu rassurant, avant de passer quelques centimètres de son visage par l'ouverture de la porte, pour observer ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement.

Cinq hommes étaient en train de retourner les meubles et de fouiller chaque recoin de chaque pièce, comme ils l'avaient fait chez EJ. L'un d'entre eux était immobile au milieu du salon, différent des autres par sa carrure et son côté supérieur, hautain ainsi que par son allure –Ni costume, ni look patibulaire, mais jean et t-shirt noir ainsi que lunettes de soleil chics-. Probablement le responsable de ce petit commando. Les bras croisés devant lui, l'inconnu suivait froidement les Men In Black du regard pendant qu'ils réduisaient en bouillie chaque bien de l'appartement.

L'italien recula, les genoux repliés devant lui, pour placer son arme entre ses deux mains, tout en prenant une longue inspiration, avant de se pencher légèrement du côté de Camilla, tout en veillant à ne pas être visible de l'appartement. Pour le moment, le balcon n'avait pas été visité. Il voulait que ça dure encore quelques secondes.

-Huit. Un chef, sept gorilles. Peu de chances de survie.

Elle acquiesça difficilement, avant de déglutir.

-On le tente ? Risqua-t-elle tout en palissant légèrement.

Il lui lança une œillade partagée entre la lassitude et l'ironie.

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Alors, on saute.

Il désigna la plage face à lui d'un geste de la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ça revient à mourir !

-Trois étages, on peut le faire. Si on tombe dans le sable.

-Et Shaun ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il s'en est sorti. C'est un Barrett.

Elle blanchissait à vue d'œil.

-Je… J'ai le vertige.

Il grimaça légèrement, avant de lui faire un semblant de sourire.

-…Ferme les yeux.

Elle le détailla une seconde, hésitante. Les mètres qui la séparaient de la plage lui semblaient bien trop infranchissables. Mais, le choix était limité. Surtout que les hommes semblaient avoir terminé de retourner l'appartement et laissant entendre leur pas se rapprocher du balcon et donc, de leur cachette.

-Ok.

-Sûre ?

-Ne me le demande pas.

Il lui fit un petit hochement de menton, tout en se redressant légèrement, elle l'imita. Ils rangèrent chacun leurs armes dans leur ceinture, tout en franchissant l'espace qui les séparaient du balcon, toutefois en veillant à restant hors de la vie des hommes de l'appartement et donc des fenêtres.

-A deux, souffla Tony.

-Et pourquoi pas à trois ?

-Ça laisse trop le temps de réfléchir. Un…

Ils posèrent simultanément leurs mains sur la rambarde.

-Deux !

Ils passèrent leurs jambes au dessus de la plaque opaque qui les protégeaient du vide, seules leurs mains et leurs jambes posées sur le haut de la rambarde les séparant à présent d'une longue chute. Elle ferma les yeux en tremblant, il laissa échapper un bref soupir.

Il ne s'était pas imaginé son voyage à Rota comme ça. Ce qui devait être un simple encart à sa mission sur EJ se révélait une course poursuite entre des hommes qui voulaient sa peau et celle de deux autres personnes pour il ne savait quelle raison. Pour couronner le tout, il était peut-être en train de terminer sa vie par une chute mortelle dans le sable de Rota via le troisième étage d'une planque du NCIS.

Génial.

Il plissa les yeux, scrutant en un millième de seconde et le soleil, astre orangé qui se dessinait au-dessus de lui. Peut-être que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Ou peut-être pas. Cam lui pressa légèrement la main. Il lui retourna le geste, comme un encouragement, un simple contact qui le conforta dans son idée. S'ils pouvaient réussir à se sauver, autant le tenter.

Il sentit la peau de la jeune femme quitter la sienne et abaissa son regard vers elle, alors qu'elle sautait, tout en laissant échapper un léger cri de terreur.

Il s'apprêta à faire de même, ses membres déjà tendus pour se propulser sur le sable et non sur le béton qui longeait l'immeuble juste en dessous de lui.

Il lâcha la rambarde à l'instant exact où deux mains de fer lui attrapèrent les épaules, pour le tirer violemment en arrière et le faire retomber sur le dos, en plein milieu du balcon.

Il ferma les yeux sous l'impact, son souffle coupé par la chute en arrière, et l'arrière de sa tête s'étant cogné contre le sol. Il laissa échapper une grimace douloureuse tout en portant la main à sa tête, pendant qu'un léger soupir amusé se laissait entendre au-dessus de lui.

.

-Le petit frère…

L'homme, qu'il reconnu comme l'un de ceux qui avait essayé de l'enlever la première fois, le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, l'adolescent eut un geste de recul. Qui ne suffit pas cependant à arrêter l'individu dans son geste. L'homme enserra son cou, l'obligeant dans ce geste brutal à se relever, son poing refermé autour de sa gorge. Il déglutit avec peine, tout en levant le plus possible son menton vers le plafond, dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de l'air que le Man in Black était en train de lui ôter.

-Toi, on peut dire que t'es pas une proie facile, commenta l'homme en plissant les yeux, pendant qu'il posait sa main sur le bras de l'homme, essayant vainement de le faire desserrer sa prise.

Il essaya de répondre quelque chose, mais capitula aussitôt, incapable de formuler un mot sous la poigne de fer qui entourait sa gorge.

-Maintenant, je vais t'amener à Monsieur Jack. Monsieur Jack te cherche depuis deux jours, il sera ravi de te revoir.

Lui, non. Bizarrement.

L'homme lâcha un peu sa prise, l'adolescent tomba aussitôt à genou, portant sa main à sa gorge tout en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

-J'ai pas le droit de te tuer. Content, hein ?

Ravi, il était ravi.

-Mais j'ai le droit de te faire un peu mal !

Là, il était beaucoup moins ravi.

L'homme dégaina son arme, entreprenant de visser lentement son silencieux sur celle-ci, pendant que le jeune homme essayait difficilement de se relever, le regard rivé sur le colosse, l'une de ses mains en guise d'appui contre le sol, l'autre toujours placée comme un signe réconfortant autour de sa gorge, pendant qu'il reprenait lentement son souffle.

-On va dire au Chef que tu t'es défendu, que j'ai du tirer dans ta jambe pour t'arrêter. T'avais qu'à pas m'obliger à te courir après comme ça, Gamin. Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

-C'était…

Il inspira difficilement, tout en relevant le menton pour affronter le regard noir de l'individu. Son souffle était coupé, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester neutre pendant qu'on lui tirait dessus. Il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline grimper en lui, dévalant dans ses veines pour l'obliger à dire quelque chose, à ne pas rester muet face à son ennemi.

-Pour te faire… Perdre ton gras… Gros tas, articula Shaun difficilement en affichant un microscopique sourire sur son visage, défiant ainsi ouvertement l'homme en noir.

Il ne savait pas d'où il la tenait celle-là, mais il en était fier. Et étant donné le regard qui s'écarquillait sur le visage de l'homme face à lui, il venait de faire mouche. L'homme leva son arme vers lui, il fit un pas en arrière.

Bon, il aurait dit un truc sympa à l'abruti avant de mourir.

Gros-Bras retira la sécurité. La détonation retentit.

.

Si c'était ça, se faire tirer dessus, ça ne faisait pas mal, il n'avait rien senti.

Il ouvrit les paupières qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermées, et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'individu qui lui avait tiré dessus allongé face contre le sol, une tache rouge s'élargissant lentement dans son dos.

Là, il ne comprenait plus rien. Gros-Débile s'était tiré dessus ?

Il releva son visage, surpris.

Et croisa le regard de Camilla. Un regard légèrement plissé, tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui. L'un de ses bras avait un angle particulier, tout du moins, son coude ne partait pas dans le bon sens, c'était assez étrange. Elle saignait du nez et de l'arcade sourcilière. Et elle boitait. Elle boitait très fortement.

Et, accessoirement, elle venait de lui sauver la vie, aussi. Encore une fois.

Il fit un pas vers elle, rendu muet par la stupeur mais aussi par l'adrénaline quittant peu à peu ses veines après avoir failli mourir face à l'individu.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un mot. Un nom, particulièrement. Celui d'un agent qu'il ne voyait pas se dessiner derrière l'ombre de l'espagnole. Ils étaient trois toute à l'heure. Ils étaient deux maintenant. Il n'aimait pas cette soustraction.

Il articula la première syllabe du prénom de l'italien, le visage de l'espagnole se crispa. La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable le coupa cependant dans son mot, le stoppant instantanément. C'était le téléphone portable que Camilla lui avait donné.

Il attrapa machinalement l'appareil, pendant que son aînée lui attrapait le bras, le poussant vers la porte amenant au parking intérieur, tout en boitant derrière lui. Son prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il décrochait. Une banale et simple présentation. Comme s'il n'était pas en train de s'échapper face à une horde de personnes qui voulaient sa peau. Comme si l'un des leurs n'était pas probablement mort pour le protéger. Comme si les deux derniers jours n'existaient pas, qu'il était un ado normal qui voulait draguer et flâner avec ses amis pendant les trois mois de vacances qui se dessinaient devant lui.

Comme si.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme le prouvait la voix précipitée qu'il entendit au bout du fil. La voix de sa demi-sœur.

* * *

><p><em>Surpris?<em>


	18. L'homme qui tombe à pic

_Hello!_

_Nouveau chap. Nouvelle crise d'AIPM?^^_

_Et... Bonne lecture (quand même!)!_

* * *

><p><em>Mandy: Disons que Tony ne passera surement pas les meilleurs moment de sa vie durant les prochaines heures ^^!<em>

_WJ: Meuh, j'suis pas une pastéquophile! (C'est quoi une pastéquophile?)_

_Lul: Félicitation à toi en tant que nouvelle malade de l'AIPM! *Tope dans la main de Gwen pour cette nouvelle victoire* (nous, un pacte? Naaaooooon). Et non, non, non, je n'ai pas honte de faire souffrir Tony *Sourire tout fier*_

_FandeBones: J'adore te mettre les nerfs en pelote :]!_

_Gwen: Monsieur Jack est la définition même de TBC!_

_Dilinzzo: Je n'aime pas vu l'arme fatale... *Évite le lancer de tomates*. Mais contrairement à Tony, je ne suis PAS DU TOUT une cinéphile! ^^ Et Shaun et Cam sauvés... Hum, t'es sûre?_

_Lili: Prochain chap': The team. Celui d'après: Tout entier pour notre Tony!^^ 'Intense et épique': Deux adjectifs très gentils, merci!_

_Haerys: Je t'adore! Merci d'avoir rattrapé tous les chapitres manquant! Merci! J'ai noté que tu aimes bien Cam, mais note aussi que je suis en mode méchante PBG ^^! (Et dis moi, ça veut dire quoi KYA - à part être une marque de voiture -?)_

* * *

><p><strong>L'homme qui tombe à pic<strong>

.

-Shaun ?

Il l'entendait essoufflée, tremblante, précipitée alors qu'elle prononçait son nom. Qu'elle l'appelait. Il se força à répondre sans montrer toute l'émotion qui l'envahissait en constatant qu'elle était vivante.

-EJ.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il grimaça malgré lui. Physiquement, ça pouvait aller. Mentalement… Il était complètement paniqué. Mais il était également bien décidé à ne pas le montrer.

-Ca ira mieux quand tout ça sera fini, se décida-t-il à répondre de sa voix la plus calme. Et toi ?

Il l'entendit lâcher un léger soupir de soulagement.

-Cam est avec toi ?

Il nota qu'elle avait volontairement évité de répondre à sa question, pour enchaîner sur une autre. Ce qui lui donna un désagréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Connaissant sa sœur, elle n'avait pas répondu pour ne pas l'effrayer. Et si elle n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer… Il ne préférait même pas penser à l'état dans lequel elle était.

-Oui. On va jusqu'à la voiture.

A son tour, il évita de mentionner ce qui paniquerait sa sœur : S'ils y arrivaient vivants.

-Tu n'es pas dans un endroit sécurisé ? Une planque ?

-Plus maintenant.

Elle marqua une pause, il l'imagina tressaillir.

-Shaun… Gronda EJ dans un souffle menaçant et d'une voix si tendue qu'il sentit un nouveau long frisson lui parcourir le corps entier.

Il laissa passer une légère seconde, le temps de la réflexion. Il devait indiquer à sa sœur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait aussi éviter qu'elle ne panique. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète et qu'elle mette sa santé en danger pour lui. Il allait lui expliquer, mais sans entrer dans les détails, voilà.

-On a eu de la visite. Camilla est blessée. Et Tony était là aussi.

-Tony ?

Elle était surprise. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais s'arrêta, interrompu par la vision de l'espagnole qui s'était arrêtée devant lui et avait déposée sa main valide sur son torse pour le stopper également. Ils étaient arrivés à la porte en métal menant au parking souterrain, elle la poussa délicatement du bout de son pied pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Et lui donna ensuite le feu vert en retirant sa main. Ils se remirent à avancer. Il remarqua qu'elle boitait toujours autant, et que son front était légèrement recouvert de sueur… Elle était visiblement à bout.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, sa sœur avait également marquée une pause, durant les trois secondes qu'avait duré le geste de Camilla. Elle reprit enfin, d'une voix blanche :

-Attend, pourquoi _était_ ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre, conscient d'avoir dit une bêtise. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il disait, trop bouleversé par les derniers évènements. C'était beaucoup, même pour lui qui était la zénitude incarnée habituellement.

-Euh…

Camilla ouvrit la portière de sa voiture côté passager, il lui lança un regard interloqué, pendant qu'elle lui tendait les clés. Elle lui fit signe de lui donner le téléphone, il le lui transmit, se laissant ainsi la liberté de ne pas répondre à la question d'EJ. Camilla l'interpella, pendant qu'il jetait un regard interloqué vers le volant.

-Tu conduis.

-Je…

-Je ne peux pas le faire dans mon état. Tu conduis, Shaun. Tu peux le faire.

Il grimaça, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de contester, prenant l'appel d'EJ à son tour.

.

Ok. C'était facile de conduire. Après tout, il le faisait très bien dans GTA. Il était un pro dans ce jeu. Médaillé d'or et tout le tralala. Ces copains l'appelaient même le 'Boss of GTA'.

Bon, là, il n'avait pas de manette de Playstation mais un volant. Il n'avait pas de chance de survie s'il se plantait mais une vraie chance d'aller à l'hôpital ou à la morgue. Il ne pouvait pas recommencer le 'jeu' s'il partait dans le décor. Oh, et puis, il y avait un vrai 'Game Over' si la voiture était touchée à cause des hommes armés qui se tenaient sur le parking.

Mais à part ça, c'était presque comme GTA.

Camilla était en train de demander à EJ où elle se trouvait, il décida de ne pas la déranger et de démarrer le véhicule sans son aide. Elle avait visiblement de plus en plus de mal à parler, lâchant les mots à travers un souffle difficile, grimaçant presque à chaque syllabe.

Il prit une longue inspiration, resserra ses mains autour du volant… Et s'immobilisa, interdit. Il ne savait même pas comment faire marche arrière.

-Appuie sur l'embrayage, nota Camilla en coupant net sa conversation avec EJ. Pédale de gauche.

Il suivit l'indication, elle passa la marche arrière grâce à sa main valide.

-Ok, pédale de droite, léger, tu braques, tu te mets droit… Et tu fonces en dehors du parking.

Il sourcilla légèrement, écrasa un peu trop fort la pédale. La voiture partir vivement en arrière et alla percuter la Seat qui se trouvait derrière, laissant l'alarme de celle-ci se déclencher par la même occasion.

-Shaun ! Ma voiture ! Tempêta Camilla, avant de répondre à sa collègue : Non, EJ, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste l'arrière de ma voiture qui n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il ne répondit pas à la remarque de l'espagnole, se contentant de braquer son volant tout en appuyant sur la pédale de gauche (embrayage, embrayage, il avait retenu), pour ensuite passer la première (ou était-ce la troisième ?) et d'écraser la pédale d'accélérateur. La prise de vitesse propulsa leur tête sur l'appuie-tête, alors que la voiture se lançait vers l'extérieur.

Il traversa le parking de dehors en quelques secondes, sans prendre en compte les regards des hommes armés alors qu'il passait devant eux. Sans voir dans son rétro l'un d'eux viser la voiture. Sans freiner quand son pare-brise arrière éclata en morceaux. Il sortit de l'endroit quelques secondes plus tard, et s'aventura sur l'avenue, son compteur frôlant dangereusement les cent cinquante kilomètres heures.

Il laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres en constatant que les Men in Black ne les suivaient pas, ils n'avaient probablement pas prévu qu'il y avait un parking souterrain sous l'immeuble, et donc une issue de secours. Et donc qu'ils s'en iraient sous leur nez !

Il se pencha vers Camilla, sans lâcher la route des yeux.

-On a réussi !

Il n'obtint pas de réponses. Il remarqua alors que la balle qui avait brisé son pare-brise arrière n'avait pas brisé celui de l'avant. Que la conversation entre Camilla et sa sœur s'était stoppée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parking. Que la voiture était à présent bien trop silencieuse.

Un coup d'œil sur le côté pendant qu'il ralentissait lui permis de comprendre.

Le sang imbibant le top orangé de la jeune femme, ses yeux clos et sa mine livide ne mentait pas. Elle avait été touchée par la balle ayant traversé le pare-brise. Et était en train de se vider de son sang, à son côté.

.

A l'école de police, on lui avait appris à ne pas chercher à faire le héros quand on avait une arme braquée sur soi et aucun gilet pare-balle pour se protéger. Une simple règle de base, enseignée au premier jour de sa formation.

Une règle qu'il était en train de mettre en œuvre à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'il se relevait lentement pour faire face à l'individu aux lunettes de soleil, ainsi qu'aux cinq hommes armés qui l'entouraient.

S'il avait tenté de récupérer son arme et de s'en servir, il était plus que probable qu'il aurait été à l'heure actuelle au sol, avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Scénario qu'il n'aimait pas trop.

Il ne broncha donc pas quand on lui retira son arme, alors qu'on lui demandait de lever les mains pour les placer sur sa nuque. Il se contenta d'un sourire ironique à l'adresse du blond qui le regardait derrière ses lunettes cendrées. Blond qui l'interpella d'un ton narquois, alors qu'il retirait lentement ses lunettes pour mieux le dévisager, laissant ainsi se dévoiler à l'agent le regard d'un bleu glacial de Blondinette-Man.

-On voulait faire le cascadeur ?

Voix grave, assez rauque. Qui collait bien avec le personnage. Une voix de fumeur. Il imaginait bien l'homme se fumer un paquet de clopes par jour, tout en tuant de pauvres agents du NCIS pour le plaisir entre deux.

-Je suis un grand admirateur de _'Colt Seavers'_, répondit l'agent sans sourciller.

Le blond se laissa aller à un sourire amusé, avant de commenter :

-'_L'homme qui tombe à pic_ '.

-Ce que vous n'êtes absolument pas, n'est ce pas ?

Si l'était, Camilla ne serait pas en train de s'enfuir à l'heure actuelle. Mais il ne rajouta pas ce point.

-Ca dépend pour qui. Vous êtes DiNozzo ?

-Ca dépend pour qui, rétorqua l'italien en reprenant les mots du blond avec un sourire chargé d'ironie.

-Pour moi.

-Alors, je m'appelle Jason Statham.

L'individu haussa un léger sourcil devant la remarque, pendant que Tony s'adossait nonchalamment à la plaque de verre teintée qui le protégeait du vide, ses mains toujours posées sur sa nuque.

-_Le Transporteur_ ?

L'homme connaissait ses classiques. Mais pas assez.

-Non, _The Expendables_, le film où il tue le crétin blond avec des lunettes de soleil qui s'y croit.

L'individu resta un instant muet sous la remarque de l'agent, seul un léger sourire présent sur ses traits pendait qu'il le fixait. Tony se mit à siffloter tout en tournant la tête vers la plage pour patienter que l'autre ait fini son inspection. Il en profita pour vérifier que l'espagnole n'était plus là, laissant ainsi la satisfaction l'envahir en voyant qu'elle avait pu se sauver. Un violent coup sur la joue l'arrêta cependant dans son sifflotement, l'obligeant à porter sa main au coin de sa bouche pour essuyer le sang qui y perlait, tout en faisant à nouveau face à l'individu qui venait de le frapper.

-De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé cet acteur, énonça froidement le chef du petit commando, tout en essuyant sur sa veste le dos de sa main. Mais j'aime le cinéma, comme vous, visiblement. Et vous savez ce que j'y préfère ? Les films où les héros sont torturés et meurent à la fin.

-Je rêve où vous venez de me dire que je suis un héros ? Sourit Tony en pointant son doigt vers l'arrogant qui lui faisait face.

L'homme cilla légèrement, avant de reprendre d'une voix blanche.

-C'est plutôt la deuxième partie de la phrase qui devrait vous intéresser.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'agent fédéral de lui répondre, préférant lui tourner le dos et quitter le balcon pour éviter une nouvelle remarque sarcastique, laissant à ses hommes le soin de faire avancer Tony à sa suite.

* * *

><p><em>Euh... Review?<em>

_PS: Shaun est sur le blog ! Pinkbluegreen . canalblog . com_


	19. Absence de couleur

_Hello!_

_Ok, aujourd'hui, j'ai trèèèès peu de temps pour vous répondre, on va donc faire trèèèèèès vite ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Myriam, Gwen, Lul, AbsolFan, Flavie, FandeBones, WJ, Dilinzzo, Haerys, Lili et Mandy : MERCI, merci, merci...MERCI!<em>

_Les autres lecteurs qui ne sont plus là, j'espère vous retrouver prochainement dans les reviews !:] Je construis mes histoires sur vos commentaires, vous savez? (Pour vous donner un léger exemple, vous avez sauvé Cam (pour le moment), grâce à vos coms ^^)_

* * *

><p><strong>Absence de couleur<strong>

.

Il tournait en rond dans ce couloir aux murs trop blanc, dans cet endroit aseptisé qui n'avait aucune vie. Les seules notes de couleur du couloir provenaient des fauteuils en tissu noir et de la plante verte défraichie posée à côté de la dernière chaise. Le reste était blanc, tout blanc. Une absence de couleur qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler où il se trouvait depuis environ cinq heures.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Sa console lui manquait. Au moins, s'il avait eu sa Playstation, il aurait pu jouer à un jeu vidéo pour faire passer l'attente. Pour oublier pourquoi il était là. Dans cette clinique privée du sud de Cadix. A attendre des nouvelles.

Mais il n'avait pas de console, il n'avait rien pour lui occuper les mains, il n'avait qu'une seule occupation. Penser.

Penser à sa sœur qui était dans une chambre d'hôpital, encore endormie après avoir passé plusieurs heures au bloc opératoire. Ses fractures étaient multiples. Côté fracturée qui avait également endommagée l'un de ses poumons, hanche luxée, nombreuses contusions et coupures au niveau des bras et du visage.

Il s'était immobilisé, raidi par la stupeur et une angoisse lui coupant la respiration quant il l'avait vu dans cet état, elle lui avait serré la main pour le rassurer en y associant un très léger sourire – ce qui n'avait absolument eu aucun effet-. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas attardée sur elle, préférant s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son amie, qu'elle n'avait pas vue avec lui dans la petite voiture rouge.

Il avait du lui apprendre que Camilla avait été touchée par balle, sous l'épaule droite. Qu'en plus du fait d'avoir l'os du coude brisé, la cheville foulée et des contusions au visage et aux mains suite à sa chute du troisième étage, elle avait eu le malheur d'être la cible de l'un des hommes qui leur courraient après.

EJ allait s'en sortir, son pronostic vital n'étant pas engagé, mais il allait lui falloir faire attention dans chacun ses mouvements durant quelques temps. Quant à Camilla, elle était en soins intensifs. Le fait d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang ne jouait pas en sa faveur. La balle qu'elle avait reçue ne l'avait pas épargné.

Il avait retrouvé sa sœur, il allait peut-être perdre l'une de ses amies.

Et pour couronner le tout, il n'arrivait pas à joindre le contact que Tony lui avait donné. Il tombait à chaque fois sur le répondeur. L'italien était entre les mains de ces hommes depuis plusieurs heures, et il se sentait inutile, assis ici à ne rien pouvoir faire.

Il jeta un regard las au téléphone, et appuya deux fois sur la touche appel, laissant le petit appareil faire sonner une nouvelle fois le numéro de l'inconnu.

Il attendait, sans espoir, sachant presque avec certitude qu'il allait entendre le bref message téléphonique 'Laissez un message' résonner à son oreille, comme les trente-sept fois précédentes. C'est pourquoi il sourcilla quand la sonnerie retentit, avant de laisser place à une voix masculine.

.

Retrouver le contact avec la terre ferme lui faisait le plus grand bien, après avoir passé un trop grand nombre d'heures dans les airs.

Des heures bien trop silencieuses... Avec à ses côtés, d'une part, l'informaticien qui avait durant tout le temps restant de leur vol cherché à obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé à l'aéroport de Rota et sur l'agent qui accompagnait Tony, sans grand résultat. Et de l'autre, son supérieur, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot suite au mail d'Abby, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder par le hublot, ses mains serrées en deux poings fermés sur les accoudoirs.

Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le sol espagnol, ils allaient pouvoir agir.

Leur priorité était de retrouver l'agent senior et les hommes lui ayant tiré dessus.

Ensuite, ils auraient une bonne explication avec Tony sur le pourquoi de cette petite virée en solitaire. Du moins, elle aurait une explication avec lui. Et elle supposait que Gibbs aussi, étant donné la colère qui émanait de lui depuis qu'ils avaient eu le coup de téléphone d'EJ, quelques heures auparavant.

Tony leur avait menti. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Elle, Gibbs, McGee. Car, après tout, ils étaient une équipe. Une équipe très soudée. S'il elle allait plus loin, elle pouvait même mentionner le mot famille. Et dans une équipe, une famille, il ne devait pas y avoir de secrets. Jamais.

Elle vit Gibbs attraper son téléphone pour l'allumer et l'imita, vite suivie par Tim. La fameuse règle numéro trois se rappelait à eux, après de nombreuses heures passées à être injoignables téléphoniquement dans l'avion.

L'ancien marine avait à peine allumé son portable que le téléphone sonna. Il jeta un rapide regard sur l'écran. Et décrocha d'un geste vif, tout en marchant vivement vers l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs maigres bagages, y incluant leurs armes de fonction.

.

-Gibbs.

Gibbs. L'homme-ami-de-Tony s'appelait Gibbs. Il avait mis un nom sur l'homme qui pouvait le 'protéger', comme le lui avait dit l'agent du NCIS.

-Euh… Bonjour. Vous êtes l'ami de Tony ?

Il y eut un bref silence au bout de la ligne. Il entendit des bribes de voix derrière l'individu, comme si celui-ci se trouvait dans un lieu public bruyant. Ce qui contrastait fortement avec le silence d'or du couloir de la clinique dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Son patron.

Son patron ? Tony lui avait donné le numéro de son patron ?

-Je suis Shaun Barrett. Tony m'a donné votre numéro. Il m'a dit que vous étiez probablement en route pour Rota. C'est vrai ?

A nouveau un très bref silence, comme si l'homme réfléchissait et assimilait les informations.

-C'est vrai, répondit enfin Gibbs.

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en se redressant, pour faire quelques pas dans le couloir blanc. Il ne savait pas comment énoncer autrement la vérité. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais, en danger, oppressé. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, que sa sœur et Camilla s'en sortent, que Tony soit retrouvé. Oui, il voulait de l'aide, comme il l'avait dit. Tout simplement.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse tout de suite, mais il entendit une voix féminine derrière son interlocuteur lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci resta muet, il prit son silence pour une incitation à reprendre ses explications :

-Je… Je suis dans une clinique privée de Cadix, où j'ai pris un faux nom pour ne pas qu'ils nous retrouvent, tous les trois… Ma sœur est en train de se remettre des suites d'une opération… Son amie est en soin intensif et a peu de probabilités de s'en sortir. Je… Je suis seul dans cet hôpital, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, et des hommes veulent ma peau. Des hommes qui ont aussi votre ami entre leurs mains. Tout ça pour une puce. Tony m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez m'aider ? J'ai… J'ai besoin d'aide. S'il vous plait.

Il se coupa après sa litanie, légèrement essoufflé d'avoir tout lâché pratiquement sans respirer. Il avait failli craquer sur le dernier mot, il s'était retenu pour ne pas que l'homme perçoive son désespoir. Il entendit Gibbs souffler quelques mots à une personne, dont le prénom de l'italien et celui de sa sœur, avant de reprendre la communication :

-L'adresse de la clinique.

Il se laissa glisser le long de l'un des murs de l'hôpital, son regard braqué sur le mur d'en face, tout en récitant d'une voix monocorde les coordonnées de l'endroit aseptisé où il était. Il était partagé entre le soulagement de savoir qu'il allait bientôt avoir de l'aide, et celui de devoir demander cet aide. La situation dans laquelle il était, les deux femmes qui se trouvaient dans cette clinique dans un état de santé difficile, le copain de sa sœur qui avait disparu… Pour le moment, il ne voyait que du noir autour de lui. Il espérait que Gibbs allait pouvoir y apporter un nouvel éclairage.

-On arrive, lâcha l'homme avant de raccrocher.

Il posa sa main qui tenait son téléphone par terre, tout en laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Et espérer que l'arrivée de ce Gibbs allait changer les choses.

* * *

><p><em>Si vous voulez la suite, tapez 1.<em>

_Si vous voulez la suite très vite, tapez 1 + un commentaire _(elle n'attend que vous pour être publiée!)_._

_Si vous voulez aller à Tahiti et nager avec les dauphins et / ou Tony... Je ne peux rien faire pour vous !^^_


	20. Longues secondes

_Helloooooo!  
><em>

_Nouveau chapitre, qui, je pense, engendra quelques menaces de votre part...  
><em>

_Un grand merci à ma chère Dilinzzo pour ce chapitre qui m'a aidé à trouver des références cinématographiques ! Merci !  
><em>

_Et merci à vous de me suivre!  
><em>

_Bonnes vacances aux vacanciers, bonnes révisions aux étudiants, bon appétit aux gourmands, et bonne lecture... Aux lecteurs!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Haerys: Je t'avoue que j'y ai cru à cette blague ^^! Et oui, Shaun est perdu. Mais y'a de quoi, quand même ^^!<br>_

_WJ: Et moi, je trouve ça chouettement chouette que tu trouves Shaun chouettement brave!  
><em>

_Mandy: J'ai exaucé ta demande pour la suite... Pour les dauphins... Euh... J'ai le numéro du père noel, si tu veux? ^^  
><em>

_Anna: Contente que tu aimes Shaun. J'avoue que, comme pour Max dans 'Six', je commence à vraiment m'accrocher au personnage :]  
><em>

_Lul: Pour Cam, j'ai pas encore décidé! (Ou j'ai décidé, mais je ne veux pas le dire... C'est ce qu'on appelle le suspeeeeense ^^) / Pour EJ, Shaun a repris la communication, mais je décris tout ça dans le prochain chap'! La voiture est cachée (prochain chap' aussi, tu me devances!). Et en fait, je répond à ta question pour Gibbs et partiellement pour la puce au prochain chap aussi ^^! Les explications arrivent...  
><em>

_AbsolFan: Stressante? Yes! :) Gibbs ba t-il pouvoir faire quelque chose? Hummm... Tu crois que ça va être simple? ^^  
><em>

_CDidounne: Les nouvelles de Tony, les voici! Pour Cam... Je vois que tout le monde l'aime bien. Ça peut aider. Ou pas ^^!  
><em>

_Dilinzzo: J'ai tout suivi! Et encore merci pour l'aide! Bon, par contre, pour le prochain chapitre, tu devras patienter aussi =) !  
><em>

_Flavie: Jean-Pierre ^^ Bwahahaha ! Shaun est assez mis en avant dans le prochain chap' aussi, mais c'est un personnage trèèèèès important de cette fic'! La Team va-t-elle aller aider Tony? Bonne question!  
><em>

_Myriam: Moi j'aime bien tes 'Et' ^^! Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la rencontre entre Shaun et Gibbs sera assez satisfaisante ^^! Le chapitre est presque prêt, je le peaufine ... ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Longues secondes<em><br>_**

_._

_Une seconde_

A nouveau. La première seconde d'une longue lignée. Il se débattit à peine, conscient qu'essayer de faire aller ses épaules ou sa tête de gauche à droite pour se débarrasser de la poigne qui lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau n'allait rien y changer, à l'exception du fait qu'on allait l'y laisser encore plus longtemps. Dans tous les cas, il était à leur merci, ses mains liées dans le dos l'entravant dans ses mouvements, l'empêchant de tenter de rendre à ses hommes ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir depuis cinq heures.

_Deux secondes_

Il avait douloureusement conscience de son corps meurtri par les coups de poing reçus dans l'estomac et dans l'abdomen. Jouer le Punching-Ball humain pour quatre Men in Black aux muscles surdimensionnés n'était pas très amusant en soi. N'avoir aucune réponse à leur donner suite à l'unique question qu'ils lui posaient était une insulte qui les poussaient à lui offrir encore et encore plus de démonstration du 'C'est moi le plus costaud'. A son grand regret.

_Cinq secondes_

Ca devait être la septième ou la huitième fois qu'il avait la tête plongée dans ce bac à eau. La septième ou huitième fois qu'il comptait les premières secondes, les pires pour s'acclimater, avec autant d'angoisse.

_Dix secondes_

Après avoir passé le cap des dix secondes, ça allait mieux. Il se forçait à calmer les battements intempestifs de son cœur, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir patienter encore de longues secondes, et même des minutes, avant de retrouver la douce sensation d'oxygène entrant dans ses poumons, et non celle de cette eau glaciale autour de son visage qui le forçait à retenir son souffle.

_Vingt secondes_

Il restait immobile, il attendait. Il patientait. Il laissait ses pensées dériver vers des personnes qui lui étaient proches pour ne pas se voir mourir noyé à cause d'une mission qu'il aurait du, il y a plus de trois semaines, refuser. Il n'aurait jamais du mentir à Gibbs, il n'aurait jamais du se jouer de son équipe, il n'aurait jamais du profiter de sa vie privée pour une mission secrète. Mais il était probablement trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

_Trente secondes_

Il essayait de tenir, de rester positif. Il était un agent fédéral surentraîné, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. Il pouvait le faire. Après tout, si Pierce Brosnan*, Jonathan Togo*, Georges Clooney* et Michael Weatherly* pouvaient résister à cette torture, il pouvait y arriver aussi.

_Une minute_

La fois précédente, il avait commencé à ressentit les effets du manque d'oxygène vers une minute trente environ. Mais il fallait croire qu'après sept petites baignades forcées, il n'avait plus la même endurance. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le souffle commençait déjà à lui manquer.

Si on ajoutait à son organisme qui commençait à fatiguer la peste attrapée il y a bientôt sept années et qui n'avait pas arrangé ses poumons...

Son souffle était désormais plus court qu'auparavant, aussi bien au quotidien qu'à l'instant. Même s'il essayait de le travailler fréquemment à travers de nombreux exercices de respiration en la compagnie d'une charmante kinésithérapeute du nom de Jordan, il n'avait plus la capacité à utiliser ses poumons d'une façon optimisée et à retrouver son oxygène facilement. Il s'en rendait à l'instant totalement compte.

_Une minute trente_

Il commençait à voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient petit à petit en même temps que ses forces.

_Une minute quarante_

Il avait fortement envie d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Ce qui était totalement inenvisageable et complètement suicidaire. Mais il savait qu'il allait finir par le faire si ces hommes ne sortaient pas sa tête très vite de l'eau. Et il finirait donc noyé. Morbide.

_Une minute cinquante_

Fini les points noirs dansant devant ses yeux ouverts sous l'eau, bonjour l'obscurité complète.

_Une minute cinquante sept_

Ses poumons lui brûlaient. Il était au bord de l'asphyxie.

_Une minute cinquante neuf_

Il perdit lentement pied avec la réalité. Seul un imperceptible instinct de survie l'obligea à garder la bouche close et ne pas respirer.

_Deux minutes_

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, la poigne des hommes le maintenant lui permis de ne pas se rompre le cou contre le rebord du bac dans lequel sa tête était plongée.

_Deux minutes trois_

Il entendait des voix. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles lui disaient.

_Deux minutes cinq_

Les voix se rapprochaient. Il reconnu la tonalité grave et bien distincte de Gibbs. Il lui chuchotait de survivre au creux de l'oreille. Super. Merci Jiminy Gibbs.

_Deux minutes sept_

Et voilà que maintenant, c'était Ziva qui lui interdisait de mourir. Et elle lui parlait en espagnol. Sexy.

_Deux minutes neuf_

McGee lui chantait une chanson d'Elton Jones. Il le voyait devant lui, comme une ombre floue dansant juste devant ses yeux. Visiblement, il était vêtu d'un costume de Superman... Moins sexy.

_Deux minutes onze_

Ducky aussi dansait devant lui avec Palmer, tout en chantant du Sting. Fun. Mais effrayant.

_Deux minutes douze_

Les voix de Ziva et Gibbs se stoppèrent, en même temps que McGee, Palmer et Ducky s'effaçaient de sa vue, laissant la place au noir. Ses poumons le torturaient, lui criaient qu'ils avaient besoin d'oxygène.

_Deux minutes treize._

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ouvrit la bouche. Et prit une grande inspiration.

Ou tenta de prendre une grande inspiration.

Il sentit l'eau envahir ses voies respiratoires avec douleur. Sensation affreuse et intense.

Il allait mourir.

_Deux minutes vingt_

Les hommes le tirèrent en arrière avant de le lâcher d'un coup, il s'effondra au sol tel une poupée de chiffon, aucun de ses muscles ne lui obéissant. Il se retrouva dos contre le carrelage froid et trempé de la petite pièce où il se trouvait. Au seuil de l'asphyxie.

.

Il recracha l'eau inspirée quelques secondes auparavant, tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Son regard était voilé par un masque opaque, ses poumons étaient en feu après la gorgée d'eau et la longue descente vers le manque d'oxygène. Ses bras tremblaient, son front lui brûlait, son corps lui faisait mal. Il ressentait chaque bouffée d'oxygène comme une nouvelle torture, du fait de sa gorge douloureuse après ses bains forcés.

Il sentit qu'on attrapait son t-shirt par le col et qu'on le forçait à se lever, il tenta difficilement de faire se mouvoir ses jambes pour suivre le mouvement.

Il se retrouva debout, soutenu par deux hommes au niveau des épaules, face à un autre individu dont il n'arrivait pas à discerner le visage sous sa vue encore trouble.

On lui parla, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'on lui disait.

L'homme s'impatienta, il sentit la colère poindre dans la voix qui l'interpellait.

Il se força à se concentrer, plissant également les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir celui qui lui parlait. Il comprit la fin de la phrase, en même temps que sa vision revenait lentement, lui permettant de discerner les traits de son interlocuteur.

-… Puce.

C'était le blondinet. Bien sûr. Et il voulait encore la même chose. Bien sûr.

-Alors ?

Ashton Jack – Car oui, il l'avait appris, Blondinet s'appelait Ashton Jack, ses parents devaient probablement le détester à la naissance- s'impatientait, ses mains croisées sur son torse et sa mâchoire crispée le démontraient. Tony passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées avant de lui répondre, jetant un regard incendiaire à son ennemi, prenant tout son temps pour formuler sa réponse.

-Alors, répéta l'agent en sentant un sourire sardonique apparaître lentement sur son visage, je crois que… J'ai encore soif.

L'autre serra les poings de rage tout en jetant un regard assassin à l'agent fédéral, avant de faire un signe aux hommes entourant Tony. L'italien se retrouva rapidement face contre le bac, avant de sentir pour la huitième fois le contact de l'eau gelé autour de son visage.

_Une seconde…_

* * *

><p><em>Pierce Brosnan : James Bond - Meurs un Autre Jour<br>_

_Jonathan Togo : Ryan Wolfe - Les Experts Miami  
><em>

_ Georges Clooney : Samuel Labarthe - Syriana  
><em>

_Michael Weatherly : 'Boxe et Natation' de Gwenetsi et 'Somewhere In The Dark' de LiliSurnatural - Ouais, vive le TBC! ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hum. Sahara? Venezuela? Nouvelle-Calédonie?<br>_

_Je crois que rien n'est assez loin pour les lecteurs en colère que vous êtes, non?  
><em>

_Un petit com' m'aidera à poster la suite au plus vite ^^!  
><em>


	21. Multiplication

_Hello!_

_Vous voulez la rencontre entre Shaun et la Team, non? La voici ^^!_

_Si vous regardez bien, le titre fait rappel à un autre chapitre... Il y en aura donc deux autres qui suivront dans la même logique!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Lul: Meuh, si je peux faire ça à Tony. GNAK GNAK. (Et oui, il a un côté loufoque, c'est Tony ^^)<em>

_Absol Fan: Mais c'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir. Et puis... Vive le TBC!_

_Furieuse: T'es là! *Sautille autour de Furieuse*. Suis contente. Très contente. Faut que je me mette sur ton interview, tu sais? (Et Cam n'a pas une Seat, c'était la voiture de derrière, elle a une petite Mercedes rouge ^^)_

_WJ: Elton John était pour toi, ma chère ^^! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement!_

_Love FMA: Shaun a un sacré sang froid, et c'est ce qui lui permet de tenir, même s'il arrive légèrement à bout après toutes ses aventures ! Et oui, Tony est un aimant à ennuis ^^! Quant à savoir si un personnage va rendre l'âme dans cette fic'... *Sourire carnassier*... On verra!_

_FandeBones: McGee ne sait pas ^^! Et non, je n'ai pas fini de m'acharner sur Tony *Fais craquer ses doigts*. Et... Tu ne connais pas Elton John? Sérieux? *Cri épouvanté*. Mais... Mais... File corriger ça sur Youtube! Viiiiiite!_

_Dilinzzo: Dans un sens, il fallait voir Gibbs en conscience, McGee en personnage fort même si ce n'est pas voyant, et Ziva et son côté attirant ^^! Quant à Palmer et Ducky, c'est leur côté un peu loufoque, amusant, qui est ressorti dans la tête de Tony!_

_Haerys: Une review comme ça... Ça illumine ma semaine. Merci Haerys!*_*_

_Myriam: Tony a dans un sens tourné ses pensées vers l'équipe pour ne pas voir l'asphyxie se profiler... ^^ Le message caché, il est expliqué au-dessus dans la réponse à Dilinzzo ^^!_

_Mandy: Oui, j'avoue, Tony en bave *Sourire fier*. Mais bon, je ne vous fais pas attendre trop longtemps pour la suite!_

* * *

><p><strong>Multiplication<strong>

.

-Shaun ?

Il sursauta. Coupé dans ses centaines de pensées tourbillonnantes et indescriptibles, l'adolescent leva son visage vers la jeune femme qui l'avait sorti de l'état de torpeur de plus de trente minutes, état dans lequel il s'était plongé après son coup de fil à Gibbs. Il prit alors conscience que trois nouvelles têtes avaient fait leur apparition dans le couloir où il était installé.

Il cligna légèrement des yeux avant d'acquiescer d'un geste du menton, tout en se redressant, aidé par l'appui de sa main contre le mur de l'hôpital, son esprit encore embrouillé d'un flou cotonneux après son état semi-contient volontairement provoqué pour ne pas penser à sa sœur, à Camilla, à l'agent du NCIS et aux hommes qui lui courraient après.

-Oui, c'est moi. Shaun. Shaun Barrett.

Tout en avançant vers eux, il tira rapidement sur le bas de sa chemise dans le but de la défroisser un peu, avant de redresser son visage vers la jolie brune qui lui souriait aimablement. Il lui répondit de la même façon.

-Je suis Ziva David, se présenta la jeune femme tout en lui tendant la main qu'il serra avec un bref hochement de tête associé.

-Timothy McGee, poursuivit le concerné en serrant à son tour la main du garçon.

-Gibbs, termina le plus âgé en lui faisant un petit signe du menton.

Le regard du jeune homme s'arrêta sur celui-ci, pour une brève inspection de l'individu. Yeux bleus acier, air qui rendait ses pensées indéchiffrables, assurance évidente qui émanait de l'individu et se lisait sur chaque centimètre de son apparence… L'homme était impressionnant. Et ne semblait pas des plus patients. Les salutations d'usage semblaient le summum de ce qu'il pouvait endurer avant d'attaquer le principal sujet.

-Je suppose que nous allons passer les salutations et les politesses pour aller au plus vite, devina Shaun tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

-Effectivement.

-Ok. Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

-Racontez-nous tout ce qui peut nous être utile, répondit Tim, alors que Gibbs se remettait en marche et passait devant eux d'un pas vif, tout en leur faisant un bref signe de l'index pour leur indiquer de le suivre.

L'adolescent regarda le plus âgé s'éloigner, surpris, pendant que les deux autres se mettaient à le suivre. La jeune femme lui indiqua qu'il devait faire de même, il leur emboita le pas, non sans avoir jeté un vague regard étonné vers le dos de l'ancien marine. Il leur expliqua le déroulement des jours précédents jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pendant qu'ils tournaient à l'angle du couloir, suivant Gibbs dans son avancée. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un espace orné d'une petite fenêtre, de quelques tables et chaises et d'un distributeur, devant lequel l'ancien marine s'arrêta pour y insérer une pièce.

-… Et j'ai conduis la voiture de Cam, pendant qu'elle répondait à ma sœur, poursuivit le jeune homme en suivant du regard Gibbs qui attrapait son gobelet de café et le posait sur la petite table en bois près de la machine, avant de planter son regard d'acier dans le sien, lui laissant un léger frisson lui parcourir la nuque sous le regard inquisiteur.

-Et ensuite… ? L'invita à poursuivre Ziva, tout en glissant à son tour une pièce dans la machine avant d'appuyer sur le bouton associé à un thé au citron.

Shaun s'adossa au mur, les mains placées dans son dos en guise de maintien, tout en lâchant une grimace désolée.

-Ensuite, un des hommes a tiré sur nous. La balle a traversé l'arrière de la voiture alors que je roulais à environ cent kilomètres heures et que je faisais hurler le moteur de la Mercedes. Mais Cam ne m'a pas râlé dessus en pestant contre le fait que j'étais en train de bousiller son moteur parce que la balle a été directement dans son corps, là, désigna le jeune homme en pointant un point sous son épaule. Ensuite, j'ai roulé environ cinq minutes à une vitesse à laquelle je ne préfère plus penser, avant de m'arrêter devant un hôpital. Ils ont pris Cam en charge. Pendant qu'ils lui donnaient les premiers soins, j'ai récupéré le téléphone, où ma sœur était toujours en ligne…

Il marqua une pause, hésitant, une légère veine palpitant à la base de son cou, sous l'effet de l'émotion. Ziva lui tendit le thé au citron dans le silence qui s'était instauré. Il la remercia avec un léger sourire.

-EJ m'a donné l'adresse de l'endroit où _elle_ se trouvait. Je lui ai donné l'adresse de l'endroit où _je_ me trouvais. Elle a paniqué en comprenant que c'était un hôpital, et m'a demandé de le quitter tout de suite.

-…Pour ne pas que les hommes qui vous avaient fait ça ne vous retrouvent, le coupa Tim.

-Exactement. Elle m'a donné l'adresse de cette clinique de Cadix, et m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital. Et… C'est à ce moment là que nous avons été coupés.

-Pourquoi ?

-La campagne. La ligne de l'homme de chez qui elle m'appelait était constamment en dérangement. Je me suis donc assuré que Camilla avait bien été transférée en soins intensifs à la clinique, sous le nom d'Eza Carnes.

-Nom d'emprunt ?

-Oui. C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand ils m'ont demandé l'identité de Cam. Bref. J'ai donc repris la voiture, et je suis allé chercher ma sœur.

-C'était dangereux, lâcha Gibbs dans un froncement de sourcils.

-Et stupide, je sais. La voiture aurait pu être retrouvée. Je sais. Mais j'ai seize ans, je ne réfléchis pas en flic, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Tu as déjà beaucoup de sang doux, le rassura Ziva en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

L'adolescent regarda avec hésitation la jeune femme pendant qu'elle retirait sa main.

-Euh… Pardon ?

-Elle voulait dire du sang froid, sourit Tim.

-Ah. Merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi, mais je me suis retrouvé chez l'homme qui avait aidé ma sœur, une demi-heure plus tard. Entre temps, je n'avais perdu qu'un rétroviseur, frôlé de près la mort à peine une dizaine de fois en coupant la priorité à plein de voitures, et j'avais probablement réduis à l'état de bouillie le système d'embrayage de la Mercedes. L'homme qui était avec EJ a donc repris le volant pour nous conduire à la clinique. Il a garé la voiture dans le parking souterrain, et puis ma sœur a été prise en charge, même si elle n'en était pas trop d'accord. Et depuis, j'attends.

Les trois agents s'échangèrent un bref regard, qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez. Ça fait six heures. Six heures que Tony a également disparu. Je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne sais même pas s'il est entre leurs mains ou…

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'il s'arrêtait subitement, alors que le regard de l'israélienne se détournait de lui pour aller fixer une seconde la fenêtre à sa droite, visiblement le temps d'effacer le masque inquiet qu'il avait pu lire sur son visage et afficher de nouveau un air assuré, pendant que les deux hommes fronçaient les sourcils. Elle revient poser son regard chocolat sur lui, il sentit son poignet se resserrer légèrement autour de son gobelet tout en imaginant ce que l'équipe pouvait ressentir à l'idée que l'un des leurs était peut-être mort en voulant aller à sa rescousse.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Il baissa la tête sur son thé au citron, pendant que Gibbs buvait une gorgée de café, silencieux, et que les deux autres agents fédéraux avançaient doucement vers lui, l'un hésitant, la seconde posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, le reprit Ziva en lui pressant la peau doucement. Tu n'as rien fait de mal à part sauver ta vie, celle de ta sœur et de son amie. C'est très bien, Shaun.

-Je suis désolé pour Tony, compléta Shaun.

-C'est un agent fédéral, il va s'en sortir. Il s'en sort toujours, répondit Ziva d'une voix trop assurée, derrière laquelle il devina la détresse qu'elle essayait difficilement de cacher.

-Je veux savoir qui sont ces hommes.

Les deux agents et l'ado se tournèrent d'un rapide mouvement vers Gibbs, pendant que celui-ci laissait tomber son gobelet de café dans la corbeille, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient quelques instants auparavant.

-Vous avez une idée, Patron ? L'interrogea McGee en se lançant à sa suite.

-Oui.

Ziva indiqua à Shaun de les suivre, il balança son restant de thé au citron dans la poubelle pour lui emboîter le pas, écoutant McGee questionner son supérieur :

-Qui est…

Gibbs laissa passer un très bref instant, le temps de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

-Barrett. EJ sait ce qu'il se passe. Je veux comprendre.

.

Les effets de l'anesthésie commençaient tout doucement à s'effacer, pour laisser place à la réalité. Elle se réveillait. Doucement.

EJ papillonna des paupières, avant de les refermer sous la luminosité accrue qui lui faisait face. Elle avait la gorge sèche, les pupilles lui brûlaient et chaque respiration lui coûtait un effort surhumain, comme si ses poumons étaient en panne. Mais le pire était la soif intense qui monta en elle alors qu'elle reprenait lentement conscience avec la réalité. Son premier réflexe fut donc d'aller chercher un verre d'eau, sa main partant d'elle-même tâtonner sa droite pour tenter de trouver un chevet puis ensuite un gobelet.

Elle rencontra d'abord la surface douce des draps, puis celle d'un meuble en bois. Elle poursuivit sa recherche, sa main avançant tout doucement sur la surface dure du meuble, tout en essayant à nouveau d'ouvrir les paupières, difficilement.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une surface douce, chaude. Elle hésita. Avant de réaliser que c'était de la peau.

Elle tressaillit légèrement, tandis que ses doigts retrouvaient le vide, mais qu'une main se posait sur son bras et qu'une voix lui parvenait, à travers les limbes de son esprit qui se réveillait doucement après l'anesthésie :

-Tu m'entends ?

Elle cru reconnaître Shaun. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver la réalité pour lui répondre. Un bref 'Oui' s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience.

-EJ. Je suis avec Gibbs, Ziva et Tim. Les collègues de Tony.

Cette fois, elle avait entendu la phrase, correctement. Et compris cette phrase. Qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, avant de porter sa main devant ses pupilles dilatées, éblouie par l'excès de lumière. Quelqu'un eu la présence d'esprit d'éteindre le plafonnier, elle se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux.

-Que… Vous l'avez… Retrouvé ? Tony ?

Un murmure. C'était juste un murmure, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour l'instant. Elle ferma un nouvel instant les yeux. Un flot d'images traversa son esprit, elle revit les hommes tenter de la faire parler, jouant avec son corps comme avec une poupée de chiffon, s'amusant de ses cris de douleur comme si c'était celui d'une douce mélodie. Un frisson la traversa.

-EJ. Où est cette satanée puce ?

Voix sèche, rapide, qui ordonnait une réponse rapide. Elle reconnaissait bien là Gibbs. Pas de 'Bonjour', pas de 'Ça va ?'. Les choses directes avant, la politesse quand il en aurait le temps. Et l'envie.

Elle hésita. Alors que le sens de la question traversait son esprit.

La puce.

Ce qui l'avait amenée ici. Ce pourquoi Tony était porté disparu. Ce qui avait manqué la tuer.

Une puce. Du vent.

Elle déglutit lentement. Et se força à placer son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux gris qui était penché au-dessus d'elle et la fixait de son regard glacial.

-La puce, articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Oui. Où est-elle ?

Il s'impatientait. Elle soupira.

Il était temps d'énoncer la vérité. La comédie n'avait que trop duré.

-Il n'y en a pas, Gibbs.

Elle marqua une pause, alors que le silence se faisait dans la pièce, sous sa réponse, et que quatre paires d'yeux interloquées la dévisageaient.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de puce, reprit la blonde d'une voix lasse. Jamais, Gibbs. Jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Et là, vous allez me dire "Meuuuuh, c'est pas vrai, on l'a vu prendre une puce dans le bras de Leviiiiiiiin".<br>_

_*Sifflote*  
><em>

_Oui, je sais._

_*Sourit innocemment*  
><em>

_Alors, prochain chapitre, vous préférez quoi? Tony ou explications? ^^ Ne me dites pas les deux, je ne peux pas :D  
><em>


	22. Faux

_Hola!_

_Bon, je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée._

_Vous vouliez pour la plupart des nouvelles de Tony... J'avais donc commencé à écrire le chapitre demandé, mais quelque chose n'allait pas..._

_Dans la logique des choses et de l'histoire, vous aurez donc les explications d'abord! Et puis, le prochain chap' est entièrement consacré à notre agent préféré._

_J'espère qu'elles vont être compréhensibles...!_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Absol_Fan: Et non, pas de puce ^^! Mais... Mais... Tu vas comprendre!<em>

_Flavie: Merci, contente d'être toujours aussi sadique ^^!_

_WJ: Shaun rejoint le TPHMC dès que cette fic' sera terminée! Et non, ce n'est pas une micro-fiche ;)_

_Furieuse: J'aime bien les Mercedes, et celle de Cam, est une classe A, rouge! Nos trois agents sont tous touchés, ils ont juste chacun leur façon de le montrer ^^!_

_Lul: Je peux vous faire un super chapitre Tony et explications, mais je préfère les séparer car les deux vont être assez lourds en conséquence ^^!_

_FandeBones: Moa? Torturer Tony? Roh, mais pourquoi tu dis ça? (Parce que c'est vrai? Ok. Bon. Changeons de sujet!)_

_Lili: Trois reviews! :) Merci! Et alors, Tony est-il dans de sales draps pour rien... Hmmmm... Réponse ici!_

_Haerys: Héhé. On dirait que tu stresses? Je me trompe?_

_Mandy: Au prochain, tu auras Tony!_

_Gwen: Ta hache est très bien là où elle est. On se calme, on raaaange son couteau. Non! Pas la tronçonneuse! Non! Gwen! Non, ne touche pas à cette plante verte! ARG_

_Dilinzzo: Stop aux questions, voici (enfin) des réponses ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Faux<strong>

.

Ils attendaient une réponse. Elle devait la leur donner.

Raconter cette histoire qui l'avait amenée ici, dans ce lit d'hôpital. Expliquer une mission qui s'était avérée périlleuse et dangereuse. Expliquer ce qui lui avait été demandé. Depuis le début.

Barrett fit claquer doucement ses lèvres, tout en récupérant le verre d'eau que lui tendait son frère. Elle accueilli avec soulagement les quelques gorgées qui soulagèrent sa gorge irritée, sous le regard insistant des trois agents qui attendaient non sans impatience qu'elle commence son récit.

Elle reposa enfin le verre sur la table, se racla la gorge, et entama les explications tant attendues :

-C'était un peu avant l'arrivée du printemps. Mon oncle, l'ancien secrétaire de la marine, m'a contacté via visioconférence, lors d'un appel classé hautement-confidentiel…

.

_EJ poussa la porte de la salle de vidéoconférence. Seul un technicien était présent, dans le fond de la pièce. Il attendit qu'elle ait prise place sur le premier fauteuil qui faisait face à l'immense écran avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte blindée derrière lui. Le voyant rouge indiquant que l'accès à la salle était désormais interdit s'alluma. Elle comprit qu'elle allait avoir affaire à un appel hautement confidentiel, et non à un petit papotage entre agents fédéraux, comme elle l'avait d'abord cru._

_L'écran grésilla, avant de laisser apparaître le visage de Phillip Davenport, l'actuel secrétaire nationale de la marine. Son oncle. Un cigare à la main, cinglé d'un costume en tissu beige et d'une cravate noire, l'homme souriait, sûr, fier, de cette l'assurance perceptible que lui procurait son poste et son âge avancé._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de reconnaître Davenport sur l'écran. Une exclamation étonnée s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir :_

_-Phillip ?_

_Elle l'appelait ainsi. Les petits mots doux tels que « mon oncle » était uniquement utilisés dans le domaine privé. Et encore, exceptionnellement. _

_Il acquiesça sous son exclamation, conscient de son trouble._

_-Bonjour Erica._

_Elle souleva un sourcil et croisa les bras devant elle, méfiante._

_-Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me téléphoner pour me parler ?_

_Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps d'aspirer une bouffée de son cigare et de l'expirer lentement avant de répondre._

_-Je ne voulais pas te parler. J'ai une mission pour toi, Erica._

_Elle abattit ses ongles sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, tout en haussant le menton._

_-Une mission. Ok. Donc, je parle au secrétaire et non à l'oncle, là, c'est ça ?_

_-C'est bien ça._

_-Quel en est le but? S'enquit-elle en plissant les yeux._

_-Démasquer un homme. Le faire tomber. _

_-Qui ?_

_Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais pencha son visage vers la gauche, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle le vit ensuite ramener une photo devant l'écran, pour finalement l'abattre devant elle. Le visage de l'actuel Directeur de la Sécurité au sein de la marine, Clayton Jarvis, s'afficha devant ses yeux. Elle laissa échapper un léger hoquet de stupeur._

_-Attend… Tu parles de Clayton Jarvis ?_

_-Exactement._

_-Celui qui convoite ton poste… Grinça EJ en se levant, pour s'approcher de l'écran._

_-Il est puissant, presque invincible, et mauvais. J'ai deviné qu'il était plongé dans ses transactions douteuses et des affaires qui ont porté atteintes à la vie de nombreuses personnes il y a quelques semaines, siffla Davenport. Mais je n'ai rien pour le faire arrêter. Rien de concret. Il s'est entouré de contacts et de liens qui le rendent pratiquement invincible. Je compte donc sur toi pour m'aider._

_Elle s'immobilisa devant l'écran, incapable de dire un mot. Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée de son Havane._

_-Tu veux que moi, chef d'équipe du NCIS, m'attaque à un homme de cette envergure, résuma la jeune femme en se désignant du doigt, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire désabusé._

_-Je veux qu'une personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance et qui a de nombreuses capacités m'aide à stopper dans sa grandeur et sa perversion un homme qui a probablement des dizaines de morts sur la conscience, asséna Davenport d'un ton sec._

_-Tu oublies qui il est et qui je suis, Phillip. Je suis désolée de t'informer que ne peux rien faire contre lui. Il est bien trop gradé, bien trop puissant. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il est invincible. Contacte le FBI, ils t'aideront peut-être._

_Il tapota son cigare, laissant tomber quelques cendres dans le récipient noir à l'effigie de l'agence placé sur son bureau. Il releva ensuite un regard devenu dur, exigeant, intransigeant vers EJ._

_-Le FBI… ces charlatans ! Et pourquoi pas la CIA aussi ? _

_-Je ne peux pas agir contre lui, répéta EJ en balayant la précédente remarque d'un geste de la main._

_-Si. Clayton a un point faible. Un talon d'Achille. Il ne peut supporter que sa véritable identité, ses petites magouilles puissent être découvertes et mises en avant._

_Elle repoussa un mèche de ses cheveux et avança le menton, pour mieux se concentrer sur les paroles de son oncle._

_-Tu veux alerter les médias ?_

_-Non. Sans preuve, c'est impossible. _

_-Alors ?_

_Il eut un sourire satisfait._

_-Alors, justement. Je veux… Créer des preuves._

_._

-Attend ? Tu veux dire que l'homme qui t'en veut est Clayton Jarvis ? S'exclama Ziva en écarquillant les yeux.

EJ acquiesça, tout en s'aidant de ses deux mains posées à plat sur le matelas pour se redresser et s'appuyer les coussins placés derrière elle.

-Oui. L'actuel Secrétaire de la Navy essaye de me tuer, oui, confirma la jeune femme.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour attirer son attention ?

-C'était simple. Il fallait faire tomber Clayton. Il fallait qu'il se sente en danger. En insécurité. On a créé une preuve. Quelque chose qui allait lui faire perdre ses moyens…

.

_EJ baissa les yeux vers son collègue disparu trop prématurément. Il avait participé avec elle à cette mission confidentielle, il l'avait aidé, seul renfort autorisé par son oncle pour lutter contre la puissance du tout nouveau Secrétaire de la Navy. Maintenant, Jarvis était encore plus puissant, Davenport n'avait plus sa place. La mission se poursuivait tout de même, elle se devait de la mener à terme._

_Elle attrapa le bras de Lévin et y enfonça la pointe de son couteau, appuyant doucement sur la chair pour en faire sortir l'objet qui allait amener Clayton Jarvis à sa perte. En apparence, une puce où étaient enregistrées toutes les données concernant les divers trafics de Clayton. En apparence. Car ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une apparence. C'était… Un placebo, un leurre. Une ruse. _

_._

-Si Lévin n'était pas mort, il aurait dû faire délicatement mention de cette puce devant Jarvis, et attirer l'attention de celui-ci. Jarvis aurait cherché à récupérer la puce pour se protéger. Et nous aurions ainsi réussi à le faire avouer en le confrontant.

-Du bluff… Commenta Gibbs en plissant les paupières.

-Exactement. Mais, le décès de Lévin est arrivé bien trop tôt, j'ai dû improviser. Je savais que Jarvis venait d'être nommé tout nouveau Secrétaire de la Marine, qu'il y avait des caméras dans la salle d'autopsie. Je savais aussi que mon geste allait être remarqué et que le Directeur Vance allait enquêter pour comprendre ce que je faisais. Je savais, termina-t-elle avec un léger sourire, que Vance allait en parler à Clayton et que celui-ci allait faire le lien avec les murmures qui courraient comme quoi nous avions de quoi le faire tomber… Clayton allait vouloir retrouver la puce, _me_ retrouver… En lui faisant croire que j'avais ses données, j'engageais un face-à-face prochain.

-Et ainsi, vous auriez pu l'amener à le faire parler, conclu Gibbs.

-Exactement.

Gibbs serra les dents, tout en la fixant d'un air glacial.

-Au final, Vance a bien enquêté sur vous, en mettant Tony sur votre dos.

-Oui. Je l'ai deviné la première fois que j'ai surpris Tony en train de mettre un émetteur sur mon sac alors que je partais en Arizona, souffla la jeune femme. Et vous ? Gibbs ? Vous, l'homme qui savez tout… le nargua-t-elle en y associant un petit sourire ironique, vous n'aviez pas eu de retour de la part du docteur Mallard sur le fait que je sois allée récupérée cette puce dans le bras de mon coéquipier… Rien ?

-Si.

-Et vous n'aviez pas fait le lien ?

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-J'ai espéré que mon agent ne serait pas assez crétin pour enquêter sur vous et ainsi empiéter sur sa vie privée, répondit Gibbs d'un ton sec. Mais visiblement, je me suis trompé.

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire qui lui amena une quinte de toux. Tim lui tendit à nouveau son verre d'eau, elle le remercia. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour pouvoir se remettre à parler :

-Il n'est pas crétin. Il est professionnel.

Il ne répondit pas, mais plissa davantage les yeux, elle décida de changer de sujet.

-Clayton a eu vent du fait que j'avais des informations sur lui, et a voulu les récupérer. Ce qui m'a amené ici.

-Mais vous ne pouvez toujours pas l'arrêter, grinça Gibbs en crispant la mâchoire.

Elle se laissa un temps pour répondre, afin de prendre une brève inspiration.

-Non. Effectivement. Il est malin. Il se protège, encore.

-Il a pris quelqu'un pour vous éliminer et récupérer cette puce.

Elle confirma avec un bref hochement du menton.

-Il s'appelle Ashton Jack et il est internationalement recherché pour les centaines de meurtres qu'il a commis, ajouta EJ.

-Et il a Tony entre les mains, gronda Ziva d'un ton bas en jetant un regard inquiet à Gibbs.

-Il faut donc qu'on retrouve Tony…Commença Tim.

-Qu'on arrête Ashton Jack…Poursuivit l'israélienne.

-Et qu'on trouve de quoi faire le lien avec Jarvis, termina Gibbs d'un ton froid, son regard dérivant vers les fenêtres, ses poings se crispant lentement alors qu'il braquait son visage vers l'extérieur.

Shaun, muet jusqu'à là, leva la main et la balança de droite à gauche, attirant ainsi l'attention des agents.

-Ok. Super. On a compris plein de trucs, notre oncle a failli nous tuer pour son boulot, EJ, et toi, tu es complètement barge d'avoir accepté cette mission. Un débile sanguinaire veut maintenant donc nous tuer sur les ordres d'un mec superpuissant qui veut récupérer une puce qui n'existe pas. Et l'agent qui a été chargé d'enquêter sur ton mensonge par un homme qui n'avait pas connaissance de ton enquête est porté disparu parce qu'il a voulu comprendre ton mensonge. Super !

Un long silence suivit son exclamation blasée. Sa sœur lui jeta un regard incendiaire, l'adolescent n'y fit pas attention, se contentant de hausser les épaules avant de lancer un regard à chacune des quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce :

-…Mais sinon, on fait quoi, maintenant, _réellement_?

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez compris?<em>


	23. Carte chance

_Hello!_

_Chers lecteurs, je me suis dépêchée pour vous publier au plus vite le chapitre sur Tony, comme je savais que vous attendiez de ses nouvelles avec impatience (attention, je n'ai jamais dis que les nouvelles allaient être bonnes *Sifflote*)._**_  
><em>**

_Bon, pour ceux qui ne sont pas là ce week-end mais qui veulent faire plaisir à une petite auteur aux trois couleurs, vous pouvez commenter les deux chapitres quand même ^^! Et surtout, surtout, si vous n'étiez pas là vendredi ni samedi, **n'oubliez pas d'aller lire les explications au chapitre d'avant**, sinon, vous n'allez plus rien comprendre!  
><em>

_D'ailleurs, en parlant d'explications, visiblement, elles étaient claires! *Soupir de soulagement*. Super ^^  
><em>

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Nan, Shaun, reste ici! WJ, arrête de le tenter avec des Smarties! *Tape du pied*. Désolée, WJ, j'en ai encore besoin! Je te le prête bientôt! Boude pas, Shaun, tu reverras Tata WJ et Bébé Tony très bientôt!<br>_

_Absol_Fan: Comme tu dis, "de vrais méchants"! Un super puissant, et un homme engagé pour faire le sale boulot. Quoi, qui a dit que j'étais diabolique?  
><em>

_FandeBones: Je ne suis pas tordue! *Boude pendant 3 millièmes de secondes avant de tirer la langue à FandeBones*. Mais je n'aime pas quand c'est trop facile pour nos petits persos ;)  
><em>

_Lul:*Présente la lectrice et l'ado* Shaun, Lul, Lul, Shaun.*Shaun pose une question à l'auteur en chuchotant* Voui voui, Shaun, elle te suit dans ta folle épopée. *Shaun sourit, tout fier*. Il demande si t'as des bonbons, Lul. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien! Pour l'équipe, ils comprennent avant d'agir, et ensuite...*Super Gibbs se prépare à l'attaque*  
><em>

_Furieuse: Merci! L'explication sur la puce et le SecNav était mon point de départ, le reste de l'histoire s'est brodé dessus ^^!  
><em>

_Haerys: Tes désirs sont des ordres, chère Haerys. Voici donc Tony, voici des nouvelles... (...Voici le TBC).  
><em>

_Love FMA: Hmm, et si ça se passait autrement ^^? EJ était sur ses gardes et avait donc repéré Tony, effectivement! :] Et contente que les explications t'aient paru crédibles, c'était mon souhait! ;)  
><em>

_Dilinzzo: Contente que ce soit clair, merci pour ce petit mot et à bientôt pour une longue review, donc ;)  
><em>

_Mandy: Lol, j'adore ton expression 'Le bordel dans ma tête' ^^! Voici Tony!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carte chance<strong>

.

Treizième tentative de le faire parler.

Treizième fois qu'on lui relevait la tête hors de ce bac d'eau après l'y avoir à moitié noyé. Treizième fois, et il avait toujours et encore autant de mal à retrouver ses esprits et à respirer de nouveau.

Il tentait de renouer contact avec la réalité depuis deux longues minutes. Il reprenait à peine pied, sa respiration retrouvant un rythme normale après avoir été coupée pendant un trop long moment. Un moment éprouvant.

L'italien sentait qu'une nouvelle tentative de le faire parler se solderait par quelque chose de plus dramatique. Il risquait de ne pas en revenir cette fois, il le savait. Il était à bout, ses poumons lui criaient d'abandonner, sa gorge en flamme l'obligeait à faire quelque chose, son front brûlant lui indiquait qu'il était fiévreux suite à cette petite plongée vers l'enfer. La quatorzième fois serait la fois de trop, son corps le lui criait. Il fallait qu'il empêche ces hommes de lui replonger la tête dans l'eau. Même s'il n'avait rien à leur dire.

Il s'arrêterait sur le chiffre _treize_. Après tout, pour certain, il portait malheur. Pour lui, c'était le contraire. Il était temps de croire au chiffre porte-bonheur et de tenter la carte chance.

Il se força donc à ouvrir les yeux pour revenir au réel, alors que son interlocuteur s'impatientait, encore une fois, face à lui.

« Monsieur Jack », comme l'appelaient les Men In Black, avait un sourire faux, hypocrite, sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il le toisait avec fermeté et mépris. Ses muscles étaient tendus, une veine palpitait à l'extrémité de la racine de ses cheveux. Ashton était visiblement irrité. Peut-être le fait que six heures de baignade forcée et de séances punching-ball ne l'avait pas fait parler avait légèrement tendance à énerver son ennemi, c'était possible.

C'était même très probable.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive à cause de sa gorge en feu, le regard rivé sur les deux pupilles de glace de son ennemi. L'homme attendait une réponse. Il n'en avait pas. S'il le lui disait, il mourait. S'il les envoyait vers un endroit, même faux, et que les autres pensaient avoir la réponse, il mourait. Il allait donc devoir inventer quelque chose qui lui laisserait un répit, en rabattant sa carte chance : Un plan de survie. Le plan 'Save the DiNozzo', le 'StD'. Classe.

-Je m'impatiente, cracha Ashton en joignant ses mains devant lui, alors que l'italien prenait le plus fermement possible appui sur ses jambes et relevait le menton, se forçant à l'écouter malgré le bourdonnement qui se faisait entendre dans son crane.

-Sérieux ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il mettait un plan de survie en route qu'il allait se laissait impressionner, après tout. L'ironie était un bon moyen de ne pas perdre la face. Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à son interlocuteur, qui croisa les bras devant lui, tout en soupirant :

-Je crois que je vais devoir user les grands moyens.

-Pourquoi, là, c'était les petits?

La réplique avait fusé toute seule de la bouche de l'agent, se soldant par un sourire amusé du blond.

-C'était l'apéritif.

Tony sourcilla, mais afficha tout de même une légère moue ironique sur son visage, afin de contrer l'air assuré de son interlocuteur.

-Rappelez-moi… de ne jamais venir boire un verre chez vous, lui retourna l'agent en butant cependant après le deuxième mot, sa gorge en feu le tiraillant fortement.

Parler lui coûtait. Se taire aussi. Il était à bout. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester immobile à écouter sagement l'assassin en face de lui pendant qu'il lui expliquait les multiples façons dont il allait le faire parler. Et puis, le plan impliquait de ne pas écouter son corps et de ne pas rendre les armes, pour le moment.

-Et si on passait à l'entrée? Se moqua Jack avec lenteur, avant de faire un signe de la main à l'un de ses hommes.

Tony eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'un des hommes s'avancer vers lui, avant qu'un violent coup de poing ne percute sa joue. Il fut propulsé au sol, se cognant la tempe contre l'une des caisses en bois qui meublait la pièce en tombant. Il se retrouva la joue collée à la caisse, allongé sur le côté, essayant de reprendre contenance après ce coup inattendu qui l'avait laissé à moitié K-O. Il s'était blessé en tombant, le démontrait la sensation de liquide poisseux qui dégoulinait à côté de son sourcil. Le goût ferreux du sang lui laissa également une désagréable sensation dans la bouche, alors qu'il essayait de se relever malgré son vertige, sa fatigue et ses liens, se mettant d'abord sur ses genoux pour se relever, avant de dresser une jambe, puis l'autre. Il se retrouva à nouveau debout face au tueur, vacillant cependant légèrement alors qu'il lui lançait une grimace sarcastique.

-On dirait que je vous ai contrarié, souleva Tony en penchant son visage vers l'avant pour affronter le blond du regard.

-Effectivement.

Ashton fit un pas vers l'agent sans le quitter du regard, et avança son doigt vers lui, de façon à lui tapoter le torse du bout de l'index.

-Vous me contrariez à vous entêter, rajouta aigrement l'homme avant de s'adoucir légèrement : Répondez-moi et je vous achève sans douleur, je vous épargne ainsi une agonie très lente et douloureuse… Allez… Dites le moi. Où est la puce, DiNozzo? Laissez-moi faire mon travail et abandonnez votre fierté, vous serez gentil…

Tony resta silencieux quelques secondes. Jaugeant les paroles de l'homme. 'Son travail' ? Ce qui signifiait que l'individu qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas l'homme qui avait décidé de tuer EJ et ceux qui se mettrait entre lui et la puce, mais juste un assassin, un pion. Ce qui lui confirmait qu'il n'aurait aucun regret à le tuer quand il en aurait obtenu une réponse, ou qu'il en aurait assez de tenter de le faire parler. Raison de plus pour mettre la phase A du plan en route. Il baissa donc la tête, et poussa un profond soupir, avant de lancer d'un ton agacé :

-Bon. Ok. Vous voulez savoir où est cette satané puce.

Il fit claquer ses lèvres et poussa un nouveau soupir, tout en relevant le menton.

-…Je vais vous le dire.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond pendant qu'il toisait l'agent avec hauteur.

-Je vois que vous avez compris les règles du jeu.

-J'ai surtout compris comment ne pas trop souffrir. La puce se trouve à Washington. Désolé, les gars, mais vous allez devoir prendre l'avion. Je vous conseille '_Air America'_. Ils font des super cocktails ! Et leurs sand…

Il s'arrêta subitement, la bouche entrouverte, pendant que les hommes attendaient qu'il poursuive. Et fronça son nez plusieurs fois avant de le faire aller de gauche à droite. Ashton lui jeta un regard interloqué. L'agent senior n'y prêta pas attention, continuant ses mimiques. Tony jeta finalement un regard vers ses épaules tendues vers l'arrière, grimaça, et se pencha en avant, vers l'homme qui avait sa peau entre ses mains :

-Problème.

-Problème ? Répéta Ashton avec froideur.

-Ouais. Problème. Je voudrais bien vous raconter la suite. Mais j'ai envie de me gratter le nez. Hors, je ne peux pas parler si je dois me gratter le nez…Sauf pour vous dire que je dois me gratter le nez.

Les hommes lui jetèrent un regard interloqué, il se tourna, de façon à laisser voir son dos à ses ennemis.

-Si quelqu'un voulait bien avoir la délicatesse… Insista l'agent avec un naturel désarmant. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'arme et la masse proportionnelle de mes muscles ne vaut rien contre la vôtre, Messieurs les Schwarzenegger. Allez, soyez sympa. Que je puisse continuer ma petite histoire…

Jack leva les yeux au plafond, avant de sortir un couteau rétractable de sa poche. Il fit sortir la lame, et trancha d'un coup sec le lien en plastique qui retenait les mains de l'agent. Celui-ci les rabattit aussitôt devant lui pour se frotter une seconde les poignets, tout en se retournant avec lenteur, avant de se gratter l'arrête du nez, laissant un soupir de satisfaction lui échapper.

Phase B du plan, OK. Il avait les mains libres.

Il reprit donc, au bout de quelques instants de silence où les hommes le regardaient faire avec hargne :

-Merci, Schwarzy. Alors, j'en étais où… Ah oui ! Une fois à D.C, vous allez au petit restaurant italien « _Benito_ », dans la grande rue en face du Capitole. Un conseil, commandez-y une pizza _Fiammeggi_, une tuerie. Dites que vous venez de ma part, ils vous rajouteront des morceaux de chorizo…

Il lança un grand sourire aux hommes, qui eux, le fusillèrent du regard.

-...Puis vous demandez à la serveuse blonde au rouge à lèvre bleu, du nom de Carlita –Et oui, Asht, il y a des gens qui ont un prénom encore pire que le tien-, son numéro de téléphone.

-C'est un code? Intervint Ashton en notant le nom de la serveuse sur un petit carnet, sans prendre en compte l'autre remarque moqueuse de l'agent.

-Non. C'est juste une façon d'attirer son attention. En fait, elle est mariée et… Elle fait aussi cent-cinquante kilos, avec pas mal de muscles dans le compte. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, elle déteste qu'on la drague, alors, quand c'est le cas… Elle met des coups de poing fantastiques aux abrutis qui osent lui parler !

Tony laissa échapper un rire amusé, pendant que les brutes s'échangeaient des regards interloqués, et que leur chef crispait la mâchoire, conscient que l'agent se foutait royalement de lui. L'italien plongea son regard dans les iris chargées de fureur de celui-ci.

-…J'adorerais la voir vous rabattre votre petite gueule sur le comptoir, termina Tony, avant que le blond ne l'attrape d'un coup sec par le col pour le plaquer brusquement contre le mur, un mètre derrière. L'homme approcha son visage de l'agent, qui leva les mains de chaque côté de son visage, avec un sourire immense.

-Vous vous foutez de moi? Cracha le blond au visage de Tony.

L'agent haussa les épaules innocemment.

-Je ne sais pas, laissez parler votre instinct de petite fouine pour répondre à cette question...

Le blond poussa un grognement, avant de lui envoyer un violent coup dans l'abdomen qui obligea l'italien à se plier en deux sous l'impact. Le mur derrière lui l'aide à ne pas se retrouver à terre, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième coup, fait à partir de la crosse d'une arme, ne percute son visage. Il chancela sous l'impact, et glissa le long du mur, se retrouvant assis contre le sol, une main posée à terre, l'autre contre une des caisses de bois à son côté, à moitié conscient.

Dans le flou cotonneux où il était, il entendit vaguement le blond lui cracher d'un ton noir quelques mots au visage, tout en s'accroupissant à côté de lui :

-Je te laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir au sens de la vie, espèce de sale merdeux. Un conseil, si tu veux vraiment garder tes yeux, ta langue et tes petits doigts, la prochaine fois, réponds à ma question. Ce sera la dernière fois que je te le demanderai.

L'italien grimaça en essayant de répondre quelque chose, mais abandonna. Il n'en avait pas la force pour l'instant. Il vit à travers ses paupières entrouvertes l'homme se lever et quitter la pièce, suivi des Men in Black. La clé tourna dans la serrure, il se retrouva seul. Phase C du plan, réussie.

Il ferma les yeux, tout en essayant de retrouver un souffle régulier, et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il était en mauvaise posture. Oui.

Mais il avait réussi: Il était à présent seul. Il n'y avait pas eu de quatorzième fois. Il avait les mains libres. Et il avait un répit pour se sortir de là. Il n'avait plus qu'à entamer la dernière phase, probablement la plus difficile : Sortir vivant d'ici.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Prochain chapitre presque terminé, il devrait arriver vite aussi! ^^_


	24. Phase D  Partie 1

_Hello!_

_D'abord, je fais à nouveau intervenir un personnage de Six ici, j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas ^^! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, ça ne dérangera pas la lecture, don't panic!_

_Ensuite, un énorme MERCI (mais vraiment énooooooooorme) à vous pour vos coms!_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Mandy: Ha, la partie D du plan 'Save the DiNozzo'... Elle mérite plusieurs chapitres!<em>

_Absol_Fan: Ma plume sadique?*Regarde fixement son clavier*. C'est vrai que vu sous un certain angle, en portant des lunettes triples foyers, et en ayant bu quinze verre d'alcool, ça peut ressembler à une plume! *Sourire ultra brite*_

_Lul: Shaun a dévoré le chocolat (exquis, m'a t-il dit!). Il ne vaut mieux pas que les méchants utilisent le détecteur de mensonges... Car un Tony qui ne sait rien ne leur est pas utile ^^! Pour Shaun, légères nouvelles dans ce chapitre! Pour Gibbs...^^ Quant à ta review sur Un Pour Tous, je me suis mal exprimée, c'est les bonus suivants que je mets en attente, car je laisse la priorité à l'écriture de L-Cowboy (qui est loiiiiin d'être finie!). Et à mon tour de te poser une question: 'Anonyme' et toi, vous êtes la même personne ou je me plante complètement? :)_

_Haerys:*Zieute sur les armes qui dépassent du dos d'Haerys*. J'voudrais pas te contrarier...*Gni*... Mais...Euh... Oooooh, regarde, un écureuil volant! *Part en courant trèèèès loin*_

_WJ: *Bébé Gibbs trinque au bib' de café contre pizza avec Bébé Tony en l'honneur du Tibbs*_

_Lili: C'est un plan made in DiNozzo : 90% improvisation, 10% réfléxion ^^! Pour Ashton, en fait, je l'imagine comme l'un de mes acteurs préférés... Un indice : 'Joan' de Six a joué dans un film avec lui^^._

_Miryam: 3 superbes reviews, merciiiiiii ^^! S'il y a une chose que j'aime, c'est les réparties de Tony ^^! Quand à savoir si le 13 est un chiffre porte-bonheur...Patience!_

_Furieuse: Oui, le plan était légèrement foireux! Mais, il a le mérite d'avoir à peu près fonctionné, non? ;)_

_FandeBones: Bah, la phase D, c'est ce qui va être développé sur ce chapitre, le prochain, et peut-être même celui d'après ^^ (Et félicitations pour la 300e!)_

_Dilinzzo: 301 ^^! Trois reviews? Tu me gates! :) Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre très TBCique, et les explications! Pour la photo de Tony en Danny, je vais aller la poster par la suite! Merci encore pour l'info ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>'Phase D - Partie 1'<strong>

_._

McGee poussa la porte de la suite louée, son arme dans la main. Il vérifia l'intérieur, avant de faire un signe de la tête au garçon qui le suivait. Shaun pénétra à sa suite dans la pièce, pour avancer immédiatement vers le minibar présent dans un renfoncement entre le salon de la suite et la première chambre, à sa gauche. Il ouvrit la porte et attrapa un Twix, qu'il entreprit d'engloutir aussitôt, sous les yeux interloqués de l'agent fédéral.

-J'avais une petite faim, expliqua le gamin, la bouche pleine.

Tim acquiesça en silence et attrapa à son tour une boisson fraiche dans le minibar, tout en tournant son visage vers les fenêtres, d'où pouvait être aperçu la clinique où étaient soignées Barrett et Camilla Mendès. La clinique avait été mise sous protection, par des connaissances de Gibbs et Ziva en qui ils avaient toute confiance. Ils n'avaient pas contacté le NCIS de Rota, ne voulant pas mettre la puce à l'oreille du nouveau secrétaire. C'était la première partie de leur plan d'action.

Ziva entra à leur suite dans la pièce, son portable collé à l'oreille. Elle était en ligne avec Abby depuis quelques minutes. La seconde partie de leur plan avait été de mettre Abby, Ducky et Palmer à l'abri, le fait que le secrétaire de la Navy étant leur nouvel ennemi et qu'il ait des personnes qui leurs étaient proches sous la main n'étant pas pour les rassurer.

La troisième partie, Gibbs s'en occupait actuellement. Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, il était lui aussi en ligne avec une personne qui pouvait les aider à retrouver son agent et à mettre la main sur Ashton Jack. Son interlocuteur n'était pas de la marine, mais de la police de Washington. Le risque que Jarvis Clayton prenne connaissance de cet appel et des informations qu'il lâchait était donc réduit.

Gibbs passa à son tour la porte de la petite pièce, pendant que son interlocuteur l'informait des informations qui s'affichaient sur son écran, de l'autre côté de l'Amérique.

-…Il est recherché depuis des années ton gars, Gibbs. Un salopard de première, si tu veux mon avis. Et tu dis qu'il a DiNozzo ? Toujours à s'attirer les pires ennuis, comme d'hab'. T'as jamais pensé à lui offrir un trèfle à quatre feuilles ?

Gibbs soupira. Non, il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais dès qu'il le retrouverait, il lui accrocherait un fer à cheval autour du cou, de gré ou de force.

-Max, qu'est ce que t'as d'autre… ? Lui retourna Gibbs en guise de réponse.

-Je cherche, je cherche, Gibbs. Ça mouline ici, les ordinateurs. La police de Washington n'a plus beaucoup de sous, on n'a pas des machins surpuissants, nous. Même mes filles ont des ordis 'Dora' qui marchent mieux que ce truc.

Il entendit le policier taper sur son écran en lâchant un léger juron.

-Max…

-Oui, Gibbs ! J'ai, ça y est, ne t'impatientes pas. Alors… Jack n'a pas été repéré, il est trop discret pour ça. Mais l'un des hommes qui travaille avec lui, Juan Davis, a été aperçu à Cadix hier. Lui aussi, il a pas mal de crimes à son actif. Tu joues dans une sacrée catégorie là, avec tous ces lascars au casier judiciaire plus long que la liste de Noël de mes gamines.

-Si tu savais…

Gibbs se retint de préciser que son principal ennemi était beaucoup plus puissant que 'tous ces lascars'. Il n'avait pas envie de donner trop d'informations à Maxim. Et plus exactement, il n'avait pas envie de mettre celui-ci dans le pétrin.

-Où ? Rajouta Gibbs en piochant une dosette au-dessus du minibar pour la placer dans la machine à café à côté.

-Sur la côte. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, c'était près de la marina, à côté 'del _Puerto Rojo'_. Il a ensuite disparu. Mais si tu veux mon avis, les gars comme ça, ça va plutôt trafiquer dans des endroits où il y a moins de circulation, pas trop connus. Je te conseille d'aller faire un tour dans les profondeurs 'del _Puerto de la Cabezuela'_. J'imagine bien notre homme se terrer là-bas.

-Instinct ? Souffla Gibbs en regardant le liquide brun s'écouler dans sa petite tasse blanche.

-C'est toi l'instinct, Gibbs. Je te rappelle si je trouve d'autres informations. Bon courage.

Gibbs raccrocha en même temps que son ancien agent, avant de récupérer sa tasse de café à présent pleine et de l'ingurgiter d'un trait. Il désigna ensuite la porte à McGee, indiquant ainsi à Ziva de rester avec l'adolescent.

-On y va. On a une piste.

.

Abby ferma la porte de la maison à double tour, avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes, debout devant l'entrée du salon, leur blouson de mi-saison encore sur le dos. Ziva leur avait ordonné de quitter le NCIS et de n'y retourner que quand l'équipe serait de retour. Elle s'était donc éclipsée dans la maison de Gibbs avec les deux hommes, son grand manitou préféré lui ayant laissé un jeu de clé depuis bien longtemps. Ducky et Palmer, elle… Ils étaient des personnes potentiellement en danger au contact de Clayton Jarvis. Et Gibbs ne supportait pas le 'potentiellement'.

Après avoir oté sa petite veste de coton noire et rouge, elle avança vers le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tout en tirant à elle la couverture qu'utilisait l'ancien marine pour se recouvrir la nuit. Ducky, lui, avança vers l'étagère longeant la pièce après avoir retiré son manteau et son chapeau et les avoir accrochés à la patère, et y piocha un des livres de Gibbs. Encore vêtu de son pardessus gris, Palmer se laissa tomber à côté du canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux, le regard levé vers les fenêtres aux volets fermés.

-Il va se douter de quelque chose en voyant qu'on est partis tous les trois, murmura l'assistant légiste.

Tous trois savaient tous qui était ce _Il_… Le SecNav.

-Non. Il pensera que nous sommes partis sur une enquête pour aider une autre équipe. Du moins, il le pensera pendant un jour ou deux, rajouta Abby. McGee a créé des billets d'avion informatiques et plein d'autres preuves pour le lui faire croire. S'il met son nez dans nos affaires, il ne verra pas qu'on est _réellement_ absents.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un contact avec l'un des membres de l'équipe qui nous sert de couverture, commenta Ducky doucement, en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils. Mais mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça et plutôt réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire pour aider l'équipe, hum ?

-Oui. Et puis, Gibbs sera rentré, d'ici là, sourit Abby en croisant le regard de Ducky.

-Et sinon ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Palmer qui venait de poser la question d'une voix basse, visiblement vaguement inquiet.

-Et sinon… ? Répéta doucement Abby en hésitant un bref instant, avant de hausser les épaules : On les rejoindra.

-Si on peut, souffla Palmer en fronçant les sourcils.

-On pourra.

Elle frotta frileusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de serrer la couverture contre elle pour s'y lover, tout en fermant les yeux.

-On pourra, rajouta-t-elle à nouveau. Gibbs va revenir, nous ramener l'équipe entière, et faire tomber Jarvis. Ca va marcher. Je le sais.

Ducky et Palmer se jetèrent un bref regard. L'un savait d'expérience que ce serait peut-être un peu plus compliqué, le second appréhendait déjà de remettre un pied dans les locaux de l'agence fédérale et de seulement croiser le regard du SecNav.

Le plus jeune se leva, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Certes, il avait peur, il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais Breena était en sécurité en Floride, c'était ce qui le consolait. Pour le reste, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter. Rien ne servait de se laisser aller à la panique, il le savait. Donc, en attendant...

Il se retourna, lança un grand sourire résolu au légiste et à la gothique et rabattit ses mains devant lui, tout en lançant :

-Qui sait jouer au poker ?

.

Il cligna des paupières, tout en portant une main à son front. Il s'était ouvert la tempe en se cognant contre l'une des caisses un peu plus tôt. La blessure le lançait fortement, tout autant que les endroits où il avait été frappé. Il avait le vertige et se demandait comment il allait réussir à aligner plusieurs pas, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Le temps lui était compté.

L'italien prit donc appui sur la caisse où l'une de ses mains était posée, et poussa son corps vers le haut, tout en s'aidant de la force lui restant dans les jambes. Il se retrouva debout, le dos callé contre le mur, le sol voguant dangereusement sous lui. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour retrouver un esprit clair, afin de pouvoir quitter l'appui de brique derrière lui et faire un pas dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta cependant aussitôt, pour jeter un regard circulaire sur l'endroit.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait, les quelques hommes autour de lui l'en ayant 'légèrement' empêché dans les précédentes heures. Maintenant qu'il était seul pour un petit temps, il pouvait se le permettre.

La pièce était petite, une quinzaine de mètres carrés maximum. Elle était encombrée de multiples caisses, ainsi que de deux larges poubelles en inox. Il devait être dans un débarras, une remise. L'endroit était dépourvu de fenêtre, la seule source de luminosité provenant de trois petits carreaux en verre totalement opacifié et de plusieurs centimètres de profondeur en haut de l'un des murs, ainsi que de l'ampoule grésillant au-dessus de lui. La seule porte de sortie était visiblement celle qu'avaient utilisée les hommes, fermée à clé et probablement bien trop lourde pour qu'il puisse penser l'enfoncer à coup d'épaule ou de pied, surtout dans son état.

Soit.

Tony crispa la mâchoire en constatant que la dernière phase du plan allait être plus compliquée que prévu, avant de relever le menton.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer.

Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se défendre. Ou pour lui permettre de sortir d'ici.

L'agent se décida à poursuivre son exploration en ouvrant l'une des caisses à son côté. Environ un mètre cinquante de hauteur, presque autant en longueur. Elle lui faisait penser à celles qu'il avait ouvertes dans le container où il avait été enfermé avec sa ninja préférée, six ans auparavant. Il espérait cependant que son contenu allait être plus utile que des DVD indiens de _'__Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'_...-D'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment qu'il regarde ce film-. Le couvercle céda rapidement tandis qu'il tirait dessus, il remarqua qu'un seul clou rouillé le maintenant fermé. Il attrapa l'objet et le plaça au creux de sa paume, l'étudiant attentivement. Un clou. Cinq centimètres, environ. La pointe était tellement usée qu'elle en était pratiquement arrondie.

Avec ça, Ziva aurait descendu une armé de cinquante hommes et plus. Avec ça, lui, il pouvait peut-être accrocher un cadre. Et encore.

Il plaça quand même l'objet dans sa poche et poursuivit son exploration en abaissant son visage dans la caisse, balayant de la main ce qui s'y trouvait.

Des filets de pêche, uniquement des filets de pêche.

Rien qui allait lui permettre d'attaquer ou de se sauver. Balancer un de ces trucs sur les hommes lui permettrait à peine de gagner quelques secondes, vu leur état. Dans le meilleur des cas. L'agent ouvrit ensuite une autre caisse, récupéra un autre clou dans le même état, et constata que sa trouvaille était la même.

Il décida donc de passer à l'exploration du reste de la pièce.

Derrière la porte, un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit de pas, associé à une chaise qui raclait le sol. Les hommes n'étaient plus très loin et allaient probablement revenir, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Il frotta ses mains pour se réchauffer, son t-shirt et ses cheveux trempés associés aux frissons causés par son excès de fièvre lui donnant l'impression qu'il faisait moins dix degrés dans la petite pièce où le soleil n'avait également jamais fait son apparition pour réchauffer les murs. Il contourna ensuite l'une des caisses, ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Son regard dériva vers le mur à sa gauche, auparavant en partie caché de sa vue par la boite contenant les filets de pêche.

L'agent s'immobilisa. Figé par sa découverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'un lent sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il leva son poing vers le ciel dans un silencieux cri de victoire.

Il venait de trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici. La phase D du plan était lancée.

* * *

><p><em>Héhé ^^<em>

_Prochain chapitre: Déjà écrit, j'ai pris de l'avance. Demain, ou jeudi, ou vendredi... En fonction de vos reviews!_

_Je vais être moins dispo en mai, pause prévue pour bientôt dans l'écriture, profitez ^^!_


	25. Phase D Partie 2

_Hello!_

_Me revoilà pour la partie 2 de la phase D du plan 'Save the DiNozzo'!_

_Merci pour vos coms! Vous êtes supers, merci!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: 'De l'eau pour y jeter une bouteille' ^^! Non ^^!<em>

_Mandy: Et bien la voilà, M'Dame ;] !_

_WJ: *Bébé Gibbs slap bébé Tony pour qu'il arrête de sautiller partout*_

_Lul: Mais woui, Shaun est légèrement accro au sucre ^^! Et non, pour la pause, je ne plaisante pas ^^! Mais, je termine la phase D avant! (Et j'ai oublié de te dire: Bonne chance pour tes concours!)_

_Dilinzzo: Non, pas de Max en Espagne, sorry ^^! Pour le reste de l'équipe, il faudra patienter un peu pour savoir qui a gagné! Vont-ils rappliquer en Espagne, la team va-t-elle revenir à D.C, vont-ils partir ailleurs, vais-je arrêter de poser des questions qui embrouillent l'esprit...? Je ne sais point! *Offre un doudou Tibbs à Dilinzzo pour qu'elle arrête de bouder*_

_Lili: Il ne me reste plus qu'à donner des nouvelles de Cam! En juin! ^^ Gibbs peut offrir une chemise imprimée de trèfles à quatre feuilles à notre agent, peut-être? (mais avec des auteurs comme nous, c'est peine perdue!). Gibbs n'a rien dit à Abby, elle sait juste qu'il a eu des soucis à l'aéroport (sinon, elle serait probablement beaucoup moins stone!). Et je poste, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé (même si j'ai un peu de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu!^^)._

_Furieuse: Une pause pause! Ce qu'a trouvé Tony... Très simple, et en même temps... Assez complexe!_

_Haerys: Je poooooooste, je t'adooooooooore!_

_Dilinzzo: Mais Cloak est un excellent épisode! Du coup j'ai envie de le revoir ^^!_

_Myriam: Non, les trèfles ne peuvent rien contre ma cruauté, j'avoue. Je serais ravie de te retrouver sur Six ^^! Pour Abby et ses deux compagnons, les prochaines nouvelles seront en juin ^^! Et oui, Tony reste Tony, même dans les pires conditions, il restera accro au cinéma ^^!_

* * *

><p><em>Texte en italique = Dialogue en espagnol<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Phase D : Partie 2<strong>

.

Ashton Jack tira une courte bouffée de sa cigarette, gardant le volute de fumée dans sa gorge quelques secondes, savourant cette légère irritation à laquelle il était accro, avant de le recracher droit vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas sentir l'odeur exécrable de la fumée, clignant à peine des yeux quand il ressentit le picotement léger de celle-ci contre son iris.

-Je crois qu'il n'a rien à nous dire, lâcha lentement Ashton en tapotant le bout de sa cigarette pour en faire tomber les cendres.

-_Je suis du même avis_, répondit l'espagnol dans sa langue maternelle, tout en croisant ses bras devant lui.

-Si tu pouvais parler ma langue pour me répondre, Juan, ça m'éviterait d'avoir envie de te défenestrer dans l'immédiat.

-Si tou n'as pas peur dé moun accent pitoyablé, s'amusa Juan dans la langue de Shakespeare qu'il massacrait allègrement, avant de faire éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum mentholé.

-Ok, va pour l'espagnol, grimaça Ashton.

Il prit une nouvelle bouffée, rivant son regard sur sa Lucky, et lâcha un grinçant :

-Je suis partant pour le faire parler une dernière fois…

-_Partant aussi. Ce gars m'a l'air plutôt entrainé pour résister à nos méthodes d'intimidation. Donc, il sait peut-être quand même un truc_, réfléchit Juan en mâchouillant son chewing-gum bruyamment. _Et après, on en fait quoi _?

-Et après, je te le laisse. Tu m'envoies ça au fond de la mer avec un petit collier de béton autour du cou, et on file chercher la blondasse, son frère ou une autre personne qui saura me renseigner. Ce gars de la marine veut sa puce, moi, je veux mon fric. Cent-mille dollars, ça ne se refuse pas.

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable, coinça sa clope entre ses lèvres, et lâcha d'un ton aigre sans faire attention aux cendres qui tombaient sur la table :

-J'ai promis à ma femme que je l'emmenais à Bora Bora cette année…

Juan laissa échapper un sourire avant de s'asseoir à son côté sur l'une des petites chaises en plastique.

-_T'as de la chance. Moi, je dois claquer les trois quart de mon compte épargne pour le divorce. Elle veut tout._

Ashton leva son visage vers le brun et lâcha un rire amusé. Celui-ci lui rétorqua une grimace, lui laissant entrevoir la pate mâchouillé entre ses dents par la même occasion.

-T'as pas pensé au bloc de béton ?

-_Je ne mélange pas vie privée et professionnelle_, soupira Juan en haussant les épaules dans un geste mélodramatique.

-T'as raison. Bon, alors… Voyons voir ce que mon pote de la mairie m'a offert…

Le blond fit aller sa souris et alluma le petit fichier vidéo qui l'attendait sur le bureau informatique. Une vidéo de surveillance montrant l'immeuble où ils avaient été chercher Tony et Camilla s'ouvrit, laissant voir l'habitation côté plage. Le balcon y était parfaitement visible. L'homme fit aller la vidéo jusqu'à l'heure où ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement. Un sourire s'échappa sur ses lèvres en constatant ce qu'ils avaient manqué de quelques secondes…

-Regarde-moi ça, Juan. On saute du troisième étage ! Tout ça pour ne pas me rencontrer. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est impoli ?

-Jé souis chouqué ! Rétorqua moqueusement l'espagnol dans un anglais laborieux, tout en se penchant lui aussi vers l'écran pour suivre Camilla du regard, alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement avant de partir vers la porte de l'immeuble en boitant.

-Bon, et bien… Tu vas me prendre quelques gars avec toi et aller faire le tour des hôpitaux, cliniques, docteur et tout ce qui soigne dans le coin. Rota, Cadix et villes environnantes comprises, ok ? La brune est blessée, et Barrett ne devrait pas pouvoir se passer de soin pendant longtemps aussi, on va bien en récupérer une…

Jack releva le menton, satisfait par sa trouvaille. Le brun se leva de sa chaise, tout en retirant son chewing-gum de sa bouche pour le jeter dans le cendrier.

-_C'est comme si c'était fait._

-Tu m'en ramène une et je te promets que ton divorce ne sera plus qu'un vilain souvenir. Je sais être très convaincant pour que ta femme t'oublie totalement et aille refaire sa vie dans les tréfonds du Kazakhstan.

-_Et pour mon bloc de béton ?_

Sous-entendu, la personne à y accrocher…

Ashton soupesa la question quelques secondes dans un léger silence.

-Finalement, tu t'occuperas de la brune ou de Barrett, je me garde le petit vantard. Je vais lui faire payer son histoire de 'Carlita'. Et ensuite…

Il se frotta les mains, tout en se relevant, alors que Juan attrapait son arme et ses clés de voiture et interpellait quelques uns des hommes de main.

- A moi Bora Bora, cracha Ashton en se mettant lentement en marche vers la pièce où était retenu l'italien.

.

C'était la porte de sortie qu'il attendait.

Il s'accroupit devant la grille, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de celle-ci. Il tira dessus, sa mâchoire crispée sous la concentration et la tension qui montait lentement en lui à chacune des nouvelles secondes qui le rapprochait du retour des autres hommes. Il ne réussit cependant qu'à la décaler d'un centimètre sur la droite, le fait de n'avoir aucun outil pour l'écarter du mur à l'exception de ses mains nues n'étant pas pour l'aider.

La grille d'aération était fermement ancrée au mur. Une grille carrée d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, cachée par l'une des caisses et invisible à l'œil nu depuis le milieu de la pièce. Elle pouvait donc avoir échappé à la vigilance des hommes.

Il se redressa sans la quitter du regard, prenant à peine compte de son tournis tant il était concentré sur sa tâche.

Une idée subite lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il listait les objets de la pièce qui pouvaient l'aider, il attrapa les deux petits clous dans sa poche, et les glissa entre la grille et le mur, de façon à ce qu'ils les séparent de quelques millimètres. Toutes deux de chaque côté du carré, dans un opposé parfait.

Il attrapa ensuite l'un des filets de pêche dans la première caisse ouverte à sa portée, et à l'aide des clous qui écartaient légèrement la grille du mur, glissa le coin du filet derrière, dans le sens opposé, avant de tirer dessus, laissant une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de filet dépasser derrière le haut de la plaque.

Il fit ensuite un nœud avec les deux bouts du filet de pêche. Se félicita mentalement de son génie. Et, avec ses forces restantes, tira sur sa poignée en filet improvisée, en s'aidant d'un pied appuyé contre le mur et de l'autre par terre.

La force que lui procurait le filet permit à la plaque de se décrocher rapidement, laissant apparaître un trou béant d'une cinquantaine de centimètres dans le mur.

Il s'en rapprocha, un immense sourire aux lèvres, avant de se baisser pour l'examiner, fier de lui.

Bien sûr, il ne passait pas dans le trou. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas où ça pouvait l'emmener et il n'allait pas prendre ce risque. Non.

Mais, tout de même… C''était sa porte de sortie !

.

Ashton Jack poussa la porte de la petite remise où il avait enfermé l'autre insolent.

Aussitôt, il remarqua que la pièce était bien trop silencieuse. Bien trop vide.

Aussitôt, il lâcha un juron en constatant qu'il avait failli dans son boulot et que sa cible s'était envolée.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, contourna l'une des caisses en bois.

Et s'arrêta devant un trou béant ce cinquante centimètres, à côté duquel gisaient une grille d'aération et un filet de pêche au milieu duquel un vague nœud avait été fait.

Il serra les poings, jurant mentalement contre cet imbécile qui avait décidé de se faire la malle.

Sa première réaction fut de donner un violent coup dans le mur gris face à lui.

Sa seconde de prendre quelques secondes pour se calmer, pendant qu'il plongeait son poing ensanglanté dans sa poche.

La dernière fut de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même pour aller alerter ses hommes.

Il _devait_ retrouver ce flic. Ou il pouvait dire adieu à Bora Bora

.

Ca avait marché.

Il était un vrai génie. McNul pouvait aller se recoucher avec ses petits trucs de geek sur ordinateur, lui, il arrivait à se sortir d'une pièce tout en y restant. La classe. Le plan 'Save the DiNozzo' était une réussite.

L'agent souleva de quelques centimètres le couvercle de la caisse dans laquelle il avait plongé, et observa les alentours. Comme il s'y attendait, son ennemi était parti à sa recherche, il pouvait y aller.

Il enjamba la caisse, retombant sur le sol le plus discrètement possible. Il retira le bout de filet qui s'était accroché à son pantalon, et avança d'un pas souple vers la porte, aux aguets. Un coup d'œil de chaque côté, l'espace était libre, il en profita pour sortir de la pièce, avant de survoler l'endroit où il avait atterri du regard.

Un couloir, plusieurs portes. Le tout d'un gris très terne. Le couloir sentait le renfermé, et une faible odeur iodée suintait en arrière fond. Il devait être près de la mer. Ce dont il n'avait pas pu constater en arrivant : En venant ici à l'arrière d'un van et entre deux colosses, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'occasion d'admirer le paysage.

Il fit quelques pas sur la droite, remarquant un escalier au fond du couloir. Il s'arrêta cependant devant une porte entrouverte de quelques centimètres, constatant à travers le petite espace entre la porte et l'embrasure qu'un ordinateur était posé sur une table au milieu de la pièce, devant deux chaises en plastique. Une cigarette fumait encore dans le cendrier posé à côté du Mac. Et surtout…

Il y avait un téléphone posé à la droite du cendrier.

Il ouvrit davantage la porte pour y glisser sa tête, risqua un regard dans la pièce. Et constata qu'elle était vide. Il attrapa donc le téléphone avant de faire demi-tour… Et de se précipiter vers l'escalier.

.

Ashton Jack poussa un nouveau juron, tout en s'arrêtant subitement au milieu de l'escalier.

Il avait oublié son téléphone portable. Il en avait besoin. Il devait toujours rester joignable pour l'américain de la marine, Jarvis. Ce gars ne supportait pas qu'on ne lui réponde pas dans l'immédiat. Et pour cent-mille dollars, il avait intérêt à répondre aux exigences de son employeur.

L'homme fit donc rapidement demi-tour et escalada les quelques marches qu'il venait de dévaler, respirant rapidement à chacun des nouveaux pas qu'il faisait. Quand il aurait fini avec cette histoire, il se paierait une séance de remise en forme à Tahiti. Ca, c'était une excellente idée.

Il s'arrêta cependant en constatant que quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre. Hors, ses hommes n'était pas présent dans les étages supérieurs, il le savait. Ce ne pouvait être que cette teigne de DiNozzo. Soit. Il allait donc lui faire la peau ici, tant pis pour le béton.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il sortit son arme pour la tendre devant lui, le doigt sur la gâchette, alors que les pas se rapprochaient rapidement de sa position.

.

Tony composa rapidement le numéro de son correspondant, son regard passant de l'écran aux marches qu'il descendait à toute allure, en restant cependant à l'affut du moindre mouvement devant lui.

Il avait l'impression que ses poumons se consumait lentement à l'intérieur de son corps, son front était couvert de sueur, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus douloureux à chaque pas. Mais il était en train de sauver sa peau, et c'était le capital. Pour un peu, il aurait fait une petite danse de la joie. Mais, c'était un peu décalé dans le contexte actuel. La samba du DiNozzo, ça serait pour plus tard.

La main sur le mur pour un léger soutien, l'autre autour du téléphone, il s'apprêtait à descendre un nouvel étage quand un léger son attira son attention, dans la partie de l'escalier où il allait se rendre.

Dans l'appareil, une première sonnerie se faisait entendre.

Il comprit en même temps que son interlocuteur décrochait que quelqu'un était en train de monter les marches pour venir à sa rencontre.

Dans son état, il allait éviter de se retrouver face à face avec l'un des molosses, ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il fit donc rapidement demi-tour sur lui-même, pendant que le nom de son correspondant résonnait à son oreille.

.

Un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie, l'une de ses mains crispées autour du volant, l'autre autour du petit téléphone. A son côté, l'informaticien s'accrochait au siège tout en palissant légèrement, pendant qu'il prenait un virage d'un coup un peu trop sec pour pénétrer dans le monde iodé du port de la _Cabezuela_.

Au bout du fil, il entendit un souffle rapide, une personne respirer un peu trop fortement, trop rauquement. Comme quelqu'un qui reprenait très difficilement contact avec l'air. Comme quelqu'un qui avait des problèmes avec ses poumons. Comme quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir eu la peste…

Son cœur se serra, sa main se crispa davantage autour du volant.

-Patron ! J'espère que tu m'as suivi en Espagne ! Lâcha l'italien d'une traite en guise de salutations.

Il le savait. C'était _lui_ ! Il freina d'un coup sec, s'arrêtant net au milieu de la route heureusement vide d'autres utilisateurs, obligeant McGee à s'accrocher fortement au bord de son siège et à la poignée de portière de la voiture sous le choc pour éviter une rencontre douloureuse avec le tableau de bord du véhicule.

-J'y suis, répondit rapidement Gibbs dans un souffle.

-Gibbs, si tu veux qu'on s'ex…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de son mot, Gibbs sentit son souffle se couper, jusqu'à ce que l'italien ne reprenne deux secondes plus tard, précipitamment :

-…pliques, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main !

Il était beaucoup trop essoufflé. Il avait beaucoup trop de mal à respirer. Gibbs se doutait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du sprint que l'agent piquait visiblement pendant son appel. Quelque chose l'avait mis à bout.

-Où ? Grogna Gibbs en se penchant vers McGee tout en lui désignant son téléphone pour lui indiquer silencieusement de cibler l'appel, ce que l'agent s'empressa de faire.

-Port, sûrement Cadix. McGeek te dira, répondit Tony en respirant fortement, avant de débiter d'une traite : Dingue armé à mes trousses, poumons en berne, escaliers qui veulent ma peau. Fais vite. Je n'ai pl…

Un coup de feu résonna en arrière fond, Gibbs n'entendit pas la suite. La communication venait d'être coupée.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Reste un chapitre et après je vous abandonne quelques temps... L'occasion pour les lecteurs qui m'ont oubliée de reviewer, non? (Parce que, je dis ça, je dis rien, mais le fait que mon nombre de lecteurs diminuent au fur et à mesure où cette fic' avance me décourage un peu -_-)._


	26. Phase D Partie 3

_Hello!_

_Voilà, dernier chapitre avant ma petite pause, merci à vous pour vos commentaires et... Je vous laisse découvrir la dernière phase du plan 'Save the DiNozzo'!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: *Pousse doucement Bébé Tony vers Bébé Shaun et Bébé McGee, pendant que Bébé Gibbs les observe en souriant, son bib' de café à la main*<em>

_Gwenetsi: Mes plaaaaantes!*Serre contre elle son pot de plante verte, tout en lançant un regard féroce à Gwen*. Pas toucher!_

_Absol_Fan: Merci! Ton 'bon cliff' m'a fait hurler de joir! Merci!_

_FandeBones: Bah en fait, y'a encore vraiment pas mal de chapitres avant la fin ^^!_

_Mandy: Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps!_

_Furieuse:*Étudie la question de la lectrice*... Ok, je poste, tu vois, j'suis gentille, quand même hein ! (Quand je ne suis pas occupée à rire cruellement)_

_Lul: Pour les filles, il faudra attendre juin ^^! Pour notre DiNozzo, continuons de suivre son plan!_

_Haerys: Beut, si, it iseuh possibeul!_

_Petitrond: Merci! Voici la suite!_

_Myriam: Une fin AIPMique? Oooooh, mais, ça, c'est pas grand chose. Peux faire mieux ^^. A mon retour!_

* * *

><p><strong>Phase D: Partie 3 <strong>

.

La balle l'avait frôlé. Un simple instinct de survie l'avait poussé à se décaler sur la droite à l'instant où il avait perçu son ennemi se rapprocher dangereusement de lui et tendre son arme vers l'avant. Il s'en félicitait maintenant car ledit instinct venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il avait cependant lâché le téléphone portable dans sa précipitation à éviter le tir de l'idiot blond, et le Samsung s'était écrasé quelques marches plus bas, coupant probablement sa communication avec Gibbs en même temps.

L'agent ne prit cependant pas le s'arrêter sur ce fait, Jack se rapprochant beaucoup trop dangereusement de lui pour ça. Il gravit à nouveau quelques marches, soufflant à chaque fois que ses pieds rencontraient la surface en béton des marches, essayant de redonner à son cœur et à sa respiration un rythme un peu plus normal.

Il s'arrêta une seconde sur le palier suivant, la main sur le mur, l'autre tendu sur le côté. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression que sa vision était de plus en plus trouble à chacun de ses pas. Il poussa de sa paume sur son bras pour se relancer en avant, constatant par le martellement de pas dans son dos que son ennemi se rapprochait à nouveau beaucoup trop de lui, le replaçant ainsi dans son champ de tir.

Il lança une œillade au palier, repérant immédiatement le petit objet rouge placé dans le coin de la pièce, face à l'escalier. Une solution pour gagner quelques secondes. Il se précipita vers l'extincteur collant de saletés et chargé de poussières, pour balancer celui-ci en arrière, pile dans les pieds du blond qui venait d'apparaître au tournant de l'escalier.

Comme il l'avait prévu, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se décaler, et s'étala dans les marches de l'escalier avec un juron.

L'italien reprit aussitôt sa course, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Strike.

.

-Alors, McGee !

Gibbs s'impatientait, la voiture toujours arrêtée au milieu de la route, pendant que l'informaticien pianotait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sur son ordinateur portable, ses mains semblant voler au-dessus des touches tellement il allait vite. Tim s'arrêta enfin avec un froncement de sourcils, avant de lever son visage vers son supérieur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les mots dépassèrent ses lèvres presque aussi vite que ses mains avaient volées sur le clavier :

-Il n'est pas loin, Patron. A deux minutes d'ici. Tout droit.

Gibbs appuya sur l'accélérateur à peine l'agent avait-il terminé sa phrase, laissant l'aiguille de son compteur voler rapidement vers le haut, pendant que le second agrippait sa ceinture de sécurité. Ce n'était pas le moment de demander à son supérieur de ralentir. La vie de l'un des leurs était en jeu.

.

Il poussa la porte de fer rencontrée après sa montée de cinq étages, déboulant sur une vaste étendue de béton, à l'air libre. Le toit du bâtiment.

Il prit une inspiration bienvenue, après six heures passées dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Le souffle de l'air encore tiède de cette fin d'après-midi sembla lui redonner un pic d'énergie, une bouffée d'oxygène bienvenue pour ses poumons endoloris. Il puisa ainsi dans ses dernières ressources pour piquer un sprint jusqu'à une petite pyramide de deux mètres de hauteur surplombant le toit, en partie en ciment, en partie en verre. Une verrière à l'origine probablement installée pour laisser sécher le matériel de pêche, puisque, contre toute attente, il était dans un ancien bâtiment portuaire.

L'environnement autour de lui le lui confirmait. L'odeur iodée, la vue, les bruits d'alarme de bateau qu'il avait perçu quelques secondes auparavant. Depuis l'endroit où il était, il pouvait constater que le bâtiment était entouré des deux côtés latéraux par deux autres immeubles pratiquement similaires, et que la mer était présente juste face à lui. L'immeuble était tout contre la mer, probablement pour pouvoir laisser les bateaux décharger leurs cargaisons au rez-de-chaussée aménagé en hangar à bateau, comme dans de nombreux bâtiments portuaires.

Il se glissa derrière le muret de béton d'environ un mètre, seule protection qui lui permettait de se mettre à l'abri des tirs de son ennemi sur le toit.

A l'instant où il se laissait tomber derrière le muret, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, laissant entrer l'homme qui voulait sa peau. Ashton s'arrêta juste devant l'unique sortie, son regard survolant le toit de l'immeuble, à la recherche de Tony. L'italien s'adossa contre le muret, le souffle presque coupé, la gorge et les poumons en feu, le corps entier endolori, reprenant de plus en plus difficilement sa respiration après ce sprint et les trop nombreuses heures où on avait voulu le faire parler.

-Je sais que tu es là, lança Ashton d'une voix forte, assurée, tout en avançant de quelques pas, se rapprochant doucement de l'endroit où était caché l'agent.

Tony pencha son visage sur la côté, constatant avec une grimace qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter sa cachette sans passer devant l'homme. Sans se mettre obligatoirement dans sa ligne de tir.

-Je sais aussi que tu ne sais rien. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer avec toi plus longtemps. Je vais aller chercher ta copine et la faire parler avant de la flinguer. Mais avant, je vais te crever.

De rage, l'agent serra les poings. Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser retrouver EJ. Il savait aussi qu'il devait trouver une nouvelle solution, qu'il devait poursuivre sa phase D pour pouvoir mettre la blonde et son petit frère en sécurité. Surtout, il savait qu'il devait quitter ce toit dans les secondes qui arrivaient, avant de se faire descendre par l'abruti blond.

-Je sais que tu es derrière ce muret. Le toit n'est pas immense, DiNozzo…

Il plissa le regard, tout en soulevant son visage vers le soleil déclinant lentement vers l'horizon. Il devait quitter ce toit. Il n'avait pas trente-six solutions.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une légère inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Avant de se redresser. Et de se lancer.

.

-C'est là ! Patron !

Tim tendit la main vers le bâtiment portuaire qui leur faisait face, perpendiculairement à la route où ils se tenaient, le bâtiment et la route se retrouvant dans un virage à l'angle du quai, les deux longeant la mer de chaque côté.

Gibbs arrêta la voiture, se garant au frein à main d'un mouvement sec au milieu de la route, de façon à ce que la voiture soit garée sur le côté, devant eux, en guise de protection. Il sortit ensuite son arme et la leva vers le bâtiment, son regard survolant l'endroit pour un rapide examen. Tim, lui, se plaqua derrière la voiture, ses coudes sur le capot, son arme levée vers l'avant, prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect.

Un coup de feu les alerta. Tous deux levèrent le visage vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Vers le toit de l'immeuble.

Ils virent la silhouette d'une personne se dessiner sur le toit, courant vers le bord jusqu'à s'en rapprocher dangereusement.

Ils virent cette personne grimper sur le petit rebord protecteur qui longeait le toit en sautant dessus d'un bond.

Ils virent cette personne plonger dans le vide, les deux bras tendus devant lui, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Ils virent cette personne faire un saut de cinq étages avant d'atterrir dans l'eau, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Cette personne, leur collègue. Anthony DiNozzo.

.

Il aurait peut-être pu y arriver, s'il n'y avait pas eu les treize fois précédentes.

Il aurait peut-être pu remonter à la surface, s'il n'avait pas eu la peste et que ses poumons n'étaient pas en si mauvais état.

Il aurait peut-être pu y arriver…

Mais, maintenant qu'il était dans l'eau, qu'il avait fait son plongeon… Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'était pas un surhomme, et ce dernier coup était celui de trop. Les heures précédentes, les coups reçus, la fatigue, c'était trop. Si on ajoutait à ça le saut et le plongeon dans l'eau après une chute de cinq étages… Il était complètement vidé.

Il n'avait plus d'oxygène, plus de force, plus rien. Aucun de ses muscles ne semblaient vouloir lui répondre, ses yeux ne voulaient même plus s'ouvrir. Il devait être au fond de l'eau, flottant contre le sable, à présent, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux pour s'en assurer.

Un petit mouvement du pied aurait pu l'aider à remonter.

Mais un petit mouvement du pied, c'était devenu trop.

Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces.

La _quatorzième_ fois était la fois de trop. Il aurait dû s'arrêter sur le treize. Son chiffre porte-bonheur.

Il abandonna la partie. Laissant ses dernières forces le quitter, alors qu'il se laissait sombrer, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il ne sentit pas cette main qui lui agrippait son bras, alors qu'il se laissait envahir par le noir.

Il ne devina pas qu'on le remontait à la surface.

Il ne devina pas que la phase D du plan 'Save the DiNozzo' était une réussite.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaaaaaaaaam!<em>

_Sachez quand même qu'en temps normal, je ne vous aurais pas mis les trois dernières phrases!_

_Mais comme je vous quitte plusieurs semaines...^^_

_On se retrouve donc en juin! Je serais également beaucoup moins présente sur les reviews ce mois-ci, mais je me rattraperais à mon retour!_

_*Attrape son doudou Tibbs, son sac de couchage McNozzo, et va hiberner*_


	27. Réalité

_Hola!_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai profité de ce férié et d'une heure de disponibilité pour terminer le chapitre 27 entamé depuis trois semaines... Donc, oui, je passe en coup de vent pour vous apporter un nouveau chapitre (Écrire m'avait manqué, c'est terrible! Publier ici et lire vos coms aussi... Je suis addict!) !_

_Par contre, pas de coms individuels aujourd'hui, je suis juste au niveau timing, mais un grand, immense, ENORME, merci à FandeBones, Lili, Mandy, Furieuse, Myriam, WJ, Absol Fan, Gwen, Lul, Haerys, Dilinzzo, Lili200986 !_

_Sur ce, je retourne hiberner! ^^  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Réalité<strong>

.

Ziva jeta un regard à sa montre, tout en poussant la porte vitrée accédant au couloir menant aux chambres où se trouvaient EJ et Camilla. Une heure était passée depuis que Gibbs et McGee étaient revenus avec son collègue. Elle ne l'avait cependant pas encore revu, puisqu'il avait directement été rendre une petite visite au service des 'Urgences', principalement puisque son niveau respiratoire était extrêmement difficile.

Gibbs était resté devant le service concerné pour veiller à ce qu'aucun visiteur ne vienne rendre visite à l'agent senior, McGee l'avait remplacé pour la surveillance de Shaun. Elle était donc partie faire un tour de garde dans l'hôpital, afin de veiller sur les deux femmes.

Elle leva son visage vers la première porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait Barrett. La chambre semblait calme, Barrett devait probablement regarder la télévision, ou dormir. Elle frappa doucement contre le battant de bois, attendit quelques secondes, et poussa la poignée.

.

Installé sur une des chaises de tissu bleu et PVC qui longeait l'accès aux urgences, Gibbs leva son visage vers l'horloge qui lui faisait face.

Une heure trente était passée depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés Tony, une heure depuis son arrivée aux urgences. L'agent était sous surveillance, son état respiratoire étant plus que préoccupant. Au programme : Hématomes au niveau de l'abdomen, coupure au visage, et présence d'eau dans les poumons. Il devinait que son agent n'avait pas passé de très bons moments avec les hommes de Jack -et plus précisément, les pions du SecNav-. La chute dans l'eau depuis le cinquième étage de l'immeuble ne l'avait pas aidé non plus.

Tout ça à cause d'une mission. De deux missions, plus exactement : Celle de Barrett, et celle de l'agent senior. A cause d'éléments que le nouveau secrétaire de la marine ne voulait pas voir apparaître. D'éléments qui pouvaient le faire tomber de son trône pour l'envoyer direct par la case 'prison'.

Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant l'heure précédente, l'instant où, les vêtements encore trempés suite à sa petite plongée pour aller chercher son agent inconscient, il avait couru après ce salaud d'Ahston Jack. Celui-ci s'était réfugié dans sa voiture blindée garée derrière le bâtiment portuaire. Il se rappela sa haine alors que le malfaiteur fonçait vers lui dans sa berline noire, manquant l'écraser pour s'enfuir, l'obligeant à se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une confrontation qui lui aurait valu la mort.

Il se remémora son dégout en voyant cet homme s'enfuir, son dégout croissant parce qu'il savait que Jack n'était qu'un petit pion dans le jeu et dans ce qui les attendait par la suite. Car leur plus grand ennemi n'était pas David ou Jack, mais Clayton Jarvis.

Il serra les poings en pensant à l'homme.

Jarvis avait des choses à cacher, quitte à s'en prendre à des membres de son agence ? Et bien, il allait les mettre au gout du jour. Dès qu'il rentrerait. Même si cela devait lui couter son poste.

Personne ne touchait aux membres de son équipe.

.

EJ quitta l'écran de télévision du regard et tourna son visage vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, et lâcha un bref sourire pour la brune qui avançait dans la chambre, à sa rencontre.

-Ziva.

-Je viens voir si tout va bien, lâcha Ziva d'un ton neutre pendant qu'elle contournait le lit.

-Je dirais presque que c'est gentil, répondit EJ en fronçant les sourcils, tout en suivant la jeune femme du regard.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, je fais juste mon travail, Barrett, rétorqua un rien trop sèchement Ziva en écartant légèrement deux pans du store pour vérifier le parking extérieur.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dis 'presque'. Des nouvelles de Tony ?

Ziva lâcha les stores pour se tourner à trois quart vers EJ.

-Il est réveillé, mais il est sous surveillance respiratoire, donc il ne pourra pas avoir de visite avant demain matin minimum, le temps que ses poumons retrouvent un peu de normalité…

-Et mon frère ? Camilla ?

-Shaun va bien et est avec McGee à quelques pas d'ici. Camilla ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

-Je veux la voir, lança EJ d'un ton ferme en rabattant la couverture loin d'elle pour balancer ses jambes sur le côté du lit, non sans avoir lâché une grimace de douleur en se redressant.

-Je dois te rappeler que tu ne peux pas bouger ? Intervint Ziva en plaçant une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se redresser complètement.

-Et moi, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas mon infirmière.

-Non, juste l'agent du NCIS obligée de veiller sur toi et sur l'agent que tu as mis dans les ennuis, puisque tu ne sais pas le faire, rétorqua l'israélienne en relâchant sa prise sur l'épaule d'EJ.

-Garde tes remarques pour toi.

-Quand tout ceci sera terminé, je garderais mes remarques. En attendant…

L'israélienne laissa sa phrase en suspens mais lança un regard éloquent à la blonde. Celle-ci lui répondit par une œillade noire, avant de se redresser d'un mouvement rapide qui la fit légèrement tressaillir, pour avancer doucement vers la porte, une main resserrée autour du porte-perfusion ou gouttait l'analgésique, et l'autre main en appui contre le mur en un soutien l'empêchant de se retrouver au sol.

-EJ… Gronda Ziva alors que celle-ci avançait doucement vers la porte.

-Elle est là à cause de moi. J'ai besoin de la voir.

Ziva resta muette sous cette phrase lâchée d'un ton obstiné par Barrett, mais la devança d'un pas rapide pour lui ouvrir la porte, sans toutefois croiser son regard.

-Cinquième porte à notre droite, indiqua simplement Ziva, tout en attrapant le bras de la blonde, pour l'aider à avancer.

.

McGee attrapa un chamallow dans le paquet sur lequel l'adolescent avait jeté son dévolu, tout en s'asseyant à son côté dans le canapé. Le plus jeune était plongé dans une série américaine, les jambes recroquevillées sous lui, une main plongeant fréquemment dans le sachet de bonbons, l'autre bras repliés derrière la tête pour un sommaire oreiller.

-Tu regardes quoi ?

Shaun hésita une seconde, grimaçant sous la question.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. C'est un truc avec des jeunes, des vampires et un gars qui veut faire concurrence à Robert Pattinson.

-Ça m'a l'air…Super… Grimaça Tim en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit Shaun d'un ton lointain. Disons que ça m'occupe et que ça me force à ne pas quitter cette saleté de chambre afin de foncer au chevet de ma sœur.

-Cette saleté de chambre est là pour qu'on puisse veiller à ta protection, Shaun, lui rappela Tim en attrapant un nouveau bonbon blanc dans le paquet.

-Justement. Je déteste devoir être protégé. C'est nul. Je m'ennuie, je me sens inutile, j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire et de ne rien pouvoir faire. En plus, y'a même pas de consoles dans cet hôtel. Tu crois que le room-service peut nous en apporter une ?

Tim hésita un bref instant, avant de hocher la tête. Shaun sombrait dans des idées mélancoliques, il connaissait ça. Un adolescent ne devait pas faire face à autant de danger. Il était décidé à l'aider à oublier les difficultés qui l'entouraient, même pour quelques minutes. Et pour ça, il devait lui montrer que 'sa' réalité était toujours présente, même s'il devait aller chercher une console au magasin du coin.

-On peut toujours demander… Répondit l'agent avec un léger sourire, tout en tendant son bras vers le côté pour attraper le combiné.

-Quand je pense qu'il y a une semaine encore, je me hissais vers la première place du jeu 'Kingdom'… Soupira Shaun.

L'informaticien s'arrêta dans sa lancée, coupé par les propos du gamin, pour finalement se tourner vers lui, yeux légèrement écarquillés, bouche entrouverte.

-'Kingdom' ?

-Yes. Tu connais ?

-Pas qu'un peu. 'Roi des elfes', ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Carrément. Je suis à deux doigts de le détrôner. Il va rire jaune ce looser.

McGee fronça légèrement les sourcils. Shaun hésita une seconde, avant de tourner vivement son regard vers l'informaticien, quittant le clone de Robert Pattinson pour fixer Tim avec interrogation.

-Attend, tu ne veux pas me dire que…

-Si, le coupa McGee.

-Trop cool !

L'immense sourire de l'adolescent obligea l'agent fédéral à l'imiter.

-Faut vraiment qu'on se fasse une partie en duo !

-Je croyais que j'étais un looser…

-Un looser agent fédéral n'est pas un looser. Et puis t'es encore premier, pour le moment. Et puis, tu es l'ami du petit ami de ma sœur. Enfin, si c'est encore son petit ami. Donc, on est aussi amis, non ?

-Oui, s'amusa Tim en tapant dans la main que lui tendait Shaun.

-Donc, dès que le secrétaire JarQuelquechose sera en prison, on se retrouve devant une console, ok ?

-Ok.

Tim se redressa, le gamin le suivant des yeux alors qu'il avançait vers les fenêtres.

-Mais en attendant, on a du boulot. Car ce 'JarQuelqueChose', comme tu dis, c'est notre grand patron. Et il peut nous écraser comme il veut, grinça McGee, tout en écartant les rideaux pour planter son regard sur le parking de la clinique visible depuis son emplacement, dans le but d'y vérifier les allées et venues.

.

Juan David raccrocha son portable, tout en scrutant la clinique devant laquelle il s'était garé d'un œil noir. La quatrième qu'il visitait depuis une heure trente. Mais, un petit picotement dans la nuque le lui disait... Cette petite clinique de Cadix était la bonne.

Il soupira en laissant pianoter ses doigts sur le volant. Ashton Jack venait de lui apprendre que leur petit malin s'était fait la malle, et que lui-même avait réussi à s'échapper de justesse, évitant difficilement les tirs d'un homme aux cheveux gris qui l'avait pris pour cible alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Son chef abandonnait donc son contrat auprès de l'homme de la marine car quelqu'un avait failli le mettre derrière les barreaux –voir le tuer- pour la première fois de sa vie. Il lui ordonnait maintenant de finir le travail, et d'effacer les traces de leur affaire. Pour cela, plus question de faire parler, plus question d'enlèvement. Tout était beaucoup plus simple.

Il vérifia d'un mouvement rapide que son arme et son silencieux étaient bien en place dans son holster. Se recoiffa vaguement à l'aide du rétroviseur en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Et releva le menton fièrement.

Il allait essayer d'y aller simplement, seul, pour finir le travail. Un boulot qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il n'y avait plus personne à faire parler, juste des témoins à éliminer.

C'était là le travail qu'il préférait.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


	28. Tenu

_Hello!_

_I'm back!_

_Vous m'avez manqué ^^! Je me replonge aujourd'hui dans le monde du NCIS après une belle coupure (mais, je suis revenue une fois au milieu du mois quand même!^^) avec l'écriture et la série, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop se ressentir au niveau de ce chapitre!_

_ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Furieuse: J'adore la relation entre EJ et Ziva. Toutes deux si différentes au niveau caractère, ça fait des étincelles!^^<em>

_FandeBones: Yep, mais on va reprendre l'action lentement ^^!_

_Mandy: Gibbs/Tony, prochain chapitre!_

_WJ: *Donne un sac Tibbs pour éviter à WJ d'hyper-ventiler*_

_Haerys: Et oui, McGee et Shaun se ressemblent un peu sur certains point, même si Shaun a un caractère assez différent sur le reste!_

_Gwenetsi:Oui, c'était un chapitre tranquille! Si si, ça m'arrive parfois ^^!_

_Absol-Fan: J'ai peut-être décidé de laisser Tony tranquille pour encore un ou deux chapitres! Mais le prochain lui est dédié ^^!_

_Lul: Oui, j'essayerais de faire une vraie confrontation entre Ziva et EJ, promis!_

_Lili: Fan de Tibbs, tu vas bientôt être servie! Et oui, je m'étais régalée à écrire le petit chapitre de Gibbs, notamment la dernière phrase!_

_Myriam: Et moi, je suis en manque d'écriture! ^^ Nouvelles de Cam dans ce chapitre!_

_Dilinzzo: Je crois que tu as loupé le précédent chapitre ^^.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Rappelez-vous: Tony a été retrouvé, l'équipe est réunie à la clinique privée de Cadix, où Cam, EJ et Tony ont été enregistré sous un nom différent. Mais, après avoir fait le tour d'autres cliniques, Juan Davis est là pour finir le boulot car Ashton Jack a abandonné la mission du SecNav et veut éliminer les 'traces'.<em>

_McGee veille sur Shaun et surveille le parking, Ziva surveille EJ qui est partie rendre visite à Cam et Gibbs veille sur son agent senior.  
><em>

_Quant à Abby, Palmer et Ducky, ils sont à DC chez Gibbs et s'étaient dernièrement lancé dans une partie de poker!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Tenu"<strong>

.

McGee porta la paire de jumelles à ses yeux, tout en levant le téléphone au niveau de son oreille, laissant entendre la tonalité dans le petit appareil. Sa destinataire lui répondit presque aussitôt.

-Timmy ! Je commençais à me demander si on allait avoir des nouvelles !

La voix toujours aussi énergique d'Abby le rassura assez pour lui laisser naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. La savoir sans lui à portée du secrétaire national et de ses hommes n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour la retrouver. Pour être auprès d'elle et la protéger. Et s'assurer ainsi qu'elle irait bien jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit terminée.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je viens de battre à pleine couture le roi du bluff au poker, alors, tout va bien !

Il sourcilla, légèrement étonné.

-Jimmy ?

-Ducky !

Cette fois, il était complètement étonné.

-Vraiment ?

-Notre cher docteur sait parfaitement cacher ce qu'il veut derrière sa petite monture de lunettes ! Même une quinte flush royale !

-Il avait une quinte flush royale ? Répéta l'agent en s'adossant à la fenêtre, tout en surveillant l'entrée du parking de la clinique.

Elle acquiesça légèrement d'un vague murmure, avant d'enchaîner rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle :

-Je t'ai dis que Ducky était un as du poker ? C'est la première fois que je le bats en quinze parties !

-Et sinon, tout va bien, pas d'ennui ? Répondit-il en contournant la question pour revenir à sa préoccupation principale.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, plus basse :

-Rien. Tout va bien, Timmy. On est chez Gibbs, on a entamé une de ses délicieuses bouteilles de bourbon, et j'ai fouillé toute sa cave à la recherche d'un mécanisme expliquant comment il sortait son bateau de là –sans résultat-. Donc, ca va. Mais vous me manquez. Tous.

La phrase se termina dans un chuchotement, il serra son portable dans sa paume inconsciemment. C'était réciproque. Il décida cependant de ne pas avancer sur le terrain dangereux du sentimentalisme et, en lieu et place de ceci, de donner des nouvelles à la jeune femme sur leur aventure espagnole.

-Tony va bien. Enfin, presque bien. Il devrait pouvoir sortir demain de l'hôpital. Et EJ aussi. Ils passent la nuit en surveillance et devront éviter les mouvements brusques quelques temps…

Il se retourna en prononçant ces paroles, croisant le regard soutenu de Shaun alors qu'il évoquait sa sœur. Il revint aussitôt à son observation initiale pour ne pas davantage lire la peur dans les yeux du gamin en évoquant la santé d'EJ.

-Et tu as des nouvelles de cette fille, l'espagnole ?

-Toujours au même point.

Il décida de ne pas en dire plus avec un Shaun attentif traînant derrière lui. Et puis, de toute façon, quelque chose avait attiré son regard. Une personne avançant d'un pas déterminé sur le parking, les mains dans les poches. Il n'arrivait pas à lire les traits de son visage depuis l'endroit où il était, même à l'aide des jumelles, mais l'air général de cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu. Sur les photos envoyées par Maxim Devon à Gibbs. Des photos mentionnant un certain Juan Davis, celui qui en voulait à la peau d'EJ.

Il n'hésita qu'un bref instant. Avant de quitter le rebord de la fenêtre et de dégainer son arme, tout en indiquant la chambre à l'adolescent.

- Enferme-toi à double tour et ne quitte cette pièce à aucune seconde. Je reviens. Abby, je te rappelle.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme et à la gothique de lui répondre, il avait déjà quitté la chambre et coupé sa communication avec la jeune femme, ses doigts voletants à une vitesse plus que rapide sur l'écran tactile pour aller chercher le numéro de son supérieur.

.

EJ poussa la porte de la chambre, tout en jetant un bref regard à l'israélienne par-dessus son épaule. Elle croisa le regard chocolat de Ziva, lui indiquant à travers un plissement de paupières qu'elle souhaitait aller voir son amie seule. La seconde acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, et lui tint la porte le temps qu'elle se glisse dans la pièce, avant de la refermer derrière elle pour s'y adosser, la main fermement refermée autour de son arme dans sa poche, son regard allant de droite à gauche pour suivre les allées et venues de chaque personne passant auprès d'elle.

.

Barrett s'avança vers son amie, dans cette chambre où le silence était seulement perturbé par le bruit régulier de l'électrocardiographe relié à Camilla. Elle sentit son sang se glacer en apercevant la jeune femme inconsciente dans le lit d'hôpital, mais, malgré sa gorge qui se serrait lentement, se décida tout de même à poursuivre son avancée vers le lit, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du de la jeune femme.

Elle posa une main sur le bras de l'espagnole et détailla le visage bien trop pâle de l'espagnole du regard. Sa vue se brouilla malgré elle, elle cligna des paupières pour effacer le sentimentalisme malvenu qui montait en elle.

-Tu fais une excellente Belle au bois dormant, mais je te préfère en Lara Croft, tu sais ? Murmura l'agent fédéral avec un maigre rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Pas de réponse, évidemment. La blonde se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, sans lâcher le bras de son amie, sans la quitter du regard.

-Tu m'as dis un jour que 'Dormir, c'était perdre son temps'. Tu es en train de perdre ton temps, Camilla. Tu sais que, là, au lieu d'être allongée ici, dans ce lit d'hôpital, tu pourrais être en train de draguer ce spécimen espagnol qui te fait du gringue depuis deux mois ? Celui qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Robert Downey Junior ?

Seul le léger bip lui répondit, Barrett quitta le bras de la jeune femme pour attraper sa main.

-Et pourquoi pas le clone de Bruce Willis dont tu me parlais dans cet email ? Ils t'attendent, Cam ! Tous les deux ! Une belle jeune femme comme toi leur fera tourner la tête !

Elle regarda la brune avec un mélange d'attendrissement et de désespoir, et lui serra sa main avec vigueur.

-Camilla, il faut que tu te réveilles, maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi. Je dois… Je dois te dire… Merci.

Elle passa une main lasse sur ses paupières, et constata qu'une larme s'était glissée sur sa joue alors qu'elle prononçait le dernier mot. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main.

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur Shaun, reprit EJ en sentant sa voix se briser de plus en plus à chacun de ses nouvelles paroles. Et… Désolée, car c'est à cause de moi que tu es là.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de papillonner des paupières plusieurs fois afin d'effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à la suite de la première. Elle haussa le visage vers le plafond, pris une longue inspiration, et porta à nouveau son attention sur la brune.

-Écoute, on va faire un marché. Si tu te réveilles, je t'offre un beignet aux pommes par jour pendant un mois. Ca te convient ?

Le beignet aux pommes. La petite faiblesse de Camilla. Mais la promesse de ce régal journalier n'aida pas pour autant l'agent fédéral à se réveiller.

-Un an ? Tenta EJ à nouveau, tout en replaçant une mèche de la brune sur le côté de son visage, dans un geste chargé d'affection.

Pas de réponse.

-Ok. Je t'offre aussi la collection complète des films d'Antonio Banderas.

Même résultat. La blonde soupira, tout en se redressant avec difficulté, pour faire un pas vers la porte, le front plissé par la douleur physique et mentale. Elle s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin de la sortie pour se tourner à nouveau vers Camilla.

-Et ceux de Javier Bardem…

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, et continua donc son avancée vers la porte. Mais se coupa rapidement, arrêtée par un faible bruit. Un souffle. Elle se retourna vivement.

Et croisa le regard noir de l'espagnole, posé sur elle. Un regard semi-clos, visiblement encore obscurci, mais qui la suivait bel et bien dans ses mouvements. EJ s'immobilisa, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, alors qu'un nouveau murmure s'échappait à nouveau des lèvres de son amie. Un simple mot, qui faisait suite au marché proposé par EJ. Un simple mot qui amena un immense rire de joie à la blonde :

-…Tenu.

.

Ziva raccrocha son téléphone, et jeta un regard autour d'elle, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Sa main empoigna fermement son Sig, pendant qu'elle indiquait d'un geste de l'autre main à l'un des hommes venus leur prêter renfort de rester devant la porte de la chambre où étaient Camilla et EJ.

Elle avança d'un pas rapide en direction du hall de l'hôpital, où leur homme devait être à l'heure actuelle.

Juan Davis était dans les murs, comme venait de le lui indiquer Gibbs.

Soit. Elle l'attendait. _Ils_ l'attendaient. _Ils_ allaient lui donner l'accueil qui lui convenait.

.

Juan donna un rapide coup contre le cadenas à l'aide de la crosse de son arme. Celui-ci ne résista pas à l'attaque, et se cassa immédiatement. L'espagnol ouvrit donc aisément le casier, où était entreposée la bouse blanche du médecin « Holney », comme il put le lire sur le badge agrafé à la blouse.

Il enfila le vêtement, se recoiffa à nouveau d'un rapide geste de la main à l'aide du petit miroir collé contre la porte du casier, et referma celle-ci, tout en avançant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du vestiaire.

Il héla cependant avant de sortir l'un des infirmiers qui venaient à sa rencontre, plongea ses deux pupilles marron, son regard glacé, sur le visage interrogatif du jeune infirmier qui s'étonnait visiblement de ne pas le reconnaître.

-_Vous, là, Erica Jane Barrett, quelle chambre_ ?

-_Je ne connais pas cette personne._

L'infirmier marqua une pause et se gratta les cheveux, interrogeant Davis du regard.

_-Je croyais que le docteur « Holney » était roux_… Reprit le jeune homme en espagnol, tout en le détaillant avec étonnement.

Juan haussa les épaules avec un mauvais rictus.

-_Croyez ce que vous voulez et foutez moi la paix_, rétorqua froidement l'hispanique avant de claquer la porte du vestiaire au nez de l'infirmier.

.

Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour trouver la chambre d'EJ. Une infirmière s'était résolue à lui indiquer celle-ci quand il avait décrit l'état de la jeune femme. Etat qu'il connaissait par cœur, c'est lui qui lui avait infligé les trois quarts de ses blessures, avec Jack.

Il poussa la porte, et détailla avec lenteur la forme recroquevillée sous les draps, d'où ne dépassait qu'une main, sur le côté.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, leva lentement son arme en faisant un pas vers le lit, prêt à tirer.

Et s'arrêta subitement, en sentant le canon froid d'une arme dans sa nuque, alors que les couvertures devant lui volaient et laissaient place à une jeune femme brune qui le menaçait elle aussi de la pointe de son arme, tout en se redressant avec vigueur sur le lit. Une troisième personne, un maigre aux cheveux courts, apparut sur la droite, auparavant cachée par le pan de l'armoire de la chambre.

-Agents fédéraux, baissez votre arme, lui gronda une voix masculine d'un ton froid dans le dos.

Il obtempéra et s'accroupit en déposant son arme au sol, suivant du regard la brune tandis qu'elle poussait l'arme du pied à peine celle-ci avait-elle touché le sol, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait perdu la partie. La personne derrière lui s'empressa de lui passer les menottes, alors qu'il tournait son visage en entendant la porte de la salle de bain attenant à la chambre s'ouvrir, pour laisser apparaître Barrett, pâle, le visage encore couvert d'ecchymoses à cause des coups qu'il lui avait infligé, mais plus confiante que jamais.

Elle lui lança un sourire avenant, tout en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Surpris ?

Il fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un vague grognement.

-Il fallait vous en douter. Vous ne vous êtes pas attaqué à n'importe quelle équipe, lança le maigre en croisant les bras devant lui.

-L'un des notre est dans un lit d'hôpital à cause de vous… Poursuivit la brune en se plaçant face à lui pour le toiser froidement.

-Vous allez donc passer le reste de votre vie derrière les barreaux, termina le dernier dans un souffle satisfait, tout en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule, lui laissant ainsi apercevoir un regard de glace froidement posé sur lui, alors qu'il le poussait vers la porte d'un geste brusque.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Avis?<em>

_Je vais maintenant tenter de rattraper mon énorme lot de lecture (et reviews!) en retard... Et de me replonger dans 'Vice Versa' et 'Et si'!_


	29. Mon problème

_Hello!_

_La voici, la voilà! La confrontation entre nos deux agents adorés!_

_Sinon, merci à vous, chers lecteurs! Et je ne désespère pas de retrouver mes anciens lecteurs disparus, ni d'avoir un signe d'un ou deux anonymes qui voudront bien cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews._  
><em>Bref, le plaisir d'écrire est là, et tant que vous aimerez autant me lire que moi d'écrire, je continuerais! ^^<em>  
><em>Sur ce... Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Furieuse: Oui, oui, totalement de retour. Je m'accroche, je reste là, je ne partirais plus! GNAK! ^^<em>

_FandeBones: Moa? Mijoter quelque chose? Jamais!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Merci beaucoup! La confrontation... La voici!_

_Gwenetsi: Le SecNav et Jack. C'est pas du gâteau...^^ Surtout pour le premier!_

_Haerys: Toi aussi, tu m'avais manqué, chère Haerys ^^! Voici THE confrontation... J'espère qu'elle va satisfaire ton attente Tibbsienne!_

_Lul: *Sourit à la lectrice* . Disons que, pour le moment, ils ont un méchant sur trois. Mais que le plus dur risque probablement de venir ^^!_

_WJ: *Organise une session de poker avec la team, WJ et MiniBleu (il voulait venir, j'y peux rien*_

_Lili: Ca fait plaisir de revenir ^^! Oui, les acteurs, je les adore ... Cam va prendre des beignets light, hum (comment ça, ça n'existe pas? ^^). La fin... A voir dans les prochains chapitres. Pour le Tibbs... C'est parti!_

_Myriam: Oui, j'ai gardé Cam en vie. Rien que pour vous, chers lecteurs. Mais, je n'ai pas encore mis le mot 'fin' à cette fic', tout peut arriver! Tu vois, j'ai fais vite pour la suite, non? :)_

_Dilinzzo: Bon, je ne désespère pas de te retrouver tu sais! Moi aussi je t'envoie une petite pensée amicale, tu vois ^^!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>'Mon problème'<strong>

.

Assis sur le bord du fauteuil de faux cuir noir, une main crispée sur l'accoudoir, ses ongles plantés dans le rugueux tissu, il regardait celui qui lui faisait face d'un œil noir. L'homme, un grand baraqué hispanique du nom du docteur Sarezo -qui aurait davantage sa place sur un terrain de basket qu'ici que dans ce cabinet médical-, venait de lui déblatérer la liste de choses qu'il allait devoir faire pour ne pas subir de conséquences après sa petite séance de baignades forcées. Une liste bien trop longue. Et le pire, c'est qu'il continuait.

-Bien sûr, pas de séances de sport intensif pendant un mois. _Tous_ les sports, agents DiNozzo, insista le docteur en lançant un regard éloquent à Tony.

Que ce bon vieux Doc' ne s'inquiète pas, de toute façon, il était sur la bonne voie pour être célibataire dans les heures qui allaient suivre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il décida de plisser davantage les lèvres pour répondre au regard insistant du médecin. Celui-ci prit probablement ça pour un signe l'incitant à poursuivre, car il attrapa un petit objet blanc sur son bureau et le tendit à l'agent.

-Si vous sentez un manque d'oxygène, même minime, vous inspirez là-dedans. Ça ira mieux tout de suite.

Il avait fortement envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il fit. Après tout, il s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur, autant le montrer au médecin. Celui-ci lui lâcherait peut-être plus rapidement la grappe.

-Je sais ce qu'est un inhalateur, Doc', rétorqua amèrement Tony. Je vous rappelle que j'ai eu la peste.

-Raison de plus pour faire attention.

Le médecin décida de faire un sourire à l'agent. Celui-ci lui répondit par un visage fermé, à la limite de la froideur. Sans le moindre soupçon d'un rehaussement du coin des lèvres. Sarezo soupira, et recula pour se caler dans le fond de son fauteuil, tout en attrapant une petite balle de plastique sur son bureau pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts, sans quitter l'air de plus en plus hostile de l'italien à chacune des nouvelles minutes qui défilaient depuis le début du rendez-vous.

-Je me trompe où vous êtes de mauvaise humeur ?

-Incroyable de ce que vous êtes observateur. Un peu plus et je vous croirais aussi diplômé qu'un médecin.

-Railleries et ironie. Les maîtres mots de la colère. Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, agent DiNozzo ? Pourquoi cette tension ?

Tony décida d'ignorer la question en embrayant sur un autre élément qui l'avait alerté à plusieurs reprises depuis le début de leur entrevue.

-Je n'ai plus le droit à du DiNato ?

Son nom de code pour son entrée à l'hôpital. Ceci dans le but de ne pas se faire découvrir par Jack et compagnie. Sarezo hocha la tête et se pencha vers l'italien par-dessus son bureau, ajustant ses petites lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il murmurait à l'agent d'un ton amusé :

-Plus depuis que je suis dans la confidence de votre véritable identité. Aller voir le dossier médical d'une personne qui n'existe pas n'est pas des plus pratiques pour la soigner, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Tony haussa les épaules, le médecin retrouva sa position initiale dans le fauteuil, les mains croisées devant lui.

-Alors ? Cette humeur ? Je dois aussi vous mettre un produit à base de plantes pour calmer des tensions soudaines ? Le choc de votre rencontre avec Juan Davis vous a davantage perturbé que ce que je pensais ?

L'italien se laissa aller à un rire désabusé, sous le regard insistant du médecin. Il lança ensuite son inhalateur en l'air, le rattrapa au vol, et revint placer son attention sur le médecin, qui attendait son explication, imperturbable.

-Vous êtes psy, maintenant ?

-Arrêtez de répondre à mes questions par une autre question, agent DiNozzo.

-Arrêtez de me poser des questions, et ce sera réglé. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

L'agent n'attendit pas le retour de l'homme en blouse blanche et se leva, contournant le fauteuil pour attraper la veste qu'il avait enfilé au-dessus de son pyjama bleu sur le dossier. Le médecin le suivit, avançant vers la porte en se calant aux pas rapides de l'italien.

-Vous fuyez ma consultation ?

Tony posa la main sur la poignée, et ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna vers l'hispanique, un pied déjà en dehors de la salle, pour lui lâcher dans un ton sec :

-Je fuis les choses qui ne me concernent pas.

La porte se referma derrière l'agent, le médecin soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste de lassitude. Cet homme était en colère, une colère qu'il ne s'expliquait visiblement pas lui-même. Pour des choses qui le concernaient à cent pour cent, même s'il tentait de l'ignorer.

-Bien au contraire, agent DiNozzo… Soupira l'homme en faisant demi-tour vers son bureau.

.

Il sentit la présence de son visiteur à peine la porte de la chambre refermée derrière lui.

Lui qui voulait être seul et souffler une minute après son entrevue avec le médecin, il allait encore devoir faire face à quelqu'un. Ne pas avoir été seul depuis les cinq heures où il était réveillé lui pesait, être passé d'équipes médicales en médecins plus barbants les uns que les autres aussi.

Mais le pire, ce qui l'énervait et le chargeait de hargne, c'est que l'équipe était maintenant en danger. A cause de son affaire. Tous étaient concernés. Même Abby. Tous étaient sous la menace du Secrétaire de la Navy et de son pouvoir pharaonique. Cet homme pouvait les écraser comme des mouches. Il le savait.

Et il n'allait probablement pas manquer de le faire.

Tout ça à cause de lui. Par sa faute.

Il leva un regard plissé vers son visiteur installé dos à lui devant l'immense fenêtre qui occupait presque entièrement un mur de la chambre. Prit une légère inspiration en constatant _qui_ était le visiteur. Hésita un bref instant. Et s'avança finalement d'un pas nonchalant vers sa valise, sans un mot, pour y piocher des vêtements de rechange afin de remplacer l'horrible tenue d'hôpital, pendant que le second se retournait enfin pour lui faire face.

-Un rendez-vous dans la famille, DiNozzo ?

La remarque aigrement lâché par son supérieur le fit légèrement tressaillir, l'obligeant à lâcher le t-shirt gris qu'il était en train de déplier, pour se tourner à demi vers l'homme. Gibbs faisait référence à l'excuse qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir à Rota, le mensonge censé expliquer son absence subite. Il rehaussa le menton, sentant les conséquences de cette nouvelle rencontre associée à sa mauvaise humeur agir sur chacun de ses muscles crispés, alors qu'il répondait :

-Si tu es là pour me faire des reproches, tu peux sortir. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Gibbs fit un pas vers lui, pendant que l'agent attrapait une paire de chaussettes dans la valise, quittant ainsi le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur. Il se força également à garder une respiration normale et non saccadée, tandis qu'il sentait l'œillade aiguisée de son supérieur sur lui.

-Tu m'as menti.

De nombreuses choses étaient perceptibles dans ces trois mots lâchés d'un ton sec. Déception, colère, recherche de la vérité. Trois éléments qui obligèrent l'italien à se tourner franchement vers l'ancien marine, après avoir reposé le pantalon de lin qu'il venait d'attraper dans la valise.

-J'étais en mission.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas.

-Tu ne voulais pas, le corrigea Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, je ne voulais pas, céda finalement l'italien après un bref silence en lâchant la commode sur laquelle il avait posé sa main pour avancer vers Gibbs et se planter face à lui, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les deux pupilles glacées de son aîné.

-Cette mission concernait EJ, reprit Tony, la femme avec qui je suis en couple depuis plusieurs mois. Vie privée, vie professionnelle. Deux choses totalement différentes que je refuse habituellement de mêler, Patron. Vous y inclure, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. C'était mon affaire, mon problème.

-Ton problème a failli te tuer.

-Parce que ça a dérapé.

-Parce que tu ne nous a pas prévenu.

-Parce que je n'avais pas envie de vous prévenir ! Rétorqua un ton plus haut l'agent, tout en levant son visage vers le plafond pour prendre une inspiration destinée à le calmer.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, fatigué, nerveux, déjà las de ce petit interrogatoire.

-C'était mon problème. Poursuivit l'italien plus doucement.

-Ton problème a failli t'envoyer à la morgue, DiNozzo.

Tony poussa un bref soupir, et fit aller sa tête de gauche à droite pour effacer les tensions qui s'étaient installées au niveau des muscles de son cou.

-Et mon problème va peut-être vous y emporter aussi maintenant que vous êtes mêlés, puisque notre ennemi est l'un des hommes les plus puissants du système américain. Ce que je refusais totalement. Voilà un autre _pourquoi_, Patron. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai soif, j'ai envie de prendre une douche et de quitter cette chambre et je suis de très mauvaise humeur. On remettra notre petite discussion à plus tard.

-Tu vas m'expliquer.

-Quoi ? Mais QUOI ? Merde ! Je t'ai déjà tout dis.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté cette mission.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant à nouveau, plus fortement.

-C'est un interrogatoire ? Je veux un avocat.

-Je suis sérieux, DiNozzo.

L'agent porta sa main à son front et ferma les yeux, quittant un instant le regard scrutateur de son supérieur pour calmer ses nerfs, son sang pulsant au niveau de ses tempes depuis qu'il faisait face à l'interrogatoire de son aîné.

-Cette mission concernait EJ, Patron. EJ. Ou elle était une taupe, ou elle avait des données que nous ne connaissons pas mais qui pouvait comporter un danger pour elle. Enquêter sur elle, c'était aussi veiller sur elle. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le silence de Gibbs fit comprendre à l'agent que son explication ne convainquait pas l'ancien marine. Il serra vaguement les poings, se sentant près d'une explosion de colère imminente, mais aussi d'une fatigue extrême. Une fatigue nerveuse aussi brutale que soudaine.

-Tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai rien dis plus tôt, c'est ça ? Malgré ce que je viens de te dire? Je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue à t'expliquer. Je ne te dois aucune explication, Patron. La prochaine fois, va voir Vance. Tu connais la sortie.

La dernière phrase n'incita aucunement le chef d'équipe à faire un pas vers l'extérieur. Il se contenta de commenter, sèchement :

-Tu as agis comme un imbécile.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Rétorqua aussitôt Tony avec colère, tout en croisant les bras devant lui pour jeter un regard furibond à l'ancien marine. TOI ?

-Oui, moi.

L'agent plissa son regard et pencha sa tête en avant, pour mieux affronter son supérieur du regard, avant de lui glisser d'un ton bas, articulant bien sur chacun des mots prononcés :

-Rappelles-moi, cette fois où j'ai dû aller te chercher dans une voiture au fond de l'eau et te sauver de la noyade parce que tu avais voulu agir en solo pour sauver une amie de ta fille ? Tu l'as oubliée ?

Gibbs recula légèrement la tête, l'agent vit qu'il avait fait mouche.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, rétorqua cependant Gibbs d'un ton si bas et si dangereux qu'il fit frémit l'agent.

L'italien laissa passer un bref instant, le temps de retrouver un semblant de salive et de reprendre, face au visage devenu plus que noir de son supérieur :

-C'est totalement la même chose.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, dans le silence le plus complet. Pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent durer des siècles. Ce fut finalement l'agent senior qui reprend la parole, dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Toi et moi, on a voulu aider des gens qu'on aime. Point final. Maintenant, Patron, je ne te retiens pas.

Il désigna la porte à Gibbs d'un bref geste de la main, à l'instant même où celle-ci s'ouvrait pour laisser place à la tête du Bleu. Celui-ci hésita un instant devant les visages fermés des deux agents fédéraux, pour finalement lâché d'un ton légèrement hésitant :

-Patron, on a du nouveau. Concernant Ashton Jack. On l'a… On l'a retrouvé, Patron.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?<em>


	30. Une équipe

_Hello!_

_Oui, Tony et Gibbs sont légèrement fâchés... Mais vous le savez, je suis une Tibbsienne dans l'âme. Ça vous rassure un peu, non?_

_Bon, alors, pour vous, Jack est mort. Vraiment? Z'êtes sûrs? :)_

_Je vous laisse découvrir la réponse à cette question et les retrouvailles de notre agent avec le reste de l'équipe dans ce chapitre..._

_Et je dédicace ce chapitre à Dilinzzo, car... C'est son anniversaire! Alors BON ANNIVERSAIRE, chère amie ;)!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Furieuse: Et tu auras plus d'éléments sur cette fin... Mais surtout au prochain chapitre!<em>

_WJ: MiniBleu te permet de faire tous les câlins à Tony que tu veux s'il a le droit à une bisous de sa déesse (j'ai nommée...Ziva!)_

_Mandy: Et oui, mais ça va se calmer un peu, maintenant ^^!_

_FandeBones: Mais je n'ai pas fais coup pourri! *Mine innocente* Pour l'action, prochain chapitre ;)_

_Haerys: Pour ma part, Gibbs m'a énervé une fois, une (mais trèèèès fortement). Pendant le 4x01 et le 4x02, et la façon dont il reprend son poste. Sur cette histoire, je suis d'accord avec les deux, donc, j'ai essayé de donner leurs deux points de vue ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: *Immense câlin à la lectrice*. De un, merci pour ces reviews rattrapées! De deux, ravie que le Tibbs t'ai plu! De trois, comme tu dis, Tony est trop fier pour utiliser son inhalateur (surtout devant les autres!). De quatre: BON ANNIVERSAIRE! En cadeau, je t'offre des reviews. Des longues reviews sur les trois chapitres que je ne t'ai pas encore reviewé. Elles arriveront en début de semaine promis!_

_(Et pour la remarque d'Abby sur le bateau, j'ai automatiquement pensé à ton superbe OS ^^)_

_Absol_Fan: Disons que la phrase lancée sur Maddie était là pour lui indiquer que Gibbs aussi lui a déjà fait du tort. (Et encore, il ne lui a pas parlé de Domino). ^^_

_Lili: Ça doit être assez paradoxal, mais j'adore quand Gibbs et Tony sont fâchés. (Parce qu'après ils se réconcilient, c'est bien connu!). Ou pas. *Sifflote*_

_ Lul: Une salade et un chapitre Tony/Team pour la p'tite Dame! En dessert, je vous propose un fond de Torica associé à un mélange de jalousie Tivaiste et d'amitié McGibsienne, sur un lit de Tabby. Cela vous convient-il?_

_Gwen: Pour le Tony/EJ, je l'avais continué après la fin de saison. Mais maintenant... A voir s'il est encore au gout du jour. Tony doute. EJ... On ne sait pas. Et moi... Je sais déjà la réponse depuis bien longtemps, mais je vais vous faire attendre un peu pour avoir confirmation, ok? ^^_

_Miryam: Le fait que tu trouves Jack un rien sympathique m'amuse. Il était censé être très méchant, mais je trouve que mes méchants manquaient tous de part d'humanité dans les précédentes histoires. Après tout, rien ne leur empêche d'avoir une vie privée à côté, n'est ce pas?^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Une équipe<strong>

.

Il avait fallu une minute à l'agent senior pour enfiler des vêtements corrects après l'interruption de l'informaticien. Ils s'étaient ensuite mis en route vers l'hôtel jouxtant la clinique, afin de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Le plus âgé marchait en tête, suivi de Tony et de Tim, côte à côte. Ce dernier expliquait aux deux agents la façon dont il avait réussi à mettre la main sur Ashton Jack, prenant leur silence d'or pour une marque d'attention.

-J'avais l'adresse de son portable. Portable avec lequel Tony nous avait appelés. Mais bien sûr, Jack ne l'avait pas repris avec lui.

Gibbs poussa la petite porte blanche donnant sur le parking de la clinique et s'y engouffra, ses deux agents lui emboitèrent le pas, quittant l'agréable fraicheur des climatiseurs pour rencontrer l'air brûlant et presque suffocant de ce mois de juin. Tony entreprit aussitôt de retirer la petite veste noire qu'il avait enfilé, pendant que l'informaticien reprenait :

-Jack a beau être malin…

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, le Bleu, le coupa l'agent senior sèchement, tout en posant sa veste sur son bras, avant d'attraper ses lunettes de soleil auparavant clipsée sur son col de t-shirt de l'autre main.

-Il a quand même assassiné des dizaines de personnes, Tony. Ce qui prouve qu'il a assez de jugeote pour échapper au système de justice de tous les pays qu'il a visité…

Le regard éloquent et un peu trop dangereux de l'agent senior par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil poussa le jeune homme à poursuivre ses explications sans s'appesantir sur ce sujet.

-Je disais donc, Jack a pensé à abandonner sa voiture et ses papiers à Séville lors de sa fuite, mais il a oublié le principal…

Le plus jeune marqua une brève pause, destinée à laisser une légère touche de suspense se dessiner avant sa révélation. Ce qui attira un grondement de colère de la part de son supérieur, pendant que le second lui lançait un nouveau regard agacé :

-Si tu pouvais éviter les roulements de tambour et la musique angoissante, McSuspense, tu seras gentil.

-Son oreillette Bluetooth, reprit McGee en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ni vu l'air noir de son collègue. J'ai réussi à en retrouver la trace. Un jeu d'enfant étant donné que j'avais l'adresse IP de son ancien téléphone portable auquel était associée l'oreillette. Ce qui m'a permis de le localiser exactement. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était à Grenade.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait, fier de sa trouvaille. Les deux autres se contentèrent hocher de la tête, signe qu'ils avaient compris les explications du Bleu, pour une fois restant dans le domaine du compréhensif.

Ils quittèrent le parking de la clinique pour traverser la route et entrer dans celui de l'hôtel. Se faisant, McGee posa soudainement et de façon inattendue pour l'agent senior sa main sur son bras, obligeant l'italien à s'arrêter et à baisser son regard vers celle-ci, avant de remonter lentement vers le visage de son propriétaire, avec un regard à glacer le sang de n'importe lequel interlocuteur.

Ce qui n'incita aucunement le plus jeune à retirer sa main.

-Tony.

Il hésita un bref instant avant d'oser demander:

-Tu vas bien ?

La question lâchée dans un murmure par l'informaticien laissa son collègue muet une brève seconde, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Il hocha finalement la tête, tout en se dégageant d'un petit mouvement de bras de la poigne de son ami.

-Mais oui, ça va, McInquiet.

-_On_ étaient _inquiets_, comme tu le soulignes si bien, tu sais ?

Tony poussa un léger soupir.

-Attends… Tim… Je suis l'agent senior de l'équipe de Gibbs, le Bleu. De Gibbs ! Je crois que je sais me débrouiller.

-Je crois surtout que jouer le solitaire pour résoudre une enquête n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, Tony. Tu en as eu la preuve hier.

Tony l'arrêta en levant la main devant lui, avec un froncement de sourcil.

-J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Gibbs, Le Bleu.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais s'arrêta, coupé par le regard presque désespéré de Tim à son égard. Regard qui lui valu de revenir à sa position initiale pour terminer d'écouter les propos de son collègue et ami.

-Je n'ai pas de reproche à te faire Tony, reprit doucement Tim avant de déglutir légèrement. Je voulais juste te dire que… On est une équipe. Et pas n'importe quelle équipe, tu le sais. Alors… Tu peux compter sur nous et nous parler, pour tout. Même des missions concernant EJ.

-Tu vas me faire verser une larme, McÉmu, répondit Tony d'un ton sarcastique.

Un ton destiné à cacher au plus jeune combien ses paroles le touchaient.

-Je suis sérieux, DiNozzo.

L'italien resta muet un instant, avant de lâcher un très bref soupir, associé cependant à un regard ayant éliminé toute animosité pour devenir beaucoup plus amical :

-Je sais, McGee.

Il offrit un sourire à son collègue, le premier depuis le début de cette journée. Et lui envoya une légère tape sur l'épaule, avant de lui tourner le dos pour mettre fin à toute conversation, et se diriger à la suite de Gibbs d'un pas décidé, obligeant le plus jeune à se remettre rapidement en marche à sa suite.

.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans le salon de la suite hôtelière fut EJ et son petit frère, tous deux installés sur le canapé et en grande discussion. Tous d'eux s'interrompant pour lever leurs visages vers lui quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard se braqua ensuite sur Ziva, marchant de long en large dans le fond de la pièce, son portable collé à son oreille, alors qu'elle essayait visiblement de réussir à placer un mot dans la 'discussion' qu'elle avait avec son interlocuteur.

Elle s'immobilisa à son tour quand elle croisa son regard, comme figée sur place, tandis que sa main laissait retomber lentement son téléphone vers le bas.

Il eut l'impression que tout son se coupa à son entrée, chacun attendant visiblement avec anxiété ce qu'il allait dire. Il décida d'aller vers le plus simple, leur fit un petit geste de la main tout en lâchant du ton le plus naturel possible :

-Salut.

EJ se redressa sans le quitter du regard, Ziva annonça à son interlocuteur qu'elle le faisait patienter une petite minute pour avancer vers lui.

Il dévisagea la première, sa joue légèrement boursoufflé et surmontée d'un hématome.

-EJ. J'aimerais bien te dire que tu as bonne mine, mais…

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, se contenta d'un grand sourire associé à un léger haussement de sourcil. Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire amusé. Avant de s'avancer d'un pas décisif vers lui, et de façon plus qu'inattendue pour chacune des personnes dans la pièce et surtout pour l'agent senior, de le prendre brièvement de ses bras, posant un instant sa joue contre son torse.

Un très bref instant où il contracta simultanément tous ses muscles, surpris par cette familiarité soudaine devant ses collègues. Muscles qu'il relâcha presque aussitôt, pour poser à son tour son menton sur le dessus de la tête de la blonde, et l'entourer d'un bras, gardant et préservant ainsi davantage ce contact agréable et rassurant.

Elle le lâcha comme elle l'avait attrapé, soudainement, pour revenir s'installer au côté de son petit frère. De son côté, Ziva reprenait son contact au téléphone, ayant fait marche arrière sous la scène que lui avait offert l'ancienne chef d'équipe et l'agent senior. Abandonnant aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue l'idée d'apostropher et de discuter avec l'italien après avoir assisté à ce câlin inattendu.

Il avait déjà eu sa dose de réconfort. Elle avait la sensation que passer après EJ serait bien de trop.

Elle se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête vers l'italien. Et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa conversation avec Abby.

.

Abby tournait en rond dans la cave de l'ancien marine. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied à être ainsi cloitrée dans la maison de son grand Manitou –surtout sans la présence du grand Manitou lui-même. Et la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour calmer ses angoisses avait été d'une part de se réfugier dans l'antre de Gibbs, et d'autre part, d'appeler l'équipe. D'abord Tim, qui n'avait pas répondu. Puis Gibbs. Qui n'avait pas répondu non plus. Et ensuite Ziva, qui –solidarité féminine oblige- ne l'avait pas ignorée, elle.

Elle avait prise toutes les informations possibles sur l'équipe, avait demandé des nouvelles de chacun, s'était renseignée sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Ne lui manquait que le principal :

-Il est rentré ?

-Oui, il vient de revenir, Abs. Il est juste devant moi.

Elle sentit que Ziva était soulagée, comme elle. Même si l'israélienne faisait visiblement tout pour le cacher.

-Je veux lui parler !

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre la voix masculine de l'agent senior résonner dans l'Iphone. Elle hésita alors entre sauter de joie de le savoir en assez bonne santé pour pouvoir tenir une conversation téléphonique –même si Ziva le lui avait assuré au moins cinquante fois depuis le début de cet appel- ou lui hurler sa colère à la face.

-Salut, Abs.

-Anthony DiNozzo Junior ! Explosa-t-elle aussitôt en abattant avec rigueur sa main sur l'établi.

Elle avait finalement choisi l'option numéro deux.

-Je crois que c'est moi.

Vu sa voix, il le regrettait presque.

-La prochaine fois que tu pars en Espagne sans en avertir un seul membre de l'équipe, sans ME le dire, je te promets que je viens te chercher et que je te ramène en Amérique à coups de pieds aux fesses et que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir dessus pendant au moins un mois! C'est clair ? Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite tout en s'agrippant avec force à l'établi d'une main, à son portable de l'autre.

Il laissa planer un léger silence. Pour reprendre finalement avec un léger amusement :

-Comme de l'eau de roche.

-Très bien. Tu… Tout est ok ?

Sa voix avait repris son timbre habituel. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était ce qui importait.

-Tout est ok, Abby. Je vais bien, je respire, je vis, je suis en bonne santé. Tu peux lâcher l'objet que tu es probablement en train de serrer dans tes mains et te remettre à respirer normalement. Je vais bien !

Elle obéit, se rendant compte que sa main avait blanchie tant elle avait serré l'établi avec force.

-Gibbs t'en veux ?

-Un peu.

-Tu reviens bientôt ?

-Probablement demain.

-Tu ne feras plus ça ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de devoir t'affronter, Abby !

-Sage décision.

-Je vais devoir y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Je dois aller arrêter le gars qui a voulu bousiller mes poumons.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore en ligne, alors ? Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en imitant la voix de Gibbs.

-J'y vais, Chef ! Répliqua à sa suite l'agent, lui faisant entendre derrière son ton amusé qu'il lui faisait le salut militaire. A demain, Abs. Fais attention à toi.

-A demain, Tony. En forme.

-Promis.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?<em>

_Sondage: Pensez-vous que cette histoire va finir en Torica, Tiva ou Nada?_


	31. Hamburger et

_Hello!_

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^! C'est vraiment un plaisir de découvrir vos avis à chaque fois !_

_Concernant le petit sondage, vous êtes nombreux à pencher pour le Torica, voir le nada à la fin de cette histoire._

_HmHmmm... Intéressant! Personne n'a songé à l'option D? Vous savez? Celle que je n'ai pas mentionné? *Sourire diabolique*._

_Bon, j'arrête de vous torturer, et je vous laisse lire le chap', qui est en deux partie, parce qu'il était un peu trop long pour être posté en une seule fois (ce qui explique que j'ai coupé le titre!)..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Pour les coms individuels, ça sera pour la prochaine fois, puisque je poste et ensuite... Je cours rattraper mon retard de reviews! Mais retenez une chose, vous là, qui prenez quelques minutes de votre temps pour me donner votre avis et ainsi me rendre très heureuse:<br>_

_JE VOUS ADORE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hamburger et...<strong>

.

-J'y crois pas ! 'Monsieur' se paye le luxe de s'offrir une petite nuitée dans un voilier de luxe alors qu'il devrait fuir pour ne pas nous trouver sur sa route, gronda l'italien d'un ton bas, alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le pont de l'imposant bateau, ses deux mains resserrées autour de son Sig.

La nuit était tombée, ils avaient pris un hélicoptère jusqu'à Alméria, ville où Jack avait décidé de s'arrêter une heure plus tôt. Suivre la trace de l'oreillette les avaient amenés dans la Marina de la jolie ville côtière, les obligeant à avancer lentement sur le troisième ponton en bois, entouré de bateau tout aussi imposants les uns les autres d'un côté, de la mer de l'autre. Ils s'apprêtaient maintenant tous les trois à monter sur le voilier où se tenait leur ennemi, arme au poing.

Gibbs allait emprunter le second accès, le voilier présentant deux points d'embarquement. L'italien et Ziva devaient se faufiler par le premier.

-Il y en a qui n'ont pas connaissances des risques qu'ils prennent, souffla l'israélienne en lui jetant un regard soutenu, avant de passer sous le cordon interdisant l'accès sur le bateau aux personnes étrangères.

Il sourcilla devant la remarque de la jeune femme, tout en posant à son tout le pied sur le pont du voilier..

-Je rêve où tu viens de me jeter un commentaire sarcastique et détourné au visage, Ziva David ? S'étonna l'agent senior en lui lançant une œillade faussement outrée, pour ensuite se rehausser légèrement par-dessus le bord du bateau et vérifier que l'accès leur était bien libre.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle se lança sur le pont, à demi-accroupie, ignorant par la même occasion la question posée. Il se lança à sa suite, protégeant ses arrières en veillant à ce que personne ne les surprenne. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous deux face à la porte donnant sur le salon principal, après avoir constaté que l'extérieur avant du bateau était libre.

-Tu crois que tu déteins sur moi, Tony ? Reprit Ziva tout en regardant à travers le hublot placé au centre de la porte à l'intérieure de l'immense pièce plongée dans le noir.

-Ce serait ton pire cauchemar, n'est ce pas…

-Tout à fait. A trois. Un, deux…

-Trois, termina Tony en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec, tandis que l'israélienne s'engouffrait dans l'espace, ses bras tendus devant elle, balayant l'air de son arme, alors qu'elle survolait et vérifiait chaque recoin de l'immense salon du regard.

Il leur fallut une minute pour faire le tour des cabines intérieures. Avec une constatation…

-Rien.

-Ici non plus, commenta Ziva en revenant de la petite chambre.

-L'arrière du bateau est vide, indiqua Gibbs en pénétrant dans la pièce, sourcils froncés, visiblement agacé.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les meubles en luxueux acajou qui meublaient tout un pan de mur de la cabine principale, commençant à ouvrir les tiroirs un à un pour les retourner et faire tomber leur contenu par terre, sourcils froncés, visage fermé.

-Par contre, j'ai trouvé ça, les interpella Ziva, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Gibbs avant de revenir vers l'agent senior, et en tendant sa main gantée vers celui-ci pour le laisser observer le petit élément qui s'y trouvait.

-Une oreillette. Bien voyons, grinça l'italien.

Ils se turent un instant, fixant d'un œil noir le petit appareil placé au creux de la paume de l'israélienne. Tous deux réalisant que, si Jack leur avait échappé, ils auraient difficilement une nouvelle possibilité de lui mettre la main dessus.

-Il ne doit pas être loin, il bougeait encore il y a une heure à peine, tenta Ziva avec espoir, en reposant l'oreillette sur la table pour attraper un sachet plastique et l'y glisser.

-Soixante minutes, soupira Tony, ça peut lui permettre de se la couler douce sur les eaux internationales depuis déjà un moment, Zee-Vah.

-Ca m'étonnerait, DiNozzo, intervint Gibbs en se tournant vers eux, une mallette à la main, après avoir envoyé à terre une importante partie des éléments entreposés dans l'armoire jouxtant le salon et la salle à manger.

Ses deux agents lorgnèrent tous deux sur la valise en métal argenté que tenait à bout de bras le chef d'équipe, valise qu'il déposa rapidement sur la table centrale, pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec et dévoiler son contenu aux deux autres.

-Ah bah ça… Souffla l'agent senior en arquant les sourcils et en croisant les bras devant lui, impressionné.

-Effectivement, Gibbs, cet homme roule sur les billets.

-Sur l'or, Ziva, la reprit Tony avec un léger hochement de tête désespéré, sans pour autant quitter du regard la masse de billets alignés dans la petite valise de métal, comme hypnotisé par cette vision de richesse.

-Ce n'est pas de l'or, Tony.

-Mais c'est tout comme. Notre cher Monsieur Jack a visiblement été cherché toute sa fortune en prévision d'un futur voyage en voilier.

-Il fuyait… Commenta Gibbs, les lèvres pincées.

-Il a compris qu'il ne s'était pas attaqué à la bonne agence fédérale, reprit Tony en plissant les yeux pour enfin quitter l'argent du regard et se poser sur Gibbs.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il fuyait quelqu'un d'autre, intervint Ziva en tournant les talons pour avancer vers la porte et regarder à travers la lucarne ce qui se présentait sur le pont du bateau.

-Jarvis ?

-Les deux, répondit Gibbs en quittant également la valise du regard pour se détourner vers la porte, indiquant d'un geste de la main l'extérieur à ses agents, avant de reprendre :

-Il va revenir.

-Chercher la poule aux œufs d'argent.

-Là aussi, c'est de l'or, Ziva, soupira Tony en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Et on fait quoi, maintenant, Patron ?

La réplique de Gibbs ne tarda pas, laissant entendre aux deux agents fédéraux que c'était l'évidence même :

-Et bien… On l'attend.

.

Elle pénétra dans la petite salle aux murs grisés, un énorme sachet plastique à la main. Sachet qu'elle déposa sur la table devant lui, pendant que le second agent qui était entré avec elle dans la pièce prenait place sur la chaise de droite. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier, se chargeant de faire les présentations :

-Bonjour, Juan Davis. Je me présente, je suis l'agent Timothy McGee, du NCIS. Et voici l'agent très spécial EJ Barr…

Il s'interrompit en se tapotant le front soudainement du plat de la main, sans quitter David du regard.

-Mais suis-je bête, vous la connaissez. N'est-ce-pas ?

Davis ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard glacé vers le jeune agent. Il détourna ensuite le visage vers Barrett, qui venait de s'asseoir à son tour, et lui lança une œillade glaciale. Elle lui rétorqua par un petit hochement de menton, avant de se tourner vers McGee pour répondre à sa remarque :

-Mais oui, nous nous connaissons. Davis a utilisé la méthode du punching-ball sur moi avec son copain Ashton Jack. Ah oui, Davis ?

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Davis souleva juste le visage, pour braquer son regard sur le plafond. Le silence se fit dans la pièce quelques secondes, jusqu'à être coupé par la voix de la blonde. Par une question qui obligea l'individu à reposer à nouveau son regard sur elle, poussé par la curiosité.

-T'en veux ?

Elle sortir un emballage en carton du sac plastique, qu'elle tendit à l'informaticien. Il accepta avec un immense sourire, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'homme face à eux.

-Volontiers.

Il attrapa la boite, et l'ouvrit délicatement, laissant apparaître le délicieux hamburger au sein de l'emballage. Les yeux de l'espagnol s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis qu'il sentait son ventre se mettre à gargouiller. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures. Il mourrait de faim.

-Ces hamburgers sont un pur régal, souffla EJ en sortant à son tour son hamburger du sac en plastique, les yeux brillants d'excitation, et ne faisant aucunement attention à l'espagnol non plus. Je viendrais à Rota rien que pour aller chez le petit vendeur qui les fait. Il arrive à trouver la composition parfaite d'éléments pour réussir à titiller notre palais et nous régaler sans pour autant laisser cette sensation de lourdeur que donnent certains hamburgers…

-Vraiment ?

-Goute, Tim ! Tu verras que j'ai raison !

L'informaticien ne se fit pas prier, mordant avec ardeur dans l'hamburger. L'espagnol déglutit en le voyant mâcher avec délice, les yeux semi-clos.

-Tu as raison, excellent.

EJ prit une bouchée de son repas de fortune, et braqua son regard sur Davis à l'instant même où elle engloutissait sa bouchée, découvrant dans les yeux de l'homme un mélange de désespoir et d'envie tandis qu'il observait le met et sentait les odeurs de ce repas lui chatouiller les narines. Elle reposa l'hamburger dans sa boite, et lança un sourire ironique à l'homme, tout en poussant légèrement la boite vers lui.

-Vous avez faim, Davis ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais le regard presque désespéré qu'il braqua sur l'hamburger parla pour lui.

-Je peux partager mon repas avec vous, si vous voulez. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez violemment frappée et conduite à l'hôpital hier matin, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas, agent McGee ?

Tim s'arrêta de croquer dans son repas, pour hausser vaguement les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas non plus comme si vous alliez passer les dernières années de votre vie dans la prison de Quantico pour avoir enlevé deux agents fédéraux, avoir tiré sur une troisième et avoir voulu kidnapper un enfant de seize ans, remarqua à son tour l'agent fédéral en lançant un sourire plus que faux à Davis.

L'espagnol se sentit blanchir, pendant qu'EJ reprenait :

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la dernière fois que vous voyez un hamburger de votre vie, puisque vous alliez passer le reste de vos jours à manger de la soupe de pois-chiches accompagnée de pain rassis.

-T'es sûr pour la soupe de pois-chiche ? Intervint McGee en se tournant vers elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, avant de tendre la main vers l'informaticien, comme ayant une révélation.

-Non, t'as raison. Maintenant, ils l'ont peut-être remplacée par de la bouillie de maquereau.

-Eurk.

-Comme tu dis.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers Davis, qui se sentait devenu livide, alors que ses mains étaient maintenant plus que moites, tandis qu'il entendait les deux agents déblatérer sur ses futures conditions de vie.

-Mais, ça, ça ne vous concerne pas, Davis, si ?

-En fait, ça le concerne à deux-cent pour cent, EJ, répondit à sa place McGee en haussant les épaules.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-Je vous plains, Davis, commenta EJ en s'adossant à sa chaise, tout en toisant l'espagnol avec mépris.

-Attends, EJ. Je crois que j'ai entendu parler de clauses indiquant qu'une participation à la résolution d'une enquête pouvait aider les futures conditions de vie d'un prisonnier, même à Quantico.

-Ça peut aussi l'empêcher d'aller à Quantico ?

-S'il est très participatif ! Répondit avec un grand sourire Tim, tout en jetant un regard éloquent à Davis.

EJ sortit un coca du sac plastique, qu'elle plaça à côté d'une barre de nougat immense, et de l'hamburger entamé. Elle attrapa enfin un gobelet en plastique blanc, où traînait un misérable sachet de thé, qu'elle plaça en parallèle au festin.

-Alors, Davis. Vous préférez manger de la bouillie immangeable pour le reste de votre vie en réfléchissant à la façon dont vous auriez du nous expliquer ce que vous saviez, ou parler et améliorer considérablement les soixante prochaines années de votre vie ? Vous optez pour le repas de fête ou ce thé qui sera le summum de ce que vous pourrez avoir pour le restant de votre misérable petite existence ?

Il pinça les lèvres, elle attrapa la barre de nougat qu'elle cassa en deux, pour en passer la moitié à McGee et croquer dans la sienne avec vigueur.

-Dé-li-cieux. Dépêchez-vous, il ne va plus en rester.

-J'ai soif, se contenta-il de répondre lugubrement, sans quitter l'hamburger du regard.

Elle lui tendit le gobelet de thé, qu'il fixa d'un œil vide. En réalité, il mourrait réellement de faim. Mais il avait aussi la gorge tellement sèche qu'il n'aurait rien pu avaler sans se réhydrater un minimum.

-C'est tout ce que vous aurez pour le moment. Plus quand vous serez décidé à nous en dire plus sur l'homme qui vous a payé pour me faire parler.

Il serra les dents et attrapa le gobelet, qu'il vida d'une traite, avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un mouvement brusque du bras. Son regard se posa sur l'hamburger, le nougat et termina sur le coca. Il sentit le gout désagréable du thé flotter dans sa bouche, et son cœur se soulever à la seule idée de ne plus connaître une seule fois le bonheur de boire une bonne boisson bien sucrée associée à une assiette de frites.

-Je vais participer. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais… Souffla l'espagnol d'un ton bas.

Il passa une main sur son front, où la sueur s'était mise à perler soudainement.

-Je… Jack et moi avons été recrutés pour vous faire parler, pour retrouver la p…

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Avec l'impression d'étouffer sur place.

-La p… Tenta-t-il à nouveau en portant la main à sa gorge, qui semblait plus serrée que jamais.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-Que…Aidez-moi !

Son cri de désespoir poussa les deux agents fédéraux à se lever d'un bond pour venir à son côté.

Mais trop tard.

En moins de cinq secondes, Juan Davis venait de s'écrouler sur la table de la petite salle d'interrogatoire, les yeux exorbités, un filet de salive blanche s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'un dernier soubresaut l'agitait.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Votre avis? (Oui, parce que vous savez, votre avis, il est important. Je me construis dessus, si si. Sans votre avis, au prochain chapitre, Tony risque de devenir un unijambiste polonais caché en mission au NCIS pour avoir le numéro de téléphone de Ray et se marier avec lui. Pensez-y!)<em>

_Bon, et maintenant que j'ai fini de vous montrer combien je suis tarée, je file reviewer les dernières merveilles postées sur ce site ! ;)_


	32. Sucre au thé

_Hello!_

_Z'êtes surpris pour Davis? YEEHAAAAAAA! Bah voui, suis contente quand je vous étonne! C'est toujours une belle victoire!_

_Vais-je faire de même avec ce chapitre? Peut-être..._

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Mais, c'est quoi le Tizza, dis?<em>

_FandeBones: *Fière de partager des idées avec les auteurs de Bones*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Pourquoi il s'écroule comme ça? Héhé... Bonne question ^^!_

_Gwen: L'option D? Peut-être que je vous en ai parlé pour vous faire réfléchir? Peut-être que c'est une fausse option. Ou peut-être pas. ^^_

_Haerys: Bon, ne sois pas trop triste pour Davis quand même. Il était un gros vilain. Un très gros vilain._

_Absol Fan: Je te rassure, Tony ne sera pas unijambiste. Et contente de t'avoir surprise avec le cliff!_

_Lili: Pour moi, EJ est un peu une DiNozzo au féminin. Et en tant que DiNozzoGirl, je trouvais logique qu'elle ait les même méthodes d'interrogation ^^!_

_Lul: Mais ce ne sont pas nos agents qui l'ont empoisonnés, heuresement ^^! Désolé si je t'ai donné faim, mais... Je me suis donné faim aussi en écrivant le précédent chapitre xD !_

_Miryam: J'aime les longues reviews *Sourire béat*. Pour Jack, tu vas savoir ici. Pour le 'p...', aussi! ^^_

_Dilinzzo: Je...Ray, c'est ma kryptonite verte, je le hais! Pour Tony qui est mal en point à cause de son problème respiratoire... C'est une idée. Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas ici.^^ Et pour la photo, bravo! Tu m'as épatée!_

_Furieuse: Disons qu'il pourrait y avoir un intérêt à ce que notre méchant Davis boive ce thé et rende l'âme...^^_

* * *

><p><strong>...Sucre au thé<strong>

.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son poignet, vérifiant pour la troisième fois l'heure en l'espace de moins de dix minutes. Ils étaient installés dans le bateau depuis plus d'une demi-heure, toutes lumières éteintes, leur attention portée sur chaque bruit extérieur. Ils attendaient.

Ils attendaient que leur homme se décide enfin à revenir. Pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

L'agent se pencha légèrement vers sa coéquipière, quittant un bref instant l'extérieur du regard pour se poser sur elle. Adossée à la porte, elle vérifiait à travers le hublot les mouvements extérieurs, comme lui le faisait via la fenêtre de gauche. Elle était à la limite de l'immobilité la plus complète, il la devinait complètement plongée dans sa mission, au point où elle en avait presque oublié le monde extérieur.

Comme lui, elle voulait à tout prix arrêter Ashton Jack. Comme lui, elle savait qu'en mettant la main sur cet homme, ils auraient un moyen de faire pression sur le secrétaire de la marine. Et comme lui, elle voulait faire tomber cet individu de son trône, avant qu'il ne s'amuse avec leur vie comme il l'avait fait précédemment.

Il revint poser son attention sur l'extérieur, rapprochant d'un rapide geste de la main les deux parties du col de sa veste en lin pour rechercher un peu de chaleur. L'immobilité associée à la nuit tombée avait laissé tomber sa température interne, il avait froid, à présent. Il avait hâte de pouvoir bouger de nouveau pour réchauffer ses muscles et son corps entier.

Un léger mouvement attira son attention sur le ponton, à quelques mètres. Il fit claquer ses lèves, à l'instant même où le bruit léger d'une arme que l'on recharge se faisait entendre derrière lui, à l'endroit où se tenait Gibbs.

Chacun avait vu la même chose que lui. Il le confirma dans un murmure, en se tournant vers la porte :

-Il arrive.

.

Shaun poussa un profond soupir, reposant le magazine d'informatique qu'il avait entrepris de feuilleter sur la petite table grisée.

Il s'ennuyait.

EJ lui avait demandé de l'attendre en salle de pause une trentaine de minutes avant. Il avait obéit, feuilletant la dizaine de magazines présents devant lui pour s'occuper. A présent, il n'avait plus rien à lire, et…Oui, il s'ennuyait totalement.

Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, se posant sur la machine à café et les gobelets vides qui reposaient à côté. Une boîte en carton orangée complétait le tout.

Une boite de thé.

Il fronça le nez, hésita.

Il n'aimait pas le café. Il aurait bien bu une bonne boisson sucrée telle que Coca ou Orangina, mais la salle manquait de distributeur.

Il lui restait la dernière option. Avec beaucoup de sucres… Ca pouvait faire l'affaire.

Oui, il allait se servir un thé.

.

-Davis ! Davis !

Elle le secouait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son regard vitreux le démontrait. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à la secouer comme un prunier.

-Appelez une ambulance ! Davis !

Une main se posa sur son bras, elle tourna un regard horrifié vers son propriétaire.

-Il est…Davis…Il a …Bredouilla-t-elle difficilement, tout en passant son regard de l'informaticien à l'individu partiellement effondré sur la table de la petite salle.

-EJ, l'appela-t-il d'un ton calme.

D'un geste de la main, il la força à quitter définitivement l'homme du regard pour se retourner vers lui, et posa les mains sur ses avant-bras, tout en plongeant son regard dans les iris bleutées de la jeune femme.

-EJ. Il est mort.

-Il allait avouer ! Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

-Calme-toi, EJ.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Il est mort ! Ici ! Au NCIS !

-Je sais qu'il est mort ! Répondit un peu plus fortement le geek, sentant malgré lui une sueur froide le gagner.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, un des agents fédéraux de l'équipe espagnole fit son apparition dans la pièce.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Intervint le nouveau venu.

-Le thé, l'informa McGee en désignant le gobelet à demi-renversé sur la petite table. D'où vient ce thé ?

L'agent espagnol hésita, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs, hésitant.

-C'est Luisa, la femme de ménage qui l'a ramené.

-Où est cette Luisa ? Demanda aussitôt McGee.

-Elle…elle a fini sa journée il y a quelques minutes.

-Elle travaille ici depuis longtemps ?

L'homme grimaça alors que l'informaticien venait à sa rencontre, pendant qu'EJ se forçait à retrouver une respiration normale et à calmer son rythme cardiaque, revenant poser son attention malgré elle sur le défunt par intermittence.

-Euh… Une semaine, bredouilla le brun.

EJ et McGee s'échangèrent tous deux un regard, comprenant tous deux ce qui s'expliquait à travers cette nouvelle information.

-Vous allez nous faire une recherche sur cette femme. Immédiatement, ordonna McGee.

La blonde leva la main pour attirer l'attention de l'homme qui s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la salle.

-Où sont les autres sachets de thé ?

L'espagnol hésita un instant. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux subitement.

-La salle de pause. Luisa a déposé le reste dans la salle de pause.

Barrett laissa échapper un léger cri.

Avant de quitter la salle en courant, immédiatement suivi par l'informaticien.

.

Ashton Jack poussa la porte de la cabine, laissant un petit soupir de satisfaction lui échapper alors qu'il balançait son portefeuille et les clés de sa voiture sur la tablette à sa gauche. Les billets d'avion pour Bora Bora étaient dans sa poche, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gagner Marseille et y déposer le voilier qu'il avait loué pour prendre l'avion avec sa femme. Il allait laisser l'Espagne et sa carrière derrière lui, pour se lancer dans une nouvelle vie, où les meurtres seraient de l'histoire ancienne.

Il était temps de penser à se repentir.

Il avait vendu ses actions pour amasser le maximum d'argent et avoir de quoi finir sa vie sans devoir retourner dans le métier. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui.

Il posa sa main sur l'interrupteur, laissant la dizaine de petites lumières de la pièce s'allumer. Un joli effet très luxueux qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les apprécier, contrarié par la vision de trois armes pointées sur lui.

Un effet dont il se serait bien passé.

.

Menotté, installé sur le canapé, il regardait les trois agents tourner autour de lui, la sueur perlant à son front alors qu'il envisageait les cinquante prochaines années de sa vie dans une miteuse prison américaine.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, grinça DiNozzo en s'adossant au mur de la cabine, sans le quitter du regard.

Il déglutit lentement. Oui, il savait.

-Je vais parler.

-Tu as intérêt.

L'agent senior le fusillait du regard.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses.

-On vous écoute, intervint Gibbs.

-Il voulait la peau de Barrett, car elle avait des informations sur lui. Il voulait qu'on la fasse parler, savoir ce qu'elle avait appris et récupérer cette puce. Puis on devait la tuer. Tout simplement.

-Enlever et faire souffrir un agent fédéral et son frère de seize ans ne vous a pas dérangé ? L'interrogea Ziva en agrippant fortement la table sur laquelle elle s'était assise, s'évitant ainsi d'étrangler malencontreusement l'individu.

-Non. C'est mon métier, répliqua Jack en haussant les épaules.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir suivi cette voie, crois-moi, gronda Tony.

-Je peux vous aider à arrêter Jarvis.

L'homme les suppliait du regard, comprenant visiblement que c'était la seule solution pour s'éviter un emprisonnement à vie.

-Tu _vas_ nous aider.

-Je vais vous aider, répéta Jack en répondant au regard acide de DiNozzo par un hochement de tête. Je vais témoigner. Je raconterais tout. Son appel, ses ordres… Tout.

Les trois agents échangèrent un regard, Ziva attrapa le blond par le bras pour le forcer à avancer vers l'extérieur.

-Allons-y.

.

Un sucre. Deux sucres. Trois sucres. La bouilloire lancée. Le sachet de thé dans le gobelet.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

L'adolescent reposa le petit gobelet sur la table, et braqua son regard sur la bouilloire.

Encore quelques secondes à patienter. Et il pourrait limiter quelque peu sa soif.

.

Elle passa le coin du couloir à toute allure, manquant de justesse un individu qui avait les bras chargés de dossiers.

Ne lui restait que quelques mètres.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, alors qu'elle imaginait son frère gisant sur le sol, le gobelet de thé dans la main. Un cauchemar, une vision d'horreur.

Qu'elle devait à tout prix empêcher.

.

La bouilloire fit entendre le petit son indiquant que l'eau était à bonne température. Il la versa dans son gobelet et attrapa un petit bâtonnet blanc pour mélanger le tout.

L'eau prit aussitôt une légère couleur orangée. Il la huma et fronça le nez, constatant que l'odeur semblait aussi fade que le gout probable de ce machin. Il décida de rajouter un sucre au mélange et sourit en pensant que c'était un présent du sucre au thé.

Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres.

.

Elle poussa Jack devant elle, l'obligeant à avancer d'un pas rapide sur le ponton amenant au quai.

Tony et Gibbs la suivaient. L'un tenant la valise chargée de billets dans la main, le second se chargeant de protéger leurs arrières.

Ashton baissa la tête, les yeux semi-clos, lâchant un léger soupir. Il avait l'air désespéré. Elle laissa son regard errer sur ce beau visage, constatant malgré elle que l'humain se cachait derrière l'horrible assassin.

-Vous aurez probablement une remise de quelques années, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il relevait le menton pour la regarder.

-Je sais. J'espère juste que ma femme ne fera pas la connerie de m'attendre et qu'elle aura l'intelligence de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour élever notre fils.

Elle cilla légèrement.

-Vous avez un fils ?

-Il a cinq ans.

-Prouvez-lui que vous pouvez être bon. Aidez-nous à arrêter Jarvis. Il sera fier, vous vous sentirez plus léger.

Il hocha gravement la tête.

-Je le ferais. Je vous aiderais. Jarvis ira…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

Frappé au milieu de sa phrase par une balle en plein cœur. Balle qui le traversa entièrement pour aller se ficher dans le corps de la femme derrière lui. Les entraînant tous les deux à la renverse sous le regard des deux autres agents fédéraux.

* * *

><p><em>Hum... <em>

_Je vais peut-être aller voir là-bas (loiiiiin, très loiiiiiin) si j'y suis, non?_


	33. Nuit noire

_Euh...Bonjour ?_

_*Arrive, hésitante, dans la salle*_

_Hum..._

_*Se racle la gorge*_

_Il me semblerait qu'il y a un petit peu de menaces et de lecteurs en colère dans le coin._

_*Croise les mains devant elle et prend son air le plus innocent*_

_Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais abimé nos agents. Ni assassiné leur seul moyen de se sauver la mise. Ni mis en danger de mort deux d'entre eux. Dont un ado que j'adore et que vous adorez visiblement aussi. Non non.  
><em>

_*Lève les bras avec une moue désolée*_

_Vraiment, non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tant de haine._

_*Attrape le chapitre 33 de Lonesome CowBoy*_

_*Évite les regards assassins de ses lecteurs en baissant les yeux sur le-dit chapitre*_

_*Grimace en entendant une lectrice aiguiser sa hache*_

_...Bon, je crois qu'il est bon pour ma survie que je vous poste la suite._

_Et...Euh...Bonne lecture!_

_*Part en courant*_

* * *

><p><em>Encore une fois, je suis juste au niveau du temps pour vous répondre individuellement, mais sachez juste que:<em>

_Oui, je suis cruelle. Oui, je sais que vous avez des haches. Oui, j'ai un peu peur des haches. Oui, j'aime les longues reviews. Oui, vive le Tizza. Non, je ne suis pas une tueuse / blesseuse, c'est pas moi, c'est mes mains qui écrivent toutes seules sur le clavier. Non, Gibbs et Ziva ne sont pas nuls, mais, dans la nuit noire, il est difficile de voir quelque chose. Oui, Jack avait un côté humain qui est ressorti dans ce chapitre. Oui, j'aime (beaucoup beaucoup) vos reviews. _

_Et oui, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit noire<strong>

.

La première chose qui le frappa alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur le bord du gobelet fut la chaleur qui en émanait. La vapeur émise par l'eau bouillante lui piqueta la peau, il comprit que son thé était bien trop brûlant pour être bu.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et baissa son bras, retirant de sa vue le liquide orangé pour le poser sur la table.

Il avait failli se bruler en voulant se précipiter pour boire un truc qu'il n'avait même pas envie d'avaler. Tout ça parce qu'il s'ennuyait. C'en était désespérant.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur la petite chaise en plastique et posa son menton entre les paumes de ses deux mains jointes, ajoutant au geste un petit soupir désespéré. Son regard ennuyé dériva sur les fenêtres. Dehors, il faisait déjà noir. Ce soir, il se rappelait qu'il y avait une superbe fête chez son amie Carla. Mais cette fête, elle faisait partie de son ancienne vie. Cette vie où il n'était pas la cible d'une armada d'assassin et d'un gars de la marine complètement siphonné. Cette vie où il était un adolescent geek et amateur de drague. Cette vie qui lui semblait bien trop loin à l'heure actuelle.

Car, pour le moment, il était bien loin les préoccupations habituelles d'un adolescent. Il était dans les locaux espagnols d'une agence fédérale et il attendait. Il attendait EJ. Il attendait qu'elle ait fini d'interroger l'homme qui avait voulu leur prendre la vie. Le fun.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait rien pour s'occuper. Pas de Playstation. Pas de portable. Pas de magazine intéressant. Nada.

Il soupira à nouveau sombrement. L'heure n'avançait pas. Il était en train de manquer les inédits de _How i Met Your Mother_. Et il allait devoir attendre encore une éternité avant de pouvoir bouger et s'occuper un minimum…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir en grand dans un geste précipité, et de se retrouver presque aussitôt compressé dans les bras de sa sœur, sans comprendre un instant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

.

La mince détonation l'avait surprise.

Lui, l'agent chevronné et fort de ses dizaines d'années d'expérience, il n'avait pas vu le coup de feu arriver.

Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, c'est qu'un tueur était auprès d'eux et pouvait encore faire feu.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Ziva David était au sol, recouverte du corps sans vie de leur suspect. Il savait que son agent senior venait de s'accroupir à son côté pour repousser le corps de Jack et s'occuper d'elle.

Il l'entendait appeler Ziva, pendant que lui tournait sur lui-même en essayant de capter quelque chose.

Il savait aussi pertinemment que la nuit noire l'empêchait de détecter le moindre mouvement.

Et qu'en restant ainsi, ils étaient des cibles plus que faciles pour quiconque voudrait les tuer.

.

-Euh…EJ… ? Tu… Tu peux me lâcher ?

Il chercha son regard, lui jetant un coup d'oeil partagé entre l'amusement et l'interrogation. Elle opina d'un léger geste du menton, et le libéra lentement de son emprise sans pour autant le lâcher totalement, de façon à le tenir à bout de bras, toutefois sans le quitter du regard. Derrière elle, l'informaticien attrapait le gobelet de thé occupé à refroidir sur la table, pour le humer, les sourcils froncés. Shaun leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension, leur indiquant ainsi qu'il ne comprenait rien à leur petit manège.

-Tim ? T'avais soif ?

Le geek releva le visage vers lui, le coin de ses lèvres relevées en un semblant de sourire, même si son regard avait gardé tout son sérieux.

-Pas vraiment, Shaun.

Il désigna le thé dans la main de McGee.

-Je peux avoir une explication ? EJ ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce besoin si impératif de câlin ?

Elle repoussa d'un geste nerveux les mèches tombant devant ses yeux, hésitant visiblement sur la réponse à donner. Elle se décida finalement à lui donner quelques informations, après avoir échangé un bref regard avec l'informaticien.

-Le thé, Shaun.

-J'avais pas le droit de le boire ?

-Tu n'y as pas touché ?

-Je te promets que non. C'est du thé top-secret-confidentiel ?

Elle se laissa aller à un léger rire. Il sourit à son tour devant la bonne humeur subite de sa sœur. Même s'il devinait que c'était davantage du soulagement que de la joie.

-C'est une longue histoire…

Tim lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il sortait, elle opina du chef pour confirmer qu'elle avait entendu, tandis que le gamin tapotait l'épaule de sa sœur avec agacement. Il l'interpella finalement d'un soupir, l'obligeant à quitter la porte que venait d'emprûnter Tim en sortant pour se fixer sur lui.

-Erica Jane Barrett…

-Shaun.

-Pas de thé, ok… Mais… Tu m'offres un coca ? Et tu m'expliques ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un franc-rire qui la gagna. Elle serra à nouveau son frère contre elle, brièvement, avant de lui désigner la sortie.

-Tous les cocas que tu veux, Shaun. Et je t'explique. Je crois que tu vas avoir du mal à à nouveau boire du thé, petit frère.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je _détestais_ le thé ?

.

-Ziva !

Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien pu faire. Jack gisait maintenant à ses pieds, au-dessus de l'israélienne.

Il était mort, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ses yeux ouverts sur le ciel noir le démontraient. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie en eux.

Il se baissa instinctivement vers la jeune femme, repoussant d'un coup sec le corps de l'homme qui la recouvrait.

Derrière lui, Gibbs balayait l'air de son arme, les yeux plissés, chaque muscle tendu, à la recherche de leur tireur.

-Ziva ! Répéta-t-il en tapotant la joue de la brune.

Elle poussa un léger gémissement, il plaça sa main sur le côté de son épaule, à l'endroit où son t-shirt était troué et laissait voir l'impact de la balle.

-Ziva, tu vas bien ? Ziva !

Pas de sang. Il était soulagé, même s'il savait que la probabilité que la balle l'ait touché était infime.

Leur métier d'agent fédéral leur avait appris beaucoup de choses. Se méfier et se protéger était dans leur nature. Ils avaient anticipés…

Il releva doucement sa collègue, l'asseyant le dos contre ses jambes repliées pour l'aider à respirer, remerciant silencieusement le gilet en kevlar qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle grimaça en portant la main à son épaule, papillonnant des paupières pour revenir doucement à la réalité, malgré tout sonnée par le choc et la chute.

Rassuré sur l'état de sa partenaire, il braqua son regard sur l'ancien marine.

L'homme cherchait leur tireur, les dents serrées. Autour d'eux, le silence était d'or, seul le léger clapotis de l'eau autour des bateaux se faisant entendre. Le minuscule croissant de lune se reflétait sur la surface noire de la mer. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Il pouvait leur sembler qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Mais la présence du corps gisant à son côté était la preuve du contraire.

Il attira l'attention de son aîné par un chuchotement, l'israélienne revenant petit à petit à la réalité toujours calée contre lui.

-Patron ?

-Restez à couvert !

Le ton de son supérieur n'admettait aucune objection.

-Pendant que tu te fais tirer dessus ? Bien sûr !

-La ferme, DiNozzo, grinça Gibbs.

-Je la fermerai quand tu seras à couvert également, rétorqua l'agent dans un murmure vivement agacé, alors qu'il relâchait doucement Ziva, constatant à travers un échange de regard et le hochement de menton de la brune qu'elle était à présent capable de rester assise seule.

-Je serais à couvert quand j'aurais eu cette saleté de tireur, grommela Gibbs d'un ton assassin en constatant que le jeune homme se levait et venait vers lui.

Toujours aucun bruit. Ou leur tireur s'était enfui. Ou il attendait pour les viser à son aise. L'italien se plaça dos à son supérieur.

-Si c'est comme ça… Je participe à la fête, lâcha Tony avec un bref haussement d'épaules, alors qu'il levait à son tour son arme pour scruter les alentours.

.

-Vous avez des infos sur cette Luisa ?

L'agent fédéral -qui était intervenu lors de l'empoisonnement de Davis- raccrocha son portable et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour répondre à l'interrogation de l'informaticien.

-Je viens d'appeler ma collègue, son dossier a disparu, soupira l'agent espagnol en jetant un regard désolé à Tim.

-Une photo ?

-Disparue en même temps que le dossier.

-Vous voulez me dire que vous n'avez plus rien ? Gronda Tim en lançant un regard furieux au jeune agent espagnol.

-Non…Je…Si !

-Si ?

-C'est… Je sais qui… Enfin…Carel !

-Quoi ? Quoi, Carel ?

L'informaticien avait fortement envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant les bredouillements de son interlocuteur. Il se retint cependant en se rappelant ses débuts au NCIS. Une image très proche de celle de l'homme face à lui.

-Carel, ma collègue !

-Votre collègue a des informations sur Luisa ?

-Non…

Tim prit une longue inspiration. Il pouvait rester calme. Ne pas slapper l'agent espagnol. Ne-pas-slapper-l'agent-espagnol…

-Écoutez, euh…Commença Tim avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas le nom du jeune homme.

-José, compléta le concerné.

-Écoutez, José, vous allez me dire ce que vous savez. C'est important. Très important.

José acquiesça et pris une longue bouffée d'oxygène, pour reprendre ensuite plus calmement :

-Carel peut vous aider à l'identifier.

Il s'interrompit pour déglutit lentement, sous le regard insistant du geek.

-Carel a photographié Luisa en secret avec son portable. Elle aimait bien sa coupe de cheveux. Elle voulait la même… Elle…

-Ok. Amenez-moi à Carel, l'interrompit McGee en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'agent.

Le second opina rapidement, l'informaticien ajouta un sourire à ses mots, avant d'ajouter, plus doucement :

-S'il vous plait. José.

.

Rien. Absolument rien. Le tir avait eu lieu une bonne trentaine de secondes plus tôt. Leur tireur s'était visiblement fait la malle, très discrètement. Il avait dû profiter de la nuit noire pour s'éclipser.

L'agent senior baissa doucement son arme, sans toutefois relâcher son attention. Gibbs l'imita rapidement, se penchant vers Ziva.

-Ça va aller ?

Elle acquiesça gravement, s'aidant de la main que lui tendait l'ancien marine pour se relever. Ils se retrouvèrent à trois, debout, au milieu du ponton, des bateaux... Et de ce silence pesant. L'italien plissa les yeux et lâcha un bref soupir, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres.

-Je crois qu'il s'est…

Un bruit vint couper le silence, coupant Tony dans son observation.

Un bruit lourd, provenant de la mer, à une bonne dizaine mètres d'eux.

Le bruit d'un bateau à moteur, tournant à pleine vitesse.

Ils braquèrent tous les trois leurs armes vers le bruit. Un petit bateau se dessinait loin d'eux. Un bateau dont l'avant se soulevait devant la vitesse soudaine qu'on lui avait donné pour s'éloigner dans la mer noire.

Ils firent tous trois feux à plusieurs reprises.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le bateau et son propriétaire de s'enfuir bien trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent agir.

.

Gibbs laissa tomber son bras contre lui avec rage, passant de l'horizon où le bateau n'était déjà plus qu'un petit point blanc à l'homme gisant sur le ponton. Il serra les dents, pestant devant le fait qu'ils venaient de perdre leur élément principal pour arrêter Jarvis.

Il leur en restait un.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Qui veut présenter le prochain chapitre avec moi?_

_Je précise que la personne volontaire aura le chapitre en avance, of course..._


	34. Au revoir

_Hello! Aujourd'hui, présentation du chapitre un peu particulière, puisqu'elle est en duo avec ma chère WJ. Lisez plutôt:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Washington-Jones sonne à la porte de la très grande PinkBlueGreen (NdPBG: Enfin, ça, c'est WJ qui le dit!) , Bébé Tony dans le... porte-bébé (eh oui, c'est là-dedans qu'on porte les bébés. Vous pouvez essayer dans les bras, c'est pas mal non plus, mais ça bouge beaucoup.).<em>

_ -PBG, ouuuuuuuuuuuuvre ! Je sais ce que tu as fait ! OUVRE !_

_L'auteure s'avance doucement vers la porte, l'entrebâille, et grimace en voyant l'air furieux de sa petite sœur d'adoption._  
><em> -Euuuuh... MêmequeShaunilestvivant, pas frapper!<em>

_-Oui, et je tenais à te remercier pour ça. D'ailleurs, je t'ai apporté une offrande._

_Washington sort Tony du porte-bébé et le donne à PinkBlueGreen._

_-Ce petit bout comme garantie que Shaun ira bien jusqu'au bout de la fic... ça te va comme deal ?_

_(NdWJ: Héhé, si PBG garde Bébé Tony, elle n'osera jamais torturer l'agent spécial... haha, je suis le machiavélisme incarné ! hahahaha !)_  
><em>-Hum. Tu me tentes. *Louche sur la petite bouille ronde*. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. N'oublie pas: Cruauté, suspense, AIPM! Mais, je veux bien garder bébé Tony sur mes genoux jusqu'à la fin du chapitre! *Donne une petite ferrari rouge à Bébé Tony*<em>

_-J'ai une petite question... est-ce qu'il y aura un peu de McAbby sur ce chapitre ? Est-ce que Tony va épouser Jethro ? Est-ce que Ziva va adopter un service de couteaux inoxidables ? Est-ce que Erica et Shaun vont se trouver une nouvelle maison ? Est-ce que Jarvis aime les pois pourpres sur fond jaune moutarde ? Comment ça, ça fait plus qu'une question ? Meuh non, je t'assure, c'est juste une seule question !_

_WJ prend son air le plus innocent._

_PBG Réfléchis._

_- Alors... Il n'y aura pas de McAbby, mais il y aura un autre couple. Si Tony épouses Gibbs, la fic devra s'arrêter puisque je me serais fais hara-kiri avant. Pour les couteaux, c'est le prochain cadeau d'anniversaire de Ziva, par Tim. Mais chut! C'est surprise! Erica et Shaun vont récupérer le voilier loué par Jack, en guise de cadeau compensatoire suite à ma cruauté (et pourquoi pas, d'abord?). Jarvis aime plus les carrés oranges rayés avec des bords violets. Et sinon, euh... Je crois qu'il faut que l'on lance le chapitre. Je vois des haches qui se lèvent. Tu vois les haches qui se lèvent?_

_Bébé Tony fait coucou aux haches qui se lèvent avec sa petite main qui tient la ferrari rouge._  
><em>Washington met ses lunettes.<em>

_-Oh, ça ? Je crois qu'ils te font une haie d'honneur façon viking-écossais. C'est une super marque de respect des clans Vikings et Celtes, tu sais. Ça a débuté à l'époque des nomades, quand les guerriers revenaient de guerre et que ..._

_WJ fronce les sourcils._

_-Je crois que tu as raison, celui à droite à l'air particulièrement courroucé..._

_-Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de McAbby dans ce chapitre? Mais s'il n'y a pas d'Abby, il ne peut pas y avoir de Mc...Hum, y'a quelqu'un qui sort une mitraillette. Je crois que je dois dire quelque chose avant d'être jeté dans une fosse à serpents._  
><em>PBG fais un pas tremblant vers les lecteurs.<em>

_-Chers amis, euh... Vive le Tibbs, fan de Tiva, ne me tuez pas, fan de Torica, ne me tuez pas, fan de Clayton... Ça n'existe pas, mais ne me tuez pas quand même. Et euh... Bonne lecture!"_  
><em>*S'éloigne discrètement avec WJ, Bébé Tony, et la Ferrari rouge*<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Washington-Jones<strong>, t'es trop forte avec ta superbe hache de même-que-j'ai-pas-peur! **Lili**, y'a des magasins Tibbs en enfer? Y'a de l'AIPM aussi? **FandeBones**, il ne faut pas se réjouir trop vite, tu sais? **Gwenetsi**, j'adore quand tu ranges ta hache. Mais tu peux aussi ranger le kit de couteaux hypers tranchants? **Haerys**, c'était un super résumé! Et moi aussi, je t'adore ma chère! **Absol Fan**, la dernière phrase était par rapport à Juan, Gibbs ne sachant pas encore qu'il avait fait *Couic*. Bon courage pour tes exams! **Mandy**, tu vois, parfois, je suis gentille et je sauve mes personnages. Oui, je sais, c'est inhabituel. Mais cette fic' n'est pas terminée. **Lul**, tu es sûre qu'il y a un troisième larron? ^_^ Et pour Shaun, don't worry, il est en vacances, après tout (bah quoi, positivons!). Pour le thé, c'était un chouia ironique (attention, l'auteure nie tout responsabilité à insuffler cette ironie à ses personnages. Ils sont comme ça, c'est tout -qui me croit?-^^). **Dilinzzo**: Bah, t'es où? **Miryam**: Même question!** Les autres:** Mais euh... Revenez :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Au revoir<strong>

.

-Ai-je bien entendu, McGee ?

La question posée d'un ton froid et menaçant força l'intéressé à reculer d'un pas, alors qu'il déglutissait devant le regard d'acier de son supérieur.

-Oui. Il est… Il est mort, Patron.

Gibbs crispa sa mâchoire, ses poings se serrant machinalement alors qu'il apprenait la nouvelle. Il avait cru trouver une deuxième chance de pouvoir emprisonner leur plus puissant ennemi à ce jour en rentrant dans les locaux de l'agence fédérale de Rota pour interroger leur deuxième coupable. En lieu et place de ça, il avait trouvé un Timothy épuisé et désespéré, une EJ faisant les cent pas entre son ancien bureau et la baie vitrée occupant un mur entier de son lieu de travail et un Shaun somnolent sur le luxueux fauteuil en cuir noir installé contre le bureau de Camilla. En fond sonore, il avait eu un résumé relativement hésitant des heures précédentes par l'informaticien.

Apprendre la nouvelle venait de lui donner le coup de grâce après cette sombre soirée. Il sentait sa fureur à son maximum. Son sentiment d'être dans l'impasse aussi.

Derrière lui, Tony pesta et fit entendre un bruit sourd, il devina que son agent venait de laisser aller sa colère en tapant du poing contre le mur en plâtre vert anis contre lequel il avait posé l'épaule quelques secondes auparavant. Ziva, elle, resta silencieuse, mais il devina qu'elle était en train de se psalmodier intérieurement pour garder son calme à tout prix.

Timothy reprit sa salive, et décida de poursuivre malgré le silence glacé de son supérieur :

-J'ai fais des recherches sur la femme de ménage. Une certaine Luisa Martinez. Embauchée depuis une semaine, disparue de la circulation depuis qu'elle a amené le thé empoisonné à la salle de pause.

Tim marqua une pause, le temps de sortir de sa poche une photo légèrement floutée qu'il tendit à Gibbs. Sur la feuille de papier glacé se dessinait le visage d'une femme de type hispanique. La quarantaine, cheveux noirs teintés de mèches cuivrées, lèvres pulpeuses, yeux d'un bleu gris si clair qu'on ne voyait que lui à travers le cliché. Une belle femme, sûre d'elle, confiante en sa beauté, cela se devinait tout de suite à travers le cliché.

Gibbs tendit la photo aux deux autres agents, tandis que Tim reprenait la parole :

-Je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle à l'exception de cette photo. Cette femme n'existe pas, dans aucun de nos fichiers, dans ceux de la police et des autres agences fédérales non plus. J'ai envoyé l'emballage du thé et le reste de la boisson à Abby pour qu'elle l'étudie et essaye de trouver quelque chose.

-Où ?

Tim devina se qui se cachait sous la monosyllabe de son patron. Envoyer la boisson au NCIS aurait pu permettre à leur ennemi de la récupérer et ainsi à leur preuve de se volatiliser. Il y avait pensé.

-A votre adresse, Patron. Avec FedEx, elle devrait l'avoir avant notre retour.

Gibbs acquiesça vaguement, récupérant la photo que lui tendait l'israélienne pour poser de nouveau son regard dessus. Cette femme était vraiment belle. Trop belle. Refaite, probablement.

-Envoyez cette photo dans les centres de chirurgie plastique, indiqua-t-il à McGee en la lui rendant.

-Tout de suite, Patron.

L'informaticien se dirigea vers un ordinateur pour obtempérer. Barrett, silencieuse jusqu'à là, prit la parole à son tour :

-Le but de cette femme était clair, elle devait éliminer nos deux sources d'information. Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a tiré sur Jack aussi.

-Elle devait les éliminer eux, pas nous, compléta Tony avec un léger signe du menton entourant la petite équipe.

-Je le pense aussi. Nous n'étions cette fois-ci pas la cible. Sinon, nous serions probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, marmonna Tony en baissant les yeux vers sa main légèrement endolorie, avant de redresser le visage et de reprendre un ton plus haut : Cette femme n'est qu'un nouveau pion dans le jeu qu'est en train de mettre en place Jarvis pour garder sa réputation intacte et éviter la prison. L'enfoiré.

Sous les mots de son agent senior, Gibbs posa son regard sur sa plaque du NCIS et plissa les lèvres, comme dégouté par ce qu'il y voyait. Par l'homme qui représentait la marine et qui était actuellement en train de tenter de détruire leurs vies pour protéger la sienne. Clayton Jarvis.

- Il va tout faire pour s'en sortir sans qu'une enquête puisse mettre sa réputation en danger, remarqua Gibbs d'un ton si bas et haineux qu'il obligea chacun à braquer son regard sur lui, tandis qu'il lâchait la plaque des yeux, visiblement dégouté.

-Je pense aussi, Gibbs, confirma la blonde. Il va vouloir nous attaquer sans que sa personne puisse être soupçonné de quoi que ce soit. Il va falloir être constamment sur nos gardes à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Tony croisa les bras devant lui et laissa un bref soupir agacé lui échapper.

-En clair, Jarvis vient de tuer nos tueurs par un autre tueur. Qu'il fera peut-être tuer par un autre tueur encore plus malin ? Ensuite, il voudra nous faire tuer. Peut-être par un autre tueur de tueur ? Tout ça pour ne pas que tu mettes à jour des informations que tu n'as même pas EJ. Tout ça pour rien.

-T'es pitoyable en résumé, Tony. Même Shaun fait mieux.

-Shaun ronfle.

-Même pas vrai, intervint la voix bougonneuse et profondément somnolente de l'adolescent.

-Shaun ronflait, corrigea l'italien avec un haussement de sourcils vers la forme recroquevillée sur le fauteuil, une forme d'où émergeait une petite tête aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux gonflés de sommeil. Shaun, un résumé ?

L'adolescent rabattit sur sa tête la veste posée sur lui comme couverture et laissa entendre quelques mots étouffés par le tissu :

-Peux pas, je dors.

-Alors, tu devras te contenter de mon résumé, EJ.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je vais faire avec.

Ils se laissèrent aller à un léger sourire, pendant que l'israélienne reprenait leur précédente conversation d'un ton las :

- Nous nous retrouvons les mains vides de tout élément qui pourrait nous aider à le mettre en cause, avec un sabre de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

-Une épée, la corrigea EJ avec un maigre sourire, pendant qu'elle posait son regard sur l'israélienne aux traits fatigués. Tu as l'air épuisée, Ziva.

-Vous avez tous l'air épuisés, la reprit Gibbs, alors que son regard se braquait sur l'adolescent endormi à quelques mètres. Il est plus de trois heures. Ce gamin a besoin de dormir dans un vrai lit, Barrett. Allez dormir. Demain est une longue journée.

Il tourna son visage vers l'océan visible à travers les fenêtres. Loin, de l'autre côté de cette longue étendue d'eau, trois personnes et un puissant ennemi les attendaient.

Demain, ils allaient partir à leur rencontre. Demain, ils rentraient à Washington.

.

Elle venait de sortir de la douche. Seule une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine la protégeait de l'air frais ventilé par la climatisation. Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient encore dans son dos, elle allait les sécher rapidement et plonger dans ses draps avec bonheur. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, elle était épuisée.

Elle passa le pallier de la salle de bain pour déboucher dans la chambre moquettée. A l'instant même où trois coups résonnèrent à sa porte.

Elle hésita. Attrapa le revolver qui traînait sur sa commode. Et avança à pas feutrés vers la porte. Une voix masculine résonna à travers celle-ci.

-EJ. Ouvre.

Elle se laissa aller à un léger soupir, soulagée. Reposa son arme. Et déverrouilla les trois loquets la protégeant des intrus pour faire face à son visiteur.

-Tony.

Il afficha un immense sourire. Et la détailla de haut en bas. Lentement.

-Toi, moi, serviette de bain. Tu ne veux pas enfiler quelque chose et revenir me parler ? Parce que là, je risque de ne pas comprendre tout ce que tu me dis.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, partagée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

-Tu devrais être dans les bras de Morphée.

-Je préférerais être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Va te coucher.

Il répondit à la négative, et plongea son regard émeraude dans les iris fatigués de la jolie blonde.

-Il fallait que je te dise quelque chose.

-Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors, je t'écoute.

-Là, sur le pas de la porte ?

-Entre.

Elle s'effaça sur le côté, il fit quelques pas dans la confortable chambre d'hôtel.

-Laisse-moi une minute, mon pyjama m'attend.

-Merci pour ta pitié. Oublie la nuisette !

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain. Et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard vêtue d'un pyjama gris pâle, une serviette enroulée autour de la tête.

-Sexy… Constata-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Elle balaya sa remarque de la main. Et s'installa à son côté sur le bord du lit.

-Moqueur.

-Gentil.

-Moqueur _et_ gentil…

-Tu me connais trop bien.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Je voulais te dire au revoir.

Elle recula légèrement le visage, surprise. Il resta impassible, se contentant de la fixer, un microscopique sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Je viens avec toi à Washington demain, tenta-t-elle, même si elle savait déjà pertinemment que les paroles de l'agent avaient un tout autre sens.

-Pas de cette façon. Juste… Au revoir, EJ.

-Oh.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre et se releva subitement. Il lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

-Tu savais que ça devait se terminer comme ça.

Elle opina du chef, confirmant ainsi la remarque de l'italien.

-Je me demandais comment j'allais aborder le sujet avec toi, avoua-t-elle.

-En l'ignorant ?

-C'était ma meilleure possibilité.

-Et si on agissait en adultes pour une fois ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et se rassit au côté de Tony.

-Je t'aimais bien, DiNozzo.

-Moi aussi, Barrett.

-Que font les adultes, ensuite ?

-Ils s'embrassent ?

-T'es sûr qu'on joue une rupture, là ?

-On n'est pas obligés de la faire dans les règles.

Elle se laissa aller à un léger rire. Il passa deux doigts sous son menton pour l'attirer à lui.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux, tenta la blonde en avançant cependant son visage vers lui.

-Je ne suis jamais sérieux.

Il attrapa ses lèvres, elle se laissa aller. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, à bout de souffle.

-Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? Sourcilla-t-elle en sentant la respiration difficile de l'agent contre sa peau.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai bobo aux poumons.

-Autant pour moi. Et maintenant ?

-J'ai une vague idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire.

-Une dernière fois ?

Il passa une main sur le pyjama, déboutonna l'un des boutons ornant le haut de la jeune femme, tout en lui jetant un regard interrogatif. Elle confirma d'un léger hochement de la tête, les yeux pétillants. Et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, pour lui confirmer sur le ton de la confidence :

-Une dernière fois…

* * *

><p><em>Hum.<em>

_Reviews?  
><em>

_Quelqu'un m'a demandé en MP quelle taille allait faire cette fic'. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je peux la terminer en 5 chapitres. Je peux la prolonger en 20 chapitres. Mais, honnêtement, (et peut-être parce que je sens un peu de désintérêt de votre part), je penche plus pour les 5 chapitres ^^_


	35. Alya

_Hello!_

_Je suis toujours en vie, ouf! J'ai eu un peu peur de la réaction des Torica-addict^^! _

_Nouveau chapitre, quelques réponses, bientôt Washington! :]_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Mandy: Pour le Torica, pour le moment, c'est un peu râpé. Le précédent chapitre, c'était leur façon de se dire "au revoir" ^^!<em>

_FandeBones: Hahaha ^^ Ta réaction m'a beaucoup amusée :]_

_Gwen: Bon, ton anticipation n'est pas totalement exacte. Avec une marge d'erreur entre 5 et 95% ^^! Mais, non, tu ne devais pas être étonnée par la fin... ;)_

_WJ: Le Torica, par définition, c'est beau. (Mais le Tiva aussi). Je préfère le Torica au Tate. C'est mieux, quand même!_

_Absol Fan: EJ pas clean? Mais elle sortait de la douche! (ouais, ouais, je sais, jeu de mot pourri)_

_Haerys: J'aurais écris cette histoire rien que pour la scène précédente entre Tony et EJ...  
><em>

_Miryam: Longue review, longue review! Tu sais que je t'adore, toi? Non, pour Carla et Shaun, pas de ship, juste un détail. Pour les questions, j'y répond petit à petit... Un peu de patience! Tu veux un doudou Tiva pour éviter le risque de burn out? Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait aimer le Torica, et EJ! Et comme tu aimes cette fic' et qu'il n'y a pas de désintérêt et que tu me fais des supers longues reviews et que je suis trop super contente, je crois que je vais opter pour la version longue! (Et dans le FacebookNCIS, la mention au thé à la menthe était bien pour toi, comme celle de Senior était pour Gwen ^^!)  
><em>

_Lili: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé cette petite scène de Torica! Ah Tony en amoureux (rupture ou pas), on ne s'en lasse pas, n'est ce pas? Des magasins Tibbs tous les 100m? Je vais venir faire un tour en enfer! Washington? Prochain chap'!  
><em>

_Lul: Il y a des hommes de main, mais n'étant là que pour agir et pas penser, ils n'ont pas vraiment leur importance...Abby sera là au prochain chapitre, et reviendra en force jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire! Et *Tremble devant le tube de dentifrice*, ok, ok, je continue la fic encore un moment! ^^  
><em>

_Furieuse: Merci pour avoir rattrapé les deux reviews! Et oui, comme tu dis, au revoir Torica! (enfin, ou pas, qui sait, ils changeront peut-être d'avis? ^^)  
><em>

_Dilinzzo: Une pensée pour toi, chère DiNozzo-Addict ^^.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alya<strong>

.

-C'est trop cool, le luxe.

Shaun attrapa le verre de coca et le sachet de Haribo sur la tablette de bois exotique placée à côté de son confortable fauteuil de cuir clair, et, ses trésors dans les mains, s'enfonça dans le tissu souple du dossier largement rembourré avec un soupir de délice. Dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, EJ lisait un magasine, relevant par intermittence son visage afin de regarder les nuages à travers les hublots du luxueux jet. Ils étaient en route pour Washington, dans un avion qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux des plus riches hommes d'affaire. Il leur restait trois heures de voyage. Chacun s'occupait à sa façon, sachant pertinemment qu'ils devraient oublier tous loisirs pour se concentrer sur leur principal problème à peine le pied posé sur la terre américaine.

Tony confirma la remarque de l'adolescent d'un léger mouvement de la tête, depuis l'autre côté de la rangée.

-C'est encore mieux quand on il ne vient pas de notre portefeuille, rajouta l'italien.

-C'est encore mieux quand il vient de celui qui veut vous tuer, releva McGee avec un bref haussement d'épaules, alors qu'il quittait l'écran de son ordinateur du regard pour intervenir dans la conversation.

-Ouais. Après tout, il veut notre peau, donc il peut bien nous payer un petit aller en jet privé, approuva l'italien en attrapant la télécommande posée contre son accoudoir pour zapper sur son petit écran de télévision privé.

-En même temps, techniquement, ce n'est pas lui, mais l'Etat qui est en train de te payer cet aller en jet privé, souleva Ziva sans quitter du regard le livre dans lequel elle s'était plongée à peine l'avion ayant quitté la piste d'envol.

Il fronça le nez en la regardant, elle redressa le visage en sentant son regard acéré posé sur elle.

-Un problème, Tony ?

-Rabat-joie, bougonna-t-il.

-Mais je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir.

Elle retourna dans son livre, il zappa sur une nouvelle chaine. A l'instant où l'informaticien les interpellait, pointant son écran du doigt.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Le regard de Tony se braqua à nouveau sur lui.

-Si tu parles de comment on fait les bébés, le Bleu, fallait pas chercher. Shaun peut t'expliquer.

Tim lança une œillade légèrement agacée à Tony, pendant que celui-ci retournait à son zapping.

-Luisa, j'ai son vrai nom !

Cette fois-ci, l'informaticien venait d'attirer l'attention de chacun. Tony quitta son siège et reposa sa télécommande pour venir se glisser à son côté.

-Accouche, le Bleu. Explique !

-J'ai lancé hier une recherche sur son visage, via les fichiers internes des centre de chirurgie plastique, comme me l'avait demandé Gibbs. Et je n'avais rien trouvé. Cette femme est cent pour cent naturelle. Mais, en fouinant un peu plus loin, dans les fichiers des cliniques spécialisées dans les opérations du visage suite à accidents, j'ai trouvé un dossier contenant la photo de Luisa. Elle s'est violemment blessée au niveau de sa joue droite il y a cinq ans et a dut subir une petite intervention pour ne pas garder de traces à vie. Et comme vous pouvez le constater…

Il tourna l'écran vers eux. Chacun put contempler l'image de l'ancienne femme de ménage, de cinq ans plus jeune, un énorme pansement sur la joue.

-…C'est elle. Elle ne s'appelle même pas Luisa, mais Alya Zederia. Et devinez quoi ?

-J'ai pas trop envie de jouer aux devinettes, là, McMystère, répondit aussi vite l'italien.

McGee ouvrit une nouvelle page, laissant découvrir une fenêtre du logiciel de recherches du NCIS.

-…Elle a un dossier au NCIS, mais il est verrouillé. Impossible d'y accéder. Merci Jarvis, c'est plus que probable.

-Tu peux essayer de le pirater ?

Tim plissa les yeux et acquiesça vaguement, se concentrant à nouveau sur son écran, ses doigts courant à une vitesse affolante sur le clavier.

-J'espère que la connexion Wifi sera suffisante. Avec un peu plus de réseau et de …

-Arrête de marmonner, le Bleu, et agis.

-Il me faut quelques secondes…

Il pianota encore quelques instants sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres agents. Avant de s'arrêter subitement.

-Je sais.

-Alors ? Le pressa l'agent senior.

-J'ai deux informations.

-On t'écoute, McSilence !

-Alya… Il est inscrit son âge. Elle ne les fait pas ! Et là, on peut lire qu'… Que…

Il déglutit difficilement et releva le visage vers Ziva.

-…Qu'elle fait ou a fait partie du Mossad.

.

-Ca va aller ?

L'espagnole leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Il lui tendait un bol de chocolat chaud, qu'elle réceptionna avec un léger sourire de remerciement. Elle le déposa à côté d'elle, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, dans un geste légèrement difficile. Elle répondit tout en essayant de dompter ses boucles rebelles :

-Oui. Ca ira. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, mais ça ira.

Elle se tenait de son autre main au rebord du lavabo, s'étudiant dans le miroir avec attention. Il la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle attrapait son anticernes et s'appliquait à le poser par légères touches sous son œil droit. Elle était toujours aussi pâle. Son t-shirt cachait mal le lourd bandage qui recouvrait sa blessure, et l'une de ses jambes était entourée par une attelle dut à sa précédente chute de trois étages.

-Vous êtes sûre, Camilla ?

Elle braqua son visage bien trop blanc vers lui, et lui fit un maigre sourire.

-J'en ai vu d'autres, Gibbs. Je suis un agent senior, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Agent senior ne signifie pas être insensible à la douleur.

-J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Elle tendit sa main vers un tube orange traînant à côté d'elle. Un tube d'antidouleurs. Des médicaments qu'elle était venue prendre en toute tranquillité dans la salle de bain.

-Vous allez tenir ?

-Je me reposerais quand notre homme sera derrière les barreaux.

Elle reposa son anticerne, et attrapa son tube de fond de teint. Il fit un pas vers la porte, pour la laisser terminer. Mais s'arrêta avant, quand elle l'interpella de nouveau, d'un ton plus bas, mais où il percevait son ton assuré :

-Je n'allais pas laisser tomber EJ maintenant. Ni Shaun. Et Jarvis a toujours des hommes en Espagne… Ils auraient pu vouloir finir le travail.

-Effectivement. Vous êtes un témoin. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait aux deux autres. Vous êtes aussi en danger que nous tous.

-Vous êtes rassurant, quand vous voulez, agent Gibbs ! Vous auriez pu vous contenter de dire « Effectivement ». C'est tout.

Il se laissa aller à un sourire amusé devant la remarque un tantinet ironique de la brune.

-Vous vous installerez chez l'un des membres de l'équipe à Washington.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, et plongea son regard dans le sien à travers le reflet du miroir.

-C'est gentil, mais je préfère le confort des hôtels, agent Gibbs.

-Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour une protection.

-Mon entraînement d'agent fédéral est l'idéal pour une protection.

-Pas dans votre état.

-Vous pariez ?

Il la scruta un instant du regard. Elle souriait, le défiait. Il lui répondit par via un jeu de regard mystérieux dont lui seul avait le secret. Et referma la porte sur lui, laissant un murmure lui échapper des lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'espace cuisine :

-On verra ça à Washington…

.

Il se versa une longue rasade de café dans la tasse au logo de la compagnie aérienne auquel appartenait le jet. Et s'adossa au mur blanc et gris, sa tasse brûlante dans la main. Il la portait à ses lèvres quand son agent senior l'interrompit en poussant d'un geste relativement pressé la porte de métal séparant la cuisine de l'espace salon, pour faire un pas et se placer devant lui.

-Patron.

L'italien s'arrêta le temps qu'il pose sa tasse sur le plan de travail.

-On a des nouvelles informations. Sur cette femme, Luisa, l'informa Tony en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pour commencer, elle ne s'appelle pas Luisa, mais Alya Zederia, et elle a quarante-deux ans, énonça l'agent en baissant son regard vers la tasse de café posé au côté de Gibbs, avant de revenir aussitôt au visage de son supérieur. Elle fait ou a fait partie du Mossad. On s'est complètement planté en pensant qu'elle était espagnole, et c'était certainement la volonté de Jarvis de nous le faire croire. Elle est israélienne.

Gibbs incita son agent à continuer d'un regard soutenu.

-McGee a réussi à retrouver son dossier, mais il est classé confidentiel, par notre agence et celle du Mossad. Concernant le NCIS, aucun accès à notre niveau. Il a été totalement bloqué par un membre de la direction. Tu devineras qui…

-Jarvis.

-Notre nouveau meilleur ennemi, confirma Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

L'ancien marine prit une gorgée de sa boisson, le regard plissé alors qu'il analysait les informations données par son agent.

-Il peut le pirater ?

-Pas ici. Dans les locaux du Navy Yard, avec l'aide d'Abby, probablement.

-Probablement ?

-Très certainement, corrigea l'italien. Ziva va également interroger son père pour savoir s'il a des informations à nous donner, et ce dès notre retour au NCIS.

Gibbs valida son propos d'un signe de tête, incitant ainsi son agent à retourner s'asseoir. Ce que le second ne fit nullement, occupé à fixer son supérieur, une lueur légèrement hésitante dans le regard. Tony fit l'amorce d'un pas vers Gibbs, hésita visiblement à rajouter quelque chose mais referma la bouche aussi sec. Et fit un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même. La voix de ténor de son supérieur l'arrêta cependant avant qu'il ne passe le pas de sa porte, sa main posée sur la poignée.

-Autre chose ?

Les épaules de l'agent se crispèrent, sa main relâcha la poignée pour retomber sur le côté, alors qu'il braquait légèrement son visage vers l'arrière, laissant deviner son profil au second.

-Je suis désolé, énonça l'agent d'un ton bas, après avoir visiblement hésité quelques secondes sur ce qu'il devait –pouvait- annoncer.

Il se tourna davantage, pour se placer face à Gibbs. Mais ne rencontra pas son regard, car l'ancien marine était occupé à se verser un nouveau café dans une nouvelle tasse.

-Je… Je n'aurais pas du te mentir, mentir à toute l'équipe. Je me suis laissé déborder par le côté affectif de cette enquête, comme tu as pu le voir.

Tony fit un pas vers son supérieur en frottant nerveusement la peau de sa nuque. Gibbs versa un peu de crème dans son café.

-Je l'ai vu.

-J'ai mal agis en partant en solo, alors que je savais que ça pouvait mal tourner.

Nerveux, l'italien tira sur les manches de sa chemise, quittant le dos de Gibbs du regard pour prendre une légère inspiration, pendant que le second rajoutait un sucre dans son breuvage.

-Effectivement.

-Je… Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, Patron.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tony grimaça, constatant avec désolation qu'il n'avait visiblement pas le pardon qu'il attendait. Et s'apprêta à faire un nouveau demi-tour, gêné. Avant d'être arrêté par une main se tendant vers lui. Une main enserrant une tasse de café encore fumant.

-Euh…

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, DiNozzo.

Il regarda la tasse, passa sur le visage de son supérieur, tressaillit minutieusement en constatant le micro sourire de celui-ci. Et attrapa finalement la boisson, comprenant tout le sens impliqué par ce simple geste.

-Merci, Patron.

Il quitta la pièce, plus joyeux qu'à l'arrivée, la tasse de café dans les mains. Un café comme il l'aimait, crémeux, sucré, à bonne température.

Il savait pertinemment tout le sens que cachait ce geste. Son patron venait également et tout simplement de lui présenter ses excuses.

A sa façon.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Bon, et sinon, super **important**: Certain d'entre vous connaissent ou ont connu le **forum AIPM**, que nous administrons avec WJ. On le déplace, ici, sur FF. Si vous voulez venir discuter de NCIS et de fics, venez nous y rejoindre (c'est gratuit, et on distribue des doudous Tibbs, Torica et Tiva). Vous allez dans "Forum", en haut à droite du site, vous cherchez les forums en français, il y en a 3, il devrait vous être facile de trouver le notre..._

_On vous attend, j'ai lancé un topic sur votre épisode préféré, si ça marche, je lancerais d'autres topics sur les fics et NCIS... _

_Et si vous voulez bien, faites de la pub! A bientôt!_


	36. Face à l'aube

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui, vous allez enfin avoir des nouvelles de notre petite gothique! Je ne suis honnêtement pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. On ne me lynche pas pour ce niveau d'écriture très moyen, oki?_

_Je profite de cette petite intro pour remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont inscrites sur le forum *Happy* !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Je peux t'appeler FdB? Oui, le Mossad fait son entrée... Comment, pourquoi? Ça... On le découvrira plus tard ;) !<em>

_Dil: Merci d'avoir rattrapé toutes ces reviews! J'étais super contente de les lire, merci, merci, merci ;)_

_WJ: J'aime le Tate. Amical! Mais j'aime le Tate! Et puis, tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié la petite fic' que je te dois à ce sujet! ;)_

_Lul: Pour moi, 'forum', c'est en haut à droite ^^! Tu veux vraiment pas nous rejoindre, dis? Et oui, Cam est de retour! Je l'aime bien cette agent senior, quand même!_

_Absol_Fan: Et oui, j'invite l'Israël pour compliquer l'intrigue. Mais tout s'expliquera!_

_Gwen: Je comprends! J'ai fais le plus vite possible, tu sais? Semaine chargée!_

_Diab': Tu crois qu'on peut mourir de bonheur? Parce que là, avec toutes ces reviews, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais j'ai ressuscité! ;)_

_Furieuse: Très loin? Bah, on va à Washington ! ;) (Ah, ce n'était pas ce sens là... Oui, je sais *sifflote*)_

_Miryam: Bon, j'ai bien choisi mon prénom, alors?^^ J'hésitais entre ça et Ava, mais j'avais déjà utilisé le second pour une autre fic'. Le Camibbs? Je n'y avais pas songé, j'avoue. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une idée. Je vais y songer. Un peu. Jarvis est puissant, et il fait un peu ce qu'il veut sur les dossiers du NCIS... Pour le Mossad, c'est une autre question ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Face à l'aube<strong>

.

-Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici !

La gothique lança un regard mi- exaspéré, mi- agacé vers le jeune homme qui lui barrait l'accès à l'extérieur. Ses poings étaient fermement campés sur ses hanches, sa bouche fermée en un fin pli colérique, son regard incendiaire rivé sur Palmer.

Ils étaient tous deux dans l'entrée de la maison, se faisant face, l'une fermement décidée à sortir, le second, à l'en empêcher. Elle avait déjà revêtu son habillement habituel, jupe noir et petite chemisette blanche ornée d'un signe tribal. Lui était toujours habillé de son pyjama de coton rouge. L'horloge sonnait à peine six heures tapantes, l'un venait juste de se réveiller, la seconde n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il l'avait surprise en train de marcher à pas de loup vers l'entrée alors qu'il descendait se chercher un verre d'eau. Et il essayait maintenant de contrer les plans de la jeune femme.

-Gibbs a dit que nous ne devions pas bouger d'ici, Abby !

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au plafond, irritée.

-Gibbs m'a envoyé un thé qui aurait pu tuer un gamin de seize ans, McGee et EJ, Palmer ! Je dois en faire quelque chose ! Je suis laborantine ! Il faut que je l'étudie ! Il faut que je sorte !

Il lui fit un signe négatif de la main.

-Gibbs t'a demandé de l'attendre pour examiner ce thé!

-Gibbs a besoin de mon aide ! Insista Abby en faisant un pas vers le jeune homme.

-Gibbs a surtout besoin que tu restes en vie ! Rétorqua l'assistant légiste en tendant sa main vers elle, d'un ton un peu plus haut, plus agacé, qui poussa la jeune femme à se figer instantanément, la bouche entrouverte.

L'assistant légiste ramena sa main à lui sans la quitter du regard, elle baissa son attention sur le sac de cuir noir et rouge, posé à ses pieds, où le colis contenant le thé empoisonné et son emballage apparaissait, entre les deux pans de la fermeture éclair métallisée.

Ses poings retombèrent de ses hanches, elle baissa légèrement la tête, pour reprendre d'une plus petite voix, calmée par le ton du jeune homme :

-Je voulais juste passer quelques minutes au NCIS pour récupérer deux-trois objets…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, mais ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Et depuis quand tu te portes caution de ce qu'est une bonne idée ou pas pour notre sécurité, dis-moi, Palmer ?

-Depuis que je suis enfermé avec toi dans une maison, et que je suis le seul représentant masculin n'entrant pas dans la catégorie « senior » qui puisse tenter de t'aider s'il arrive quelque chose…

-Vous allez me vexer, Monsieur Palmer.

D'un bond similaire, tous deux se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, qui descendait doucement les escaliers, une main sur la rampe, l'autre resserrée autour d'une tasse vide. Ducky s'arrêta à leur niveau avec un léger sourire, pendant que son assistant bafouillait difficilement :

-Euh… Je ne voulais pas dire que… Vous êtes quelqu'un de très fort, Docteur Mallard, mais…Enfin, j'ai…Vous savez que…Vous avez bien dormi ?

Il s'arrêta avec une grimace, braquant un regard hésitant sur le légiste. Qui acquiesça d'un geste du menton.

-Très bien.

-Je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez vi…âgé, Docteur Mallard.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Mais, enfin, je me disais que, je…

-Vous ais-je déjà raconté la façon dont mon grand ami Armando avait réussi à s'extirper d'une prison mexicaine, il y a trois longues décennies ?

Abby et Palmer lui répondirent tous deux d'un large mouvement de tête indiquant que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Armando avait soixante-huit ans, j'en avais un peu plus de trente. Nous étions amis depuis longtemps, une amitié hors du commun. Un jour, alors que nous jouions une fascinante partie de mah-jong, il s'est passé…

-Tu as des nouvelles de Gibbs ? McGee ne m'a pas envoyé d'email depuis trois heures! Je m'inquiète !

Ducky braqua son regard sur Abby, qui venait de l'interrompre d'une petite voix où perçait son inquiétude et une légère irritation, malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de les cacher, tous les deux. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, son regard laissait transparaître tout l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans la réponse du légiste.

-Oui, oui, j'ai des nouvelles, Abigail.

Il quitta l'escalier pour avancer vers la cuisine, rapidement suivi par les deux autres.

-Elles sont bonnes ?

-Elles sont bonnes, confirma le légiste en posant sa tasse dans l'évier sous le regard de la jeune femme et de l'assistant.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Oui, ils vont mieux, tous.

Il attrapa l'éponge, ajouta un peu de produit de vaisselle dessus.

-Tu sais quand ils vont revenir ?

-Gibbs m'a appelé en quittant l'aéroport. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Il se retourna vers elle en lâchant l'éponge et la tasse pleine de savon, et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier, pour braquer son regard sur celui de la jeune femme. Palmer les observait depuis l'autre côté de la petite table de la cuisine, écoutant avec attention les informations du plus âgé, même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas le montrer.

-Je les attends.

-Je sais, Abigail, je sais.

-Je veux les revoir.

-Comme nous tous.

-J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour eux, Ducky. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il sentit à son intonation qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Il tendit donc les bras vers elle, elle alla se caler contre son torse, alors qu'il passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Le tout sous le regard hésitant de Jimmy.

-Tout va bien se passer, souffla-t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Tout va très bien se passer. Je te le promets, Abigail.

.

Ducky était retourné dans la chambre avec un livre depuis quelques minutes, Palmer était parti se laver. Elle, elle les attendait. Elle s'était installée à la fenêtre, une tasse de café dans la main, une assiette chargée de cookies à sa droite.

Devant elle, un livre de Western pioché dans la bibliothèque de l'ancien marine. Livre qu'elle n'arrivait aucunement à lire, trop obnubilée par les dizaines de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le légiste avait réussi à calmer l'angoisse sourde qui la tenaillait depuis de nombreuses heures, mais pas à supprimer cette sensation déraisonnable que quelque chose risquait d'arriver. Que l'équipe n'était pas _du tout_ en sécurité.

Une sensation, qui, elle s'en doutait, ne disparaitrait que quand le SecNav serait derrière les barreaux et que leur vie ne serait plus en danger.

Elle croqua dans un biscuit, tout en regardant d'un œil morne l'extérieur, où le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle faisait face à l'aube, attendant avec impatience sa famille de cœur. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était six heures trente, elle redressa son regard vers la route, devant elle. C'est alors que le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre dans la rue, coupant court au profond silence qui était présent jusqu'alors.

Elle pensa d'abord à l'équipe, tandis qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant pour mieux observer la rue. Puis se ravisa en constatant que ce n'était pas le moteur d'une voiture.

Une moto noire venait de s'arrêter devant la maison. La jeune femme reposa rapidement le cookie entamé sur le paquet, suivant des yeux le conducteur du bolide, alors qu'il en descendait pour avancer jusqu'au devant de la maison.

La laborantine sentit son pouls s'accélérer vivement. L'inconnu poussa la barrière menant à l'allée.

Elle quitta le rebord de la fenêtre d'un bond, sans toutefois réussir à retirer son regard de la personne qui avançait vers la maison. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison de cuir noire, son casque de motard posé sur la tête, elle n'arrivait donc pas à discerner grand-chose de l'individu qui venait vers la maison de l'ancien marine. Mais elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas là pour vendre des encyclopédies, et ça, c'était le principal.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, elle bloqua sa respiration en constatant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle, seule la fenêtre entre le salon et l'extérieur la protégeant de l'individu.

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, une chance.

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour atténuer le cri d'angoisse qui montait en elle alors qu'il levait sa main vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta cependant en cours. Se tourna lentement, comme au ralenti, vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle se tenait, figée, immobilisée sur place par la peur.

Elle déglutit en comprenant qu'il la fixait, elle.

Il leva alors lentement les mains vers son casque, et le retira lentement.

Elle vit une longue chevelure brune apparaître, un visage féminin aux traits extrêmement fins et aristocratiques se dessiner devant elle. L'individu était une femme. Une très belle femme. Qui la fixait de ses yeux gris, deux pupilles à l'éclat métallisé qui s'étaient posées sur elle, y associant un sourire carnassier qui la fit largement frémir.

Cette femme, elle la connaissait. McGee lui avait envoyé une photo d'elle. Elle s'appelait Alya Zederia. Et elle était dangereuse.

Alya s'abaissa et posa quelque chose devant la porte, toutefois sans quitter du regard la laborantine. Elle la défiait visiblement de venir à sa rencontre. Elle lui fit ensuite un léger signe de la main en se redressant, un signe chargé d'ironie. Et elle repartit vers sa moto, sans plus attendre.

La gothique s'autorisa alors à faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis plusieurs secondes.

Elle respira à nouveau, constatant qu'elle avait coupé sa respiration en voyant la femme ôter son casque. _Cette_ femme. Et fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, recouvrant l'usage de ses membres alors que la femme montait sur la moto.

Elle appela ensuite les deux légistes le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, le regard braqué sur la porte.

Quelqu'un venait de leur déposer un présent.

Un cadeau dont, elle le savait d'avance, elle se serait bien passée.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous en pensez quoi?<em>


	37. Shbam

_Hello!_

_Oui, chapitre posté rapidement, écris rapidement, profitez, je risque d'être un peu plus longue pour les prochains ;]_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et encore une fois, mention spéciale pour Diab' qui est en train de me reviewer tous les chapitres de l'histoire... Je ne sais pas comment te dire merci? Ça fait très longtemps que j'espérais qu'un lecteur prenne le temps de faire ça, mais je ne l'imaginais pas avec 36 chapitres... Alors, merci, chapeau, et je t'offre un drabble en remerciement, dis moi ce que tu veux!_

_Sinon, vous vouliez savoir ce que contient ce carton? Je sais.  
><em>

_*Sourit diaboliquement*  
><em>

_...Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>FdB: Oui, trop long ;]. C'est plus facile, comme ça, non? La tête de Gibbs? o_O *Rend sa carte d'auteure sadique*. Finalement, je crois que je ne la mérite pas :D<em>

_WJ: *Fais sentir un doudou Tate à WJ pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité*. Tiens! Cadeau! Pour fêter notre nouvelle colocation!_

_Absol Fan: Merci ^^! Je suis sûre que tes cliff sont très bien! Mais je ne pourrais pas te lire, puisque, le seul truc que je connais de Pokémon, c'est Pikatchu (parce qu'il est trooop mignon, et que j'en veux un, moi aussi!)._

_Lul! T'as un compte! Youhou! Ca, ça va être pratique pour te répondre! Dans la série, Abby avait déjà eu des mauvais pressentiments, notamment avant la mort de Kate!_

_Dilinzzo: Longue review! Tu sais que je t'adore, toi? J'suis désolée, pas de nouvelles de Kort dans ce chapitre. (Ni dans cette fic', en fait). Mais... Mais... Mais, sinon, il fait beau, non? Tu veux un doudou Tibbs?_

_Diab': Albert et toi, vous êtes en train de faire mon bonheur, vous savez? Ouvrir ses emails et voir qu'on a pleiiiin de reviews, c'est... C'est... *Soupire de béatitude*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Tu es là :)! Le cadeau? Humm... Je pense que tout le monde voudrait savoir! :]_

_Haerys: Tu es là aussi! *Hug* Le cadeau ne serait donc pas un cadeau...*Se frotte pensivement le menton*. Possible. Ou pas. Ou peut-être. _

_Pensées à Furieuse, Gwen, Lili et Miryam, si vous êtes en vacances, bonnes vacances! Sinon, à bientôt, j'espère ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>"Shbam"<strong>

.

Le soleil commençait à peine à dévoiler ses premiers rayons. Le chef d'équipe s'engagea dans la rue menant à son domicile, braquant le volant de la Chevrolet si fortement sur sa droite que son passager et les deux personnes regroupées à l'arrière de la voiture furent projetés sur le côté. Son passager, Tony. A l'arrière, EJ et Shaun. L'israélienne le suivait dans sa mini rouge, McGee et Camilla en passagers.

Ils avaient récupérés leurs voitures à l'aéroport, la route avait été ensuite l'affaire de quelques dizaines de minutes, les deux conducteurs étant habitués à zigzaguer entre les autres automobiles dans leur quotidien.

Retrouver Abby, Ducky et Palmer était leur priorité. Retourner au NCIS pour poursuivre leur enquête et obtenir des informations sur Zederia et les éléments que voulait protéger Jarvis arrivait ensuite.

Gibbs appuya une dernière fois sur l'accélérateur, arrivant devant chez lui en quelques secondes. Il se gara d'un mouvement sec face la maison, freinant tout en braquant son volant vers le trottoir, pour ensuite enclencher le frein à main d'un coup sec, obligeant ses passagers à remercier silencieusement et avec ferveur l'inconnu qui avait eu l'idée de créer la ceinture de sécurité. La mini rouge s'immobilisa derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de son pare-chocs, dans une manœuvre similaire.

L'italien s'autorisa alors un soupir de soulagement, pendant que Shaun décrispait sa main de la poignée de la portière, faisant aller de haut en bas les doigts de sa main pour y renvoyer un peu de sang. Sang qui s'était progressivement évacué de sa main pendant que l'adolescent serrait de plus en plus fort la poignée durant le trajet. EJ défit sa ceinture avec un léger hoquet, et s'échappa rapidement de la Chevrolet, livide.

Elle tapota sur l'épaule de Tony alors qu'il sortait également de la Chevrolet, sa main posée sur le côté de la portière entrouverte en guise de soutien, le sol tanguant légèrement sous ses pieds.

-Il conduit toujours comme ça ?

-Non, là c'était la vitesse de croisière, répondit Tony avec un léger haussement d'épaules, avant de claquer sa portière.

Elle l'imita, retrouvant avec plaisir le contact avec la terre ferme après ce voyage dans le bolide de Gibbs.

-Oh. Vitesse rapide, c'est quoi ?

-Personne n'a survécu pour te le dire, s'amusa l'italien en lui souriant par-dessus son épaule, pendant qu'il avançait vers la maison au côté de son supérieur.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas mais se contenta d'un sourire amusé, il posa ensuite son regard sur McGee qui aidait Camilla à sortir du véhicule, l'espagnole ayant visiblement beaucoup de mal à s'extraire de l'arrière de la toute petite automobile à cause de son attelle.

Une main posée sur son épaule l'arrêta dans sa progression, juste avant qu'il ne passe le portillon amenant au jardinet devant la maison. Il quitta la jeune femme et l'informaticien du regard pour lancer une œillade interrogative à son aîné.

-Un problème ?

-Regarde par toi-même, DiNozzo.

L'agent senior souleva son visage pour regarder attentivement devant lui, suivant le geste de Gibbs.

Il remarqua alors la gothique accolée à la fenêtre, dans la maison, ses mains se croisant et se décroisant pendant qu'elle regardait un point au sol, à l'extérieur, sans parvenir à en décrocher son regard.

Il remarqua également le légiste qui arrivait en courant derrière elle et venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules tendues de la jeune femme, à l'instant même.

Il remarqua l'assistant légiste qui fit un freinage rapide derrière eux, une serviette de bain enroulé autour de la taille, ses cheveux encore trempés et pleins de savon.

Et il remarqua l'objet sur lequel les trois personnes avaient posées leur attention, suite à un geste de la main d'Abby.

Un petit carton marron posé devant la porte, qui n'attendait visiblement qu'eux pour être ouvert.

.

-Ils sont là.

Elle était à la fois soulagée, et terriblement contrariée. _Son_ équipe, _ses_ trois mousquetaires, _son_ Gibbs, ils venaient d'arriver, juste après le départ de cette démone aux yeux gris. C'était merveilleux. Mais ce qui l'était moins, c'est qu'ils allaient peut-être ainsi se mettre en danger.

L'éventualité que ce 'cadeau' était une bombe ne la quittait pas.

Une bombe.

Elle braqua un regard horrifié vers Gibbs, qui avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin l'amenant au colis, l'imaginant en train d'attraper le paquet pendant que celui-ci explosait. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Tony, qui avançait également lentement vers la porte, son arme à la main, inspectant les alentours. L'image de son ami emporté par une puissante explosion et rendant l'âme devant elle traversa son esprit, un haut le cœur la submergea.

Sans qu'elle n'en prenne réellement conscience, ses jambes se mirent aussitôt en marche, elle déboula dans l'entrée avant que les deux légistes n'aient pu faire le moindre geste pour la retenir.

.

Gibbs s'était arrêté devant le paquet et venait de s'accroupir à côté. Il l'imita, se mettant face à son patron. A l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait.

Ils levèrent tous deux leurs visages vers la jeune femme qui s'encadrait à présent dans l'embrasure de la porte, son grand regard noir braqué sur le petit emballage en carton marron. Palmer et Ducky apparurent derrière elle, visiblement désolés de ne rien avoir pu faire pour la retenir.

-Ne faites pas ça !

-Abigail… Tenta Ducky en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Elle l'ignora complétement.

-Abby, rentre immédiatement, grogna Gibbs en se redressant pour l'attraper à son tour par le poignet et la pousser vers l'intérieur.

Elle se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement de la main, et tendit un doigt vers le colis, sourcils froncés.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ouvrir ce paquet ! Il vient d'Alya !

-Abs, on avait deviné et on sait ce qu'on fait, rétorqua Tony en attrapant son couteau dans sa poche, avant de soulever le paquet à hauteur de visage et de glisser sa lame sous le pli central.

Le carton faisait environ une quinzaine de centimètres de longueur, sur vingt en largeur, et avait une épaisseur d'environ une dizaine de centimètres. L'ouverture se trouvait au milieu, là où les deux pans du cartons se rejoignaient et étaient maintenus par une espèce de colle grise. En somme, ce colis pouvait donc contenir beaucoup de choses. Et la possibilité que cette chose fasse exploser toute personne se trouvant aux alentours n'était pas à écarter.

Ziva et McGee se campèrent aux côtés des deux agents, l'une mordillant ses lèvres en examinant le carton et l'agent accroupi à côté, le second incapable de quitter du regard la laborantine plus que nerveuse qui lui faisait face. L'ancien marine se replaça face à son agent, conscient que la gothique n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre s'ils voulaient éviter un désastre. Il comptait sur Ducky et Palmer pour refermer la porte sur elle s'ils sentaient que le colis pouvait exploser.

-C'est peut-être une bombe ! Reprit Abby sans cacher la peur panique qui la submergeait. Elle va faire "Shbam"!

-On va le savoir très vite, murmura Gibbs en braquant son faisceau lumineux sur le carton et en le soutenant de l'autre côté, pendant que l'italien en soulevait délicatement l'un des pans.

-Je n'aime pas les "Shbam", murmura tout bas la jeune femme.

-Rentre dans la maison, Abby, tenta une nouvelle fois Tony en en quittant un instant le carton du regard.

En guise de réponse, elle s'agenouilla à leur côté, éloignant sa longue frange noire de devant ses yeux pour examiner le colis à son tour. Ducky tenta bien difficilement de la convaincre à se redresser, elle l'ignora à nouveau. Gibbs lâcha un soupir exaspéré en voyant ses plans fondre comme neige au soleil. Ducky ne pourrait rien faire pour elle s'il s'avérait que le colis était une bombe. Il espérait donc que ce ne serait pas le cas. Dans tous les cas, il ne tenterait pas de faire revenir Abby à la raison, il savait que c'était du temps perdu d'avance.

-Si on s'en sort, Abby, on va discuter, grogna l'ancien marine sans pouvoir cependant cacher son ton un peu trop paternaliste.

-J'adore discuter avec toi, Gibbs, répondit Abby avec naturel, tout en penchant son visage pour mieux observer le colis.

-Abby… Souffla à son tour Tony, sourcils froncés, son regard passant du colis qu'il avait entre les mains à la jeune femme.

Elle lui lança une œillade agacée.

-N'y pense même pas, Lonesome Cowboy. Tu es revenu, tu as récupéré ton équipe. Maintenant, tu assumes. Je reste avec toi, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

Il soupira.

-Bon. Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te demander de t'éloigner également, Patron ?

Le silence et un regard profondément glacé lui répondirent, il braqua ensuite son regard sur les deux autres pour les interroger également. Un hochement de tête négatif pour chacun plus tard, il reporta son attention sur l'objet entre ses mains. Il avait au moins le soulagement d'avoir remarqué EJ obligeant son frère et Camilla à s'éloigner, même s'il avait entendue l'espagnole pester à de nombreuses reprises pendant que la blonde l'obligeait à reculer.

Il glissa davantage la lame sous le carton, pour l'ouvrir délicatement. Et jeta une dernière minuscule œillade circulaire autour de lui.

-Heureux d'avoir travaillé avec vous, les amis.

-Ne songe même pas à te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement, Tony.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile, Ziva David, murmura l'italien dans un sourire, tout en soulevant d'un coup sec le pan du carton.

Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, s'attendant presque à sentir le souffle chaud d'une explosion contre la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Et rouvrit les paupières une seconde plus tard, en constatant qu'il n'était pas devenu un DiNozzo en charbon, mais qu'il était toujours bel et bien vivant.

Il refit face à la lumière matinale en clignant des paupières, et ramena sur ses genoux le carton pour examiner plus attentivement l'intérieur, maintenant qu'il était ouvert.

Une expression de surprise se peignit alors sur ses traits, pendant qu'une exclamation étonnée s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses en ouvrant ce carton.

Bombe, œil, main, menace, documents secrets… Tout ce qu'aimait le Mossad et compagnie, ainsi que le gnome à lunettes qui voulait leur peau. Oui, beaucoup de chose.

Mais certainement pas à ça.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, je sais, c'est pas sympa de ma part... :]<em>

_Alors, vos pronostics pour ce que contient le carton?_


	38. Présent luxueux

_*Arrive avec un sourire plus qu'immense devant les lecteurs*_

_Bonjour, bonjour!_

_Chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Oui, car aujourd'hui, grace à vous, grace à Diab', cette fic' a atteint les 500 reviews. 500. *Hyperventile*. C'est ma troisième fic' qui atteint ce stade symbolique, et, ça m'émeut à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer._

_J'sais pas quoi dire à part merci, vraiment. Le jour où j'ai connu ce site, je ne m'imaginais pas y rester plus d'un mois. Et un peu plus d'un an plus tard, je sors le champagne en découvrant ce fabuleux nombre de reviews._

_Je tiens aussi à remercier "DiNozzo NCIS", car je viens de remarquer qu'elle est en train de commenter tous mes Instants de vie. Vous avez décidé de me faire mourir de bonheur, toi et Diab', ou quoi? :]_

_Bref, je tenais à vous le dire, MERCI à vous tous..._

_Maintenant, je vous laisse lire._

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

_*Va répondre aux reviews, émue*_

* * *

><p><em>DiNozzo NCIS: Non, ce n'est pas ça :]. Pas plus d'attente, voici la réponse!<em>

_FdB: Un Tony l'ourson? *Ris*. C'est une idée! :)_

_Absol Fan: C'est pas sadique, ça. C'est...Euh... Ok, je n'ai pas **encore** été sadique dans cette fic', d'accord? :]_

_Haerys: Non, pas de pseudo pour les non inscrits, c'est nul ! Et pas de Toutou Tibbs non plus (ils sont tous à MOUAAAAA)_

_WJ:*Accepte le carnet rose avec gratitude. Puis le retend à WJ* Un n'autographe?_

_Lul: *Tremble devant le tube de dentifrice*. J'espère qu'il n'est pas à la fraise! *Hurle de frayeur*. *Part en courant*_

_Dil: Oui, j'avoue, c'était cruel de ne pas donner de nouvelles de Bert. J'y remédie. *Sourire éclatant*_

_Constance: J'aime tes reviews, Constance, et ton dynamisme perceptible à chacun de tes mots xD. Le titre, oui, j'étais contente de l'avoir placé! Une pince à épiler dans le carton? Pour les nombreux cheveux de Kort, peut-être? :D_

_Furieuse: Vive le suspense! J'aime le suspense. Enfin, j'aime quand il ne me terrasse pas à cause d'une crise d'AIPM._

_Gwen: Et oui, l'équipe et les bombes, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Et ils ne sont jamais raisonnables quand c'est le cas! :)_

_Lili: Vive le Tibbs, n'est ce pas? J'en ai pas fais beaucoup dans les premiers chapitres, je me rattrape ! :]_

_Diab': 500. 500! *Bug* Et en plus, tes reviews sont longues! *Double bug*. *Fond en larme, en éclatant hystériquement de rire entre deux*. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Miryam: J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre! Mais vraiment beaucoup! Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi!_

* * *

><p><strong>Présent luxueux<strong>

.

Abby poussa la porte de son laboratoire, incapable de cacher l'émerveillement qui se lisait dans son regard, dans ses prunelles vertes pétillantes de joie. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol à peine la porte refermée derrière elle, et entama une légère danse de la joie, tout en attrapant sa télécommande à la volée, pour lancer sa musique, volume sonore au maximum.

Son laboratoire lui avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours, et elle était ravie de le retrouver. La compagnie de Ducky et Palmer avait été très agréable, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à son Labby pendant tout ce temps. Son spectromètre de masse, ses ordinateurs, sa musique, son Bert qui l'attendait, au-dessus de son écran d'ordinateur… C'était son univers. Son laboratoire était sa vie, sa famille de cœur était son oxygène. Elle ne pouvait se passer ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant son ordinateur, l'alluma d'un geste vif, et retourna vers la porte pour récupérer son sac et ce qu'il contenait.

Elle avait un thé à étudier, et elle allait s'y mettre, comme elle allait analyser le « cadeau » d'Alya.

Abby s'attaqua rapidement à l'œuvre, passant rapidement d'un outil à l'autre, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle était dans son élément, et elle se sentait bien. Maintenant qu'elle avait ses affaires sous la main, elle le savait, elle allait enfin pouvoir être utile à l'équipe. Les aider.

.

-Allez, McSearch, trouve-moi la signification de ce petit présent, murmura pensivement Tony en lorgnant de haut en bas le 'cadeau' d'Alya.

Il était debout à côté de son bureau et tenait à bout de bras le cadeau. Maintenant qu'Abby l'avait examiné et décrété sans danger, il pouvait se permettre de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Et même si ça le lui coutait de l'avouer… Ce smoking de grand couturier était vraiment magnifique.

Il quitta un instant le smoking du regard pour baisser les yeux vers son patron. L'homme étudiait d'un œil froid l'habit, muet. Il décida donc de faire comme lui et d'examiner d'avantage le smoking en pinçant légèrement le tissu noir pour le faire glisser entre ses doigts. Il ne put que remarquer la douceur, et la qualité luxueuse du tissu. Sa main glissa sur la manche. Il sourcilla devant le travail de finition remarquable sur les poignets en revers gris. Cette merveille de grand couturier devait coutait une vraie petite fortune. Une petite fortune qui lui avait été offerte par une femme qui avait tué deux hommes pratiquement sous son nez, et qui pouvait très facilement faire de même avec lui.

Il n'avait plus qu'à comprendre le sens de ce cadeau. Même s'il s'en doutait déjà fortement, comme le reste de l'équipe.

-J'ai trouvé, les interpella McGee en reculant légèrement son visage de son écran d'ordinateur pour se tourner vers Tony, puis vers Gibbs.

Il lâcha difficilement le smoking du regard et baissa la tête vers le jeune homme assis à sa gauche.

-Alors ?

-Tu avais raison. Il y a bien une soirée ce soir à Washington, où tout le gratin de la capitale est invité.

Tony jeta un regard éloquent à Gibbs, avant de revenir à l'informaticien.

-Indique-moi ce que nous savons déjà tous, le Bleu. Prouve-moi que ce smoking est bien un carton d'invitation.

-Ton nom est sur la liste des invités, confirma Tim en plissant les yeux alors qu'il faisait dérouler la liste des personnes conviées à la soirée mondaine.

Il laissa passer un blanc, fronçant les sourcils. Les deux agents devinèrent qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de lire.

-Et celui de Jarvis aussi, ajouta enfin d'un ton aigre le jeune homme, tandis qu'il braquait son regard sur l'italien.

Un nouveau silence se fit après sa déclaration. L'italien contempla longuement le smoking qu'il tenait toujours, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Il se décida finalement à hocher gravement la tête, accrocher le vêtement sur le haut de sa lampe de bureau, et croiser les bras sur son torse, pour affirmer d'un ton catégorique :

-Reçu cinq sur cinq. Une rencontre s'impose.

Tim écarquilla les yeux, Gibbs hocha négativement la tête, mâchoire crispée.

-T'es sérieux, Tony ? Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

-Hors de question, répondit aussitôt Gibbs, coupant l'italien dans son début de réponse.

L'agent senior prit une seconde pour s'adosser à son bureau, vrillant son regard sur les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, ainsi que l'adolescent assis à côté d'elles, une console portable dans les mains. EJ, Cam, Shaun. Les deux jeunes femmes épluchaient des dossiers à la recherche d'informations potentielles sur Jarvis ou Zederia, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le benjamin de la bande. La décisionde l'italien fut instantanément prise. Il fit à nouveau face à son supérieur.

-J'irais, énonça-t-il catégoriquement.

-Non.

-Patron, tenta Tony avant d'être coupé :

-Je t'ai dis non.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Gibbs marqua un temps. Son regard d'acier croisa celui de son agent senior. Celui-ci y lu instantanément que c'était déjà le cas.

-C'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance.

-Patron, c'est ce qu'on attendait. Si Jarvis est à cette petite soirée, je peux trouver le moyen de le coincer et de le faire parler.

-Je ne te laisserais pas y aller. Il y a trop de chance que ce soit un piège de Zederia.

-Ce n'est pas un piège. Ils veulent parler, Patron.

-Qu'en sais-tu, DiNozzo ?

-Fais-moi confiance, tenta à nouveau Tony en faisant un pas vers son supérieur.

Gibbs laissa passer un nouveau blanc, sous le regard scrutateur du jeune homme.

-Une condition.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu n'y vas pas seul.

Tony hésita, avant de se pencher vers le smoking.

-Nous n'avons qu'un carton d'invitation.

Gibbs haussa les épaules, et désigna Tim du menton.

-Pas pour longtemps.

.

L'écran clignotait depuis plusieurs secondes. Elle s'était installée au milieu de la rangée de fauteuils pour patienter. A gauche de la salle de vidéo-conférence, le technicien s'affairait à régler les derniers éléments avant de lancer la conversation avec Israël. Elle croisa les mains, anxieuse malgré elle. Revoir son père aurait dû être un vrai plaisir. Pourtant, elle n'en ressentait qu'une angoisse sourde, associée à une boule à la gorge qui l'avait empêché de manger quoi que ce soit à l'exception d'un café depuis six heures du matin. Soit sept heures auparavant.

Enfin, l'image apparut. Elle se leva d'un bond, mais s'arrêta rapidement en découvrant que son interlocuteur n'était pas présent. Seul un fauteuil de cuir crème était visible depuis la petite caméra d'ordinateur via laquelle elle devait communiquer. Un fauteuil qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille puisque c'était celui de son père.

Elle hésita, ne sachant que faire devant ce bureau visiblement vide de tout occupant.

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers l'écran, croisant les bras devant elle comme pour se protéger de toute mauvaise nouvelle qui pourrait arriver. Ne pas voir son père face à elle pourrait être un élément banal. Mais cette simple chose avait le don de l'inquiéter malgré elle.

-Papa ?

Le silence lui répondit. Elle soupira doucement, et leva la main vers le technicien à sa gauche pour lui indiquer de couper la communication. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans son geste avant qu'il n'ait obtempéré, coupée par un bruit de pas provenant de l'écran face à elle. Elle découvrit alors une personne s'affalant dans le lourd fauteuil de cuir. Une personne qui n'était pas son père. Et qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de voir face à elle à cet instant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, interdite. Et plissa les lèvres, dévisageant lentement la blonde au sourire assuré qui la fixait avec hauteur, depuis son ancienne contrée.

-Liat.

-Shalom, Ziva. Charmant ton petit haut, lâcha la blonde avec un sourire assuré, tandis qu'elle prenait confortablement place dans le fauteuil.

-Tu es dans le bureau de mon père, grinça Ziva en tenant difficilement de contrôler l'accès de colère qui montait en elle et crispait chacun de ses muscles petit à petit.

-Je sais.

-Sors d'ici.

-Même pas en rêve. Et sinon, Ziva, comment se passe la vie américaine ? Déjà goûté à l'american dream ? Persifla moqueusement son interlocutrice en attrapant l'un des coupe-papier sur le bureau pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

-Où est mon père ? Cracha l'agent fédéral pour toute réponse.

Liat haussa les épaules.

-Séminaire en Afrique de l'Est. Absent.

-Et pourquoi es-tu à son bureau ?

-J'avais rendez-vous avec lui.

Ziva laissa passer un blanc en se contentant de regarder Liat avec froideur, indiquant ainsi à celle-ci qu'elle ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Via vidéo-conférence, ajouta Liat en lançant le coupe-papier en ivoire dans les airs, pour ensuite le rattraper prestement avec un léger soupir ennuyé. Je me suis installée à son bureau pour faire un point avec lui sur les derniers dossiers en cours, les affaires du Mossad, Ziva. Tu sais, le Mossad ? Ce truc que tu as dédaigneusement quitté il y a deux ans.

Ziva serra les poings. Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir traverser l'océan aussi vite qu'un coup de fil le faisait, rien que pour tordre le coup de cette garce. En lieu et place de ça, elle inspira une longue bouffée d'oxygène, se forçant ainsi à se calmer.

-Liat, j'ai besoin de renseignements importants, je dois parler à mon père.

-C'est dommage pour toi, rétorqua Liat en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil crème du directeur avec un sourire satisfait. Visiblement, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

La brune ferma les yeux quelques secondes et serra le plus fort possible ses lèvres afin de garder pour elle les quelques insultes en hébreu qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur ? L'air américain, peut-être ? Ici il fait une chaleur torride. C'est tellement agréable, minauda la blonde.

-Quand pourrais-je le joindre ? La coupa Ziva alors que la seconde allait continuer à narguer outrageusement l'ancienne agent du Mossad.

Liat haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

-Je lui dirais que tu as cherché à le joindre.

-C'est important, Liat.

-Oui, oui, souffla la blonde en balayant la remarque de Ziva d'un vague geste de la main. Je dois te laisser, je dois aller assassiner une ou deux personnes.

-Amusant, railla Ziva.

-Qui t'a dit que c'était une blague ? Rétorqua Liat avec un sourire mesquin, avant de tendre la main vers la caméra pour couper la communication.

.

-McGee, pousse-toi un peu !

L'agent se décala légèrement, laissant ainsi de la place à la gothique devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Sous leurs yeux, un tas de chiffres et de lettres, une barrière qu'ils essayaient de passer en attendant le résultat des analyses du thé. Une barrière protégeant le dossier classé confidentiel d'Alya Zederia.

-On dirait que ça a été bloqué par un hacker professionnel, commenta Tim aigrement.

-Nous sommes des hackers professionnels.

-Nous sommes des membres du NCIS, Abby, la corrigea Tim sans quitter l'écran du regard.

-Exact. Tu ne sais pas faire deux choses en même temps ?

-Ce n'est pas compatible. Hacker et agent fédéral.

-Tu sais bien que si.

Tim laissa un léger sourire le gagner devant la réponse de son amie.

-Ok, je sais que si. Mais chut.

Il appuya sur la touche entrée. Et se recula dans le fauteuil, devant les quelques informations qui apparaissaient devant eux.

-Et voilà, souffla l'informaticien avec un microscopique sourire satisfait, alors qu'il découvrait le reste du dossier de Zederia.

La brune s'appuya sur son épaule et se pencha en avant pour mieux réussir à lire les quelques lignes affichées.

-C'est pas grand-chose, soupira Tim.

-Mais c'est déjà pas mal.

-Ouais. On appelle Gibbs ?

Le téléphone d'Abby sonna à l'instant même où l'informaticien finissait de formuler sa question. La jeune femme lança un regard victorieux au geek en attrapant le portable placé dans sa poche.

-McGee, voyons… Il sait déjà qu'on a quelque chose.

Elle lui tendit l'appareil, un sourire victorieux au visage.

.

L'israélienne descendait sombrement les escaliers, ses épaules encore crispées par la fureur qui l'avait envahie alors qu'elle 'discutait' avec sa remplaçante. Son regard croisa celui de ses collègues et d'Abby, elle leur fit un signe négatif de la tête, tout en arrivant à leur niveau.

-Mon père n'est pas présent. Je n'ai pas eu davantage d'informations.

Chacun accueillit la nouvelle avec un léger silence chargé d'amertume. Vite coupé par la vitalité de la gothique, tandis qu'elle levait la main vers elle :

-J'en ai, moi !

McGee lui lança un petit regard de biais, qui obligea la gothique à corriger aussitôt :

-Enfin, on en a, nous.

L'israélienne se laissa tomber sur son siège, pendant qu'Abby poursuivait :

-Premièrement, le contenu du thé était bien un mélange de baie et d'acides qui aurait pu tuer un éléphant en moins de dix secondes.

-Charmant. Alya ne voulait pas rater sa cible. Quoi d'autre ?

-Zederia, justement, intervint Tim à son tour. On a réussi à récupérer quelques informations dans son dossier, le reste a visiblement été effacé.

-Alors ?

-Alors, elle n'est plus du Mossad. Depuis vingt ans.

McGee tendit le dossier contenant leurs maigres renseignements sur la jeune femme à Ziva.

-Elle a quitté Israël en même temps que le Mossad. Personne n'a eu de nouvelle d'elle pendant deux ans. Puis elle s'est fait arrêter en Amérique. Une fois. Excès de vitesse. Il y a dix-huit ans.

Ziva croisa les bras devant elle, intéressée, indiquant à l'informaticien d'un signe du menton qu'il devait continuer. Il hocha négativement la tête avec un soupir de dépit, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il ne pouvait pas poursuivre.

-Ensuite rien. Le reste de son dossier a été effacé.

-Évidemment.

Elle s'assit à son fauteuil avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Et maintenant ?

Il y eut un léger blanc pour chacun, tous se laissant le temps d'assimiler, d'assembler, d'additionner les informations. Enfin, l'italien quitta son fauteuil pour avancer vers elle, sous le silence et les regards du reste de l'équipe. Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme, paume vers le haut, un sourire brillant au visage.

-Et bien… Maintenant, agent David… Nous allons danser.

* * *

><p><em>Longue review pour un long chapitre?<em>

_Non?_

_Bon, bah review quand même, siouplait?_


	39. A nous de jouer

_Hello!_

_Nouveau chapitre, rapidement. Je devais l'écrire en milieu de semaine, il arrive ce soir pour Gwenetsi. Un petit cadeau avant qu'elle ne parte. *Triste*_

_Je ne répondrais pas ce soir aux reviews, par contre (pas le temps, sorry!), mais j'essayerais de vous répondre par MP ou au prochain chap' pour les non-connectés. Encore merci à vous pour vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>"A nous de jouer"<strong>

.

Un pack de deux gobelets de café dans la main, Tim traversa la route d'un pas vif, son regard fixé sur la camionnette qui allait leur servir de toit pour cette soirée. Le nom de la société de pizzeria peint en rouge vif sur le côté du véhicule attirait l'attention au premier coup d'œil, ainsi que l'immense pizza peint sur la portière. Une couverture criarde, mais qui était nécessaire pour garder un œil sur les deux autres agents.

La camionnette avait été prêtée par un ami de l'agent senior. Ils avaient emménagés un local de surveillance temporaire à l'intérieur, déposant les deux écrans de vidéosurveillance sur le four central, et le reste de leur matériel sur le plan de travail.

Il tira à lui la porte arrière, et pénétra dans la petite pièce, déposant rapidement le café noir et sans sucre au chef d'équipe, avant de s'installer dans un des fauteuils de plastique noir, son propre café-noisette-double-crème à la main. Gibbs le remercia d'un léger mouvement de la tête, le regard criblé sur les écrans. Tim le savait, ils étaient pour le moment éteints, mais devaient s'allumer d'un instant à l'autre.

Car d'un instant à l'autre, Tony et Ziva feraient leur entrée dans la soirée huppée, à la rencontre de leur plus grand ennemi à ce jour.

.

Elle retira une poussière imaginaire de sa longue robe en mousseline de soie noire, évitant ainsi le bref coup d'œil que venait de lui jeter l'agent senior. Tony retourna à sa contemplation de la route, passant la première en constatant qu'il approchait d'une place de parking.

-Ca va être à nous de jouer, Zee-Vah.

Elle haussa son fin sourcil sous la remarque de l'agent.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de _jouer_, ce soir, Tony.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris ce que je venais de dire.

Il paraissait sincèrement étonné par cette éventualité. Elle hocha la tête négativement avec un mince sourire.

-J'ai très bien compris.

-Tu me rassures. Prête ?

-Bien sûr.

Il fit une rapide manœuvre. Et arrêta la mustang. Son regard dériva vers l'entrée de luxueux bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue, à quelques mètres d'eux. Il fit un brillant sourire à l'israélienne, désignant de la main la petite boite posée sur le tableau de bord.

-Ils ne nous reste plus qu'à nous équiper, _cara mia_.

Elle avait déjà attrapé la petite boite contenant l'oreillette, son regard chocolat porté sur l'italien. Il l'imita en silence, attrapant à son tour l'oreillette et le nœud papillon noir où était implanté la microscopique caméra. Elle passa à son tour le fin collier d'argent d'où pendait un pendentif en forme goutte d'une tendre couleur ivoire, derrière lequel se cachait le deuxième œil de Gibbs et McGee.

-Je suis prête.

Il confirma que lui aussi en rabattant après avoir rabattu son col de chemise sur l'arrière du nœud papillon.

-Patron, McGee?

_-On vous entend, Tony, répondit l'informaticien._

Il tendit sa main à Ziva.

-Alors, rentrons en scène.

.

Un bras autour de sa taille, il la guidait vers la double porte, gardée par un colosse en costume-cravate, les mains croisées devant lui. L'homme les accueillit avec un léger haussement de menton, avant d'attraper une tablette tactile accrochée à l'arrière de sa ceinture, et de la tendre devant lui.

-Vos noms.

Tony resserra son nœud de cravate d'une main, et affirma sa prise autour de la taille menue de l'israélienne de l'autre.

-David et DiNozzo.

L'homme tapa quelques secondes sur son clavier. Et s'écarta ensuite d'un pas, tout en tendant son bras vers la poignée de la double porte pour l'entrebâiller de façon à pouvoir laisser passer une personne.

-Je vous en prie. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée.

Sa voix était immédiatement beaucoup plus agréable. Les deux agents le remercièrent d'un rapide hochement du menton. Et se lancèrent dans l'arène.

.

Le nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce était important. Costumes, montres hors de prix, diamants et parures brillaient à la lueur des éclairages dorés. Nombre des invités se tenaient sur le côté droit de la pièce, discutant, champagne ou autres boissons du même gout luxueux à la main. Un espace séparé du reste de la pièce par des voilages semi-transparents tenait lieu de piste de danse. Quelques couples y évoluaient, sous le son mélodieux d'une valse.

-Très chic, commenta l'agent en s'arrêtant quelques pas après la porte pour survoler l'endroit du regard.

-Très snob, rajouta Ziva.

_-Très Jarvis._

Les deux agents fédéraux laissèrent un sourire les gagner devant la remarque de leur supérieur. L'italien ajouta avec une brève grimace :

-D'où ce désagréable frisson le long de mon échine. Alors, où est ce gnome…

Tony vola deux coupes de champagne à l'un des serveurs qui passait devant lui, tendant la flûte à sa jeune femme, son regard survolant les lieux à la recherche de Jarvis.

-Je ne le vois pas.

-Moi non plus, souffla la brune en faisant tourner la flûte de champagne entre ses doigts.

Il passa à nouveau son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, lui indiquant ainsi d'avancer. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-S'il veut nous voir, il va se montrer. Allons danser.

.

-Ca fait bien cinq minutes qu'ils dansent et toujours pas de Jarvis, remarqua McGee après avoir croqué dans son sandwich au bacon.

Il avait coupé le son de son micro pour ne pas que les deux autres agents ne l'entendent manger, et savait que Gibbs avait fait de même pour pouvoir dévorer ses pâtes chinoises tranquillement.

-Il va arriver.

-Vous croyez ?

-Je le sais.

Tim reposa son sandwich à moitié entamé, et posa son regard sur la première caméra. Il y voyait le visage de Ziva, souriante, même si la lueur dans son regard démontrait combien elle était concentrée. L'italien la faisant élégamment danser sur la piste de danse. Un bras posé sur sa taille, sa main gauche dans celle de l'israélienne, bras tendu sur le côté. Il prit une légère inspiration, avant d'oser demander :

-Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? De cette idée ? De cette rencontre ? Si Jarvis décide de tirer sur eux pour les faire taire, nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps d'aller les aider.

Gibbs ne répondit pas immédiatement, se laissant le temps d'engloutir la fourchette chargée de pâtes qu'il tenait.

-Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée…

McGee fronça les sourcils interdit, tandis que Gibbs laissait un bref temps passer, avant de reprendre :

-…Mais que Tony sait ce qu'il fait. Et je lui fais confiance.

Tim acquiesça. Tony savait ce qu'il faisait, oui. Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cette idée ne le mette pas à nouveau en danger.

Il ralluma son micro. Et refixa son attention sur les petits écrans.

.

-Ziva.

Le ton alerte de l'agent obligea l'israélienne à lever son visage vers celui de son partenaire, s'arrêtant dans son inspection de la salle pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu l'as repéré ?

-Toujours pas. Mais j'ai cru voir autre chose.

-Quoi ?

Il hésita une mince seconde.

-Notre israélienne aux yeux d'argent.

Il sentit les muscles de la brune se crisper sous ses paumes.

-Sûr ?

-Pratiquement, oui. C'était une apparition, mais je suis presque certain de l'avoir vu passer au fond, là-bas.

-Je vais aller voir.

Il fronça son nez, et prit un air contrit.

-Et me laisser danser en solo ? Ziva…

Elle retira sa main de la sienne, mais garda la seconde sur son épaule pour lui lancer, yeux dans les yeux, un microscopique sourire amusé au visage :

-Un bel homme comme toi trouvera bien une autre partenaire le temps d'une danse, Tony…

Les mots inattendus de la part de l'israélienne le clouèrent littéralement sur place. Il resta une microscopique seconde immobile, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Une seconde laissant le loisir à la jeune femme de s'éloigner d'une démarche gracile. Enfin, il se remit en marche, sans cacher sous sourire satisfait. Sourire qui disparu rapidement quand il se rappela d'un simple détail :

-T'as entendu, Boss ?

_-Concentre toi sur ta mission, DiNozzo, _rétorqua Gibbs d'un ton agacé.

-Yep, Boss.

Il avança d'un pas rapide vers le côté de la piste de danse, vers une alcôve meublée de deux confortables divans qu'il avait repéré en entrant sur la piste de danse, et d'où il pourrait avoir le loisir de surveiller chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta cependant à moitié de chemin, coupé dans sa lancée par une main se posant sur son bras.

Il baissa d'abord son regard vers ladite main. Une main fine ornée d'une french manucure et d'une énorme solitaire au niveau du majeur. Il remonta ensuite lentement vers sa propriétaire. S'arrêtant d'abord sur la fine taille mise en valeur par une robe de soie et de dentelle bleue. La dentelle finement travaillée et présente sur la moitié droite du bustier soulignait le corps divin de sa propriétaire, et laissait deviner les courbes harmonieuses de celle-ci.

De quoi faire succomber n'importe quel homme. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas le droit de succomber.

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans deux pupilles d'argent si claires qu'elles l'hypnotisèrent un instant. A nouveau, il resta interdit, muet. Une deuxième israélienne venait de lui clouer le bec. Par l'inattendu. Et par sa beauté sauvage.

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent, elle lui lança un petit coup d'œil appréciateur, le lorgnant de bas en haut.

-Mon cadeau vous va très bien.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant sur ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Elle ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose, avançant sa main vers son nœud papillon. Il l'arrêta d'un geste vif, lui bloquant le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à toucher le fin tissu enroulé autour de son cou.

-Ce n'est pas l'un de mes cadeaux, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il la défiait du regard de réessayer son geste.

-Et alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est mon invitation.

-Je répète, et alors ?

-Vous allez suivre mes règles, ce soir. Vous allez enlever ce nœud-papillon, cette _caméra_ -J'en ai assez porté pour le deviner, ne faites pas cette tête là-, et l'oreillette que vous portez. Ensuite, nous parlerons.

Elle avait un accent israélien qui la poussait à appuyer sur certaines lettres, mais qui lui seyait très bien, la rendant encore plus attirante. Plus dangereuse.

-Et Jarvis ?

-Ensuite, nous parlerons, répéta-t-elle en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Il hésita un instant.

Gibbs allait le tuer.

Mais il était bien décidé à faire avancer les choses.

Il ôta le nœud-papillon. Retira rapidement son oreillette. Et suivit la jeune femme alors qu'elle lui désignait l'une des portes amenant aux accès privatifs de la salle de réception.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	40. A première vue

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Nouveau chapitre, on approche très vite de la fin de cette histoire !_

_Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews... Et bonne lecture à tous (et bonnes vacances !)._

* * *

><p><em>DiNozzo NCIS: Mais non, c'est Gibbs qui fait des bateaux... *Ricane devant son jeu de mots pas drôle*<em>

_Gwen: Tu me manques déjà ! Et oui, je pense que quand tu vas revenir, cette fic' sera terminée depuis un moment..._

_FdB: Bonne question !_

_Miryam: Autant de reviews, aussi longues, aussi sympathiques... C'est vraiment trop gentil! *Remercie avec gratitude Miryam*_

_Lul 22: Hum, croisons les doigts pour Ziva et Tony. *Essaye d'écrire avec les doigts croisés* * Abandonne*_

_WJ: *Offre un Shaun à WJ*. Cadeaaaaau!_

_Haerys: Superbes ces rimes ;). Et merci!_

_Constance: Et oui, Alya connait beaucoup de choses. On va découvrir ici son caractère...!_

* * *

><p><strong>A première vue<strong>

.

Ziva avait franchi la moitié de la salle, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule en costume cravate et robes hors de prix qui discutait valeur de l'or, achats de voiliers et autres sujets prestigieux. Une main tendue vers l'avant pour écarter la foule qui se pressait autour d'elle, elle essayait de l'autre de jouer avec son pendentif en ivoire, afin de laisser voir à McGee l'intégralité de la salle, pour qu'il puisse l'aider à retrouver l'israélienne aux yeux d'argent.

-Tu vois quelque chose ? Murmura-t-elle en cessant de jouer avec son collier pour placer une main sur son oreille, imitant parfaitement pour expliquer ce geste le fait de replacer quelques mèches de cheveux voletant autour de son chignon.

_-Rien. Tu es sûr que DiNozzo n'a pas rêvé ?_

-Je ne suis sûre de rien, Tim, mais il vaut mieux vérifier.

Il laissa passer un silence, elle fit quelques pas de plus. Avant d'être alertée par la voix un tantinet rapide de son collègue.

_-Ziva. Elle est avec Tony !_

Elle s'arrêta net, pour faire un rapide demi-tour sur elle-même. La foule lui cachait l'endroit où se tenait l'agent quelques instants plus tôt, elle bâtit aussitôt des coudes pour retourner le rejoindre, sans prendre en compte les protestations véhémentes des gens qu'elle bousculait.

_-Dépêche-toi, Ziva, je sens que Tony va…_

Gibbs jura, McGee poussa un soupir.

-Quoi ?

Elle sentait une boule se former au creux de sa gorge, signe que son anxiété revenait au galop, bien trop vite de retour après cette petite virée en Espagne et les craintes qu'elle avait eu pour l'italien.

_-Il a suivi Zederia. Filez-les discrètement, Ziva. Ils sont passés par les accès privatifs, à gauche de la piste de bal._

-On ne devait pas se séparer ! Grogna-t-elle tout bas.

C'était la partie primordiale de leur plan. Ne pas se séparer. Être là l'un pour l'autre.

_-Et bien, visiblement, DiNozzo a modifié une partie du plan, _râla Gibbs, avant de laisser passer un mince silence, pour finalement souffler: _Faites attention à vous, Ziva._

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit concerné. Tony venait de suivre son instinct en suivant Alya. Elle allait protéger ses arrières. Car, elle le savait, si leur plan fonctionnait, il aurait besoin d'aide.

.

-J'attends toujours qu'on commence à discuter.

Ils avaient traversé la vaste propriété, et se tenaient maintenant debout devant l'une des portes donnant sur le parking privé. Elle avait resserré son étole autour de ses épaules nues, il avait résisté à une envie irraisonnée, complétement stupide et déplacée entre deux personnes censées être des ennemis de lui déposer sa veste sur les épaules pour un peu de chaleur. Il mit cette stupidité sur le compte des pupilles de lave qui l'avaient complétement hypnotisé quelques instants auparavant, et qui continuaient de le perturber à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

-Je n'ai plus d'oreillettes, plus d'oreilles indiscrètes sur moi. Je vous écoute, rajouta Tony en lançant un regard circulaire sur le parking les entourant.

-Vous êtes d'une impatiente, souffla-t-elle d'un ton faussement agacé pendant qu'elle replaçait quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son épaule d'un vague geste de la main.

Il abaissa son regard vers elle. Elle était plus petite que lui d'au moins cinq bons centimètres, même avec ses talons vertigineux. Il en déduisit qu'elle devait faire approximativement un mètre soixante-dix. Comme Ziva. Elle avait un port altier et une démarche féline. Comme Ziva. Elle était à première vue sûre d'elle. Comme Ziva. A _première_ vue. Il se demandait ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle n'avait pas opté pour une mauvaise voie, des années plus tôt. Cette femme à la beauté troublante l'intriguait. Comme Ziva.

Il s'obligea à couper court à ses pensées, pour pouvoir répondre à la remarque de l'israélienne.

-Pardonnez-moi de vouloir discuter et comprendre les motivations de la femme qui a tué deux de mes coupables. Vous savez que vous avez tué deux de mes coupables, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je vous ai rendu service. C'était des crétins finis.

Il résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de la jeune femme, même s'il pensait la même chose sur ces deux types. Il n'avait pas la même notion de 'service'.

-Jarvis est un crétin fini. Pourtant vous m'avez pris mon arme, et vous travaillez pour lui. Là, vous ne me rendez pas service.

-Je travaille _avec_ lui. Et Jarvis est différent. Ce n'est pas un crétin fini.

-Non, il est pire que ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna franchement vers lui, le menton relevé, ses yeux de lave lui interdisant formellement de rajouter quelque chose. Il poursuivit sans en prendre compte, l'affrontant du regard :

-…C'est un sale gnome, un lâche qui se planque et vous envoie, _vous_, faire son travail, car il est bien trop effrayé pour une rencontre.

Il sut qu'il avait dit la phrase de trop à la lueur dangereuse qui illumina son regard durant une longue seconde. Elle lui attrapa la gorge d'un mouvement vif, sec, et la plaqua contre la porte de bois. Il sentit le canon d'une arme se visser contre sa tempe immédiatement après avoir percuté le battant de la porte, aussitôt suivi du cliquetis annonçant qu'elle avait retiré la sécurité du pistolet.

Il s'immobilisa, muscles crispés, bras tendus le long de son corps. Plus surpris qu'effrayé par la réaction de la déesse israélienne, pas sa colère suite aux reproches prononcés sur le secrétaire national de la marine. Elle rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, jusqu'à avoir pratiquement son nez collé au sien. Il plongea son regard dans les deux iris troublantes et chargées de haine, pendant qu'elle soufflait d'un ton dangereusement bas et, mâchoire serrée :

-Clayton n'est pas lâche. Ne dites plus jamais ça.

-Vous refusez d'entendre la réalité.

-Ce n'est pas la réalité, cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle.

-Comment appelez-vous le fait qu'un homme soit prêt à faire assassiner ses propres agents fédéraux pour protéger sa petite personne, vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Froidement. Il perçu cependant la légère lueur hésitante qui illumina un instant son regard. Une micro-seconde. Avant qu'elle ne le lâche d'un coup sec, muette. Elle abaissa lentement son arme, remit la sécurité. Et s'adossa à la porte.

-Il va arriver.

-J'en suis ravi, ironisa froidement l'agent, tout en lui jetant un vague coup d'œil.

Il laissa un bref instant passer, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre davantage. Il la vit faire aller son cou de gauche à droite pour décrisper ses muscles, plusieurs fois. Enfin, il décida qu'il avait assez patienté.

-Alors, vous ne m'avez pas dit. Pourquoi avoir tué Ashton et Davis ?

-Ils savaient beaucoup trop de choses.

-C'est Clayton qui vous a demandé de le faire ?

-Vous posez trop de questions.

-Vous savez que vous avez failli tuer un gamin de seize ans ?

La phrase sembla la percuter de plein fouet. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et eut un léger soubresaut. Il devina qu'elle était répugnée par cette simple idée. La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux semi-clos, comme pour réfuter totalement les paroles de l'agent.

-J'ai jeté le thé.

-Et non, il a été déplacé en salle de pause. Et le petit frère d'EJ a voulu le boire.

Elle resta interdite une seconde, fixant le parking devant elle, silencieusement. Il devina qu'elle sondait ses paroles.

-Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-elle enfin. Je ne m'attaque jamais aux enfants. Jamais.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant le silence les entourer pendant qu'elle fixait un point au loin, devant elle, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il lut la douleur qui avait envahie la jeune femme. Il devina alors que cette règle était davantage personnelle que professionnelle.

-Vous avez perdu un enfant, c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais à la nouvelle lueur de souffrance qu'il perçut dans son regard, il devina qu'il avait visé juste.

-C'est la cause de votre départ en Israël ? La perte de votre enfant ?

-Taisez-vous, le coupa-t-elle en levant le doigt vers lui. Taisez-vous.

Son ton était un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Elle le suppliait et le mettait en garde à la fois. Il décida de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne savait visiblement pas. Poussé par un instinct incontrôlable, il posa une main sur son épaule. A son grand étonnement, elle ne se dégagea pas. Se contentant de tourner à nouveau le visage vers le parking pour éviter de croiser le regard de l'agent senior.

-Vous ne savez peut-être pas que Clayton a voulu enlever Shaun, cet adolescent, a plusieurs reprises ? Qu'il a voulu l'utiliser comme moyen de pression sur sa sœur ? Quitte à le faire souffrir ?

Il la vit serrer les dents et fermer les yeux, comme sonnée par cette nouvelle.

-Vous mentez.

-Demandez-lui.

-Vous vous jouez de moi. Je connais Clayton depuis vingt ans. Vingt ans. Il m'a tout donné, il est mon ami. Il ne ferait pas de mal à un enfant.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas, Alya. Jarvis ne recule devant rien pour lui. Demandez-lui. Alya.

-Non.

-Alya. Demandez-lui, insista-t-il en pressant son épaule.

-Je ne… Non…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle affaissa ses épaules avec un vague gémissement de douleur. Il vit la guerrière israélienne se transformer en petite fille fragile. Pendant une longue seconde. Jusqu'à ce que deux phares ne viennent les éblouir, tandis que le ronronnement d'un moteur se faisait entendre devant eux. Il vit les épaules de la jeune femme se redresser, son visage reprendre un masque serein et sûr d'elle.

Il sut que son rendez-vous était arrivé, que son petit entretien avec l'israélienne était terminé. Il comprit qu'il était temps de rencontrer Clayton Jarvis. Et de mettre le fin mot à cette histoire.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous d'Alya?<em>

_Reste deux chapitres pour cette histoire, épilogue inclus !_


	41. Comme à la télé

_Hello!_

_Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Un loooong chapitre, trois heures d'écriture pour une en temps normal, j'espère que vous allez apprécier l'effort! ;]. La confrontation arrive..._

_Vous avez été beaucoup a aimer le caractère d'Alya... Oui, elle est humaine. Mais elle reste... Alya ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Merci :). J'espère que celui-là aussi sera à la hauteur!<br>_

_DiNozzo-NCIS: Alya est un perso ultra compliqué. Deux visages, deux faces... J'aime beaucoup ce perso.  
><em>

_Constance: Oui, Alya reste dangereuse ;). Retourner sa veste? Sais pas!  
><em>

_Lul: Disons qu'elle n'est pas naive, mais elle a totalement confiance en Jarvis. Et oui, moi aussi je suis triste de finir cette fic', mais il est temps de mettre le dernier mot pour cette histoire!  
><em>

_FdB: Mais DiNozzo est DiNozzo, et on connait notre Tony, il sait faire parler les murs, s'il veut. Mais bon... Il est seul face à deux...:]  
><em>

_Haerys: Oui, Alya ressemble à Ziva. C'est un peu la Ziva qui aurait pu vieillir comme ça sans le NCIS...  
><em>

_Lili: Bon, j'ai essayé de faire vite, mais ce chapitre était long à écrire :]... Merci pour tes 2 reviews!  
><em>

_Absol Fan: Mais ce chapitre est long, ça compense un peu, non?  
><em>

_Diab': C'est pas bien de secouer les peluches Tiva, après, elles tournent en Ryva, tu sais? xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Comme à la télé<strong>

.

Ziva poussa la porte amenant à un long couloir largement illuminé par une flopée d'appliques murales dorées. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et avança lentement, évitant de faire craquer le lambris sous ses pieds, tandis qu'elle se lançait au sein de cette large demeure, sa paume entourant son arme, objet rassurant pour ce qui risquait de l'attendre si elle croisait l'un des hommes de Jarvis.

Elle arriva sans encombre au bout du couloir, et poussa doucement la porte qui le concluait, de façon à l'entrebâiller de quelques centimètres et de pouvoir y glisser un œil.

Comme elle s'en était doutée, l'endroit était gardé par une personne. Protégeant les arrières de Jarvis et Zederia, comme elle le faisait avec Tony. Veillant à ce que personne ne les suivent, comme elle veillait à ce que rien ne leur arrive…

Elle lorgna l'homme de haut en bas. Il était large, une vraie armoire à glace coincée dans un costume cintré grisé et affublée d'une chemise blanche délavée qui se soulevait par intermittence à chaque fois qu'il respirait un peu trop fortement, pendant qu'il regardait son match de baseball à la télévision.

Il était concentré sur son écran, et ne l'avait pas encore repéré. Elle décida d'en profiter.

Elle poussa la porte le plus soigneusement possible, son arme prête à être utilisée, s'apprêtant à mettre cet homme à terre pour pouvoir poursuivre son avancée.

C'était sans compter la poignée de main grasse qui venait de lui attraper sauvagement le bras et de le lui tirer vers l'arrière, dans le dos, de façon à la plaquer contre le mur. Sa respiration fut coupée sous le choc, alors que son front claquait contre les briques peintes en beige du mur. Elle sentit son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir en rencontrant le mur, pendant que la brute essayait de l'immobiliser.

.

Zederia lui avait ouvert la portière et lui avait intimé d'avancer en pointant son arme sur lui,, il s'était glissé à l'intérieur de la limousine noire d'un mouvement souple, pour s'installer au milieu de la rangée de sièges en cuir luxueux. L'israélienne s'assit à ses côtés, son arme serrée dans son poing, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect qu'il ferait. Il ne le remarqua cependant pas, occupé à fixer l'individu installé dans le coin droit de la voiture, face à lui, jambes croisées, un verre de champagne à la main.

Jarvis le fixait, le haut des lèvres relevées en un sourire chargé de mesquinerie, le détaillant derrière ses petites lunettes à monture d'acier. Le SecNav attendit que l'israélienne ait refermé la portière derrière elle pour prendre la parole. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Agent DiNozzo. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai envoyé mon chauffeur se promener un instant. Profitons. Discutons.

Il ajouta un regard sarcastique derrière sa remarque. L'italien leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement en guise de réponse.

-Si on s'épargnait formules de politesse et autres stupidités réservées à vos petites conférences mensongères, et qu'on allait droit au but, Jarvis, vous en pensez quo?

Le SecNav souleva les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce côté direct de l'agent, avant d'acquiescer d'un lent geste du menton.

-Très bien, concéda l'homme d'un ton sec. Allons-y. Directement. Vous avez quelque chose que je veux, DiNozzo. Donnez-le moi.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi facile.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, rétorqua Clayton en posant sa main sur sa joue pour mieux observer l'agent, son bras posé sur l'accoudoir de la limousine.

Tony se pencha vers l'avant et osa un sourire moqueur qui agaça profondément Jarvis.

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez claquer des doigts et récupérer vos données comme ça, Clay ?

-Vous savez ce qui va se passer si ce n'est pas le cas.

La menace ne fit même pas ciller l'agent, qui reprit comme s'il participait à une simple conversation mondaine :

-Ça, c'est ce que vous pensez. Je vais vous expliquer ma version du jeu, Jarvis. Vous cessez de jouer avec la vie de mes amis, vous démissionnez de votre poste et partez vivre dans le fin fond de la chine ou dans tout autre endroit où le téléphone est une utopie, et je vous rends votre puce.

Il marqua une pause, pendant que le second le fixait, impénétrable. A ses côtés, l'israélienne se tendit, gardant cependant son mutisme observé depuis le début de leur échange. Elle avait toujours l'arme braqué sur lui, et il la sentait prête à faire feu à n'importe quel moment, tant chacun de ses muscles était crispé par cette conversation pour laquelle elle était spectatrice.

-…Sinon, demain, la liste de toutes les personnes que vous avez assassiné, de toutes les familles et les entreprises dont vous vous êtes joué, de tous vos petits échanges commerciaux les plus insipides les uns que les autres… Toutes vos petites données personnelles seront à la tête de chaque journal du pays, assena Tony avec un petit sourire victorieux.

-Vous mentez, grogna Clayton en crispant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Vous savez bien que non, Clayton. Vous savez bien que ça arriverait un jour. Que cette liste serait une monnaie d'échange. Pour toutes les familles que vous avez détruites en faisant assassiner l'un des leurs… Pour chaque personne dont vous avez ôté la vie en vous cachant derrière votre condition d'homme de fer, derrière votre fausse puissance achetée à coup de revolvers, débita Tony d'un ton de plus en plus froid, pendant que le visage de l'homme palissait de plus en plus.

Clayton passa une main sur son front et prit une légère inspiration, avant de rétorquer d'un ton vide, blasé, fatigué :

-La puissance s'achète DiNozzo. J'ai juste fais ce que j'avais à faire, à l'aide d'Alya, de Jack et Davis, de tueurs de sang-froid. A l'aide de tout ce qui m'était permis.

La brune tressaillit et plissa les lèvres, pendant que l'italien se redressait vivement derrière les paroles du SecNav.

-La puissance ? Répéta Tony en plissant les yeux, écœuré. La puissance ? Vous n'êtes pas puissant, Jarvis. Vous êtes un faible qui êtes monté au pouvoir à cause de coups plus lâches les uns que les autres. Vous n'êtes pas puissant, vous êtes le plus bas des hommes, Jarvis. Vous êtes un lâche, un vrai.

Alya se figea, il la sentit se redresser sur son siège. Jarvis, lui, se contenta de crisper sa mâchoire, incapable de rétorquer quelque chose sous les paroles assassines de l'italien.

-J'ai raison, n'est-ce-pas ? Souffla enfin Tony avec un sourire. Vous avez tué pour arriver là. Vous le savez, comme moi. Maintenant, vous devez payer.

Jarvis ne répondit pas. Pas immédiatement. Il tourna son visage vers l'extérieur, quittant l'agent des yeux pour scruter le parking de la propriété. Un silence envahit l'habitacle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lâche, dans un murmure froid, chargé de haine :

-Vous ne survivrez pas à cet entretien, vous savez ?

Tony haussa les épaules. Et s'enfonça dans le confortable dossier du fauteuil avec un bref soupir, tout en levant son regard vers le plafond de la limousine. Il lâcha finalement d'un ton naturel, qui fit tressaillit Jarvis :

-Vous non plus.

Le regard de Clayton revint se poser vivement sur l'italien.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que, maintenant, vous êtes vraiment plus bas que terre, Jarvis. Et maintenant, le monde le sait. Vous êtes fini, Jarvis.

.

Ziva ne laissant pas le temps à son agresseur, un maigre en t-shirt blanc, de l'immobiliser davantage. Elle balança sa jambe en arrière, à l'emplacement qu'elle devina être le genou de l'homme. Il hoqueta de douleur et recula, pendant que le fan de baseball ouvrait la porte à la volée, ayant quitté son match de baseball pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

L'armoire à glace tenta de l'agripper par les épaules, elle se baissa d'un mouvement rapide, glissant entre les deux larges paumes qui s'écrasèrent de ce fait l'une contre l'autre.

Le plus maigre tira une arme de sa poche, elle tapa violemment dans son bras pour la lui faire lâcher, tout en envoyant son pied dans l'abdomen de l'armoire à glace. Il grogna sous le choc, tituba d'un pas avec un maigre grognement ressemblant à un aboiement, et tenta ensuite de lui sauter dessus, en voulant porter ses mains autour de son cou pour l'asphyxier. Elle envoya son coude dans le nez du fan de baseball et fit valser l'homme au t-shirt contre le mur d'un coup si brutal qu'il tituba après sa rencontre avec la paroi, pour finalement glisser au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

L'armoire à glace tenta de lui sauter dessus, l'arme dans la main, elle l'esquiva rapidement d'un pas sur le côté. Et lui envoya son poing dans l'arrière de la nuque, si fortement que l'homme s'affala aussitôt par terre, assommé.

Dans son oreillette, la voix de son supérieur retentissait une nouvelle fois, de plus en plus inquiet. Elle put enfin lui répondre, tout en sortant sa paire de menottes pour accrocher les poignets des deux hommes aux conduits du chauffage le plus proche, après avoir pris soin de leur retirer leurs armes.

_-Ziva ? Répondez !_

Elle entendit qu'il courrait. Il avait dû sortir vivement de la camionnette pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Tout va bien, Gibbs. Les hommes sont K-O.

Elle marqua une pause, tout en glissant les armes de ses agresseurs à sa ceinture.

-Et Tony ?

Gibbs avançait toujours, elle l'entendait. Il devait être en train de faire le tour de la propriété.

_-Le plan fonctionne. EJ aura terminé dans quelques secondes. On va devoir agir, Ziva. Rapidement. Jarvis le menace._

Elle fronça les sourcils, tout en essuyant du revers de la main le sang qui dégoulinait de sa blessure sur sa joue. Elle se lança ensuite d'un pas décidé vers la porte amenant à l'extérieur, tout en pestant intérieurement contre l'idée de Tony.

Leur plan avait différé de sa version originale, où elle devait rencontrer Jarvis avec l'italien, et ainsi intervenir si l'homme n'appréciait pas leur plan… Ou plutôt quand le SecNav _comprendrait_ leur plan. Maintenant, Tony était seul contre deux, et elle savait que tout pouvait arriver rapidement, que Jarvis pouvait le tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour respirer. Elle devait donc tout faire pour empêcher ça. Elle devait le rejoindre, au plus vite.

.

-Tu y es ?

Shaun hocha positivement la tête, sans quitter l'écran de son ordinateur du regard. Il venait de finaliser le blog, ajoutant les tags. Il cliqua sur le bouton 'Valider' juste après la question de sa sœur.

-Yep. Le blog est créé. On va pouvoir diffuser le son, tout est ok.

-Le blog sera référencé sur tous les moteurs de recherche possibles et imaginables, ajouta la gothique depuis le canapé de Ducky où elle avait pris ses quartiers, son Mac sur les genoux.

-Et le Washington Post me confirme qu'il est sur l'affaire et diffusera tous les détails de l'enquête demain, ajouta Camilla depuis l'un des fauteuils, en couvrant le micro de son téléphone d'une main.

-Idem pour deux chaînes de télévision et la quasi-totalité des radios de la capitale et d'une radio nationale, ajouta Jimmy dans un chuchotement, avant de reprendre son interlocuteur sur son Iphone, un journaliste, une connaissance de Ducky qui se faisait un plaisir de les aider à mettre en avant la vérité.

-Il est cuit, résuma Barrett avec un sourire brillant, tout en posant sa main sur son oreillette pour s'adresser à l'homme qu'elle avait en ligne:

-Vous avez entendu, Gibbs ?

_-J'ai entendu._

Le ton satisfait du chef d'équipe était sans équivoque, même si elle pressentait pour l'homme la même angoisse qui l'étreignait sur la dernière phase du plan. Il ne fallait pas oublier que leur plan pouvait être une réussite seulement si leur ami s'en sortait vivant.

-Tony va avoir besoin de vous, maintenant, Gibbs.

_-Je sais, EJ. J'y serai dans quelques secondes._

.

-Comment ça, 'le monde le sait' ?

L'italien laissa un lent sourire le gagner devant la stupeur qu'avait du mal à cacher l'homme à lunettes.

-Je vous ai bien eu. Et au fait, la puce, c'était un leurre, Jarv'. Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme un bleu. Un vrai petit bleu de rien du tout qu'on écrase hyper-facilement d'un coup de talon, voyez ?

Sous le sourire insolent de l'agent, le secrétaire national se redressa, pour tendre un doigt vers lui, menaçant.

-Expliquez-vous, cracha Clayton.

-Vous avez un téléphone qui fait internet, non ?

Jarvis fronça ses sourcils grisés sous la question de l'italien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

-Je répète, pourquoi ? Grinça Jarvis sans cacher la colère qui montait lentement en lui devant le ton insolent et joyeux de l'italien, devant ce sourire qui semblait le narguer froidement.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus maîtriser la conversation, il ne comprenait pas les paroles précédentes de l'agent, et il se sentait de plus en plus bouillir de l'intérieur au fil des secondes qui défilaient.

-Vous allez très vite le savoir. Pas de panique, je n'appellerais personne. Alya est là pour veiller, n'est-ce-pas, Alya ?

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant d'indiquer à Jarvis d'un léger mouvement de paupières qu'il pouvait donner son smartphone à l'italien. Elle avait toujours son revolver dans la main, froidement braqué vers Tony. Et l'agent fédéral savait que sous la part d'humanité qu'avait laissé entrevoir la belle brune, elle restait une personne qui tuait pour Jarvis.

L'homme lui tendit son portable avec un léger grognement de frustration, les dents serrées, les sourcils désespérément froncés, les yeux plissés devant le mélange de méfiance et l'incompréhension qui se partageaient en lui. Tony tapota quelques secondes sur le clavier, sous le regard des deux autres. Et tendit finalement l'écran du téléphone vers Jarvis, un sourire outrageusement moqueur ancré sur le visage.

-Félicitation, Clay, vous êtes célèbre !

L'homme étudia l'écran. Il sentit son sang se figer en même temps qu'un long frisson glacé lui parcourait l'échine. Le site était un blog, déjà vu par des milliers d'internautes. Une seule note était présente mais disait tout : _L'actuel secrétaire nationale de la marine, Clayton Jarvis, est un assassin, la preuve ici_. Un fichier audio était lié à la note. Jarvis le lança en récupérant son portable, sachant déjà pertinemment ce que c'était.

Il s'entendit, il entendit Tony. Il comprit que leur conversation avait été enregistrée et était déjà en ligne. Il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Il leva un regard hagard vers l'agent, sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il assimilait rapidement la réalité.

L'italien s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras devant lui, avec un dernier regard chargé de hauteur, pendant que Jarvis se ratatinait lentement sut son siège, sans parvenir à quitter l'écran du regard. Tony en profita pour poser son regard sur Alya.

La jolie brune s'était immobilisée, les mains crispées autour d'elle sur la banquette, et le détaillait fixement. Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans son regard, comme une flamme de colère fondue dans les iris grisées de la beauté israélienne. Elle aussi venait de comprendre. Clayton Jarvis venait de tomber et de l'emporter avec elle dans sa chute. Ils s'étaient fait avoir. Elle s'était fait avoir.

Il lui fit un bref haussement d'épaules désolé, et reposa rapidement son regard sur le gnome à lunettes. Le revolver de la brune alla alors se planter entre ses côtes, comme une promesse froide de vengeance. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien senti, rien vu, et garda son sourire irritant fixé sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Jarvis s'était visiblement repris, et était occupé à nettoyer ses petites lunettes d'acier, tout en l'assassinant littéralement du regard.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Cracha Clay en faisant glisser lentement le chiffon sur son verre droit.

-Vous ne regardez donc pas la télévision ? Soupira faussement Tony.

-Quel rapport ? Aboya Clayton en resserrant son poing autour du verre de la lunette.

-James Bond. Vous connaissez ? Il a toujours des centaines de gadgets géniaux, grâce à 'Q', l'ancien militaire, le petit génie qui les créé.

Tony se mit à rire légèrement, pendant qu'il se penchait vers Jarvis en affrontant son regard d'acier par deux prunelles rieuses. L'arme le suivit dans son mouvement, alors qu'Alya se collait de lui, écartant ainsi toute tentative de fuite possible. Encore une fois, il ignora le canon qui écrabouillait sa côté, pour se préoccuper de son ennemi principal.

Jarvis écrasa le verre présent dans son poing d'un geste rageur, entaillant sa paume et laissant le sang dégouliner entre ses doigts alors qu'il affrontait l'agent du regard et l'écoutait poursuivre :

-Moi aussi, j'ai un petit génie dans mon équipe. Elle est adorable, elle est la plus heureuse des gothiques, et elle sait tout faire, et encore plus quand il s'agit de sauver son équipe. Donnez-lui une montre et quelques câbles…

Tony remonta légèrement sa manche de smoking, laissant apercevoir une belle montre d'argent qu'il fit briller sous le regard acide de Jarvis.

-…Et elle vous construit le plus performant des micros, efficace et hyper-chic.

Alya hoqueta, il lui fit un maigre sourire désolé en braquant légèrement son visage vers elle.

-Désolé, le nœud pap' et l'oreillette étaient bien trouvés, mais il fallait chercher le troisième, Alya. Mais c'était bien essayé quand même. Le revolver, c'est obligé ?

-Ne me tentez pas, je meurs d'envie de tirer.

-Ca salirait la limousine. Et puis, si je peux me permettre, vous auriez dû choisir une autre branche, Alya. Il s'est joué de vous et se fout maintenant totalement de ce que vous allez devenir, n'est-ce-pas, Clay ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de déporter sombrement son regard vers l'extérieur, pendant que Tony reprenait, sur le ton de la discussion :

-Clayton, vous êtes fini. Vous le savez, non ? Peut-être que si vous sortez gentiment de cette limousine et que vous vous rendez à mon équipe qui doit à présent nous entourer, vous aurez une remise de peine d'un an ou deux… ? Ou, au moins, vous aurez du poisson pané une fois par semaine au lieu de la bouillie qu'on vous servira à Quantico. Vous aimez le poisson pané ?

Clayton ne répondit pas, son regard se plissa, alors qu'il survolait le parking du regard. Il s'arrêta sur l'homme qui avançait lentement vers eux, son arme levé devant lui. Gibbs. Bien sûr.

-Tu peux t'en sortir, Clay. Tu as des avoc…

-La ferme, Alya.

-Ne les laisse pas t'arrêter comme ça.

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Hurla Clayton en braquant son visage sur l'israélienne.

Elle pâlit. Mais poursuivit, d'un ton plus bas, plus dangereux, décidée :

-Clay. Je ne veux pas aller en prison.

-Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ? S'emporta l'homme en abattant son poing sur la poignée de la portière, son regard glacé ancré dans celui de la brune.

Elle le fixa un instant sans mot dire, la bouche entrouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. L'agent en profita pour se reculer sur la droite, pressentant la question de l'israélienne, et ce qui allait suivre.

-Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé sur toi, Clay. Tu n'es peut-être pas l'homme de pouvoir et de loyauté que j'imaginais.

L'homme lâcha un rire aigre, sa main s'abattit sur la poignée qu'il venait de maltraiter pour la serrer fortement, faisant blanchir ses articulations.

-Tu es stupide, Alya. Stupide ! On ne te l'a jamais dis ? Heureusement que tu es d'une beauté incomparable pour compenser les œillères qui te voilent la vue ! Tu n'es qu'une…

-Clay.

L'appel froidement lancé par l'israélienne stoppa l'homme, résonnant comme un avertissement. Tony sentit l'arme trembloter contre sa veste, tandis qu'elle faisait claquer ses lèvres, et que son regard se teintait d'une nouvelle couleur sombre, tel celui du lynx se préparant à attaquer sa proie. Ce qui ne fut pas reculer l'homme qui leur faisait face, alors qu'il reprenait, lentement, son regard rivé dans celui de l'israélienne :

-Tu étais ma beauté tueuse, Alya, rien que ça. La loyauté, ma loyauté, c'est un mythe que tu as inventé. J'ai pensé à moi, moi et moi !

Il inspira, les dents serrées. L'italien comprit que Jarvis avait totalement laissé place à sa face sombre, que l'homme d'état avait disparu pour laisser place à son alter égo infernal.

-Chaque personne que j'ai fait assassiner, par toi, Jack, Davis ou des autres pauvres cloches, chacune était une personne qui faisait de l'ombre à mon ascension, rien que mon ascension, poursuivit Clayton d'un don doucereusement dangereux. Homme, femme ou…

Il plissa les yeux, l'israélienne tressaillit fortement en pressentant le mot qu'il allait lâcher. Tony en profita pour observer ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Gibbs était pratiquement arrivé à la voiture. De l'autre côté de la limousine, Ziva et McGee se rapprochaient également, les entourant lentement. Les trois agents avançaient doucement, conscient que la limousine était blindée, et que Alya ou Jarvis pouvaient tirer sur lui avant qu'ils n'aient pu seulement penser à ouvrir la portière s'il le voulait.

-…Enfant.

L'israélienne eut un hoquet partagé entre la douleur et l'écoeurement, son arme quitta l'omoplate de Tony pour aller se braquer face à Jarvis. Celui-ci plongea en même temps sa main dans la poche de la portière. L'italien suivit son geste du regard, et se décala légèrement sur la gauche. Cependant incapable d'aller jusqu'à la portière assez rapidement pour échapper à ce qu'il sentait arriver.

-Je n'ai rien regretté. J'ai profité, j'ai savouré ma puissance. Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il quitta l'israélienne, l'arme et les deux pupilles de lave qui le sondaient froidement pour plonger dans le regard de l'agent.

-Vous m'avez pris ma vie, DiNozzo.

Il leva vivement une petite arme devant lui, braquant le visage. Tony loucha dessus et grimaça en constatant que, maintenant qu'Alya ne menaçait plus de lui trouer les côtes, il était à la merci de Jarvis...

L'espace était bien trop petit pour penser à échapper à la balle. Les portières étaient fermées. Alya pouvait retourner son arme contre lui s'il tentait quelque chose, même si, pour l'instant, elle avait plus l'air d'essayer de maîtriser sa colère envers Jarvis.

Son équipe allait intervenir, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'un coup de feu allait très vite, surtout dans un aussi petit espace.

Il détailla l'arme de Clayton. Un excellent pistolet. Petites balles, précision extrême. Même à cette distance, Jarvis réussirait à récupérer le cuir de ses fauteuils après avoir tiré dans sa cervelle.

-Je vais prendre la vôtre, poursuivit d'un ton ayant perdu toute humanité le SecNav.

La portière s'ouvrit sur Gibbs derrière ses mots. Pas assez vite cependant.

Jarvis avait déjà tiré.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, bah... Épilogue?<em>


	42. Epilogue : S'il te plait

_Hello!  
><em>

_*Tortille ses mains*  
><em>

_Voilà, on y est. L'épilogue. Je mets ce soir le mot fin à une fic commencée le 3 mars 2012, soit à 4 mois et demi d'écriture. Une fic' que j'ai réellement adoré écrire, dans laquelle je m'étais totalement plongée et qui a occupé mes pensées pendant de nombreuses soirées...  
><em>

_J'espère que cette fin vous satisfera. Et je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie sur cette histoire! Merci à chaque lecteur, merci à chaque personne qui a commenté, merci de me suivre et de m'encourager...  
><em>

_Une dernière fois... Bonne lecture!  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>*Attrape la cuillère avec un sourire et le pot de glace*. Mici. *Pleure en constatant que c'est la fin de sa fic'*<br>_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Et si j'avais décidé de vous étonner? :]  
><em>

_Lul: Bah c'était gentil comme fin, non? Non? Ah. Bon, bah, je crois que j'ai du mal à être gentille, surtout pour mes avant-dernier chapitres!  
><em>

_Haerys: Un spoiler: Il n'y a ni Batman, ni chat rose dans ce chapitre. Oui, je sais, c'est dingue.  
><em>

_Constance: Interdit? *Cherche dans le réglement des fanfics NCIS*. Même pas vrai. J'ai juste pas le droit de tuer Tony. En même temps, j'ai signé la charte du TBC au crayon de bois. Na.  
><em>

_Lili: Suis pas méchante euuuuh! *Tire la langue*. Enfin, si, un peu. Mais suis gentille, aussi. Parfois. (Et vive le Tibbs!)  
><em>

_FdB (T'as vu, t'ai reconnue!): Oui, Alya découvre enfin la réalité. Mieux vaut tard que jamais!  
><em>

_Absol Fan (suis sûre que c'est toi!): Bon, comme tu l'as demandé gentiment, le voilà, cet épilogue! ;]  
><em>

_Et pensées aux autres personnes qui m'ont suivies sur cette fic' mais qui sont absentes, en vacances, ou qui n'ont pas le temps de reviewer face à ma vitesse de postage à la Lucky Luke (l'auteur qui publie plus vite que son ombre xD), notamment Dilinzzo, Myriam, Gwen, Diab' et Furieuse, mais aussi tous ceux qui me suivaient au début...!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue : S'il te plait<em><br>_**

_._

_Il avait tiré._

C'était la seule remarque qui traversait son esprit alors que le son distinct du coup de feu résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Multiplié, doublé. Doublé car l'israélienne avait fait feu en même temps que le SecNav.

Encore sonné, choqué par le fait d'avoir vu la mort passer à un cheveu de lui, au sens propre comme au figuré, il pencha légèrement son visage sur le côté, regardant d'un œil rond le trou qui ornait la banquette de cuir noir, à un demi-centimètre de sa joue.

La balle avait été déviée grâce au tir d'Alya. Elle avait tué Jarvis d'une balle entre les deux yeux à l'instant où il appuyait sur la détente. Son bras avait glissé en même temps qu'il tombait raide mort dans son fauteuil, le sauvant par la même occasion.

Quelques gouttes de sang du SecNav avaient atterri sur son visage, comme l'avait fait celui de Kate après sa mort. Son cœur se souleva dangereusement à cette simple pensée. Il prit une longue inspiration pour retrouver son calme, se forçant à relativiser les choses. Il pouvait tout de même se féliciter d'être en compagnie d'une jeune femme utilisant un Glock avec une précision de tir assez importante pour ne pas avoir fait une boucherie de la tête de l'homme face à lui, laissant juste le trou noir ornant à présent son front prouver qu'il avait été mortellement tué. C'était une faible compensation au fait qu'il avait le sang dudit homme sur lui, mais il s'y accrochait.

Il était sauf. Jarvis était mort. Il n'était pas pour autant sorti d'affaire, puisque le pistolet encore brûlant de l'israélienne avait à présent retrouvé le chemin de ses côtes, tandis que s'ouvrait la portière droite sur son chef d'équipe.

Il hésita entre sourire et grimacer devant la situation –joie d'être en vie, rage d'être encore piégé-, mais se contenta de garder un visage neutre. Il était de toute façon incapable de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre, au bord de la nausée. Son regard rencontra celui de l'ancien marine. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit. Le Glock s'enfonça davantage dans sa chair.

.

_Ils avaient tiré._

Unique remarque qui traversa l'esprit de Gibbs, alors qu'il ouvrait la portière, le souffle court à la simple idée de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir.

Son regard survola le corps de Jarvis, étendu sur la banquette, orné d'un trou noir entre les sourcils. Il passa ensuite à son agent, étonnement immobile, penché vers lui, les bras tendus le long de son corps, le regard sombre, voilé.

Il comprit immédiatement, en passant sur la jeune femme collée à l'italien, une main posée sur son épaule, l'autre carrée dans son dos.

Ziva ouvrit la porte derrière Zederia, McGee à ses côtés. La brune aux yeux gris se colla davantage à Tony, son regard de cendre figé dans celui de Gibbs, le défiant de faire un faux mouvement. L'italien lâcha une grimace, Gibbs comprit que l'israélienne avait davantage enfoncé son glock dans la peau du jeune homme, indiquant ainsi qu'elle était prête à faire feu.

-Lâchez vos armes. Tous les trois.

La voix basse de Zederia, tendue, marquée par un fort accent israélien probablement dû à son stress l'obligea à reculer d'un pas, tout en serrant instinctivement son pistolet dans sa main, tandis que Ziva et Tim lui jetaient chacun un coup d'œil interrogateur, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, souffla Alya doucereusement bas.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.

Tony. Il avait penché son visage vers la brune et tentait de la raisonner d'un ton bas, doux, la tête légèrement braquée vers elle, de façon à lui laisser voir son profil. Elle secoua négativement la tête devant les paroles censées de l'agent, son regard voletant alternativement sur Tony, sur lui, puis sur Ziva et McGee, qui la braquaient de leurs armes de fonction. A la lueur décidée qu'il perçu dans son regard, il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis. Ce qu'elle confirma presque immédiatement en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de Tony pour l'obliger à rester immobile.

-Je suis obligée. Je ne veux pas aller en prison.

-Alya, on peut parler pour toi. Ne fais pas ça. Si tu me tues, ils te tueront aussitôt après. Tu n'as aucune possibilité de quitter ce parking, et tu le sais. Lâche cette arme.

-J'ai tué des dizaines de personnes, Tony. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi.

-N'en tue pas une de plus, arrête-toi là.

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas. Baissez vos armes !

-Tu sais bien qu'ils ne vont pas le faire, Alya, tenta Tony dans un murmure.

Elle hocha négativement la tête sous la remarque de l'agent avec un fin sourire, puis son regard de lave se posant sur lui avec une lueur de défi.

-Faux. Ils tiennent à toi, Tony. Ils vont baisser leurs armes.

.

_Elle allait tirer. Eux aussi._

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Gibbs. Une lueur décisive passa dans les prunelles bleues de son supérieur. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, en même temps que les muscles de ses épaules se tendaient. Il venait de comprendre. Et cette solution ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Il pencha à nouveau son menton sur la jolie brune, pour tenter une dernière fois de la faire changer d'avis.

-Si tu baisses ton arme et que tu aides le NCIS dans cette enquête, tu auras probablement une remise de peine de dix ans.

-Sur trois-cent ? Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Non. Plutôt mourir.

Il ferma les paupières en comprenant.

-Tu ne veux pas ça. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils baissent leurs armes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle marqua un silence. Il comprit qu'elle confirmait ainsi sa remarque. Enfin, elle reprit, d'une tonalité ayant perdu tout espoir :

-Je ne veux pas aller en prison.

Il baissa les paupières, et coula un léger regard vers elle. Il sentit le Glock tressaillir contre sa peau, tandis qu'il rencontrait son regard si troublant.

-Baisse ton arme, Alya. S'il te plait.

-Non. Eux d'abord.

-Alya…

-Non.

Elle répondit à la négative, d'un simple hochement de tête, tout en mordillant lentement ses lèvres. Il comprit qu'elle ne se laisserait pas résonner. Un dernier regard à son supérieur lui confirma qu'il devait le faire. Il prit une longue inspiration.

-Désolé, Alya.

Deux mots. Deux simples mots pour s'excuser de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il quitta la main de la jeune femme d'un vif coup d'épaule et se jeta sans attendre au sol, à ses pieds. Elle tendit aussitôt son arme vers lui, sans tirer pour autant. Il comprit qu'elle avait attendu volontairement, qu'elle aurait pu aussitôt le tuer dans un mouvement instinctif, telle la lionne du Mossad qu'elle était. Trois coups de feu résonnèrent presque simultanément à sa chute. Un long silence tomba ensuite dans la limousine. Il resta allongé au sol, les mains posées sur l'arrière de la tête en guise de protection, les yeux clos. Il comprit que c'était fini. Il avait survécu. Pas elle.

Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle n'irait pas en prison.

.

Il était affalé au milieu de son canapé, dans le noir, un verre de bière dans la main. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, il fixait sans la voir la pleine lune de ce mois de juin, incapable de faire autre chose, vidé de toute énergie. Il portait encore son costume, son « cadeau ». Il ne l'avait pas retiré en rentrant, peu après cette soirée chargée en émotion, préférant attraper un petit remontant. La montre désactivée était posée devant lui, sur la table basse, à côté de deux autres bouteilles de bière vides.

Il revoyait l'expression d'Alya avant de mourir. Cette lueur décisive. Il ruminait sa décision. Son geste. Il entendait les coups de feu fatals. Il se voyait l'abandonner et la laisser mourir.

Cette femme l'avait touché. Sa mort le bouleversait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Il porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres, à l'instant même ou trois coups résonnaient à sa porte.

Il se leva alors en maugréant, avançant dans le noir vers son entrée. Son visiteur frappa une nouvelle fois contre la porte, il tourna le verrou qui le séparait de l'intru, et tira sur la poignée pour faire face à l'impatient qui venait frapper chez lui à une heure du matin. Evidemment, c'était lui. Gibbs. Il lâcha un léger soupir, épuisé, fatigué, émotionnellement retourné.

-C'est un peu tôt pour une visite matinale, non ?

Il s'était voulu ironique, le ton n'y était pas. Et ressemblait plutôt à un reproche.

-Je voulais voir si tout allait bien.

-Tout va bien, Patron.

Le regard de glace de l'homme descendit vers la bouteille en verre que tenait l'agent.

-Tu bois.

-Je suis majeur. Tu veux voir ma carte d'identité ?

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Ouais, Pa'.

Gibbs croisa les bras devant le cynisme évident qu'il avançait comme une forme défensive, et le toisa de haut en bas, sourcils froncés.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Je sais.

Tony jouait avec la bouteille, la faisant passer entre ses doigts, le visage baissé vers le sol. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas ce soir.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

Et Gibbs voulait qu'il parle. Ironie du sort. Le muet essayait de pousser le bavard à s'ouvrir, pour une fois.

-J'y suis pour beaucoup.

-Elle l'avait décidé.

La remarque laissa l'agent muet une longue seconde. Comme lui, Gibbs avait compris la décision d'Alya. Son supérieur l'avait accepté. Pas lui. Il releva enfin le menton pour faire face à son aîné, laissant voir à celui-ci la lueur douloureuse au fond de ses prunelles.

-Pas moi.

-Elle a préféré la mort à la prison, Tony. C'était son choix.

L'italien posa une main sur le contour de la porte, et baissa les yeux, soudainement extrêmement fatigué.

-Elle avait quelque chose, Patron.

-Elle était perdue.

-Et plus que ça. Elle avait cette détresse… Elle était humaine. Elle avait juste rencontré la mauvaise personne. Je… Je voulais l'aider. Tu comprends ?

-Tu l'as fait.

-Je l'ai tué.

-_Je_ l'ai tué, le corrigea Gibbs.

-Tu l'as tué, confirma Tony en reculant d'un pas pour enfin laisser entrer son supérieur dans l'entrée.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

L'italien marqua un temps, abaissant son regard vers la bouteille tournant entre ses doigts, avant de remonter le visage au bout de quelques secondes de silence complet, tout en prenant une longue inspiration.

-Je crois que je vais mettre du temps à oublier cette histoire. Je crois que cette brune m'a vraiment troublé.

-On va t'aider.

-Je vous en ai déjà beaucoup demandé.

Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, doucement, pour lui serrer l'épaule d'un geste chargé de sollicitude, s'attirant un coup d'œil surpris du jeune homme.

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'agent.

-Je sais. J'oublierai cette histoire. J'oublierai EJ, Alya et cette semaine où j'ai joué au con, au solitaire. J'oublierai. J'ai juste besoin de temps, Patron.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête.

-On sera là pour toi, DiNozzo. Tout le temps qu'il te faudra. On sera là.

.

Un mois était passé, _il_ avait retrouvé le sourire.

Ziva attrapa les bouteilles de soda et le gobelet rouge et blanc dans son frigo, tout en jetant un regard circulaire dans son appartement, rarement aussi peuplé que ce soir.

Tony était installé au milieu de son canapé, une canette de soda à la main. Abby s'était collée à lui et essayait de lui chiper les popcorns coincés dans l'immense pot coincé entre ses genoux, pendant que McGee réglait l'antenne de la télévision. Palmer et Ducky étaient un peu plus loin, sur la table, et finissaient la partie de scrabble commencée plus tôt dans la journée. De l'autre côté de la table en bois, Shaun et EJ planifiaient leur prochain voyage en Amérique du Sud, histoire de retrouver leurs parents. Et Camilla discutaient avec Gibbs dans un coin de la pièce, un immense sourire collé sur les lèvres. _Draguait_ Gibbs, plutôt. Et à la tête de son supérieur, ça ne lui déplaisait pas tellement.

Elle retourna vers eux et tendit les sodas à McGee et Tony et le caf-pow à Abby, pour ensuite s'affaler à côté de son partenaire. Dès qu'elle se posa, il tendit son bras avec un hochement de tête satisfait, appuyant sur le bouton «On » de la télécommande. La série se lança, il piocha un popcorn et le mâchouilla lentement, déjà hypnotisé par l'écran.

Le générique démarra, elle sentit la joie pure et authentique de l'agent dans le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur son visage, alors que se faisait entendre la musique de Magnum.

Il était heureux. Il avait écarté de son esprit cette histoire, l'Espagne, Jack, Jarvis, EJ et la mystérieuse israélienne. Elle l'avait aidé pour les deux derniers points. A sa façon. Ainsi, il dormait chez elle depuis une semaine. Ils comptaient le dire à Gibbs dans une centaine d'année. Environ.

En attendant, elle profitait. Le voir sourire était son bonheur, tout comme celui d'être avec son équipe.

Leur famille.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Bon, bah voilà... C'est fini. Ca vous a plu? Vous avez aimé cet épilogue? L'histoire?<br>_

_Ne me reste plus qu'à finir Vice Versa.  
><em>

_Et après? Et après, je ne sais pas. Pas de nouvelles idées de fics pour le moment. Wait and see !  
><em>

_Merci encore de m'avoir suivi! Merciiiii!  
><em>


End file.
